Eternity Games
by Tamilya
Summary: James wasn't the only one who liked to play games. When Victoria catches up with Bella after the Cullens leave, she starts her own unique game of cat & mouse.
1. Chapter 1

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Summary: James wasn't the only one who liked to play games. When Victoria catches up with Bella after the Cullens leave, she starts her own unique game of cat & mouse...

This story is rated M and will contain adult content ~ sexual content, language, & violence ~ Please be forewarned.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Eternity...continual, endless, everlasting, incessant, interminable, perpetual, unending...undying.

I use to think I knew what eternity meant. I had wanted this. Wanted eternity. What a stupid naive little girl I had been. I had believed in love, and fairytale endings. Believed in hope and that all people had good in them somewhere. How very wrong I was.

I'd like to think I'm not naive anymore but finding myself in this place, I have to wonder. Looking around me, I try to remember what it felt like to be loved, to have hope. I feel...nothing. Those are distant human memories and...they were all lies anyway.

I slam my palms into the ground in front of me, the grass and earth give way and crumble under my hands. The ground groans from the force. Destruction, that's what I'm good at now.

Yes, I was fucking stupid for coming to this place. I pull some matches from my bag and a small container of gasoline. I douse the trees, the swaying grass, and flowers. Striking the match, I chance one last glance at the place I use to think was magical... so naive. I toss the match and run. I never look back.

My vampire brain is capable of keeping track of many things at once, the feel of the ground beneath my feet, the smells in the air, the distance traveled...and time. I know exactly how long I've been running, 78 hours 12 minutes 22 seconds. The burn in my throat is strong and I know I need to feed soon. Changing direction, I seek out the nearest town. I come across a small farm house and there is laundry hanging to dry in the backyard, it's a lucky find. I make my way quickly, plucking a long sleeve shirt and some jeans from the line. They will be a bit big on me but it's better than the dirty rags I am currently wearing. I fold them and put them in my bag, I won't change until after I've eaten. Sniffing the air, I catch the scent coming from a small barn located far back from the house, I only sense one heartbeat. That's unfortunate, I am really hungry and one won't be enough.

I move quickly and silently, it's what I'm good at. He's middle aged and his hair is greyed, I briefly wonder if he has a family...a wife, it would explain the clothes, children maybe. It doesn't matter, I'm hungry and he's here. I lunge at him and quickly break his neck, he never knew what hit him...it's very humane, the thought makes me pause, how ironic. His blood is thick and rich and the burn lessens but it's still quite strong. I'll need to find another tonight. I toss his lifeless body over my shoulder and bury him deep in the woods nearby. At least _he_ will experience peace.

Venturing further towards town, I spot a small tavern on the outskirts with a narrow alley behind it. Slipping into the darkness, I wait. Five minutes later finds me draining a rather large drunk man who was stalking a young girl on her way home, he smells foul, but his blood is sweet and the burn in my throat is finally just a small fire. I drop his body into the dumpster in the alley once I'm finished. I'm not sure he'll be resting in peace, he may find his own burning in hell.

I quickly strip my clothing while hidden in the darkness and redress into the new ones. Ahh, it's nice to have clean clothing, it's been quite some time. The life of a nomad isn't pretty but it works for me, not that I ever had another choice. I have to keep moving, she's never fucking far behind. It was fucking stupid enough of me to make that detour to the meadow. I'm sure she's having a nice laugh at that one, bitch that she is. I've thought about stopping, just sitting and waiting for my death, but something keeps me going...a feeling that I need to stay alive, that's there is something out there waiting for me. I squash the thought immediately. No, hope is a fucking evil thing...it only gets you hurt.

Now that my business is done, I make my way back out of town and into the dense forest. When I first awoke to this existence, I loved running, it was amazing to still be able to see every minute detail while traveling at such speeds. Now, it's about survival. It completely sucks the fun right out of it. I snort out loud at my own joke and birds startle at the sound and fly from the nearby trees. Guess they have no sense of humor. I have a lot of time to think while I run, what else is there do to and I wonder if vampires can go insane.

Lonely...companion-less, deserted, desolate, rejected, estranged...godforsaken.

I know what it means to be lonely. Humans speak of loneliness often in poems and books, but there is no way they could truly understand. Tom Hanks with his soccer ball could I suppose...but it's hard to say...

The wind shifts suddenly blowing two scents directly into my face, vampires. Not familiar vampires either. I stop dead in my tracks and crouch low - scanning the trees for them. I hear them before I see them, twigs snapping at their approach. A tall, lean, short blond haired male and a petite long blond haired female. Mates, I'm assuming. I need to handle this delicately, if he feels threatened by my presence I know he won't hesitate to take me out, for fear I'm a threat to her, his mate.

He stops and stares at me, eyeing me speculatively. Sizing me up no doubt, not that there is much to me. I'm short and thin, thinner than I should be...but it's a moot point since I'll be this size forever now. And size in the vampire world means nothing, for all he knows I could be a very lethal fighter. He is eyeing the scars on my arms now since I have my sleeves pushed up at the moment. I brush my sleeves down, and he arches one perfect blond eyebrow at the action.

Staring is rude, hasn't anyone ever told him this?

I huff and stare right back. At this, he simply raises his other perfect blond eyebrow. Oh yea, well two can play that game, so I arch one of my perfect brown eyebrows right back at him. His lips twitch slightly. He's stopped blinking now...no we don't _have_ to blink but it's a habit that carries over through the change.

What is he 10 years old? I arch my other perfect brown eyebrow at him, and he doubles over in laughter.

Wasn't I just wondering if vampires could go insane?...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

This storyline just sorta popped into my head, so I decided to give it a go. Reviews would make me very happy *hint, hint*


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SM owns Twilight.

In this chapter we flashback and learn how Bella became a vampire as well as meet Victoria.

Next chapter will pick up where chapter 1 left off. Chapter 4 will continue where this one ends. I hope that clears any confusion you might have. Any questions let me know...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

FLASHBACK:

I walk to the open window, the plain white curtains billow in the cool evening breeze. There are no stars out, of course it's always cloudy and raining here so, there never are. I sigh at my depressing thoughts and my fingers twitch towards the window. I should close it...but I can't.

A million 'what if's' pass through me - what if he comes back? what if Alice comes back? what if he comes to just check on me? what if he sees the window shut, would he think I wouldn't want him anymore? what if I close it and nothing happens? The last one is the one that scares me the most. He doesn't want me, I remind myself. He left. He left and he doesn't want me. A lone tear escapes and trails down my face towards my lips, I reach out with my tongue and capture it. I stopped crying months ago, I'd thought I had run out of tears, apparently not.

I leave it open, I'm a glutton for punishment I guess. Crawling into bed, I pull the covers up under my chin and fold my hands on top. Closing my eyes, I try to remember his face. I worry that one day I won't be able to conjure his image in my mind and it will really be as if he never existed. I shiver and tuck myself further under the blankets. Sleep finally claims me.

I'm awoken to a chill so deep I feel it in my bones. Has it really gotten that cold outside? I turn the bedside lamp on and open my mouth to scream, her hand clamps over my mouth before I can make a sound. Victoria. She looks wild, her hair is in tangles and her bright red eyes bore into mine.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," she snarls low in my ear.

My whole body is shaking in fear and my heart is pounding forcefully in my chest.

She sniffs the air, "Ahh, fear...such a wonderful smell. Do you smell it, Bella?"

"Please," I whimper pitifully.

She lets out a small giggle, "Oh Bella, we are going to have so much fun!" she says, clapping her hands excitedly. The gesture reminds me so much of Alice but it looks so wrong coming from her.

"Wh..wha..what do you want?" I stutter.

"All in due time, dear. First, things first," she tsks.

She picks me up swiftly and leaps out the window. All I see is darkness, but I can feel the wind whipping through my hair and stinging my face. This is it, she's going to kill me. Oh god, Charlie. Will she go back for him? Please God, don't let her hurt him. The adrenaline is wearing off and I find my eyelids very heavy. I struggle to keep them open even though I can't see anything for fear I won't ever get another chance. I fail and slip into my own darkness.

I awake laying on my side on the damp grass. Looking around, I try to figure out where I am. I'm on the ground in the middle of nowhere it appears. Victoria is nowhere to be seen, but I'm not foolish enough to believe she's just left me here. I sit up and groan, my muscles ache from laying on the hard cold ground.

I stand slowly, stretching my body like a cat after a nap. Should I try to run for it? Surely, that's a stupid idea with as clumsy as I am, not to mention she would catch me in a heartbeat, literally. Squinting into the distance I spy what appears to be a rundown cabin. I take one tentative step in it's direction, waiting for Victoria to pounce on me at any second. But she doesn't, so I take another, then another...until I'm standing in front of the door. Now what? Do I go inside? Do I want to know what's inside? Is Victoria in there? I never thought of that when I made the plan to check it out, "Stupid Bella", I chastise myself.

The door swings open and Victoria smiles brightly at me. "Now, now dear, no need to be so hard on yourself," she says in a cheery voice.

I take a few steps backward but she reaches out and pulls me inside.

"Welcome to my home, Bella." she says, gesturing wildly with her arms.

I look around and gasp loudly when I note the two male vampires sitting at a table, playing cards. They turn their heads in my direction, their bright red irises studying my every movement.

"Oh," she giggles, "Where are my manners? Bella, I'd like you to meet Riley," she points at the smaller male. He is young, maybe my age or a year younger than me. His hair is so blond, it's almost white - it's a startling contrast to the red eyes and makes him a frightening sight. "And that is Adam," she continues introducing me to the other male vampire. He is taller and broad, maybe mid twenties if I had to guess. His hair is a sandy brown and he's not nearly as scary a sight as Riley.

"She smells amazing, Vicky," Riley snarls.

I take a step back and three pairs of eyes snap to my feet.

"You know the rules, Riley, don't make me repeat myself. Trust me it will be so much better this way," she replies in her chipper tone.

"A pleasure to meet you, Bella," Adam greets me. He is subdued and calm. Clearly, he is older in vampire years than Riley.

"Now, it's time to start our game, Bella. I just know you are going to love it! Don't worry I'll explain all the rules once you wake up!" she exclaims.

Before I can ask her what she is talking about, she lunges at me and her teeth sink into my neck. Pain shoots through me and I can feel each pull of my blood sucked by her lips. Realization dawns, and I find myself hoping she doesn't stop and drains the life out of me. I don't want this. Not now. Not anymore. I feel myself slipping away and I am grateful, death is close. But at the last second she rips her teeth from my throat and runs out the cabin door, leaving me to crumple to the floor.

The burn starts and licks up my arms and down my throat, making it's way through my body. I burn for days, each second my own personal hell. Until the third day I open my eyes and find myself on a stained mattress in a small room. It's the same cabin but I can see every detail now, the termites running along the rafters and the tiny holes as they work their way through the wood. I hate bugs.

A throat clears and my head snaps in the direction it came from. I crouch low with my back to the corner of the room.

"Happy Birthday!" Victoria exclaims with a smug smile on her face.

She did this. She did this to me. A small voice in the back of my mind is telling me that she couldn't of done this to me if HE hadn't of left me alone, I ignore it for now.

Rage boils inside me and all I want is to rip her head from her shoulders. I'm making my plan of attack when I notice the other two males come into the room. That is going to be a problem. That's right, I remember them...Riley and Adam.

"What? No thank you?" she questions, cocking her head slightly - as if she is really curious. "Isn't this what you always wanted? With your mate...what was his name again...oh yes, Edward?" she continues, tauntingly.

I flinch at the name. "Edward isn't my mate," I hiss back at her.

She doesn't look surprised, in fact she looks smug. As if she knew that all along.

"That's right, he left you didn't he? I guess he didn't really love you after all, hmm? It will do you good to learn quickly that no one cares about you Bella, no one. You mean nothing to any of them. No one is coming to save you, no one wants you, no one loves you." Her words are harsh and I feel my hands shaking. She spies the movement and seems quite happy with herself...bitch.

"What do you want with me?" I question, I'm truly curious at this point.

"You are going to entertain me." she states simply.

"How so?" I ask. I'm not sure I really want to know anymore, the look on her face is almost psychotic and I'm truly worried about what she has planned.

"We are going to play a little game, do you like games Bella?" she asks.

I don't answer her, she isn't really expecting me to respond anyway.

"You see Bella, James and I liked to play games, very much in fact. He was a talented tracker and it made for an interesting sport of 'hunting'," she explains cryptically. "It was actually my idea. That might surprise you, I know you all thought James was the mastermind behind our games but that isn't the case. In fact, James' torture was merciful Bella, he went far too easy on you. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen," she sighs dramatically. "Men are always so stubborn," she whispers conspiringly to me, as if we are girl friends just gossiping about boys.

"It will be so much better this way. You were a weak human before when James hunted you. Sure you had those sorry excuse for vampires trying to protect you, but really Bella...do you think they tried their best? Now that you know their true feelings for you," she asks, looking at me expectantly. She really wants me to answer her...I'm at a loss for words. I never thought that way, it can't be true, they wouldn't do that. She's just a lying bitch. No, I refuse to believe it.

Shaking my head to clear it I respond finally, "You are one crazy bitch!" I snarl.

She looks amused, "Yes, I am" she responds smiling widely to show her glistening teeth.

"So, where were we? Oh yes! The rules. Let's see, first off you will be staying here for the first year." she states.

I gape at her totally not expecting that. She wants me to stay and what? Be friends with her? I am completely confused.

"You look confused so let me explain. Being a newborn makes you weak Bella. Sure you are stronger physically, but you are ruled by your emotions and it makes you predictable. Hunting you won't be much fun if you are predictable." she explains.

"Hunting me?" I choke out.

"Don't skip ahead dear one, we'll get to that, be patient. The second reason you need to stay is so that I can teach you how to hunt." she says.

"I won't hunt humans!" I insist, but the burn in my throat intensifies at the mere thought.

"You will and you will love it, trust me," she winks at me. "So, let's go. I'm sure you are hungry," she pauses, "Oh and don't even think about trying to run from us or fight us dear, it would be very stupid of you to do so. Punishment will not be pleasant." she adds.

She grabs my arm and I wrench myself from her grasp. She glares at me and looks pointedly at Riley and Adam, who have been silent this whole time. They step toward me and everything in me is screaming to try to run, but there is no hope of getting past them. I sigh in defeat and they pull me outside the cabin, ushering me in a sort of formation, Riley on one side and Adam on the other with Victoria in the lead.

Hope is fading fast...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

I would really like to know what you think...love it, hate it...Please let me know! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SM owns Twilight

This chapter picks up where chapter 1 left off...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

A shrill ringing pulls him out of his laughing fit and he immediately tenses. His reaction to his cell phone ringing makes me curious...what would cause him to react this way?

"Are you going to answer that?" I ask curiously.

He seems hesitant, almost like he is weighing his options. How odd, all over answering a cell phone? Maybe he really is insane, I muse.

Determination seems to take over his face as he slowly pulls his cell phone from his pocket and pushes a button on the keypad...

"Peter? Where the fuck are you?" An irritated male voice asks from the other end.

So his name is Peter.

His eyes bore into mine and a smug smirk takes over his face as he replies...

"Jasper!"

NO, it can't be...there's no way that is the same Jasper. I shake my head to rid myself of the very idea when my logical voice decides to add her two cents...think Bella, how many vampires named 'Jasper' with a southern accent could there really be? I really hate my logical voice, she can be so annoying!

"Cut the crap Peter, where are you? You told me to meet you here, refuse to tell me why, and then don't even fucking show up! What the hell?" Jasper (apparently) shouted.

"Sorry I...uh...sorta ran into someone," Peter stammered.

"Ran into someone...does Charlotte know about this 'someone'?" Jasper's smirk could be heard even through the phone.

The female, Charlotte I assume, snorted at Jasper's insinuation - but she didn't seem offended simply amused - though she did reach over and smack Peter on the back of the head...so maybe she was a little upset - still she did it with a smile. I like her already.

"Christ! She's standing right here man, and you just got me fucking smacked!"

Jasper chuckled.

"Good...now tell me who the fuck you ran into? It better not be my bitch ex-wife!" Jasper growled.

Ex-wife? Maybe it's not the same Jasper after all. The Jasper I knew was completely devoted to Alice, there is no way he'd ever leave her...no this must be someone else, I concluded.

"Absolutely not, you know Char would tear her apart if she saw her!" Char nodded eagerly at this as he continued, "I think it would be better for you to meet this 'someone' yourself - you might find you have a lot in common," Peter said cryptically.

My eyes widened at the implication that I would be meeting this 'Jasper' person. I don't have time for this! Every moment I waste she gets closer...a shudder racked my body at the thought of the last time she caught up to me, I can't go through that again. No, there was no way I was going anywhere with them. Even if that is the Jasper I knew, especially if it is.

Peter caught my shudder and eyed me with concern. Why does he seem to care? He doesn't even know me.

Finally making a decision I spoke up, "Look this has been fun and all, but I gotta go...Peter, Charlotte, nice to meet you - let's do this again in a hundred years!" If I'm still alive I added under my breath.

"B..Bel..Bella?" Jasper's voice stuttered through the phone. I had forgotten he was still on the line, fuck! So it is really him...oh this not going to go well.

I don't respond and simply take off in a full run, pushing my legs as fast as they will go. I could hear Peter calling my name, but as I pushed faster and harder, the voice grew softer until it completely faded.

I still don't stop, I need to make up for time now.

I can't believe it was him. I had hoped desperately to run into one of the Cullens the first 5 years of my vampire life. But over time I realized that, that would be a very bad idea. They didn't want me then...they left me to Victoria to play with...how they could be so cold as to let that happen I'll never understand, Alice had to of seen it happen, and yet not one of them came to save me. They obviously never really cared about me at all. And I'm not the same Bella they knew, I'm everything they despise now.

No, it would be a very bad idea to meet Jasper again. He wouldn't understand my red eyes and scarred body. He would take one look and be disgusted. The very thought causes an ache deep in my chest...the reaction confuses me. It's not like we were ever really close to begin with. Alice and Edward kept us pretty far apart at all times, well until that fucking birthday party, the one I never wanted to begin with.

So lost in my thoughts and memories - I don't realize I'm being followed and they are gaining on me quickly. By the time I realize this it's too late, and I am being tackled to the ground.

I struggle and try to fight off my attacker... growling and clawing we flip several times, taking out trees and digging up the ground until finally I'm pinned beneath him.

Gazing up into the face of my attacker...it's Jasper?

"Bella? Is it really you?" he questions with a pained look on his beautiful face.

"Yeah, it's me," I reply sadly, waiting for him to yell and tell me how disgusted and disappointed he is in what I've become.

Swiftly, he picks me up and crushes me to his chest in a strong embrace as he runs his fingers gently through my hair.

I tense in his arms. I haven't been hugged in my 25 years of vampire life...unless you count Adam...no don't go there Bella. I certainly never thought I'd be hugging Jasper.

He buries his face into my neck, his shoulders are shaking...and I realize...he's sobbing?

"Jasper, are you okay?" I ask quietly, confused.

"I thought you were dead, she fucking told me you were dead!" he growls low and deep, the rumbling echoes through me and I find myself liking the feeling a little too much. I try to pull myself away from him slightly, but he only clutches me tighter in response. He smells sooo good!

"Um, well I guess technically I am dead?" I squeak, as his fingers start to trace circles low on my back with one hand. God, that feels good. Pull it together Bella, what is wrong with you...this is Jasper for fuck sake.

He finally releases me, and I take a few steps back.

My eyes travel his body...has he always been this hot? His muscles flex in his arms and across his chest, easily seen through his grey long-sleeved shirt, and my god, I just want to lick every single one of them. His long legs are in the sexiest pair of faded jeans - is that a button fly? Oh my god I'm staring at his crotch! What is wrong with me!

He chuckles and smirks at me. Damn empath. How embarrassing.

Pulling myself out of my Jasper induced haze, I realize that once again I'm not moving and time is ticking away.

"I'd really love to stay and catch up with you, but I REALLY need to go now!" I say quickly while giving him a pleading look.

Before he can respond, I take off. I just don't have time for this! Not to mention my reactions to him are terrifying. He has a wife...oh wait he said ex-wife on the phone...but how can that _be_?

None of it makes sense. Why would he even care if I _was_ dead?

Yes, I wish I could stay and chat and find out the answers but I need to get my head back to the game, unfortunately, this is my eternity.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

I'm a bit discouraged at the low response =( Kinda on the fence about continuing. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SM owns Twilight.

A huge Thank You to those who reviewed and left encouraging words. It really meant a lot to me!

This chapter picks up where Chapter 2 left off...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Running through the forest, the sensation is amazing!...the earth beneath my feet, being able to see each detail of the leaves and rough bark of the trees as they pass by me... I can see now why HE loved to run so much.

A small smile graces my lips at the experience and Adam glances at me curiously.

The smile leaves my face quickly as I am reminded of the situation I'm in.

After running for a mere 17 minutes, we slow to a brisk human pace.

Nearing the edge of the forest line, I can see a house in the distance. It's a small ranch painted a light yellow color, bleached out from the sun in spots and peeling in others.

I know what's in that house...humans. I try to dig my feet into the ground refusing to move further towards the house, but I am no match for the two of them and I am pulled along with them.

Victoria is amused by my struggling, "Such a stubborn girl, aren't you dear?"

I growl at her, and she chuckles darkly at me.

Pulling me closer to the house, Victoria heads off ahead of us. She disappears into the house only to return a few moments later holding an older male and female by their necks. A husband and wife.

She sets them down in front of me, holding tightly to their arms...but I hold my breath, refusing to give in.

They are moaning in pain and the husband is begging us to let his wife go... I just want to run, run and forget I ever saw their looks of horror and begs for mercy.

"Stubborn," she tsks while shaking her head in disgust. "No matter," she continues.

Tossing the woman aside, she slices into the mans neck with her fingernail.

His blood spills down his neck and onto his shirt as she swipes her hand through it.

I try to break free of Riley and Adam's hold, struggling with all my might, but they clamp on tighter to my arms and I'm locked in place.

She brings her hand to my lips but I jerk my head away - she grabs my jaw roughly and paints the blood onto my lips.

My tongue sweeps out of it's own accord, and I get my first taste...

The taste is like a glass of ice water after lying in a desert for a month, I want more, I NEED more. The world fades away and all I can see is his throbbing artery, pumping that delicious liquid through his body.

Victoria gives a small nod to Riley and Adam and they release me.

Losing myself completely to the blood-lust, I clutch the man tightly to me and sink my teeth into his neck, his blood gushes quickly into my mouth and I greedily gulp it down. It's sooo good.

After there is not one drop left, I lunge at the woman, snatching her up and draining her quickly.

Once she is empty, I drop her lifeless body at my feet and finally come out of my blood induced haze.

Realizing what I've done, I fall to my knees and let out a loud wail of grief. How could I give in? I'm a monster!

"You'll find guilt is a useless emotion, Bella," Victoria says with a smirk of satisfaction on her twisted face.

Riley and Adam pull me up from the ground.

"So, what have you learned today dear?" Victoria coos, as if I'm a kindergartner coming home from the first day of school.

"Go to hell!" I snarl.

"Oh dear, you will join me there someday...you do realize this right? There's no point in trying to play 'good little vampire girl'. You are no different than we are now."

Glaring at her, I reach my arm out quickly to strike her but Riley catches my arm before I can make contact.

"Oh Bella," Victoria sighs dramatically, "I'm afraid that is going to require a punishment," she says with a smirk.

"Riley...show Bella the consequences of such actions," she orders.

Riley grabs my arm quickly and sinks his teeth into it deeply, viciously. The pain is searing, burning. I claw at him trying to get away but Adam grabs me around the waist to hold me still.

Releasing my arm from his teeth - venom begins leaking from the wound down to my hand and dripping to the ground.

"Adam, tend to her wound," Victoria orders, sounding bored.

Adam grabs my arm and raises it to his mouth, I flinch thinking he is going to bite me, but instead he begins to lick the wound - sealing it with his venom. His eyes bore into mine as he continues to lick each inch of my wound.

"Enough Adam, there will be time for that later," Victoria giggles.

The words turn around and around in my head and the thought is terrifying. Is she suggested what I think she is?

"Time to go home and start our next lesson." she states cryptically.

Adam and Riley grab hold of me and once again we are on our way back toward hell.

Once near the cabin, we stop in a small clearing.

"We need to teach you how to fight," she says standing in front of me, gazing at me speculatively.

I gape at her. She's going to teach me to fight? That makes no sense. But if she does this, we might be able to escape my logical voice declares. Yes, yes this could work to my favor for sure. Truly she's insane to do this.

"I know what you are thinking Bella, you can't fight us and win, that's not the point of this." she explains.

"I'm confused, why teach me to fight?" I ask truly curious for her reasoning.

"I need you to be able to defend yourself against others. It does me no good to send you out into the world, only to have you killed by some random nomad. That would cut my game short and make me very unhappy." she explains, with a small scowl on her face at the thought.

"What if I refuse to play your little game?" I ask, spitting the words in her face.

"Oh, you WILL play. I have means to motivate you - nothing to worry about yet, dear." she replies in a cheery voice. "No more talk - Riley, teach her," she barks at him.

"My pleasure, Vicky," he purrs, while pressing a kiss to her lips.

Eww, disgusting. I mock gag and Adam's lips twitch slightly. It's barely noticeable but I see it - maybe he could be my ticket out of here. I'll need to work out a plan...

I'm brought out of my by Riley circling me, stalking. I crouch low in a defensive stance, watching him closely.

He lunges at me but I manage to roll under him, leaping to my feet behind him - I plant my foot into his back and kick with all my strength. He flies through the air, smashing into a huge evergreen tree, bark and branches raining down as he lands back on the ground beneath it.

Leaping to his feet he lets out a deep angry growl. He lunges at me again, this time he gets a hold of my leg and throws me across the clearing. I land with what sounds like thunder and the ground shakes beneath from the impact.

He continues his assault on me, time and time again. I've not been able to dodge his attack since the first time. The final time he sinks his teeth into my lower leg, I let out a yelping scream of pain and kick him with my other leg off of me.

"Enough Riley," Victoria orders.

"Adam take her back to the cabin and watch her, Riley and I need to attend to some... things," she purrs.

"Yes, Victoria," Adam nods.

This could be the perfect time to see if there is a crack in his loyalty. With my plan in place, I follow Adam back to the cabin.

"We should attend to the wound on you leg," he says, staring at me intensely with his bright red eyes.

I cringe, his stare makes the hair on the back of neck raise. Maybe my plan is a bad idea, maybe I should stay as far away from him as possible.

"It's fine," I reply curtly.

"I wasn't asking, Bella," he sneers, taking a step toward me.

"Why are you helping her?" I blurt out. Great plan there Bella, just lay it all out there - very sneaky...I internally face palm myself.

He seems taken aback by the question, but quickly recovers, "That is not of your concern," he snarls.

"I think I deserve to know why you hate me so much, that you would help her torture me - when you don't even know me!" I screech, my voice rising to near hysteria.

"I don't need to KNOW you," he spits, defensively.

"What are you getting out of this?" I question him.

He doesn't answer. Simply, grabs my arm pulling me into the small room I woke up from the change in, and pushes me down onto the dirty mattress on the floor. He grabs my pant leg and tears it...raising my leg to his mouth he proceeds to lick my wound the same way he did my arm earlier.

As I try to yank myself away from his grasp, he pounces and pins me to the mattress under him.

"Please don't," I beg, shaking in fear.

"You are very beautiful Bella," he murmurs quietly, while running his fingers down my cheek. "Don't worry I would never take you this way," he adds quickly.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him again, swallowing thickly.

"Because like you...I have no choice," he explains in an agonized voice, staring at the mattress beside my head.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you, but I can't help you," he states, slowly moving to sit on the floor to keep watch.

Sitting up and drawing my knees to my chest, I let out a sob of hopelessness.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Time passes & The pattern continues...6 months later:

Every few days they drag me out to another house and force feed me till I snap and feed. Every few days I lose more of myself, become more of a monster.

Until eventually, I salivate at the mere sight of a human...I've been trained like a dog. I begin to feed of my own will, and I am ashamed of myself.

My fighting has improved, I can dodge Riley about half the time. Victoria seems pleased with that and ends my training sessions. I now have 26 more scars on my body to show for it.

Victoria and Riley are going off to hunt today, which leaves Adam watching over me.

He has been kind to me, he has never bitten or hit me and he's helped keep Riley and Victoria away from me as much as possible. He doesn't yell but he refuses to respond to my questions about his situation. I've kept trying though.

I am laying on the mattress on my back staring at nothing wondering why not one of the Cullens has come to save me by now. Surely, Alice saw this happen. Did they really not care for me at all?

"Bella?"

I turn my head to the side, he is standing in the doorway staring at me.

"I'm leaving today," he says hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I question, sitting up.

"Well... I'm leaving and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" he asks, staring out the window - not meeting my gaze.

I jump up and I'm in front of him in a flash.

I grab his hand, "Let's go!" I exclaim excitedly.

"You need to know...if they catch us..." he trails off looking unsure.

"What is she holding over you, Adam?" I ask quietly, hoping he will finally open up and tell me.

"My daughter," he breathes, barely audible. He continues, "She's only 7 years old, Bella. She promised to kill her if I didn't help her. I had no choice. Alone, I could attempt to fight her off - but she has many resources Bella."

"You can't leave then, she'll kill her!" I exclaim.

"I can't stay and watch her do this to you anymore. I...can't," he cups my face gently in his hands and tilts his head slightly, tentatively, slowly, he brings his lips to mine, I don't respond at first...but it's the first non-violent contact I've had in over 6 months...and it's nice...he's nice. I move my lips slowly against his and he becomes more sure of himself, removing one hand from my face he pulls me tightly to him. He breaks the kiss, and trails his lips down my jaw to my ear and whispers, "You are worth the risk."

I pull away and gaze up at him. He has been good to me. This man is going to risk his daughter for me...can I let him do this?

"Do you have a plan?" I ask.

"Yes, but there is a problem." he replies in a strained voice, "she's human, Bella...and with your conditioning..."

"I would never hurt a child, I swear!," but even as I say the words, even I know that it's a possibility now.

"I can't risk it, I'm sorry." he replies sadly. "We'll need to separate once we are a safe distance away."

And it's then that I realize...that kiss was a goodbye kiss.

"Okay," I nod in acceptance.

"Let's go," he pauses and tilts my chin up giving me one final chaste kiss on my lips and pulls me into tight embrace.

Releasing me he grabs my hand and then we are flying through the woods.

We haven't been traveling long when suddenly Adam stops and the panic on his face is clear.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Victoria snarls. She has Riley with her and another male who is huge and scary. I've never seen him before.

"Victoria, I was just showing Bella a little tracking skill," Adam tries to explain.

She snorts at his explanation and I know we are caught.

"Bella, Bella...it seems Adam here is a traitor. I've seen the way he's been looking at you, I'm no fool!" she growls.

"So, what do you think we should do with him? Hmm?...Should I make a call and have his daughter killed?" she smirks.

"NO! Please Victoria, punish me...I'll take the punishment, please!" I beg.

She laughs wholeheartedly at my begging. "How touching, dear but I'm afraid your punishment will have to come later."

"Riley, Daniel...show Adam what we do to traitors," she barks.

They lunge at Adam and the keening sound as his limbs are ripped from his body are echoing through the trees.

"Please! NOOO!" I scream, as Victoria tears his head from his body.

Riley starts a fire and they toss his limbs into it...no remorse, no emotion...just pure evil.

"You bitch!" I scream. "He did nothing wrong!"

"He befriended you Bella," she sneered, "I'd remember that the next time you try to make friends."

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Poor Adam =( Just a little more insight into what she's been through. Next chapter picks up where Chapter 3 left off - yumm more Jasper.

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: SM owns Twilight.

This Chapter picks up where Chapter 3 left off...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Bella!" Jasper's voice yelled from behind me.

I can't stop, I chant over and over again in my head. Though my body...my body was an entirely different story. I felt at war with myself. I want to stop sooo badly, I want...God, I don't even know what the fuck I want!

I pushed myself harder, faster.

"Fuck, will you stop!" he yelled.

I didn't respond. I started running in a wide zig-zag pattern, hoping to lose him. But he actually caught up to me some, shit!

"Damnit Bella! Stop running from me!" he roared, clearly irritated at this point.

I still didn't respond, what would I say? He just wouldn't understand.

"Fine," he huffed, "Keep running, but you should know that I will follow you till you stop - and I have all the time in the world Bella!" he threatened.

At this, I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled around to face him.

"Go home, Jasper!" I growled, pointing in the direction we came from.

"No," he said simply, with his arms crossed over his chest staring at me.

"GO HOME!" I repeated, louder - much, much louder...the foliage surrounding us shook.

"NO!" he repeated, in an equally impressive level.

I huffed and threw my hands up in the air in frustration, completely exasperated at his stubbornness.

"We really need to talk, Bella...why are you running from me?" he questioned, his voice sounding more vulnerable.

I gazed at him for a few long moments - not sure what to do or say.

"You don't understand Jasper...Fuck! Why am I standing here talking, I have to GO!" I screeched, pulling at my hair in frustration and turning away from him.

"Oh no you don't," he said quickly, moving to grab my arm to stop me from taking off again.

I flinched visibly.

The pain that crossed his face was unbearable, his emotions projected onto me and I wanted to crumble to the ground from the force.

"I would never hurt you Bella," he half whispered, whimpered.

He looked tortured but his words...his words ignited something in me that had been pent up and waiting to be released on the first Cullen I came across - and he was standing here...

"Really Jasper? Because you certainly didn't save me from her! You let her have me - you may as well have done it yourself," I spat at him, my anger rising.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking truly confused.

They are good liars, remember Bella...everything they said was a lie - they never cared. HE never cared, they left you to be tortured!... Then another thought crossed my mind and I audibly gasped.

"You...you...," I paused taking a much unneeded deep breath, "are you helping HER? Is that it? Are you here to slow me down?"

I began to panic. This was too much, too much.

"Bella, you need to calm down," he said soothingly.

As soon as he spoke the words, a calming wave enveloped me. There was much more to it than calm though...It felt like his embrace from earlier, and I never wanted the feeling to leave.

"I don't understand - who are you talking about Bella?" he asked, his gaze piercing my very soul.

I felt my body lean toward him of it's own will, it's like he's pulling me to him.

His hands twitched at his sides, and he looked like he was struggling to remain still.

"You really don't know?" I asked skeptically, eyeing him for some sign that he was lying to me.

"I really don't, darlin' - tell me what's going on - please," he begged.

God when he called me darlin'... I wanted to throw myself at him, tackle him to the ground and claim him over and over! Fuck! I have got to stop thinking this way!

Shaking my head to clear it of my lust, I began pacing...

"How can he not know ? It's not possible...No, Alice would of known. But he seems so sincere. I really want to believe him. It's doesn't matter either way, I argued with myself. It's not like you can keep him. I know that! But oh how I wish I could..."

"Is she okay?" Peter whispered to Jasper.

"Yeah, I don't think she realizes she's talking out loud," he chuckled quietly. Peter chuckled in response.

A resounding smack broke me from my trance and I stopped pacing to see Charlotte smacking both Peter and Jasper. I had completely missed their arrival.

"Oww, damn woman! I didn't do anything...he's the one who laughed first," Peter exclaimed, while pointing at Jasper.

She huffed and mumbled something that sounded like, "insensitive assholes", but I couldn't be sure.

"You all need to leave," I said finally - gathering their attention quickly, "if she finds you with me...she'll kill you...and then my punishment for being caught will be worse - if that's even possible," I said, glancing from Jasper, to Peter, to Charlotte, and back to Jasper.

Jasper's eyes flashed black and bore into mine.

"Who is SHE?" Jasper demanded, with an air of authority.

"Victoria," I spat.

Their growls were deep and rumbling, but one growl was much louder and deeper than the rest, angrier...and that growl was coming from Jasper. His fists were clenched tightly, his jaw locked - he looked truly murderous...deadly.

"Please GO, I don't want you to be hurt because of me...please," I begged them, my eyes filling with venom - my body begging for the ability to cry.

Peter snickered and my head snapped in his direction, staring him down, "Do you think this is funny?" I demanded.

"NO...No, of course not," he quickly replied, "It's just...you don't know who we are..who Jasper is, do you?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him incredulously - definitely sticking to my insane diagnosis for him.

Jasper piped up, "It's a long story darlin' - and I will tell you...but let's go to Peter and Char's to swap stories, okay? I don't want you out here if she is looking for you." he half growled, while scanning the area.

"I can't, I'm sorry...but I can't go with you," I stated, regretfully.

"Bella...some things have taken place that we REALLY need to fucking talk about, on my end as well as yours." Jasper implored.

Shaking my head I tried to explain, "I can't. I wouldn't be able to handle you getting hurt because of me...please understand!" I begged him, staring deep into his golden eyes. "I'm a danger to you - to all of you," I added sadly.

"Bella?" Charlotte soft voice said.

I turned my gaze to her curiously. Her crimson eyes held a gentleness to them as she spoke...

"As Jasper said, it is a long story...but for the moment... you just need to know that no one will mess with Jasper...his reputation is well known and Victoria wouldn't be stupid enough to attack him - you would be safe with us, I promise." she replied, attempting to reassure me that everything would be fine.

"She's not alone," I replied sadly, staring at the ground, wishing I COULD go with them. Wanting it so very badly...

Jasper moved in front of me slowly and took my hands in his tentatively...his golden eyes staring deeply into my red ones, "Trust me please, I'll take care of you and NO ONE will ever fucking hurt you again darlin' - I promise you - never again."

My shoulders slumped and tearless sobs racked my body, as he pulled me tightly into his chest - his amazing scent wrapped around me as he soothingly rocked us back and forth.

Can I do this? I WANT to do this...can they really protect me? Grasping onto the first bit of hope in the last 25 years I decided...

"Okay," I nodded into his chest.

Releasing one of my hands, he wound his fingers securely with mine - I gazed up at him, the feeling was indescribable...I felt like this is what I've always known was waiting for me - HE was what was waiting for me. How could that be?

"Come," he ordered gently, while giving a slight tug on my hand, as we took off for Peter and Char's...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

I have to admit every time I read or type "darlin'" I swoon, I can just hear the way it would sound coming from Jasper's southern lips...Yeah I know that's pretty pathetic, but oh well - don't judge me! =P

I'm thinking about trying to do a JPOV flashback - maybe...Would there be interest in that? Let me know your thoughts, please. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: SM owns Twilight.

This chapter is pretty dark - just a forewarning.

This chapter picks up where chapter 4 left off...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

My punishment for attempting to escape?... Daniel and Riley tore one of my legs completely from my body.

My eyes pooled with venom and my body shook from the intense pain, while I took hours to get it to reattach just a small amount.

Once I was able to run again, they took me to feed finally, helping the healing process immensely.

"Next time, it will be both legs," Victoria spat into my face. "Grab her, it's time to head back."

Back at the cabin they dumped me on the mattress, Riley guarding me this time. I guess Victoria wasn't taking anymore chances.

Daniel was the complete opposite of Adam though. With his jet black hair and red eyes, he towered over all of us and looked like he was a wrestler in his human days. And he was not kind in any way...he enjoyed my torture, every bit as much as Riley and Victoria did.

As the months passed, Victoria was getting more and more antsy. Her patience wearing thin waiting for me to reach my 1 year mark.

I had hoped she would grow tired of me and call the whole game off but I wasn't that lucky.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Today marks the end of my first vampire year... and Victoria is beaming.

"It's time! Aren't you excited, Bella?" she crooned.

"I don't intend to play your game, just kill me now and be done with it." I sneered, I may have been a little depressed at this point...1 year with that bitch will do that to you.

"Awww, no giving up now dear." she soothed, "The fun has just begun!"

She darted out of the room and was back in a flash, holding what appeared to be a blue and black backpack.

"Here are your supplies," she said, handing me the mysterious bag.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"A bag," she stated simply. Well duh, I know that!

"Now, let's go over some rules," she said, as she clasped her hands together in a sharp clap.

"Rule number 1: You will keep the bag with you at all times, if you lose it - you will be punished."

"Rule number 2: There is a cell phone inside the bag, you will keep it charged and on at all times, if you fail to do so - you will be punished."

"Rule number 3: You will answer your cell phone within two rings, if you fail to do so - you will be punished."

"Rule number 4: You will not make friends with ANYONE. If I find you with someone, they WILL die...Just like Adam," she added quickly with a laugh, "and you will be punished." she finally added.

"Rule number 5: You will keep moving at ALL times, there will be no resting - no vacations. This is for MY entertainment. If you fail to do so - you will be punished."

"Rule number 6: If I catch up to you at ANY point, you will be punished severely - and the hunt will simply restart after your punishment."

"Rule number 7: Your only means of transportation will be your feet. If I find out you have used any other means - you will be punished."

"Rule number 8: You will continue to feed from humans. If I find you have tried to live off animal blood, I will personally force feed you a child and then - you will be punished."

"Rule number 9: You will complete any and all tasks that I assign you during the game. Fail to do so and - you will be punished."

"Rule number 10: There will be no death for you Bella. I will hunt you for eternity, or the end of my existence... whichever comes first. The game ends when I say it's over. If you attempt to kill yourself - you will be punished. Succeed in killing yourself, and I will hunt down every single relative and friend you have and kill them."

She stood staring down at me with a huge smug smile on her face and if I was human, I would be hurling right now into the nearest toilet.

This can't be happening. I knew she was twisted, I knew because I've lived through her torture for the past year...but this...this is beyond any nightmare I had come up with.

I was going to be living a real life nightmare for the rest of eternity...and I couldn't end it.

"Please, just kill me...Please don't do this," I begged pitifully. My last attempt at finding some mercy deep within her black soul.

"Sorry...oh," she paused laughing loudly, "Nope not sorry at all!" she exclaimed.

"If you do this I will find a way to fucking kill you one day, I promise you." I growled.

"You are just too cute for words!" she replied, with a smirk.

I can't believe this...oh my god, THIS is what my life has become...how could the Cullens leave me to this...HOW?

"Now, gather your things and meet me outside in 1 minute," she chirped and darted out of the cabin.

Gathering the stolen clothing I had acquired during some of my feedings, I stuffed them into the bag and made my way outside to meet her.

"Okay, one more thing you should know...I have eyes and ears everywhere, Bella." she warned.

"Now...on your mark...GAME ON!" she shouted happily.

Taking off into a run, the last thing I heard was her cackled "Run, Bella, run".

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

It's been 10 months since the day the game started and I have yet to hear from or see Victoria. I am beginning to doubt that she is really after me - maybe it's all a ruse.

Making a decision to stop - I perch myself atop a cliff on a rock and stare down at the twinkling lights of a nearby town. The sky is clear and the stars are shining brightly, such a contrast to how it was back home.

Home...I miss it so much.

I smell her before I see her...and I panic. NO! I only just stopped for a few minutes, surely this can't be happening...

"Bellahh...someones been naughty!" she calls out from a small distance.

My head snaps in the direction of her voice, only to be grabbed from behind by Riley.

Coming into view, she is shaking her head back and forth in disappointment.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she sighs. "I told you the rules and you've just broken two...what do you have to say for yourself?" she questions, cocking her head to the side.

"It was just for a few minutes, I swear...I...I'm sorry!" I say frantically.

"There are no excuses in this game and there is no mercy...Riley I think we need to motivate dear Bella to do better, don't you think?" she asks, turning her gaze to Riley.

"Yes, Vicky I do," he purrs at her, tugging my hair to the side to expose my neck to him.

"I think it should be memorable - so let's go with dismemberment...go ahead Riley but save the head for me," she replies, smirking at me.

Dismemberment? My head! She can't be serious...I claw and kick fiercely, trying to break free but it only serves to make his task easier; as my limbs are torn from my body in hideous sounding snaps and pops. The pain is equal to that of the change and I pray to God to take me - please just let me die.

My legs and arms are scattered around the area as Victoria puts her hands on my face gently at first, but then twists roughly and beheads me. I cry out in agony, and she laughs. She fucking laughs!

She sets my head down onto the rock I was perched on earlier, "It's a lovely view, isn't it Bella?" she sighs, dreamily.

It takes me 3 weeks to fuse myself back together.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

4 years later, the cell phone in my bag rings for the first time.

Digging through it quickly, I snatch it up just as the second ring ends...thank god!

"Hello," I say tentatively.

"Bella! How ARE you?" she asks, like we are long lost friends catching up.

I don't respond...I have nothing to say to that.

"Fine," she pouts, "I was just being polite."

"I have a challenge for you." she states happily. "Guess where I am headed, Bella?" she asks.

"I don't know, Victoria...where?" I spit into the phone.

"Testy testy. You are going to love this...I'm headed... to Florida!" she exclaims.

"Wh...Why?" I ask, but I already have a pretty good idea - I hope I'm wrong, please let me be wrong.

"Well, I simply must meet your mother...I mean we did live together for a year, Bella. Do you think she'll like me?" she questions, smugly.

"Please, please...don't." I beg. Though I know it's what she wants, what choice do I have?

"Well...you could save her...I'll be at your mother's house in 43 hours, 11 minutes, and 6 seconds. Get there before I do by even one second - and I won't kill her. Be even one second late and she will die." she explains.

How can someone be so evil...

"I'll take your silence as acceptance - not that you have a choice silly girl. Victoria says GO!" she exclaims, and the line goes dead.

Tossing the phone in my bag, I frantically start running...running for my mother's life. Please let me make it on time!

I reach Florida after 42 hours, at this rate I just may make it - but it will be very close.

By the time I reach the street my mother's house is on, it's 43 hours, 12 minutes, and 2 seconds. I've failed.

I make my way to the house, hoping that by some miracle she hasn't done anything yet. But all hope is gone the moment I open the door...blood...everywhere.

Growling, I run out of the house searching for her scent, I track her into the wooded area a mile away.

"Bella, you're late." she states.

Lunging at her, she easily blocks me.

"I'd not try that if I were you or I'll go pick up Phil from his practice right now." she sneers.

Defeated, I back away from her.

"You best start running before you earn yourself a punishment, you are breaking a rule right now after all. But I'll overlook it - this once." she says smiling.

So, I run.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Throughout the next 15 years she has me do many timed checkpoints, as something to amuse her since she hasn't caught me. Failure on those earned me 12 new scars and 12 threats to my father's life.

Until one day, after stopping to feed - I decide to head west instead of continuing north. Big mistake.

She catches me finally... and this time they scatter my limbs so far apart it takes me 4 months to fuse back together.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

3 years and 10 months later, finds me so consumed with anger and rage at HIM, that I make a detour...risking getting caught.

I am seeking vengeance - answers - something - in return for what HE has taken from me...it's HIS fault that I am living this existence.

I arrive at the place that started it all...the meadow.

The place where he claimed his love for me...the place where I fell for his lies.

I use to think I knew what eternity meant...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

And that leads us full circle back to Chapter 1.

That's the last of Bella's flashbacks. Let me know what you thought, please!

Next chapter: Jasper returns with more "darlin's"...I can't wait! My fingers are twitching in happiness!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: SM owns Twilight.

This chapter picks up where chapter 5 left off...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Peter and Char's home was a two-story rustic log cabin, with dark green shutters and trim and a stone walkway that led to the front door...it blended well with the surroundings; forest on three of the fours sides of the house.

The inside matched the outside in it's rustic decor...tree trunks for stools at the island in the unused kitchen and a table carved from wood, made to look like a tree with a glass top. The living room had a huge stone fireplace - above it a pair of bull horns were mounted on the wall...

Char noticed where my gaze fell and immediately explained, "I'd love to bury that 20 feet under the ground, but Peter won't let me..."

"Aww, you fucking love it...admit it!" Peter interjected, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She snorted but leaned into him. They were sweet together - it made me uncomfortable.

Jasper sank into a big over-sized chair and pointed to the one across from him, "Have a seat, darlin'," he suggested.

Staring at the chair like it was a foreign object...I felt myself begin to panic.

Jasper, sensing my panic, stood up and started to rub my shoulders with his amazing hands - my god, he's good at that - while sending me waves of calm and that little bit of something extra I still couldn't place.

"What's wrong darlin'?" he asked, eyeing me with worry.

"It's just...I...the chair...and I haven't...," I stammered, trying to explain.

"It's okay Bella, no one is going to hurt you here...I promise you," he reassured, totally not understanding my dilemma.

"That's not it. I...Well, I haven't sat down in over 23 years," I explained hesitantly. "And that was only for a few minutes," I added quickly in a barely audible whisper. Trying not to remember.

I heard Char's loud gasp at my admission. Peter's eyes widened in horror and Jasper...Jasper's hands stopped moving instantly. He stared down at me, his face a mixture of raw anger and pure agony.

Wordlessly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him...moving backward toward the chair he was just sitting in and sat down, slowly pulling me down onto his lap... while watching me closely for any signs that I might panic more.

He wrapped his strong arms around me, the feeling - well I think I might of purred because he smirked knowingly at me.

"This okay darlin'?" he asked rhetorically. He knew damn well I was in bliss! Fucking empath.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah, this will work," I replied nonchalantly, or tried to sound that way anyway. Though I did snuggle a bit into his hard sculptured chest and I may have sniffed him - just a little.

Peter and Char sat down on the loveseat and stared at us smiling.

"I didn't get the chance to introduce you earlier...Peter this is Bella, Bella this is my brother Peter Whitlock." Jasper said.

"Brother?" I questioned.

"Jasper is my sire," Peter explained, "and it's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella."

"Finally?" I asked, picking out the word immediately.

He didn't respond, simply cleared his throat looking uncomfortable and making me very suspicious.

Sensing the tension in the air, Char spoke up,"And I'm Char Bella, as you are aware by now... Jasper is also my sire as well."

"How many people have you changed, Jasper?" I asked incredulously. This was crazy, I thought he had horrible control - how could he change them without killing them? And why would he change them?

"I've changed many Bella, it's part of my history and it's not a pretty one," he replied, sounding nervous all of the sudden.

He proceeded to tell me about how he was a Major in the military until he was changed by Maria. How he led a life of hell changing and training vampires for Maria's army and how he drank human blood for over a century. How he saved Peter and Char that day, and made the decision to leave with them. How he found Alice and then eventually the Cullens.

How his blood-lust was never out of control... Though he didn't like animal blood, he never had a real problem adapting.

Shame and guilt raged deep within me. Here was this man who had been through his own hell and yet he did what I could not.

Sure it was a rule I couldn't break, but if I could...I'm not sure I'd be able to change to an animal diet at this point.

"Hey," he whispered, gently pulling my chin up to look into his golden eyes. "Why are you feeling shame and guilt darlin'?"

"I drink from humans Jasper, I wasn't allowed to drink from animals. But now, I'm not sure I'd be able to change," I answered him honestly, waiting for his disgust.

"Darlin', I know you drink from humans. I can see your eyes - but please don't be ashamed, you've done nothing wrong. And if you don't want to change to animal blood - I understand. I'm not the Cullens, Bella. I will help you the best I can if you WANT to change, but I would never push you. I'm sure you've noticed Peter and Char's eyes." he reassured me.

"You can hunt with us, Bella. No one here will judge you - ever." Char added.

Their assurances meant the world to me. I felt like they really wouldn't judge me.

Thinking through all he told me, I remembered my question from earlier about his control...

"Then why did HE and Alice always insist you were dangerous for me to be near? And what about what happened at my birthday party?" I questioned, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Bella, what I have to tell you won't be easy to hear," he replied, looking over my shoulder at Peter. They seemed to be communicating something - yet no words were being said.

Gazing up at him in question, he turned his attention back to me and grabbed my face gently in his hands, stroking his thumbs softly over my cheeks, "I need you to try to stay calm for me, okay darlin'?" he asked, eyeing me skeptically.

"Okay?" I nodded, confused. What could he have to tell me that would be so bad?

"We were lied to Bella." he stated simply.

"I know that Jasper. I know HE and the others fucking lied to me. I kinda figured that out when no one came to save me from Victoria," I spat.

Their growls filled the room - at the mention of her name, I assume.

"That's not what I'm referring to right now," he answered.

"Wait, you aren't talking about HIM and the family lying about caring about me?" I asked, still completely confused.

He growled in response and my eyes widened.

"It appears I have a lot more than I thought to tell you," he sighed heavily.

I stared at him expectantly...

"Alice fucking lied to us, Bella." he explained, pausing to check my emotions. Curiosity and shock.

He continued, "When you first started seeing Edward," he paused at my resounding growl at the mention of HIS name.

"Sorry darlin'," he said, while sending me another wave of calm.

"When you first started seeing him, she was happy that he found you, since he had always been the odd one out in their little family."

I noticed he said 'their' and not 'our'...I decided to file that away to come back to.

"So when you two got together, she was thrilled - and she hoped you would be her sister one day, which was genuine. Then, as you know, she started having visions of you as a vampire."

I nodded in agreement, she had told me about her visions of me as a vampire.

"But what she didn't fucking tell ANY of us is that in her visions, you weren't with Edward." he stated, gazing deeply into my eyes, sending me another wave of calm when I flinched at HIS name again.

"I don't understand," I replied, shaking my head and glancing over at Peter and Char, who looked a mixture of sad and angry.

"She saw you with ME, Bella. She saw you and I as mates." he said, holding his breath - waiting for my response.

"Mates?" I choked out, blinking up at him.

"Yes, you are my mate darlin', and I am yours." he stated with conviction.

A smile grew across his beautiful face - as he enveloped me in that wonderful embrace feeling from earlier...it was... love? I'd never felt anything like it before.

"We're mates?" I questioned, completely perplexed at this. This is NOT what I expected.

"Yes, darlin', we are." he replied confidently.

"But...how?... you were with Alice?" I asked, so many things rushing through my head.

"I WAS with Alice for many years, it's true. But we were never true mates, Bella. And we both knew it, we just never thought anything of it - thinking that it didn't really matter."  
"But being an empath and being around true mated couples, I knew what I was missing. The connection - physical as well as emotional - is so intense and powerful. There's nothing like it...and I wanted it. But I had Alice and after the life I led, I just forced myself to try to be content with what I DID have."

"But Alice...she was happy with what we had. So when she saw the visions, she refused to fucking let me go. So she devised a plan to try and change the future, to keep us apart. The first part of that was showing Edward the visions of you as a vampire but not showing him the part where you were with ME. She made him believe it was him that would be with you. She kept the real visions a secret from ALL of us," he paused, letting that bit sink it.

"She tried to nurture your relationship with Edward, in hopes that your connection would grow, she also fed Edward lies about false visions of me being a danger to you - in order to get him to go along wholeheartedly with keeping us apart as much as possible. They have always fucking doubted me Bella, so it wasn't hard to convince everyone, including Carlisle." he explained.

He continued,"I felt a pull to you Bella, one that I couldn't explain and didn't understand at the time, so when I expressed an interest in getting to know you - she decided she needed to do something to separate us further. So she planned that fucking birthday party...she had a vision of the paper cut - which gave her the perfect opportunity. She purposefully kept me from hunting all week beforehand - making me run errand after fucking errand so I wouldn't have time to. Then on the night of the party, when you cut your finger, she imagined sinking her own teeth into you so that her blood-lust would overpower me when combined with everyone else's thirsts. Edward was too caught up in keeping himself in check from his own fucking thirst and then protecting you from me, that he didn't read her thoughts in that moment." he paused, bowing his head...

"And it fucking worked, Bella...I lunged at you," he added, his face full of shame.

I nudged his chin up to look deep into his eyes.

"You wouldn't have hurt me, Jasper." I said with conviction.

"I don't THINK that I would have, it's pretty much impossible to hurt ones mate...but it's usually between vampires. There is no telling if that would of held true for us or not, with you having been human. But I'd like to think I wouldn't have done anything if I had reached you that night." he replied, still looking so sad.

"You would never have hurt me." I stated again, knowing it was true - willing him to know it was true.

"I wouldn't have hurt you," he whispered and pulled me tightly into his chest, "I could never hurt you, darlin'." he stated again, louder and more sure.

I sighed and nuzzled into my mate...MY mate. He was my mate all along...

I quickly hopped off his lap and started to pace...my anger brewing...

"That fucking bitch!" I growled.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

The start of some answers for you...Let me know your thoughts, please!

I like my Jasper with lemon *hint hint* - yummm. How do you like your Jasper? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: SM owns Twilight.

A million XOXO's to everyone who has read & reviewed, thank you so much!

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Peter and Char were nodding and growling their own agreement.

Char looked... well, Peter was restraining her from running from the house and tracking down the fucking bitch...I knew I'd like her...and now I understood her reaction in the forest earlier.

Peter... while he may have been keeping her from doing it, his face showed he really fucking wanted to let her go.

Jasper... he was silently watching me pace with my anger.

Turning towards him, about to ask him how he found out what she did...my question died in my throat at the look he was giving me...

Hungry, possessive, feral...

I felt it course through my whole body. Fuck, I wanted to rip his clothes off not even caring that we weren't alone! I shuddered from the sheer intensity.

"Answers or rip his clothes off... Answers or rip his clothes off... Fuck! What a dilemma!"

He chuckled darkly...and I realized I said that out loud, shit! I have to stop doing that!

Feeling bold, I smirked at him as I sauntered over to him and slowly straddled his lap..."You were thinking it too," I purred at him.

"I was darlin', and I will follow through - I promise you," he replied, pulling me down onto him so that I could feel the very large erection through those sexy as hell button-fly jeans.

I moaned in anticipation...

"But first... we really need to finish our talk," he continued. Much to my dismay. I think I may have whimpered a little.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "Just a little longer, darlin', I promise." and pulled back to stroke my face gently.

Deciding the sooner we got through this cluster fuck explanation that is our lives; the sooner clothes could be ripped off... I remembered what I was going to ask him...

"How did you find out what she did?" I asked.

"We had no idea any of it was going on - until one day she had a vision of you being drained...and then the vision went black." he explained.

"So she told you I was dead?" I deduced.

"Yes, and we believed her because at the time we had no reason not to. She said the vampire looked like a nomad but she couldn't see their face and that you were dead."

"But her emotions were puzzling to me, she was sad about your death but also relieved...it was a 50/50 mix. And it didn't fit."

"So I pulled Edward aside while hunting - being careful to not make a conscious decision to do so. I asked him if he heard anything suspicious in her thoughts and told him what I was feeling from her. He confirmed that she was definitely hiding something from him - reciting songs and poems over and over through her head almost constantly."

"We decided to monitor her closely after that, and then after a few days, we told Carlisle to call a family meeting and we confronted her about it. She eventually confessed to everything."

"She still swore she didn't know who the vampire was that killed you - that all she could tell was that it was a nomad. I went to your father's and tried to find a scent - anything to figure out who it was - but it had been months since you were kidnapped and there was nothing left to go on." he paused, looking so upset my heart ached.

"Bella," he continued sadly, "Edward fucking swore Victoria wasn't a threat after the incident with James. I wasn't so sure but I trusted him because he could read her fucking mind and I could not. I should of trusted my fucking instincts and for that I will forever be so very sorry, darlin'. If I had known, I would of killed her long ago...not to mention come for you."

"Please, believe me...it is killing me to know that I could of prevented this - I promise to NEVER fucking fail you again!"

"Jasper," I choked. "This isn't your fault! SHE fucking did this! And HE fell right into her trap by leaving me, when he fucking claimed to love me! I don't blame you - not at all. I know you would have stopped it. I know you would of protected me. I just wish I knew someone cared for me for the last 25 years - it's been so hard Jasper...so fucking hard!" I cried, completely falling apart in his lap - my body shaking from my tearless sobs.

He shushed me and chanted "I'm here..I'm here now" over and over again into my ear.

Pulling back he nudged my chin up to look into his eyes - they held so much love...

I let out another sob. He loves me, has always loved me. He was my mate, and I was his.

"You need to know that I planned to killed her for what she did to us. It was my right to do so...after she hurt my mate. Carlisle knew this, and begged me to spare her life. The ONLY reason she is still alive is because of Carlisle and Esme." he growled and then continued...

"Carlisle banished her to Alaska, to live with the Denali coven - indefinitely. I wasn't the only one who wanted a piece of her. Emmett had to restrain Rose until Alice left the house, and Edward refused to even fucking look at her." he explained.

"Do you think she was lying about knowing it was Victoria?" I asked, the question plaguing my mind...just how much was she involved in what happened to me?

"I don't know... her emotions say she is telling the truth and Edward said he saw the vision and you really couldn't tell who it was...but there's no way to know for sure." he explained.

Jasper's head snapped in Peter and Char's direction. I had completely forgot they were here - so caught up in my own emotions.

"Why the fuck are you feeling amused, Peter?" Jasper growled at him - looking deadly.

He giggled...fucking giggled...in response before responding, "Because you, Major,...are going to make Victoria fucking wish she never messed with your mate!" he beamed.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement and I grew more suspicious...

"You have a gift? You see the future?" I glared at Peter accusingly. Psychics were a bit of a sore spot for me at this point.

"Fuck no! I just 'know' shit. It's not a vision, and it's NOT a gift," he replied, looking completely offended at thought.

Jasper snorted, "Yeah, right fucker...whatever you say."

Peter growled at him in response but Jasper simply raised a single eyebrow in his direction...and Peter bowed his head submissively.

Wow, that was fucking hot! Clothes...far too many clothes between us...

Sensing the lust pouring off of me in waves, he pulled me tighter to him and began running his nose along my neck purring...oh my god!

A throat clearing interrupted us...I will kill whoever that throat belongs to!

"Umm, we haven't heard Bella's story yet..," Char said quietly, hesitantly.

Jasper glared at her.

I agreed with his glare.

"Sorry, Major," she replied with her head bowed like Peter.

Jasper nodded and looked down at me, "Darlin', I really need to know what happened to you. Do you think you can tell me?" he asked, placing small kisses to my temple. It was very distracting.

"Umm, uh..okay," I stuttered. Focus, must focus! What am I focusing on again?

He chuckled,"Do you need to sit in the other chair darlin'?"

"NO!" I yelled, immediately embarrassed.

"It's okay...I don't think I could let you go even if I tried - but if this is too distracting..." he trailed off.

"No, no. It's fine. Just maybe sit back a little," I suggested, looking sheepish.

He sat back but tightened his hold around me, "Go ahead, darlin', I've got you."

Here goes nothing...

I started to tell them everything. A few times, I tried to downplay or leave out parts of her torture and punishments - hoping to spare Jasper, but he would stare me down knowingly and I would give in and tell them.

The further into my story I got, the angrier Jasper became...he was projecting into the room - causing Peter, Char, and myself to let out a low constant growl of our own.

When I got to the part about her dismembering me, he gently slid me off his lap and stood up, flying out the front door...

Looking to the door frantically, I whimpered. Char rushed to my side..,"He just needs to cool down, Bella. He'll be okay, don't worry." she soothed.

Peter didn't look so convinced...

In my panic, I ignored her and ran to the door - intent on making sure my mate was okay - but Peter grabbed me around the waist to stop me...

Flashes of Riley, Daniel, and Adam restraining me flitted through my head and I whirled on him growling loudly...

Before I could make one more movement though, I suddenly found myself behind Jasper with him crouched protectively in front of me...

He was very angry and he was preparing to attack Peter...

Peter bowed his head instantly and tried to back away slowly in a completely submissive gesture, but Jasper was too consumed in his rage...his rage at what happened to me and his rage that someone dared restrain HIS mate.

His growling grew louder and Char and Peter's faces showed pure fear...

Knowing I had to diffuse the situation quickly, I tugged at Jasper's hand and tried to pull him back to me...he simply pushed me further behind his body in response - shielding me completely from Peter's view.

"Major, I wasn't going to hurt her..," Peter trailed off when Jasper snarled at his voice.

"Jasper, it's okay, I'm okay," I soothed, while reaching up to stroke my fingers through his sandy blonde locks.

He purred in response and relaxed his stance slightly. That was progress at least.

"He wasn't going to hurt me, Peter is your brother, he wasn't going to hurt me," I chanted to him over and over till he finally stood up out of his crouch.

He pulled me around to his side and faced me, not willing to put his back facing Peter just yet, and checked me over with his eyes and hands - searching every inch of me for injuries.

When he was satisfied there were none... he stroked my face lovingly, gently, with the back of his strong hand...such a contrast to how he was moments ago in his rage.

"I can't...," he paused, "I can't lose you again," he choked.

"You won't, I promise - you won't," I assured him.

For the first time in 25 years, I truly believed I had a chance - that Victoria WOULD die for what she did to me...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Some more answers for you...Let me know your thoughts, please!

Next chapter: Bella drips lemon juice all over Jasper's body and...okay not really, but it does have 'lemon' in it. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: SM owns Twilight.

This chapter contains a lemon - if that's not your thing or you are underage - close your eyes and scroll down to the end of the chapter =)

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

He clutched me to him tightly and crashed his mouth to mine, forcing my lips to part for him with his tongue - his tongue slipping quickly into my mouth and caressing my own roughly.

This kiss was hungry, desperate...claiming.

"Yes," I hissed into his mouth, while tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck.

He groaned in response and reached his hands under my thighs, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Turning, he pressed my back into the wall beside the door frame and ground his jean-covered erection into me.

"Mine," he growled low into my ear.

"Make me yours, Jasper... please," I begged, moaning when he ground himself harder into me and nipped at my neck.

Within seconds, he flew us up the stairs and into a bedroom, placing me on my feet beside the bed in the middle of the room.

Bringing my lips back to his, his hands tore my shirt and bra from my body in one quick flick of his wrist. Smirking beneath his lips, I returned the favor with his shirt.

Growling teasingly at me, he stripped me of my remaining clothes and pushed me down onto the bed...while quickly tearing his sexy ass jeans from his body... such a shame - but so worth it...

Gazing up at his now naked body...he was magnificent. His abdominal muscles rippled and flexed, and my tongue twitched in my mouth at the thought of licking every single ridge of them. They were covered in a fine blond trail of hair that led to his massive - because that was the only word to describe it - cock. Yes, my tongue would definitely be making a visit - soon.

Covering my body with his, he rested some of his weight onto me as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pulling him closer still. His hands massaged my breasts roughly and pinched my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers before bringing his mouth down and flicking them with his tongue. First one and then the other. Flicking, pinching, flicking...he repeated over and over.

Moving his hand behind my back, he arched me up towards his amazing mouth and took my nipple and part of my breast into it and sucked - hard!

"Oh God!" I cried out.

"The name's Jasper, darlin'," he growled against the flesh of my breast.

Trailing his lips slowly down my body, he ran his tongue around and inside of my belly button and nipped each hip bone before he stopped between my thighs.

Parting my wet lips with his fingers, he took one long swipe with the flat of his tongue from my opening to my clit.

"Mmmm, you taste so fucking good," he groaned against me - the vibration was amazing.

"Jasper," I moaned in ecstasy.

Gently sucking my clit between his lips, he slid one then two fingers inside of me and began pumping them in time with the suckling of his lips. I writhed and arched under him...unable to stay still, and he wound an arm around my thigh.. placing his palm on my stomach to hold me down.

My orgasm was building fast... Sensing this, he suckled harder on my clit, rapidly flicking it with the tip of his tongue while pumping deeper and faster with his fingers.

"Mine," he growled against my clit and that did it...

"Fuck...I'm coming..oh...Jasper!" I cried out in pleasure, causing him to increase his pace even more - lengthening my orgasm. Slowing his pace finally, he brought me down from my bliss, before removing his fingers from me gently.

He crawled lithely up my body, stopping to suck the nipple of my right and then left breast.

Nudging my legs further apart with his thighs he lined himself up at my entrance, and raised his head to gaze deeply into my eyes...into my soul...

"Who do you belong to, Bella?"

"You...I belong to you, Jasper," I moaned and panted in anticipation.

"You are MINE," he repeated, while entering me in one deep claiming thrust...making me his.

His pace was fast and his thrusts were hard - I reached up and grabbed the headboard above my head, cracking it under the pressure of my hands, while he worked my body from the inside out.

This wasn't gentle, it was animalistic. We were mating.

My body responded to his every little touch, every small sound he made. The connection so intense, it was almost overwhelming.

Each drag of his cock as he pulled his hips back - only to plunge deeply inside me once again, was bringing me a pleasure I never thought could exist.

"You are mine," I growled, nipping at his earlobe.

"Yours," he grunted.

Covering my hands and entwining my fingers with his own on the headboard, he pushed me further into the mattress with his weight, and thrust harder...

My orgasm hit full force and I screamed his name as I came, clenching him tightly inside me...my body's own attempt to claim him.

He lowered his lips to mine swallowing my scream before he moved his mouth to the scar on the side of my neck and sunk his teeth in...covering her bite mark with his own...as he spilled himself deep inside of me.

Marking me inside and out. I am completely his now.

He licked and sealed the wound with his venom as I cradled his head to my neck with my hands - running my fingers through his hair, as he placed a gentle kiss to his mark when he was done.

Rolling, he brought me with him to lay on our sides, his cock still deep inside of me.

Tracing the planes of his chest with my fingertips he started to purr and harden again within me.

Tipping my head up with his hand - love swirled intensely around us...he's projecting.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered, while pressing a sweet and gentle kiss to my lips.

"I love you too, Jasper." I replied, bringing his lips back to mine and deepening the kiss.

A thought kept nagging at the back of mind...pressing...attempting to break to the forefront, but I ignored it...until suddenly, I realized what it was...

I was naked... and he saw my scars - my disgusting, horrific scars. They covered most of my arms and legs. My neck with just the one from Victoria - now covered by Jasper's mark. The rest of my body was untouched but there were faint scars from where I had been torn apart on my hips, shoulders, and neck.

He saw them all.

"Hey," he whispered. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"My scars...oh god, you must think I'm disgusting," I replied, pulling away from him and attempting to cover myself with the sheet.

"Don't...don't hide from me, please," he begged, prying the sheet from my grip. "You are beautiful, Bella...ALL of you. I have scars too, darlin', as I'm sure you've noticed...do I disgust you?" he reasoned.

His scars covered mostly his arms, chest, and some of his back..with a few on his legs. I really hadn't even noticed them...I was a bit distracted...

"NO, no I could never find you disgusting Jasper, ever." I replied, mortified at the thought he could feel that way...and then it dawned on me...

He felt the same way.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, nuzzling back into him.

He brought my arm up to his mouth and dragged his lips slowly over my scars. Not licking, not kissing...just gently brushing his lips back and forth across them. He continued the process over every single scar on my body, and when he was done; I did the same to his.

Healing each other, the way only one's mate could.

~0~0~0~0~

A loud crash coming from downstairs brought us out of our little bubble...

"What the hell were you thinking, Peter?" Char screamed, followed by another loud crash.

"He could of fucking killed you!" she continued on.

Jasper got out of bed and went to the dresser, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from the drawer and pulled them on. Giving me an amazing view of his ass...mmm.

He grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for me and walked back over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, he pulled the boxers up my legs and the shirt over my head. His fingers grazing lightly over my body as he did.

I moaned and he chuckled.

I pouted and he kissed my pout, making me smile beneath his lips.

Another crash, followed by Peter's voice, "Woman, would you stop fucking throwing things at me!"

"We better go down there and break them up," I suggested, though I really didn't want to. All I wanted to do was stay in this bed with Jasper for the next year.

"I don't fucking want to," he grumped, nipping at my bottom lip with his teeth before suckling it into his mouth. I moaned loudly.

"Damnit...Bella...would you come and help me!" Peter yelled from downstairs.

I giggled, and Jasper scooped me up in his arms and had us downstairs in a flash.

The sight was impressive...Char was throwing everything she could grab at Peter and he was flitting around the room ducking each of them.

"Char," Jasper said simply, but with such authority it made my insides quiver.

She stopped instantly and straightened her posture.

"I'll handle this," he added.

"Yes, Major," she replied, and sat down on one of the chairs waiting.

Jasper turned and glared at Peter...Peter cringed a bit at his glare.

"I will tell you this ONCE, and ONLY once...don't EVER fucking restrain my mate again," Jasper said in a deadly voice.

"Y- yes, Major...I'm sorry," Peter replied, looking ashamed and slightly scared.

Jasper stood glaring at him silently for several long minutes before he finally turned to me. Peter's body sagged in relief.

Jasper lightly traced the shadows under my eyes with his fingertip,"Are you hungry, darlin'?" he asked, hesitantly.

Before I could respond, a shrill ringing filled the air...nooo...

I ran into the kitchen with Jasper, Peter, and Char following closely behind me. I quickly scooped my bag up off the kitchen chair, ripping the zipper in my haste to get the thing open, damnit!

I began to panic when the second ring ended...I dumped the contents onto the table, and snatched it up just as the third ring started and flipped it open...

"Bellahhh...we need to chhhaaat," Victoria sang on the other end.

Jasper tensed and growled loudly, glaring murderously at the phone...as if he could reach through and kill her. If only it were that easy.

Victoria chuckled, "I see your mate found you finally, Bella." she said, rather smugly.

What! How did she know? I swear I will kill Alice myself if she had more to do with this...

Jasper's thoughts must of been the same as mine...he grabbed the phone from my hand...

"How the fuck do you know that?" he snarled into the phone.

"Oh I know a lot of interesting things, Major. Your little 'family' was so pathetic to not see what was happening right in front of your faces," she chuckled.

"I WILL fucking kill you, Victoria," he promised. "But before I do - for every scar on her body, you will pay with ten - for every time you tore her apart, I will burn some of your limbs while you watch - until all that's left is your fucking head. That, I think I'll hang onto for awhile - maybe play a little fucking "game" with it. Would you like that Victoria? You like to play games, don't you?" he asked in a bone chilling voice.

If I could get goosebumps - yeah that would of done it.

"You should know I'm not alone, Major. I'm not stupid enough to go against you by myself, I know your reputation. But you'll never get to me...but I WILL take your mate from you. I wasn't done playing with her yet and she has racked up a lot of punishments recently... I'll be in touch, Bella." she replied, though there was a slight shake to her voice.

Was that fear? I could only hope...

The line disconnected.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

*peaks between fingers*

I was kinda nervous writing the lemon, having never written one before...  
'Vampire Mating' to me would be a combination of fucking and making love...so that's what I was going for - not sure if that came across, but there it is.

I would really love your input on this...please let me know what you thought!

*goes back to hiding*


	10. Chapter 10

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you so much for your reviews!

I am now sans 2 fingernails, from chewing them while waiting to see how the last chapter went over LOL...see, you need to review to save my fingernails!

No, huh? Was worth a try.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Jasper threw the phone so hard, there were pieces of it embedded deeply into the wall where it made impact.

Since then...

Pacing...he has been pacing silently for 17 minutes now...

Peter, Char, and myself have watched him pace silently for 17 minutes now...

Opening my mouth to finally say something to him, Peter stopped me, "Don't interrupt him...he's working out a plan."

"He hasn't said a word in 17 minutes, Peter...how the hell do you know he's working out a plan?" I asked curiously, and a little miffed that he was telling me what not to do.

"I just 'know', okay." he replied smugly.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that...you better share what you 'think' you 'know', right now!" I threatened, staring him down.

"You don't scare me, Bella," he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

I raised an eyebrow at his statement...and formed a plan of my own...

Catching Char's eye stealthily, I motioned my head slightly to the bull horns hung over the fireplace. She grinned widely and very slightly nodded her understanding.

Char sauntered over to Peter and snuggled up close to him... distracting him for me...

And then...I pounced. Quickly yanking the horns from the wall, I dashed out the back door, horns in hand...

Running into the forest with Peter hot on my heels...Char's laugh echoing behind.

"Not the horns, Bella!" he whined loudly, still attempting to catch up to me.

I was looking behind me to gauge his distance when a scent hit my nose...

Daniel...oh god...

Stopping dead in my tracks, I began to panic...frantically scanning the trees for his huge form.

Peter, finally catching up to me, opened his mouth to speak when he caught the scent himself.

We had no time to prepare as Daniel approached us fast from the side, never even stopping, and going right in for the attack.

He attempted to grab me first, but Peter flung him by his arm away from me and crouched defensively in front of me.

In a flash of blond hair and menacing growls - Jasper came from out of nowhere...how does he do that!

Daniel's size made Jasper look small in comparison... but Jasper had him on his knees cowering in fear at his feet, without even touching him.

Once Jasper was sure he wouldn't be moving, he flashed to my side, "Are you okay, darlin'? Did he touch you?" he growled, looking me over intently.

"Peter blocked him before he could get to me... it's Daniel," I half whispered, half whimpered - while staring down at my hands, still shaking from my panic.

He enveloped me in that wonderful calm loving embrace of his - all while never letting Daniel free from his paralyzing fear.

I was in awe of him, he seemed so in control - so lethal. I understood now what Peter and Char were talking about and their reactions to him...he was very much the Major at this moment.

He gently kissed his mark on my neck...a silent reminder that he would protect me always.

He flashed back over to Daniel, glaring down at him murderously...

"Where is Victoria?" Jasper demanded.

"I won't answer your questions, Empath," Daniel growled, though still frozen in his fear kneeling at Jasper's feet.

His brave words seemed almost comical with him cowering that way.

"Then you will die," Jasper stated simply, then continued, "But first...I believe you had a hand in the torture of my mate - and for that, you will die slowly."

Jasper didn't waste time, he began slowly tearing him apart one limb at a time - while Peter started a fire. He then tossed one piece of him at a time into the fire...leaving his head for last.

"You hurt MY mate, NO ONE hurts my mate and lives," he spoke to Daniel's head before tossing it too, into the fire.

One down... I breathed a small sigh of relief, at least HE will never hurt me again.

Jasper nodded to Peter, a silent understanding that he was grateful he held Daniel off until he got there. Peter simply nodded to him in return.

Men! No words spoken and yet so much was said in that exchange. If it was women, we would of had to sit down and analyze every detail.

Giggling at my own thoughts, Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me and walked over...

"Are you okay?" he asked, probably thinking I was losing my mind or suffering from shock. And maybe I was.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Thank you, Jasper." I whispered sincerely.

"For what darlin'?" he asked, a little confused.

"For you." I stated simply, staring up into the face of the man I loved more than my own life.

He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand, twining our fingers together, he placed a small kiss on my hand and then he led us back to the house quickly.

Pulling me down onto his lap in a chair in the living room, he addressed the room...

"Victoria sent him as a test to see how close she could get. He was disposable to her - she knew he wouldn't come back alive. Which makes me think she will send a scout very soon to track his scent trail... see how close he got to us."

A shudder ran through my body at the thought of her sending someone else.

Jasper tightened his arms around me and sent me some more loving calm, and I laid my head down on his chest.

She's never going to stop...

"I've come up with a plan." he stated, glancing at each one of us.

Peter smirked widely at me...I simply looked pointedly toward the empty wall above the fireplace in response - his smirk fell off his face quickly.

"First, we are going to Alaska." Jasper continued, receiving two shocked gasps in response from Char and myself, but only a smile in my direction from Peter.

Damn you Peter!

"Is your plan to fucking kill Alice?...Because if I go there, Jasper - I have made no fucking promises to Carlisle or Esme to stop me." I threatened, completely serious, looking up at him.

Jasper didn't seem upset by my revelation - in fact, I think he was banking on that.

HE may have promised but I had not...and if she told Victoria things or helped in any way...well, it was going to end in an Alice bonfire.

I wonder if we have marshmellows...sure we can't eat them, but it would be fun all the same...oh, maybe smores!

"We need to find out what she has fucking shared with Victoria, if anything." Jasper replied, his golden eyes swirling with black at the thought.

"And if she was in on it with her?" I questioned.

"Then I will fucking interrogate her and find out every single thing she knows about Victoria and the ones helping her. After that, she will be all fucking yours, darlin'." he growled, the vibration flowing through my body, causing me to squirm.

"And I'll help you start the fire," Char added quickly. I really do like her!

"When do we leave?" Peter asked.

"Now." Jasper replied, "I have a place not too far from the Denali's there - we'll stay there. Pack a bag quickly - I'll make the reservations."

"Reservations?" I questioned, curiously.

"Plane tickets," he clarified.

Shaking my head quickly I responded, "I can't...I can't be around humans, I've only been around them when hunting. I'll slaughter them." I admitted shamefully, closing my eyes tightly.

He tilted my head up and stroked my face lovingly, "Bella, no shame remember. No judgements. I simply forgot, I'm so sorry darlin'...it's okay." he soothed.

"It's not okay. It's so fucking not okay!" I yelled, leaping off his lap and tugging at my hair in frustration.

Jasper stood up and pulled me back to him, forcing me to look into his eyes as he whispered, "This isn't your fault, Bella. I love you, darlin', so much. Please don't beat yourself up over this." he finished, looking at me pleadingly.

"But I'm already causing fucking problems for you," I whimpered into his chest.

"You're wrong. We can just as easily run there Bella, it's really not a big deal." he explained.

I nodded into his chest before I whispered, "I need to hunt soon."

"We can stop in a few towns along the way so you, Peter, and Char can hunt, okay darlin'?" he asked.

Could I change from human blood? Can I really be satisfied with animal blood?...If he's by my side...I think I can do anything...

"I want to hunt with you, Jasper. Will you help me?" I asked tentatively, looking up into his beautiful golden eyes.

His eyes sparkled at me..."Of course, darlin'. If you want to try animal blood - I would be happy to help you any way I can. But do this because it's something YOU want darlin', not for me, okay?" he replied.

I nodded in understanding and he planted his lips to mine, his tongue swiping across my bottom lip asking for more - I granted him access and the kiss deepened, the lust surrounding us rising.

Releasing my mouth he trailed his lips down my neck, licking and kissing as he went...

Bringing his lips to my ear he whispered, "We need to go now, but we will pick this up very soon darlin'."

I pouted and he placed one more chaste kiss on my lips before telling us once again to pack a bag, this time one that could make the journey while running.

After we packed, we met in the living room once again.

"It's important that we stick together...I don't want us scattered too far apart. That means NO pranks or fooling around." he said, staring pointedly at Peter and myself.

He continued, "We just can't give her any way to take the advantage - am I fucking clear?" he asked sternly.

I feel like he's scolding me like a child! - I gave him a small glare, but he only stared me down until I nodded reluctantly in agreement. Does anyone ever defy him?

Stomping my way to the door angrily, I waited beside it for him.

"Awaiting your fucking permission to leave, Sir." I said, sounding every bit like a sulking child...I don't care, I was pissed he was treating me this way.

Peter and Char gasped. Apparently I just broke a law or something - too bad.

Jasper scowled at me, and made his way over to me...

"Bella, you need to fucking listen to me in order for me to protect you." he stated firmly.

"Yes, Sir...whatever," I replied. Okay, so I really do sound like a child now - crap!

"Are you talking back to me?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side in amusement.

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh darlin', you really don't want to do that. Trust me." he warned with a glint in his eyes.

When I rolled my eyes at him, he pounced...pushing me up against the wall with my arms pinned above my head in one of his.

"Now darlin', are you going to be a good little girl for me...or do I need to spank you?" he asked, surveying my body hungrily with his eyes.

Oh shit!

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Spank ME, spank ME! *Cough* I mean yeah...umm...Don't judge me!

So since you all are out for blood... I gave you Daniel as a peace offering until Victoria gets hers. Don't worry, it will happen eventually and it will be good - I pinky swear promise. ;)

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you so much for all your feedback on the last chapter, Jasper spankings for all! ;)

This chapter has a bit o' lemon in it - once again, if you are underage or don't like that sort of thing be forewarned.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

If I still had a heartbeat, it would be beating out of my fucking chest at this point.

My god what this man does to me...with just words!

Sensing the lust pouring off of me at his 'spanking' threat...he smirked knowingly. Damn empath!

"Hmm, someone's a naughty girl," he purred. "Just what am I going to do with you, darlin'?"

"Spank me, fuck me, take me on every surface in this house..." I thought to myself.

He chuckled darkly and his eyes turned black instantly.

Shit! Okay, so not to myself. Where is my brain/mouth filter these days? Anyone seen it?

"Oh darlin', your wish - my command... As long as you behave on our trip," he added slyly.

Damnit, he had me all excited at the first part of that.

Sighing heavily, I accepted my defeat. And accepted that - No, no one ever defies him.

"Good girl," he purred, running his nose along the hollow of my neck up to my mouth...where he ran his tongue across my lips teasingly.

Pulling back, he spoke, "I am serious, Bella. I need you to do as I say - to trust me. I can't let anything happen to you...please darlin'."

"I DO trust you, Jasper. I'm sorry." I whispered, ashamed at my behavior. I know he really is only trying to protect me and didn't mean anything by his scolding.

"And I promise you when this is all over, I'll help you get back at Peter." he said, placing a small chaste kiss on my lips.

"HEY!" Peter yelled from behind us.

I had forgotten they were there again...I giggled and turned around and smirked widely at Peter.

"What happened to bros before hoes, Major?" Peter asked.

Obviously he forgot Char was standing right next to him when he said this though. She reached over and smacked him hard upside the head.

Jasper growled at him in response to him referring to me as a "hoe"...which only caused me to smirk wider at Peter.

I wasn't opposed to letting Jasper kick his ass for that...

"We need to go NOW, before Victoria's scout arrives." Jasper reminded us.

Well that sobered us all up and broke the mood.

He grabbed my hand and Peter grabbed Char's - and we were off flying through the forest headed to Alaska.

My thoughts raced as we ran...

I've never met the Denali's. I only knew about them what Edward had told me - which wasn't much, just that they drank animal blood as well.

How would they feel when I rip her lying, betraying, bitch-ass apart? Would they try to stop me? No, Jasper said I could.

Would any of the Cullens be there? Oh no, what if Edward is there...I'm not sure I could stop myself from tearing him apart as well...

Jasper glanced over to me in concern, "What are you thinking about?" he asked worriedly - probably from the wide array of emotions flickering through me right now.

"Umm...are...are any of the Cullens going to be there besides Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure. I thought about calling Carlisle but didn't want to clue him in to our visit to Alice...if Carlisle knew - he'd fucking plead for her life from you as well. And I can't let her go free if she WAS a fucking accomplice to what happened to you." he explained.

I nodded in understanding, there was no way she would live if she was. Whether Carlisle begged me or not.

"Is there another reason you asked, darlin'?" he questioned, sounding a bit unsure and projecting... jealousy?

I didn't understand why he would sound so unsure and be feeling jealous... what would make him feel this way?

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked worriedly.

"Do...do you still have feelings for Edward?" he asked hesitantly.

What? I couldn't understand how he could even think that! I felt nothing but anger in regards to Edward.

"No!" I replied curtly and turned away him. I was so angry he could think that.

"Bella, please look at me," he pleaded.

We were still running but when I wouldn't look at him or answer him - he stopped us, and spun me around to face him.

Looking at the ground and refusing to look up into his eyes, he sighed heavily.

"Look Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything...I just..." he paused before continuing, "I'm a little fucking worried about you seeing him again." he whispered shamefully.

Finally looking up at his face, "Why?" I asked completely clueless.

"Because he fucking still loves you, Bella. He never stopped." he answered reluctantly.

"Bullshit!" I yelled. "He never loved me Jasper. You don't fucking leave someone you love like that alone and unprotected! And even IF he did - well he made sure I was set straight when he fucking told me he didn't want me anymore!"

"He what?" Jasper growled.

"Oh, he didn't tell you what he said to me that day?" I asked curiously.

"No, he never fucking said anything...he told you that?" he asked shocked.

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p' from my lips.

"Well he lied, Bella. He is still very much in love with you - his feelings were always genuine and had nothing to do with Alice's deception. Though his feelings are no where near as strong as mine are for you as my mate." he explained.

"Well I don't love him, Jasper! I'm sure you can feel that! And it makes me fucking angry to think you would question my feelings!" I yelled.

"I'm really sorry, darlin'...we're mates and I don't doubt your feelings are true to me. And you are right, I can feel it...I was just feeling a little insecure I guess." he answered remorsefully, before continuing...

"But you need to know that he didn't take the whole fucking revelation that I was your mate well when we found out...and I think he believes it's something we could ignore - and that he could be with you instead of me regardless. It was a fucking moot point at the time, because we thought you were dead." he replied, his voice quiet on the last word.

"Well he's in for a surprise then isn't he?" I argued.

"I'm just warning you he won't understand the connection we have since he's never experienced mating himself...and he very well may fucking try to get you back Bella." he growled - jealousy beginning to project off of him again. Ahh, now I get it.

"Well then I hope he fucking likes disappointment." I stated firmly. "Because even if you weren't my mate Jasper, there is NO way I would ever go back to him."

He placed a sweet kiss to my lips - lingering for several seconds. Reassuring himself that I was really his and not Edward's.

I really don't believe Edward ever felt real love for me but then again I'm not the empath, so maybe Jasper is right.

"Come," he tugged gently at my hand, "We need to stop in the next town so Peter and Char can feed...we should be in Alaska by tomorrow morning."

Reaching the next town, Peter and Char took off to feed while Jasper and I stayed in the forest for our own feeding...

Catching the scent of a mountain lion, Jasper grabbed my hand and led the way.

The large cat was lazily draped over the branch of an evergreen tree sleeping.

Jasper leaped onto it's back lithely and quickly snapped it's neck, before it even had a chance to respond to our presence...bringing the limp body down to the ground, he motioned me forward.

Raising the cat's neck to my lips he said, "Eat, darlin'"...he was feeding me.

Wasting no time, I plunged my teeth through the cat's neck and gulped down the blood flowing into my mouth. The taste was disgusting but it helped reduce the fire in my throat - a little at least.

Placing his lips on the other side of the cat's neck, Jasper sunk his own teeth in and began to feed with me.

With our eyes locked, we drained the cat together...the act so very sexually charged...I could feel myself becoming wet in anticipation.

Once drained, we dropped the carcass to the forest floor and he quickly backed me up against the nearest tree.

Wordlessly, he stripped me of my leggings and panties as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled himself out.

Pulling my legs up and around him - he entered me in one quick hard thrust. Our moans of pleasure melding together.

My back pounded into the bark of the tree as he pounded his cock relentlessly into me...the tree trunk groaning and cracking from the force of his thrusts.

"Fuck! Come for me, darlin'...NOW!" he commanded, while grabbing my ass roughly in his hands and thrusting deeper.

My body couldn't defy him either...and I came fast and hard moaning his name loudly while tugging on his hair and burying my face into his neck.

He followed right after me, spilling himself inside me forcefully - his own orgasm just as long and intense.

Coming down from our bliss together, he lowered me down to the ground and helped to redress me and tucked himself back into his jeans.

Pulling me into his chest he held me tightly to him and ran his hands up and down my spine, as he kissed the mark on my neck with small open mouth kisses. Love swirling back and forth between us.

Peter and Char showed up just then, having finished their own feeding and Peter smirked widely at me...being able to smell and see the evidence of what we had just done.

I shrugged at him completely unashamed, causing him to chuckle in response.

Since we shared the cat, we both needed more and Jasper led us on the trail of some deer - each taking our own this time. The deer tasted even worse than the cat and I found myself wanting to just spit it right back out...but I forced myself to swallow.

Jasper knowing what I was feeling told me it would get easier with time - I wasn't so sure.

Back on our way to Alaska, my body was completely relaxed...my mind however, was still running a mile a minute at what was to come.

~0~0~0~

We arrived at Jasper's house in Alaska by morning, just as he had predicted.

His house was amazing...it was very masculine, with a southern theme throughout. Which made me wonder if Alice had ever been here...

"She didn't like this house, she fucking whined every time we came here but I refused to redecorate it for her taste. This was the only place we had that didn't cater to her." he explained before I even had the chance to ask.

I nodded, "I like it."

He smiled widely at that and placed a small kiss on my lips before announcing we should make our way to the Denali's sooner rather than later.

The Denali's house was more like a mansion than a house, set in the middle of nowhere - it looked so out of place here.

Making our way closer to the house - we could see Alice sitting on the back porch talking to... Carlisle...Fuck!

She fucking called him? Does she really think he'll be able to prevent me from hurting her?

Shaking my head at her idiocy...I noticed Jasper was pissed! His jaw was grinding and he was growling lowly.

Their eyes snapped to ours hearing Jasper's growl and they both stood up, awaiting our approach.

"Carlisle," Jasper nodded at him.

"Jasper...it's good to see you." Carlisle replied cordially, seemingly surprised to see us.

"Carlisle," I hissed in greeting to him.

"Bella?" he gasped in shock, "You're alive! Oh, I can't believe it's really you - I'm so glad Alice's vision was wrong! Esme will be so happy to see you as will the rest of them!" he exclaimed, reaching forward to pull me into a hug.

My growl startled him, and he looked to Jasper in question.

"We left her unprotected Carlisle and you have no idea what she has been through because of Alice's fucking lies and betrayal." Jasper explained, still trying to reign in his own anger.

Before anyone could react or say anymore - I quickly grabbed Alice by the neck and shoved her up against the wall of the house.

"Do you really think he will protect you, you fucking bitch? Jasper may have made a promise, but I didn't and I won't." I spat in her face.

"Bella, I..." she tried to respond, but I cut her off with a loud snarl and tightened my hold around her throat.

I could feel Jasper sending me his loving calm but it just wasn't working at the moment.

Walking over behind me, he placed a quick kiss to my temple and spoke quietly in my ear, "Come on darlin', let her go for now until we get our answers...I promise you'll get your chance later."

Reluctantly, I released her from my hold and she slid down the wall...holding a hand to her throat.

"Bella, I am so sorry," she said pleadingly, looking pathetic.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Are you fucking kidding me? Oh well then if you are 'sorry' - it just makes everything okay now doesn't it? You lying fucking bitch - I am going to KILL you!" I shouted and lunged at her once more.

This time Jasper caught me around the waist and pulled me back into his chest.

As soon as he did though, Char lunged at her and had her in some type of wrestling hold on the ground - Go Char! I just love her!

"Char, let her go," Jasper ordered.

Char let her go immediately and stood up with her head bowed before Jasper.

"Sorry, Major." she apologized.

"Peter," Jasper commanded.

Peter walked forward and grabbed Char's hand, pulling her further away from Alice.

God he's sexy when he's all commanding... And now he's distracting me from killing that bitch...damn him!

Jasper walked me over to stand beside Peter and then went to stand in front of Alice...looking down at her with so much disgust and hatred - it was projecting off of him in waves.

"What did you tell her?" he demanded in a fierce growl.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Sorry, tune in next time to find out what she says...*run & hides*

The Major says be good and review! Tell me what you thought please...you don't want to upset the Major! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: SM owns Twilight.

XOXO Thank you so much for your reviews! XOXO

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Wha..What are you talking about, Jasper?" Alice asked, shaking in fear.

Jasper growled louder at her and took a step closer to her...

"Peter?" I whispered, glancing over to him.

"Yeah, Bella?" he whispered, glancing back at me.

"Did you get those marshmellows I asked you to?" I asked.

"They're in my backpack - I still don't know what the fuck you want them for though." he replied confused.

"Give them to me." I told him, holding my hand out.

He got them out and handed the bag of big white fluffy marshmellows to me - Perfect!

I pulled some sticks I had gathered on our way here out of my own bag and proceeded to stick the marshmellows onto the sticks... then handed one to Peter and then Char, keeping one for myself.

Char snorted when she realized what I was doing - it took a little longer for the lightbulb to go off over Peter's head however. But when it did, he laughed...loudly.

His laugh caused Jasper to turn and stare at us incredulously...then he saw the marshmellows on a stick we were waving in the air like flags...and his lips twitched slightly in amusement.

"What the hell are they doing, Jasper? Have they all gone insane?" Alice asked snottily. Bitch.

"Actually, Alice...they are getting ready to roast fucking marshmellows over your funeral pyre." Jasper answered with a smirk.

She gasped at this information and her eyes widened in shock. Good.

"Now, I will only ask you ONCE more Alice," Jasper hissed. "What the fuck did you tell her?"

"I don't know WHO you are talking about!" she exclaimed, cringing further in fear.

"Victoria...you obviously were fucking helping her! What? Was all your other lies not enough for you? You had to betray us further - and make sure my mate went through fucking hell for it?" he sneered, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up in the air.

Carlisle and Alice both gasped at the mention of Victoria's name...hmm.

Her body squirmed and her feet kicked - but it was useless...he still had her trembling under her own fear and the fear he was throwing at her.

God, I love him! I wish we had brought popcorn - damnit! Maybe next time...

"It was Victoria in my vision? The one I saw drain Bella?" she gasped, still struggling in his hold.

Jasper threw her off the porch and into the backyard and followed after her...stalking her. She landed on her ass on the ground but quickly got back up to her feet.

He increased her fear and she fell down to her knees in front of him.

"Jasper, please!" she begged. "I swear I don't know what you are talking about! I didn't know it was Victoria, and I didn't help her do anything!" she sobbed.

"Why did you tell us Bella was dead?" Jasper demanded.

"I told you! The vision blacked out - that only happens with death...I don't know how she is alive! I can't see her at all!" she said frantically.

"What do you mean you can't see her at all? Even now, with her standing right there?" Jasper asked confused.

"No, I can't! I didn't even know you were coming here!" she wailed.

That perked my interest, because she had to be lying about that. Carlisle was here - why else would he be here if not for her calling him to protect her sorry self?

"Bullshit Alice!" I roared and jumped down to join Jasper standing in front of her pathetic ass.

"Carlisle is here - which means you called him thinking he would fucking protect you from us!" I spat in her face.

"Actually, it's true she did call me - but she never said anything about you coming...she was..uh..having problems with the Denali's and wanted to come home. I came to talk to her and them, to try to resolve the problem." Carlisle interjected.

"Problem?" Alice shrieked. "They hate me!"

"They don't hate you Alice." Carlisle corrected her in his fatherly tone.

"They don't trust me at ALL, and they won't even talk to me - it's like I have the plague or something." she pouted like a child.

"Trust you? Trust...you don't even fucking know what the word means, Alice! Why would anyone ever trust you after what you fucking did?" I hissed.

"I confessed to everything I did - I don't deserve to be banished this way!" she yelled.

Jasper growled and slammed into her, pinning her face first to the ground beneath him and yanking her by the hair - exposing her neck to him.

"Don't you EVER raise your fucking voice to my mate again!" he growled into her ear.

"I..I'm...s-s-sorry! Please, you have to believe me! I didn't do anything else - I told you everything!" she cried.

"Son, you promised...please just let her go. I'm sure we can sit down and figure this all out rationally." Carlisle plead.

"Oh don't worry Carlisle, I won't be the one to end her - I promised that honor to my mate." Jasper informed him happily.

Carlisle glanced frantically at me, his eyes widening.

"Bella, please - don't do this...I know what she did is unforgivable. Please, you have always been such a kind soul, surely you can't mean to harm her?" Carlisle begged.

"Did you know that Victoria has tortured me for the last 25 years, Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Oh good lord... no, I didn't. I'm so sorry we failed you Bella. We never should have left you unprotected - for that I take full responsibility." he replied, looking truly ashamed.

"Actually, for that I blame Edward." I stated, hissing his name.

"I never should have allowed it to happen, Bella - it's my blame to bear." Carlisle said, looking down at his feet.

"I don't blame you, Carlisle." I whispered sincerely. He didn't know what Alice was up to - and he certainly wasn't going to pick me over his son, so how could I blame him.

He looked up at me then, his eyes glistening with venom...tears wanting to be shed.

"I'm so sorry my daughter - so, so sorry." he whimpered, shaking his head.

I walked over to stand in front of him and he reached out for me again - this time... I let him pull me into his fatherly embrace.

He held me tightly repeating "I'm sorry" over and over into the top of my head.

Pulling back finally, he placed a small kiss to my forehead before letting me go and looking once again at Jasper, with Alice pinned below him still.

"Victoria knows things she wouldn't know unless 'someone' told her, Carlisle." Jasper explained.

"Alice? Is this true? Have you betrayed us further?" Carlisle demanded angrily.

"NO! I swear to you Carlisle, I didn't help her or tell her anything! Please!" she begged.

Jasper growled once more but let her go this time and walked over to me...pulling me tightly into his chest.

"She's telling the truth - her emotions say she is." he stated.

"I don't fucking care if she's telling the truth, Jasper - she needs to pay for what she's done!" I plead, looking up into his golden eyes.

"I know darlin', and you can kick her ass all you want... but if you take her life...what will that do to Carlisle and Esme? They are just as innocent in all this as we are." he replied, embracing me in his loving calm.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my face with my hands. Fuck!

"Are you sure she's telling the truth, Jasper? It took you AND Edward to find out what she fucking did before - what if she's gotten good at hiding her lies?" I questioned skeptically.

"She can't hide her true emotions from me, Bella. I knew she was hiding something back then by her emotions - I just wanted Edward's confirmation to make sure. She IS telling the truth about this." he explained reassuredly.

I buried my face into his chest and he stroked my hair lovingly.

Glancing over at her, she sat motionless in the yard with her knees pulled up into her chest, staring down at the grass. She looked sad and alone. Good...maybe that should be her punishment, eternity alone.

"Okay," I nodded into his chest.

Pulling me back slightly he placed a sweet kiss to my lips, "I love you, darlin'."

"I love you too, Jasper - so much." I replied, placing another kiss to his luscious lips.

"I'm sorry you won't get to roast your marshmellows," he said in amusement.

"Yeah well, I'll save them for Victoria." I growled.

"Absolutely, darlin'...absolutely." he growled in agreement, his eyes swirling black.

"There are some things we really need to discuss with Carlisle and Eleazar, darlin'." he said hesitantly.

"What 'things'?" I asked curiously.

"Well, darlin'...I think you may have a gift that we aren't aware of." he replied, closely monitoring my emotions.

"I think he's right, Bella." Carlisle interjected, clearly having been eavesdropping.

"What kind of 'gift'?" I questioned.

Peter coughed loudly, and five sets of eyes snapped in his direction.

"I 'know'." he replied smugly. Damn him!

Narrowing my eyes at him, he simply smirked at me...maybe I should have shoved those horns up his...

"She's a power blocking shield!" he announced, practically bouncing in his excitement.

Carlisle seemed deep in thought at the possibility, as did Jasper - but I wasn't convinced...

"That can't be...I may be able to block Alice and Edward but I still can't block Jasper." I reasoned, quite proud of myself.

"Maybe, maybe not. Jasper's your mate Bella." Carlisle said, as if that explained everything...I was still confused.

Sensing my confusion, Jasper explained, "Being mates, we have nothing to hide from each other - you would have no reason to block me, darlin'."

"My bet is that if you really wanted to or tried to, you could." Carlisle explained further.

Huh. I'm not sure what to think about that.

"We can ask Eleazar for his analysis of your gift. He would know more than I about this. The Denali's are off hunting at the moment but should be back later tonight." Carlisle said pausing before continuing...

"Bella, the rest of the family will be here by tomorrow morning - I had called them before you arrived, requesting they visit with Alice for a bit. I can call them and tell them not to come if it will make you uncomfortable...but I know they would really love to see you, they ALL took your 'death' very hard. Is it okay if they come?" he asked tentatively, hopefully.

Jasper enveloped me in his loving calm and placed a gentle reminder kiss on his mark on my neck...god, I needed that.

"Yeah, it's fine." I decided reluctantly. Not really thinking it was 'fine' and really wanting to tell him no.

"Bella?"

Turning to glare at Alice and noticing Char take a step in her direction, she continued...

"I am so sorry...Please try to understand...he was my husband, Bella! He had been my husband for decades and I loved him - I just didn't want to lose him!" Alice's pleading voice tried to explain.

"Don't you dare," I hissed. "Don't bother with your lies - not to me, Alice! You didn't love him - if you had, you would of let him go to be happy! You knew he wasn't happy with you, Alice...don't even try to deny it...you knew! But you didn't care about that did you? No, it was all about what YOU wanted, what YOU needed. YOU didn't want to be alone when he left you - isn't that all this comes down to, Alice? Everyone suffered because YOU are just a selfish bitch! So don't come looking for forgiveness from me...because you won't find it!" I yelled.

Turning away from everyone, I ran into the forest...needing desperately to get away from it all - for just a little while. I've had enough of that bitch for one day.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Would you ever forgive her if you were Bella?

I had written a different ending to this chapter originally, but decided to change it because I wasn't sure if the other ending would be considered 'too harsh'. I prefer this ending anyhow - so it worked out.

It's not long and it's darker, but if you'd like to see the original chapter ending I had planned - let me know in your review and I will send it to you.

Please review and let me know your thoughts! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you so much for your reviews!

This chapter has a Major lemon in it and some darker violence. If you are underage or those aren't something you wish to read - please be forewarned.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Running aimlessly through the forest, I come across a wide stream with an outcropping of large rocks on one side.

Perching myself on top of one...I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my cheek upon them...and sigh in frustration.

I want to kill her so badly for what she has done to me - but I can't. I can't do that to Carlisle or Esme...and I hate her even more for it...

"Darlin'?" Jasper whispers, "I know you wanted some time alone, but I can't allow that right now with the danger you are in."

So lost in my thoughts, I never even heard him following me. Not good for survival, Bella - I chastise myself. Thank god someone was thinking rationally.

I smile up at him...letting him know I'm not upset he followed me.

He sits down silently beside me and I rest my head on his shoulder. This is where I belong...where I've always belonged - with him...to him.

My mind wanders as we sit silently together...and I think back to how sexy he looked and sounded when he was in command today. Every time he's in Major mode - my god...it's a sight to see.

Feeling a little brave and a lot horny at this point...I decide to try something...

"You were quite impressive back there, Major." I state teasingly, smirking a little at his growl.

"Playing with fire, darlin'." he warns.

"How so, Major?" I tease more, looking up into his now black eyes - they are staring back at me with such raw hunger...

"Darlin'..." he warns again.

His growl is low - quiet and rumbling. It's a different growl from his attack one, almost a purr but more aggressive sounding.

Deciding to test him just a little bit further...

"Yes, Major?" I purred at him.

That did it... he moved so fast...

And I was now bent over the rock, face down, with my pants around my ankles and my panties torn from my body - all in a matter of seconds.

I gasp as his hands roughly squeeze and palm my ass cheeks...fuck!

"You are being naughty, darlin'...what did I say would happen if you didn't behave?" he asked.

He doesn't wait for me to respond though... I feel the swish of the air as he pulls his hand back sharply and gives my right ass cheek a hard smack with his palm. My body lurches forward from the force and he grips my hip tightly and pulls me back...then rubs his cock soothingly over the cheek.

I moan loudly and he groans in response.

"You like that, darlin'?" he asks, while pulling his hand back sharply again and giving the other cheek a hard smack...then rubs his cock soothingly over that cheek as well.

"Fuck! Jasper, please!" I beg.

"Who, darlin'?" he teases, and gives me two quick smacks on each cheek.

"Please, Major!" I gasp and beg again, writhing around as his finger slips down and makes ever so slight contact with my clit. Oh god! He's killing me!

I moan and try to squirm towards his finger to find more friction - but he draws it away from me quickly.

"WHO do you want, darlin'? WHO do you want to fuck you over this rock?" he growled.

"You, Major...fuck me...please!" I begged him.

He wastes no time, plunging into me deeply. He leans his body forward over my back and wraps my hair around his hand, tugging my head to the side - giving him access to my neck...to his mark.

"You won't come until I say so, darlin', am I clear?" he growls into my ear.

"Yes, Major." I moan.

He licks and nips at my neck as he thrusts hard and deep into me. His other hand is resting palm down on the back of one of my hands...our fingers entwined, grinding the rock into dust beneath them as I try to hold on... to more than just the rock...

I am at the brink of my orgasm and I'm struggling to stop it - I know I can't fight it much longer...

"Come...NOW!" he finally commands, mercifully.

And my body obeys instantly, tightening and clamping down hard onto him, as intense waves of pleasure course through me and I scream his name as I come.

He follows right after me, groaning my name loudly into my neck as he comes deeply inside me.

He places one final kiss on my neck before sliding out of me and helping me up. I reach down to pull my pants up but he shoos my hands away.

He kneels down in front of me and very slowly pulls my pants up my legs...placing a tender kiss onto my stomach once he's finished. He gazes up at me then with so much love - I would weep if I could.

He is so beautiful...and he's mine.

He stands and wraps his arms around me...and I purr into his chest - completely content.

"We should head back, darlin'." he suggests, hesitantly. Neither of us wanting to break this bubble we are in at the moment.

"Do we have to go back tonight? Can't we just go back tomorrow?" I plead. I really don't want to deal with her again today.

"We need to speak to Eleazar and Carlisle, darlin'...and I don't think we'll get that chance tomorrow." he answers, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

I groan but he feels my acceptance and grabs my hand in his - leading us back to their stupid fucking mansion.

Nearing the mansion, it's clear they are back...we can smell them.

We step through the patio doors into the mansion and everyone turns our direction. Great.

Jasper crouches down in front of me and growls loudly and I am panicked...looking around frantically to see what danger he senses...

Peter immediately flanks Jasper without question - in his own crouch, and Char comes to stand close beside me.

And then I see him...Laurent.

Everyone tenses and Carlisle is the first to speak, "Son? What is it?"

"Laurent," Jasper hisses.

"Yes...he means us no harm - I assure you." Carlisle explains.

Jasper doesn't move an inch and continues to growl at Laurent, who is silently standing there staring back at him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asks, confused by his actions.

Jasper doesn't respond this time - but Laurent falls to his knees shaking in fear.

"Jasper!" Carlisle admonishes.

"Stop and think for a moment, Carlisle...his eyes are pure red which means he doesn't live here for any length of time. I assume he drops in from time to time?" he questions, looking to Eleazar for an answer.

Eleazar nods his confirmation, looking as confused as the rest of us. But he is now warily assessing Laurent.

"Just enough time to get his fill of the family gossip..." Jasper trails off and Carlisle's eyes widen at the implication.

"Eleazar, my son believes that Laurent has been feeding information about our family to Victoria...she is the one who is responsible for the torturing of his mate." Carlisle clarifies.

Everyone gasps at this...and a girl with chin length blonde hair steps forward, "That's not possible - he would never do that!" she insists.

"Irina," Eleazar scolds, "They make a valid point...we do not know what his dealings are when he is not here and he only comes to visit you briefly. If he has had contact previously with this Victoria - then I am inclined to believe it's a possibility."

Quick as a snake, Jasper strikes and has Laurent pinned beneath him with his teeth poised at his throat.

"Where is Victoria?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Laurent replied, sounding rather smug.

"You're fucking lying!" Jasper growled, and proceeded to redirect his teeth into Laurent's shoulder. His cry of pain echoing off the marble floors as Jasper's venom burned him.

Irina shoots forward to try to stop Jasper but Eleazar restrains her quickly.

"Kate, Tanya...take your sister out of here." Eleazar ordered.

They dragged her away forcefully as Jasper continued...

"Where is Victoria?" Jasper demanded again.

"I do not know where she is...she only contacts me by phone." Laurent replied, finally seeing the light.

"How many does she have working for her?" Jasper inquired, his teeth poised once again at Laurent's throat.

"Too many - you'll never win." Laurent answered.

Jasper sunk his teeth into his other shoulder and then began snapping his fingers off one by one.

His cries of agony had me cringing from my own memories and Char wrapped me tightly into her side - stroking my hair soothingly.

Jasper's head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine.

He turned his gaze slightly and focused in on Char - watching her hand stroking my hair...

"I'm okay, Jasper." I whispered, reassuringly to him.

His gaze returned to mine instantly and he paused before nodding once and looking back down to Laurent.

"How many?" he repeated.

"I don't know exactly...twenty the last I knew of...maybe more, maybe less." Laurent replied.

"What else have you done for her, besides feed her information?" Jasper questioned.

"Nothing, that's all I did - I didn't hurt anyone!" Laurent exclaimed, perhaps hoping that would be acceptable.

"Really? Did you know that your information is being used to fucking hurt MY mate?" Jasper growled furiously.

"Please...I will leave and never come back, I promise..or I'll...I'll help you." Laurent plead.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor...it's the first thing they taught us, Laurent." Jasper stated and gave a small nod to Peter.

Peter walked over and together they grabbed Laurent and dragged him out to the backyard.

Everyone followed them out and we watched as Jasper paralyzed Laurent with fear while they built a fire.

Once the fire was built, Jasper paused briefly - looking at Eleazar...gauging his reaction.

Eleazar turned his gaze briefly toward Laurent and then nodded his agreement to Jasper.

Within seconds, Jasper and Peter had him dismembered and tossed his remains into the fire.

Irina burst into the backyard at that moment, "How could you let them do this?" she shrieked.

"Irina, he was guilty...he admitted as much. He deserved his fate." Eleazar commented calmly.

"I don't believe it...he...he did it?" she asked, shocked.

"I'm afraid so, Rina." a woman with black hair replied. She must be Eleazar's mate, Carmen.

Irina's gaze narrowed in on me and Jasper stood in front of me, defensively but not crouched.

She walked slowly over to me - and got as close as Jasper would allow.

"I'm sorry he did those things...I didn't know - I promise you - I would have never let him do that." she said remorsefully.

I smiled at her in thanks and she gave a small tentative smile in return.

Everyone headed back into the mansion but Jasper kept us behind in the backyard...

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, gently stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine." I replied, though I didn't sound convincing and I knew he could feel it.

"Hmm, I don't believe you darlin'...do you want to leave?" he asked, watching me closely.

"No, let's get this whole 'gift' crap taken care of first." I answered, sounding less than thrilled.

He chuckled but grabbed my hand in his and led us back into the mansion.

Once inside, there was awkward silence - you'd think tearing someone apart and setting them on fire wasn't an ice breaker or something...

Eleazar was staring at me intently - making me nervous and I began to squirm under his gaze.

"What?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"You are blocking me." he stated simply.

"I'm not doing anything." I replied, completely confused.

"No, you aren't aware that you are - but you are. Carlisle says you are blocking Alice and in your human form were able to block Edward...that is most impressive." he commented.

"I can't block Jasper, though." I added.

"He's your mate." Eleazar stated. Ahh, yes - he sounds just like Carlisle.

"My gift is mental, as is Alice and Edward's...but Jasper's is physical as well - so I suppose it is possible that you are strictly a mental power shield...but I don't think that's the case..." he continued.

"You must be shielding your mate since I can't read him either...which means you can project it." he paused before continuing, "In order to attempt to block Jasper, you would need to lower your protection on him first." Eleazar explained.

A fierce growl erupted from me...and it shocked the hell out of me. I have no idea why or where it came...

Glancing over at Jasper confused...he had a huge knowing smirk on his face.

Damn him! I swear he's taking annoyance lessons from Peter!

"We should start with your projecting first, Bella...why don't you try to shield Alice and I'll test to see if I can read her gift." Eleazar suggested.

Every brain cell protested that idea quickly...no way in hell was I bringing that bitch under my protection...even if it is just in practice.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry." I explained.

"Try again, Bella." Eleazar replied, unfazed.

Ahh, he was misunderstanding me - he thinks I tried and failed.

"No, you don't understand...I refuse to even attempt to bring that fucking bitch under my shield." I stated firmly.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina smirked widely at this...hmm, maybe they aren't so bad after all.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

I give you my next offering...Laurent...poof! He's ashes!

Some of you guessed it was him - and here I thought I was being all sneaky like by not mentioning him - oh well.

So I had this Major lemon planned for a few chapters now - I hope it was okay? I'll admit that while writing it that I 'might' of, maybe just maybe, fantasized it was me instead of Bella...

Don't give me that look! I can't help it!

Review and tell me I need therapy - oh and what you thought as well! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

AN: SM owns Twilight.

XOXO Thank you so much for your reviews! Your feedback means a lot to me! XOXO

This chapter has a mild lemon in it - just a forewarning.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

After refusing to shield Alice...Kate volunteered - being the only other one with some type of gift at the moment.

We found out that with a little concentration, I could shield her easily and my shield never dropped from Jasper or myself. In fact, no matter how hard I tried - I simply couldn't remove my shield from Jasper.

"We need to know now if you can block physical powers as well. Kate's gift is purely physical - she can shock you with her touch." Eleazar explained.

"So, if I can't block her...she's going to shock me?" I asked, not real thrilled with that idea.

"Absolutely fucking not!" Jasper interjected, "No one is going to be shocking my mate!"

"Jasper, it's okay...I guess it's the only option - since I can't seem to drop my shield from you. Let's give it a try." I accepted.

"Bella..." Jasper trailed off at my glare. Did he think I couldn't fucking make my own decisions?

"I was simply going to suggest you try with Peter instead - he has a gift." Jasper redirected quickly, having sensed my anger.

"Hey! I told you it's NOT a fucking gift!" Peter exclaimed, frowning at Jasper.

"Actually, he's right." Eleazar explained.

"HA! See! I 'knew' it." Peter replied smugly.

"I was referring to Jasper. It's not considered a power really - as you have no control over it at all - but it IS a gift none the less." Eleazar explained.

"WHAT? No, no - it's NOT a gift!" Peter insisted, throwing his hands in the air and pacing.

"Peter?" I asked.

He stopped pacing and turned towards me, "Yeah, Bella?"

"Shut the fuck up." I replied.

His pout grew and honestly he looked adorable - Char must of thought so too...because she hugged him tight, trying to console him.

"His GIFT is mental though, isn't it?" I questioned, shooting a smirk Peter's way.

His answering scowl made me chuckle. Payback Peter, payback.

"Yes, it is. The only physical one here besides Jasper, is Kate." Eleazar answered.

Okay then, shock it is...oh why do I think this might hurt...

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll use the lowest setting." Kate reassured.

"Gee, thanks" I mumbled.

She walked over to stand in front of me and took my hand...

Nothing.

"Go ahead, Kate. I'm ready." I assured her.

"I am, Bella. In fact, I'm already trying my highest voltage...you can't feel anything?" she questioned.

I shook my head no and Jasper sighed in relief.

"That's good, very good indeed." Eleazar said nodding, "To be able to block both mental and physical powers - is a very strong gift, Bella."

"I agree, Bella," Carlisle added, "It's most impressive to be able to block all powers from just yourself...but to be able to shield others as well is quite an amazing gift."

I'd been a vampire for 25 years and it's never come in handy...I personally, couldn't see how it was useful. It's not like it ever helped me get away from Victoria.

A shudder ran through me at the thought of her and her twenty sick little helpers...

"Darlin'?" Jasper asked worriedly, as he walked over to me.

He pulled me into him and ran his hands soothingly up and down my back.

"Can we go now, Jasper?" I asked quietly, burying my face into his chest and breathing in his amazing scent.

I just wanted to go back to his house and be alone with him for awhile. I needed our bubble.

"Of course, darlin'." he replied, placing a gentle kiss to my lips.

I deepened the kiss and our tongues danced. The kiss was sweet and slow...until...someone cleared their throat - loudly.

Breaking apart, we turned to see Alice - staring at us with a scowl on her face.

"Yes, Alice?" Jasper hissed.

"Do you have to do that?" she whined.

"Do what, Alice?" I asked, even though I knew what she was referring to. Bitch.

"That!" she waved her hand at us, "Do you really need to suck face with my husband right in front of me, Bella?" she scoffed.

Jasper spoke before I could, "EX...EX husband, Alice." he spat.

"Yes, well...can't you tone it down?" she whined more.

Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle and Esme...I chanted in my head.

"Alice, could you be any bigger of a bitch?" Irina interjected, having heard her whining.

Oh...I like her.

Alice huffed and stalked off - to pout more, I'm sure.

We told Carlisle we would be back in the morning to see the rest of the Cullens, and then Peter, Char, Jasper and myself left to head back to the house.

"You need to hunt, darlin'," Jasper said, stopping us halfway there.

When he mentioned hunting - animal blood was the furthest thing from my mind and venom pooled in my mouth at the thought.

"I can't do it, Jasper...I can't! I don't want a fucking deer!" I yelled, taking my frustration out on him.

He sent me his loving calm and my shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, ashamed I yelled at him that way.

"It's okay, darlin'...come here," he replied, pulling me into his arms.

"No deer...we will get you a bear. I think you need something to take your frustration out on and wrestling a bear will help, I promise." he explained, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Do they taste like deer? Or mountain lion? Because they were disgusting, Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I can't say it will taste like you want it to darlin'...but it will get easier, I promise." he reassured.

I nodded and Jasper told Peter and Char to go on ahead to the house.

"Come on darlin'...let's see what we can find." he said, tugging gently on my hand.

It didn't take long to find one - the bear was doing his own hunting with a fish dangling from his mouth. It was a male and he was easily five times my size.

Catching our scent, he dropped the fish and raised up on his back legs threateningly.

"Go get him, darlin'." Jasper said with a wide grin.

Crouching low, I slowly made my way closer to the bear...leaping at him, he deflected my initial attack and his large paws swiped at my body uselessly. Lunging at him again, we rolled fighting each other for the upper hand - his strength was impressive and he knocked me away from him before I lunged quickly again, snapping his neck and ending it.

Sinking my teeth into his warm neck, the blood flowed quickly down my throat...a little better than mountain lion but still disgusting.

Laying his still body down to the ground, I wiped my mouth with my hand - having been a bit messier than usual.

"How was that, darlin'?" Jasper asked, walking over to me.

"Disgusting. But I can see why it's Emmett's favorite...the fight makes up for the taste some at least." I answered.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." he said, looking me up and down chuckling in amusement.

Looking down at myself - I was a mess. I had leaves and twigs in my hair, mud all over me, and my clothing had large rips and tears.

A smirk grew across my face as I quickly wrapped my arms around him, and rubbed mud all over him...

"Oh, darlin'...you better run..." Jasper trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

I didn't hesitate and took off running toward the house - giggling as he chased me.

He caught me just before we reached the house and threw me over his shoulder - giving me a rather nice view of his ass...mmmm.

He carried me the rest of the way like that and set me down in front of the house.

Having watched his ass ripple and flex beneath his jeans as he walked - lust was pouring off of me at this point and Jasper felt it of course. Damn empath!

"You are a dirty girl, darlin'," Jasper said, trying to fight his laughter at his joke - and failing.

"Oh, Jasper," I replied shaking my head, "I think it's your turn to run..."

He shot through the front door laughing as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom, with me right on his heels - I chased him into the bathroom and he spun and shut the door behind me, blocking my escape...wait...why do I feel like the tables have turned all the sudden...

"Can I wash you, darlin'?" he asked sweetly.

Who could say no to that? I nodded, not sure I could speak at the moment and he stepped forward and stripped me of my clothes.

He turned the shower on and let the water warm as he stripped his own clothing.

Pulling me with him, he walked us into the shower...placing me under the spray. He poured some body wash into his hands and washed every inch of me.

His touch was loving, reverent...and my eyes glistened with venom at his unspoken words through his touch.

When he was done, he tilted my chin up and kissed me passionately.

Rinsing himself quickly he pulled me out of the shower and dried me with a towel. Drying himself off once he was done.

Wordlessly, he pulled me into his bedroom and walked us to the bed, laying us down facing each other and pulling the blanket up around us.

His eyes reflected some type of deep need - but I couldn't be sure what...

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked, running my fingers through his blond locks.

He didn't answer and buried his face into my chest as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

He was starting to worry me... the love and desperation he was pouring off was thick around us.

"Please, Jasper...tell me." I pressed him.

His hold on me tightened and he looked up - the fear there shocked me to my core.

"Please don't leave me, darlin'...promise me?" he asked, sounding so unlike him.

"Never, baby...never...I will never, COULD never, leave you. I promise." I cooed, hoping to help him with whatever was bothering him, but still not understanding where this was coming from.

"Mmm, I like you calling me that." he replied, running his nose along my neck.

"Is this because of Edward coming tomorrow?" I questioned, not letting it drop...I needed to know what was going through his head. Could he really be that afraid of Edward's possible attempt to win me back?

"What if he's right...what if you can ignore our connection?" he questioned unsurely.

"Jasper, even if he was right - which he is not, and you know this already...I don't want him. I want you. I love you." I stated firmly.

"There is more to this...isn't there?" I added - there had to be more, Edward wasn't even a threat as far as I was concerned.

"I'm just afraid of losing you...of losing THIS. You make me laugh, and feel loved, and happier than I have EVER been in my entire life, Bella. I'm afraid something will fucking take you from me...I couldn't bear that - I can't live without you." he explained his voice shaky, pleading.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Nothing is going to take me away...okay?" I tried to reassure him.

"Can I love you, Bella?" he asked quietly, his lips hovering above mine. His desperation still thick in the air.

"Make love to me, Jasper," I replied and pressed my lips to his.

He pulled my leg up over his thigh, and slowly slipped inside me.

It was slow and gentle with no rush towards a goal - neither of us wanting it to ever end. Each time he pulled out left me aching for his return a moment later.

We showed our love for each other with our bodies for hours.

And when the first morning light filtered into the bedroom, he spilled himself deeply inside me - taking me with him.

He spooned behind me and pulled my back to his chest, nuzzling his nose into my neck as he placed gentle, leisurely kisses on his mark.

We laid there silently, curled together, as the room brightened...completely content to just be together in our own bubble.

But our bubble was burst, when a scent came through with the breeze...

Vampire...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

One of my goals with this story is to show the many different sides of Jasper. He is the Major who is commanding and well...sexy as all hell, imo. But he is also Jasper who is fiercely loyal, protective, loving, and sweet. And just like anyone, he has his own fears - he just doesn't show them often.

Whether or not that is coming across - I dunno. But for those that weren't a fan of the previous chapter's lemon - I hope this was more to your liking. I'm definitely not going all dom with this Jasper - no worries.

Sorry for the cliffie...okay maybe not *evil laugh* but I update quickly so you can't be too mad at me...right? *blinks innocently*

Review and let me know what you thought, please! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: SM owns Twilight.

XOXO Thank you all for your reviews! They mean so much to me! XOXO

This is a lemon-free chapter...Don't frown, it causes wrinkles!

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

I could vaguely hear Peter and Char's growls coming from one of the other bedrooms...because the main thing I could hear... was Jasper's very loud, very angry growl. He was still frozen mid-kiss by my ear.

The next thing I knew, he was up and out of bed crouched in front of it, still naked and glaring at the bedroom door.

"Get dressed, Bella." he said, frantically.

"Is...is it..." I tried to ask if it was someone working with Victoria - but I just couldn't seem to spit it out while panicking.

Before either of us could say another word...the door burst open...

Edward...

He stood in the doorway and looked right past Jasper, as if he weren't even there, and stared at me...scanning my form, barely covered by the sheet, up and down.

"Love? Oh, love! Thank god - it's true...you're alive!" he sobbed.

I stood up slowly, carefully pulling the sheet up in front of me - trying to hide my naked body from his eyes.

Jasper looked absolutely lethal at the moment - his gaze hadn't left Edward for a split second - watching every single little movement Edward was making.

Edward dashed forward, attempting to get to me, but Jasper blocked him and threw him into the wall.

Finally seeming to notice Jasper, he addressed him, "Jasper, what the hell? Let me by. I need to see her!"

Jasper's responding growl didn't seem to faze him and when he began scanning my body again...Jasper threw him back towards the bedroom door.

Edward having always been the fastest, dashed forward just then and slipped past Jasper...he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms...holding me tightly to him with my hands trapped between us, desperately clutching the sheet to my body.

His hands were on my bare back and it felt so wrong. Did he not see I was naked, holding a sheet up in front of me? I mean it wasn't even wrapped around me...if he moved his hands even an inch lower - he was going to get a good feel of my bare ass. Hell, all he had to do is look down over my shoulder and get a nice view.

If he did either though, he most surely would die - whether by me or Jasper was the real question.

"Edward," I hissed his name like a curse.

"Yes, love, I'm here now. Shh, it's okay - we'll be okay." he cooed, completely oblivious to the fact that not only was my mate ready to tear him apart - but so was I.

Edward suddenly let go and fell to his knees shaking in fear...and Jasper dragged him to the door, as far from me as possible.

"Get dressed, please, darlin'," Jasper plead, as he continued dragging Edward through the doorway.

"I can't...I don't have any clothes in here." I groaned. All of my clothes, which there weren't many left of, were downstairs in my bag.

"Char, get Bella some clothes." Jasper ordered. We heard her respond, "Yes, Major." as he closed the door behind him.

"Get the fuck downstairs now, Edward!" Jasper roared, from the other side of the door.

"Why the hell are you naked, Jasper?" Edward asked incredulously, as if he just now noticed he was naked - unbelievable...and couldn't he figure out why we would both be naked? Is he really that naive?

"Why do you think, Edward?" Jasper replied irritated - thinking the same thing I was, I'm sure.

That earned a hiss from Edward, and a responding warning growl from Jasper...followed by their decent down the stairs.

A moment later, Char flitted into the room, handing me some jeans, a fitted long sleeve shirt, and a pair of panties. No bra.

"Sorry, there wasn't any bra's left in your bag - and I don't think mine will fit you." she said, looking as panicked as I felt at that news. The change had filled my body out and given me some generous curves in the right places. Char was built a bit smaller than me and there was no way I could cram myself into one of hers.

Bra-less in this tight shirt was not going to make Jasper happy with Edward ogling me. Actually, I don't think Jasper would be happy if I was around anyone like this. What to do? I can't put on the one from last night...it was torn and filthy from my bear hunt.

Fuck! This day started out so well and now it's gone completely to hell...

Jasper's growls were growing louder from downstairs and I knew I needed to get down there to diffuse the situation.

Who was I kidding, I just wanted a piece of him myself.

Getting dressed quickly, sans a bra and the outline of my nipples clearly visible through the shirt...

I flitted downstairs to see Jasper, standing in just a pair of jeans, glaring down at Edward sitting on the couch.

Peter was sitting in a chair off to the side, looking like he was ready at a moments notice to help Jasper tear Edward apart.

Edward's head turned immediately upon my approach and his gaze dropped down from my face to my chest...and stayed there. Fuck, does he WANT to die?

Jasper had him by his neck in an instant, "Keep your fucking eyes on her face." he spat in Edward's face.

Edward simply nodded - as best he could in that position - and Jasper let him down reluctantly.

"Love? Can we talk," he paused glancing at Jasper, "alone?"

Death wish it is Edward. What is with these people! Him and Alice live in their own little delusional worlds it seems.

"No, we can't." I hissed.

"Love, I didn't know what Alice was doing - please." he plead.

"Don't call me that!" I roared, my anger rising...he was here and I had wanted this confrontation with him for so long...

"Call you what, love?" he asked, seeming confused.

Oh my god! Could he truly be this clueless...I swear, I must of been blind to his idiocy when I was human.

"My name is Bella to you Edward." I sneered.

He looked taken aback by my hostile words - really?

"Lo-..Bella, I didn't know Alice was lying to all of us...please...let's go talk about this. I didn't want to leave you!" he begged, sounding remorseful.

"Fuck you, Edward! You didn't want to leave me? Really? Because it didn't seem too difficult for you! In fact, I don't believe you ever once looked back." I growled.

"L-Bella, please believe me...it killed me to leave you, I love you...please!" he begged.

"You what?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief before continuing, "You don't love me, Edward...you said as much yourself. And I don't believe you ever did. You don't leave someone you love, like you left me."

"I did, I DO...please! Bella, please! I left to keep you safe...to protect you! I lied so you would let me go...I loved you so much...I NEVER stopped. It killed me when Alice said you were dead! I have missed you EVERY single day, Bella!" he exclaimed, his eyes glistening with venom.

Jasper's eyes were closed tightly and I could see some of that same fear and desperation from last night on his face - I didn't like it.

Ignoring Edward, my focus at this moment was on my mate and him alone. I walked over to him and placed my palm on his cheek. He leaned into my hand and slowly opened his eyes. He looked so sad - it made me want to tear Edward apart even more.

"Baby," I whispered, "I'm here and I love you."

I pulled him down to my lips and kissed him with every ounce of love I had for him - this amazing man. My mate, my lover, my life. He was my everything.

He kissed me back just as passionately, love projecting off of him and swirling around us in an endless loop.

Edward's growl resonated loudly through the air and I broke the kiss to turn and glare at him.

"What is your fucking problem, Edward?" I sneered, stepping closer to him one step at a time - stalking him.

I was ready to kick his fucking ass...

"Wait, Bella!" Peter stopped me, causing me to stare at him stunned...why is he stopping me? He held up his finger telling me to give him a moment - I crossed my arms across my chest and tapped my foot looking pointedly at him to get on with it...

Peter flitted up the stairs quickly, coming back a moment later with Char and... marshmellows on sticks.

Peter sat back down, proudly holding his marshmellow on a stick up in the air and gave me a nod to continue. Char sat on the arm of the chair with hers and beamed at me with pride.

My lips twitched in amusement. They are such great friends, even though Peter annoys the hell out of me most of the time - this gesture was so sweet of him. Family...that's what we were - dysfunctional, but still family. Family who supports each other and I love them so much for it.

Edward looked thoroughly confused at this point...then his eyes widened comically. He must have read their thoughts.

"What the hell is going on? Why can't I read your mind, Jasper?" Edward asked, sounding frustrated and annoyed.

So he finally noticed. Took him long enough.

"That would be me, protecting my mate...from you." I replied smugly, before Jasper could respond. Jasper's whole face lit up when I said this...god he's gorgeous...

"You have a gift?" Edward asked, looking excited.

"Yes." I stated simply, not elaborating for him.

This seemed to frustrate him further and I could see him trying to find his answers in Peter and Char's minds...this did not make me happy - at all. They are my family now, and family protects each other...and right now they were being violated by him.

I threw my shield over them with no effort and Edward's eyes snapped to mine instantly.

"Did...Did you do that?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Edward, I did. You weren't being very fucking polite." I replied.

"You can shield them? That's incredible, love!" he exclaimed.

My growl at his endearment brought him back to reality...well, as close to reality as he can get with his delusions.

The ringing of Jasper's cell phone brought all our attentions over to him as he pulled it from his pocket and answered, "Carlisle?" Jasper questioned.

"Jasper...I'm calling to inform you that it appears Alice slipped and Edward caught sight of Bella in her thoughts...he took off and I wouldn't be surprised if he makes his way over to you." Carlisle explained.

"Yeah, we know. He's here now." Jasper replied angrily, glancing at Edward before turning his gaze to mine and sending me a dose of his loving calm.

"Oh...I had hoped he would wait until you came to see the others. I'm sorry there wasn't any warning...I just found out." Carlisle said, sounding angry.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me questioningly.

I nodded at his unspoken question - may as well get it over with...

"It's fine, we will head over now." Jasper answered and ended the call.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

So, yeah...Bella's a wee bit upset with Edward for leaving - and she's not done with him yet. Hmm, do you really think Alice 'slipped'? Good question...

On a weird side note: In this story, you will always see the word 'marshmellow' spelled wrong. Yes, I know it's suppose to be an 'a' instead of an 'e'. I just have always spelled it that way - and for some reason I can't make myself spell it correctly. It just looks so wrong! Not one of you have said anything about it and you are all so sweet for overlooking my spelling errors - or in this case - intentional error.

Don't laugh...I told you I need therapy! It's not nice to mock the insane. =P

Review and recommend a good therapist...oh and your thoughts on the chapter too, please! I love all of your feedback! )


	16. Chapter 16

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me and really encourage me!

Nope, no lemons in this chapter either...what is up with that? Beats me.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

After the phone call...

Jasper convinces - okay, more like forcefully suggests - Edward go on ahead of us and that we will be at the mansion shortly.

"Bella," Peter coughs, "did you forget an article of clothing?" Peter asked, trying really hard to not stare at my chest - and failing.

I'm going to kill him! I glare at him hoping to convey this - but then I see Jasper's glare and hear his growl...I swear his lips curled back, showing his teeth.

Peter looked instantly scared for his life and turned to Char, "Why did you let me say that, Char?" he whined.

She scoffed at him, "Don't even try to blame me for your stupidity, Peter!" she replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

Jasper gave Peter one more warning glare and growl before turning his attention back to me...

He leaned down so his lips were ghosting the shell of my ear and whispered, "Darlin', why aren't you wearing a bra?"

I groaned...one because he trailed his nose down my neck, and two because I know he's not going to be happy when I tell him that I have to go see everyone this way.

"Um...ohhh," he started placing small kisses up and down my neck, "uh...I don't have any left." I finally get out, and bring his face up to mine to press my lips to his - hopefully this will distract him from what I just said...

He pulls away and looks at me...I can see him processing what I've just said.

"I'm going to be buying you an entire year supply of them after this," he states firmly, looking less than thrilled at my news.

"Okay," I agree, nodding. He can buy me however many he wants to, and I do really need some more clothes.

"When we get there, I'm sure Tanya will have something that will fit you," he suggests.

I immediately bristle at this information - he would only know hers will fit me if he had checked out her chest...

"How would you know that?" I growled, staring at him pointedly.

"Woah there darlin'...I don't know for sure, I just...she's ya know...umm...built similar...to you...in that area...crap," he stutters out, and looks frantically to Peter and Char - for help I assume.

Peter crosses his arms across his chest and says...nothing. It appears he's not going to get help from him with this.

Char takes pity on him, "I'm sure ONE OF the sisters will have something that will fit. And we should probably get going now - they will be waiting for us," she said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Jasper gives her a very obvious grateful look and turns back to me warily.

I narrow my eyes at him but nod anyway - letting it drop. It doesn't mean I won't be watching him like a hawk though.

He grabs my hand and tugs, pulling me with him. We make our way silently towards the mansion when he glances over to me with a sudden wide smirk.

I look back at him suspiciously...

"You are quite adorable when you are jealous, darlin'," he explained, his smirk growing.

"I'm not jealous," I grumbled. Damn empath! Though he probably did not need his gift to pick that one up - still.

"Whatever you say, darlin'," he chuckled smugly.

"Ya know...I think I kinda like this whole bra-less thing - it's very...freeing," I tell him with a smug smile of my own.

He scowled at me before he replied, "You win, darlin', you win."

We reach the backyard of the mansion and the patio doors swing open and Esme comes flying out...

She reaches me in a flash and pulls me tightly to her - holding me so tight it's almost painful. Her shoulders are shaking and she is sobbing into my hair.

I'm a bit unsure of how to respond...I know they didn't know what was happening to me - and I know they didn't know Alice was a lying bitch. But it still hurts that they left me the way they did - unprotected and feeling unwanted...unloved.

I tentatively lift my arms and return her embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Bella...so sorry!" she cries, still shaking.

"It's okay, Esme," I tell her - though it's really NOT okay...how can I be mad at her? I know she wouldn't hurt a fly and I still love her so much.

She pulls back and cups my face in her hands, placing a kiss to my forehead and cheeks, "My daughter," she breathes, then pulls me back tightly into her arms...and it feels so nice - so motherly. And I rest my cheek onto her shoulder and sob right along with her.

Carlisle approaches and wraps his arms around the both of us, his own eyes glistening with venom at the sight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Emmett rocking back and forth on his heels - his eyes glistening as well. Rose is next to him - hands tightly clasped with his and she's cooing something to him in his ear.

Edward is in the doorway on the patio, staring at the scene intently.

Alice is next to him and is staring intently at...Jasper. Fucking bitch - maybe I can make her death seem like an accident...hmm, that deserves some thought...

"Bella?" Emmett asks, his voice shaky and unsure.

Esme and Carlisle pull away and step aside, as Emmett approaches me.

"Oh god baby girl, I'm so sorry...please, please don't hate me," he begs, his expression so pained - I choke another sob.

I feel Jasper sending me his loving calm and I shoot him a thankful smile.

"It's okay, Em," I tell him, repeating what I had told Esme. It's still NOT okay, but he has such a gentle and kind soul - I know he wouldn't have hurt me intentionally.

No sooner are the words out of mouth and he scoops me up and hugs me securely to his chest. My feet completely off the ground.

Rose taps him on the shoulder and he let's me down gently - treating me as if he could break me. He places a quick kiss to the tip of my nose and steps aside.

I turn my gaze to hers and she looks so shameful and...guilty? Why would she feel guilty...maybe I am reading her wrong. I'll have to ask Jasper later what she was feeling.

I look at her questioningly and she simply stares back at me - neither of us saying a word yet.

"Bella...," she starts and pauses to look over at Emmett, who smiles encouragingly to her and she continues, "Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asks shyly, looking hopeful.

I am taken aback by this...I'm really not sure what to do. It's no secret Rose never liked me...bordering on hatred I'd have to say. What would she want to talk about?...

I glance warily at Jasper but his face gives nothing away. I raise my eyebrow in question to him but he just sends me more loving calm...damn him! Why isn't he helping me with this? He is in big trouble later!

Looking around at everyone, no one is giving anything away as to her intentions...except... Edward and Alice...who are both scowling at her. What is that about?

Whatever it is they aren't happy about it, which in turn makes me very happy - so I decide...

"Sure Rose, let's go," I finally answer her. She smiles and it's genuine and...nice...huh.

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the mansion...we go to pass Edward and Alice on the patio and Rose stops us to glare at them - well, I'm definitely liking this new Rose.

"I'm so sorry for this morning, Lo-..Bella," Edward says, sounding truly remorseful and a bit angry?

"Are you now?" I ask, looking at him suspiciously. Something doesn't add up...

Alice huffs and puts her nose up in the air...and it dawns on me...

"You lying fucking bitch! You didn't let anything 'slip'...you fucking told him intentionally, didn't you? Did you tell him to go to Jasper's house and get me?" I growled, stepping towards her, fully intent on teaching her a lesson.

Rose tightens her hold on my hand and reaches her other arm forward to wrap around my waist in a restraining fashion - Jasper is next to us in the blink of an eye.

"Don't restrain my mate, Rose," he growls out threateningly but he hasn't touched either of us. His eyes are locked on her hands though and she let's go, sensing he is not messing around.

Unfazed, I continue my rant on the bitch, "Just what were you fucking hoping to accomplish, Alice?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bella," she claims in a bored tone, picking at her fingernail polish.

"Darlin', why don't you and Rose go ahead and have your talk? Let me take care of this," Jasper suggests, sending me a dose of loving calm.

She gives me a smug look and that's it...I've had it! I lunge for her and throw her off the patio following after her.

She looks truly scared now - with no way to read my moves ahead of time she is no match for me...I strike quickly and send her flying through the air towards where the other Cullens and Peter and Char are standing still.

Esme and Carlisle look panicked but Emmett has a look of pride on his face.

Peter seems a bit disappointed - probably because we didn't bring the marshmellows with us. Char is watching with pure glee.

Circling her, I pounce and restrain her from behind. Grabbing her hair, I tug her head to the side for better access, and poise my teeth at her throat...

Jasper approaches cautiously, sending me continual doses of his loving calm. I growl at him as he gets nearer and bring her neck closer to my teeth...he stops dead in his tracks.

"Darlin'? You don't want to do this..." he trails off at my scoff.

"Okay, so you do want to do this. And I have to admit that I'd REALLY like you to do it," he says, throwing a look of disgust at Alice. She cringes from his look and I tighten my hold on her.

"Son, please...," Carlisle starts to say, but Jasper holds up his hand to stop him.

"We promised them, Bella...I know she's a fucking bitch and she deserves it, but we promised. Remember what we talked about..who it would hurt in the end?" Jasper asks, taking another cautious step forward.

"Jasper," I whimper, the NEED to kill her is so strong...

"I know, darlin', I know. Come here," he says, opening his arms to me.

I drop Alice and rush over to him, throwing myself into his arms and burying my face into his chest.

Rose walks over to us and begins running her fingers through my hair soothingly, my face still tucked into Jasper's chest.

"Carlisle...if she does one more fucking thing to hurt my mate, I WILL break that fucking promise. Am I clear?" Jasper asks in his Major tone.

"I understand," Carlisle states, sounding resigned.

"Is she okay?" I hear Emmett ask, sounding worried.

"Yeah, Em...she'll be okay," Jasper answers him, and places a kiss to the top of my head.

"What about me? Doesn't anyone care if I'm okay?" Alice whines in the background. I hear Char's responding growl and Peter trying to calm her - though he sounds angry himself.

"I am so disappointed in you, Alice!" Esme scolds, sounding truly angry.

"But she's the one who attacked ME!" Alice screeches.

"And you deserved it!" Esme states sternly. Go Esme!

I look up just as Alice huffs and stalks off. Esme shakes her head in disbelief at her childish behavior. Carlisle seems at a loss for words at the moment but he looks very angry with her.

Edward is still standing on the patio, watching my interaction with Jasper and looking upset. He turns and heads back inside without a word.

"Bella?" Rose asks quietly, still stroking my hair soothingly.

I look up at her and she looks sad.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have restrained you like that. In fact, I should have helped you - together, we could have taken her out before they talked us down," she states, shaking her head and looking regretful.

A huge smile takes over my face and she smiles back just as huge. I think a friendship was just formed.

"Feel up to that talk still?" she asks quietly, hesitantly.

"Absolutely," I answer, nodding.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Hmm, I wonder what Rose wants to talk about...

I really love your reviews...I'd love some more as a belated birthday present! (so what if it was 4 months ago? 'Belated' never specifies a time frame...yeah, that sounds good so I'm gonna go with that.)

Let me know what you thought, please! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you so much to those that read & review, I heart you big time!

No lemon in this chapter either...I'm sad too, don't worry.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Jasper gave me a sweet kiss before Rose once again grabbed my hand and led us back to the mansion.

We made our way inside and were about to turn down a hallway - when Edward cut us off...

"Bella...can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked, looking sad.

"I don't think so, Edward," Rose sneered at him.

He ignored her completely and addressed me again, "Bella? Please. I just want to explain about this morning and Alice," he said, his eyes hopeful.

"Fine, Edward, but you get one minute and anything you have to say, you can say in front of Rose," I replied firmly.

If his intention was to get me alone - well, it wasn't happening.

He glanced at Rose, who was eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say.

"One minute, Edward," I reminded him. He was wasting time.

"Right. Well you were right about Alice, she didn't 'slip'...when we got here she pulled me aside and told me through her thoughts that you were alive. She also told me that you didn't really want to be with Jasper and that you were at his house. She suggested I go there."

"Bella, I should have seen right through it - it was obvious what she was doing. But as soon as I heard you were alive, all rational thought left and ALL I could think about was seeing you again. So when she suggested I go...well...I just did without thinking it through. I'm sorry I barged in on you that way - seeing you...and him...," he trailed off, a pained look on his face.

"Yes, well, she's a lying manipulative bitch and you should know now not to listen to a fucking word she says anymore," I replied angrily, cutting him off.

"I know," he sighed heavily before continuing, "But do you...Do you think maybe we could talk alone about some things, Bella?" he asked, hesitantly.

"No, Edward, I don't think so," I answered, glaring at him.

I turned abruptly and tugged on Rose's hand, pulling her with me as we walked away. I could feel her gaze on me as we walked through the mansion, but I didn't return it.

As we continued on through the mansion, I was in awe at just how huge this place really was...why in the world they needed all this space, was beyond me.

Reaching a door she pushed it open... I could see several pieces of luggage sitting on the far side of the room near the closet. This must be her and Emmett's room.

She let go of my hand and walked over to sit on the huge king sized bed. Unsure what to do with myself, I just stood there, taking in the room and decorations...waiting for her to say something.

"Bella...why aren't you wearing a bra?" she asked, sounding amused.

I groaned and explained to her that I ruined the last one I had.

She stood up from the bed wordlessly, grabbed a suitcase, and brought it over to the bed. Opening it, she riffled through it until she pulled out several different bra and panty sets.

"Here," she said simply and handed them to me, "You look about the same size as me - those should fit you."

They were all lace and satin and pretty colors - Jasper would love them I'm sure. And I was just happy to have something that wasn't from Tanya after all.

"I just need one...I can't take all these, I'm sure you'll need them," I replied, trying to hand back the others.

"Nonsense, Bella. I have dozens of them, it's not a big deal," she paused briefly while eyeing my clothes, "What about clothes? Are you running low on those as well?" she asked.

"Actually, I am...but I was going to ask Jasper about getting me some - these should last until I ruin them on my next hunt at least," I told her, cringing visibly at the thought of more disgusting animal blood.

She didn't comment but walked over and grabbed another suitcase and pulled out several pairs of pants and tops and handed them to me smiling.

"Thank you, Rose. I promise I'll pay you back for them," I said, truly grateful.

"Don't worry about it - I have more clothes than I know what to do with. Partly due to that little bitch. I'm glad to help," she replied sincerely.

I pulled my shirt off and put on one of the bras, then pulled it back on quickly. It was quick, but not quick enough...she saw the scars.

She gasped, "What happened to you, Bella?" she asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"It's a long story," I mumbled evasively, tugging nervously at my sleeves.

She patted the bed beside her and I walked over and sat down hesitantly. Hoping she would let it go...just please let it go for now...

"Bella...I owe you an apology," she said then laughed humorlessly, "Actually, I owe you more than that," she said cryptically.

I was just grateful that she dropped the issue of my scars, to be too concerned at this point.

She stood up and began to pace the room, tugging at her beautiful long blond hair while she looked for the right words.

"Bella, I never hated you - I liked you, I really did. I know I didn't show that and for that I'm truly sorry. But I need to explain to you what was going on...," she trailed off seeking my approval to continue.

I nodded for her to go on, confused at what she was referring to.

"I knew something wasn't right...I knew you weren't suppose to be with Edward. I don't know how I knew, it was a feeling that I just couldn't shake - I can't really explain it - call it intuition I suppose. Anyway, I tried to tell the others this but they all chalked it up to me just being jealous of your humanity and trying to keep you and Edward apart."

"Bella, while I did indeed value your humanity...I wouldn't have begrudged you being with Edward - if that was the way it was meant to be. Every time I tried to talk to someone to explain myself...Alice would fucking swoop in right behind me and plant that same seed of jealous, vain, Rose. And they trusted her more than me, Bella...no matter what I said, they fucking believed HER," she said exasperated.

"I treated you poorly because I thought I could push you away...and I only did that because I knew he wasn't your mate. I knew Alice was up to something by pushing for your relationship, but I wasn't sure what, and you wouldn't have believed me - just like the rest."

"She never let me get to Jasper to talk to him alone about it - but maybe if I could have gotten to him, maybe if I had tried harder - I could have prevented all of this. You and Jasper have suffered because I didn't fucking try hard enough," she said, choking back a sob.

I was stunned...she knew and they wouldn't listen to her...

I walked over to her and took her hands in mine, "Rose, it's NOT your fault. I don't blame you and I know Jasper wouldn't either. You said it yourself, Rose, they wouldn't listen. No matter what you had said - they would not have listened. She fucking manipulated all of them Rose, including myself and Jasper. You did all you could...thank you for trying...you were the only one who did," I told her, my eyes welling with venom.

Here was the one person I thought hated me and it turns out she was the only one fighting for me the whole time.

She wrapped her arms around me and we held each other as she tearlessly sobbed, which in turn, triggered my own sobs.

"Darlin'?" Jasper called from the other side of the door, sounding worried.

"Come on in," I told him, Rose and I still not letting each other go.

He opened the door and stood in the doorway staring at us.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively.

"We're fine...aren't we Rose?" I asked, pulling back to give her a pointed look. She can't keep blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault - I wouldn't allow it.

"Yeah...we're fine," she whispered, clutching me to her tighter.

"Give us a few minutes?" I asked him. I knew he needed me - I could see it in his eyes.

"Of course, darlin'," he answered, sending me a dose of his loving calm before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Rose pulled away and walked us over to the bed to sit down cross-legged facing each other.

"Bella...can I ask you something?" she asked, looking stern.

Uh oh...what was this about?

"Umm, sure?" I replied, but sounding very unsure.

"Why do you keep telling them 'it's okay'? You told Esme and Emmett that, and I assume Carlisle as well...why are you lying to them?" she asked, her eyes burning into mine.

"Because they don't want to know the truth," I stated simply, looking away from her.

"That's bullshit, Bella. They may not WANT to hear the truth but they need to hear it, they deserve to hear it...and you NEED to tell them," she said, watching my reaction intently.

"I can't tell them," I whispered, picking at the blanket covering the bed.

"People learn from their mistakes and you need to tell them what their mistakes cost you, Bella," she said, her tone soft and gentle.

"It will hurt them," I told her quietly.

"Yes, it will - but you've hurt enough on your own, it's time to let some of it out. You need to tell them that 'it's not okay'; tell them everything," she replied, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

I shook my head, "I don't know if Jasper could handle hearing it all again, Rose, he couldn't make it through the first time," I said unsure.

"I'll be there with you - I need to hear it too. I'll hold your hand the whole time, if you want me to. But if I know Jasper, and I think I know him pretty well, he'll be there - he won't let you do it alone," she reassured me.

"Okay," I nodded, "I'll tell them...everything," I whispered. She was right - I needed to let it out...I needed to tell them what their leaving did.

"Good, now go find your mate - he looked pretty worried about you," she said, nudging me with her foot.

I stood, grabbing the clothing, and made my way to the door, "Thanks Rose," I said sincerely, turning back to look at her.

"You're welcome, sis," she replied, smiling.

I smiled in return and left, closing the door behind me.

I was making my way back down the hallways, heading to find Jasper, when suddenly a hand shot out of a room and pulled me inside...

"Jasper," I squeaked in surprise, dropping the clothing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, darlin'," he said, looking abashed.

"It's fine," I breathed, completely mesmerized by him - he is so damn gorgeous.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into him, "How was your talk?" he asked, stroking my face lightly with the back of his hand.

"It was good, really good," I told him, leaning into him.

"I missed you, darlin'," he breathed, bending his head down and placing a gentle kiss on his mark.

"I missed you too, baby," I replied, pulling his mouth over to mine.

He moaned into my mouth as his tongue stroked mine, his love and need swirling around us.

"I love when you call me that," he said, pulling away and trailing his kisses down my neck.

"I know, " I replied teasingly.

I could feel his smile against my skin, "Do you? What else do you know, darlin'?" he asked teasingly in return.

"Well...I know you love me," I answered smiling, running my fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"That I do, darlin', that I do," he said, staring deeply into my eyes - deep into my soul.

"I do, too," I whispered, staring right back - he was as gorgeous on the inside as the outside.

"Hmm, I really like the sound of those two words coming from your lips, darlin'...," he paused, eyeing me speculatively, "Will you marry me, Bella?" he whispered, his eyes flashing and his love swirling.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Oops, another cliffie... I didn't do it, I swear! ;)

Please take a moment to review and tell me what you thought - your feedback matters and keeps me going!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you so much for reading & reviewing!

This chapter contains a Lemon...finally...so if you are underage (shame on you) or that isn't something you wish to read, please be forewarned.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

I stared at up at him silent and blinking for a few seconds, completely stunned, before he clarifies...

"I don't mean right now, Bella. But once I've taken care of Victoria and I promise you I will fucking make her pay for what she has done to you. But once I've made you safe again...

"I want you to be my wife, darlin'...to not only wear my mark on your neck but also my ring on your finger. I want to claim you as my mate and my wife for the rest of eternity. I love you, Bella so much. I don't want to spend even one day of our eternity apart. Marry me, darlin'...marry me and be my wife," he implored, his love still swirling around us heavily in the air.

I closed my eyes and bathed in his love for me it was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. I already plan to spend every day of eternity with this man - my mate. He could be my husband...my husband god, I like the sound of that...

"Okay," I breathe, slowly opening my eyes.

"Okay?" he asks teasingly, his eyes glinting with hope.

"Yes," I clarify, "Yes to eternity as your mate, your lover, your friend, and your wife...an eternity of yeses," I answer him, holding his face in the palm of my hands.

He brings his mouth quickly to mine and our lips move fluidly against each other, slowly building with our passion. He nips on my bottom lip as I take his top and suckle on it. We both moan and our kisses become hungrier, needier.

He gasps against my mouth, "I need you, darlin', please," he begs.

"I know," I reply simply, and drop to my knees before he can respond. I undo the buttons on his jeans quickly and pull him out - he is still commando from this morning.

His cock is hard and weeping already with his need for my touch...and I don't deny him any longer.

Looking up into his eyes I bring my mouth to the tip of his cock and lick up the venom that has collected there. Running my tongue along the ridge of the head, I drag my lips down the length of his cock licking and sucking as I go. Once at the base, I drag the flat of my tongue from the base back up to the tip and then bring him into my mouth, slowly inching my way down until his tip hits the back of my throat. One of the benefits of being a vampire - no gag reflex.

He moans loudly and brings his hand up to the back of my head. He isn't pressing me down or thrusting into my mouth, he simply holds his hand there as he gazes down watching me. I pull him out of my mouth all the way to the tip and then plunge back down quickly, sucking hard once he hits my throat again. He is gasping and panting and his moans and groans are the sexiest sound in the world.

My wetness pools between my thighs and I rub them together hoping for some sort of relief, as I pleasure him. He takes a deep breath in, scenting me in the air and groans. I moan around him in response and his cock twitches in my mouth, hitting the top of my mouth. I press him further against the back of my throat...and purr.

This does him in, and he gasps, "Fuck! Darlin'... I'm gonna come!" he warns.

I push him down further still, continuing my purr as my tongue swirls around the underside of his cock in my mouth. His eyes lock with mine as he releases forcefully in several long spurts down my throat. I swallow all he gives me and lick him clean of every drop before bringing him slowly out of my mouth.

I lean back on my heels and gaze up at him, waiting for him. He doesn't move...he is still panting and staring into my eyes.

He finally lifts me up by my arms and spins me around, walking me backwards until my ass hits something hard - a desk. He lifts me and sets me on top of it. Undoing my jeans quickly and pulling them off along with my panties. He tosses them aside and pushes me gently to lie back on the desk. He kneels between my legs and pulls my hips forward, placing my thighs over his shoulders.

He runs his fingers along the outside of my wet lips before bringing his tongue down and separating them with it. He thrusts his tongue inside me unexpectedly and I gasp and moan loudly. He continues to thrust his tongue while bringing his thumb up to my clit to draw small, tight circles around it.

His tongue thrusts pick up pace until he suddenly switches and plunges two fingers inside me, pumping them, while bringing his lips up to my clit and suckling it into his mouth. He flicks it rapidly with his tongue and my orgasm hits me fast and strong...and I writhe in my pleasure on top of the desk, pushing several items off and crashing onto the floor. He uses his gift on me to intensify my orgasm, sending me waves of pleasure and keeps it going so that I am coming over and over again - until I am screaming his name so loudly, it would be able to be heard for miles.

Bringing me down slowly from my ecstasy, he removes his fingers and stands up. He pulls the office chair over, pulls his clothes off and strips me of my shirt and bra, and sits down. He then reaches forward and pulls me down onto his lap straddling him. I ease down slowly onto his cock until he is fully inside, stretching me deliciously. He rests his forehead to mine and places his hands on my hips to help guide me as I ride him. I brace myself on his shoulders and he thrusts up as I come down, until our moans are a constant hum in the room.

Quickening the pace, I close my eyes from the intense feeling...and he stops and holds me still...

"Don't close your eyes, look at me darlin'... look at me as we come and I fill you," he pleads.

I open my eyes and hold his gaze as we start again, our motions quickly becoming frantic and losing rhythm as we both close in to the edge. My walls contract and pulse violently around his cock as we fall together and he comes deeply inside me... filling me.

I nuzzle my face into his neck and he wraps his arms around me, cradling me to him securely as his thumbs trace soothing circles on my back and shoulder. I hum my contentment and he sighs his. He is still seated deep inside of me and neither of us plans to move anytime soon.

Pulling back slightly, I place a chaste kiss to his lips and brush his hair from his face.

"I think everyone heard that," I joke, not really caring but wondering if he does.

He chuckles, "They definitely heard that darlin', and I can't say that I fucking care," he says, looking quite happy about it instead of embarrassed.

"Me either," I reply, pausing before continuing, "I didn't know you could do that, baby," I whisper coyly.

He chuckles darkly, "Oh, darlin', there are a lot of things I can do with my gift," he says, smirking.

My eyes must be huge as saucers at the thought he could do more things like that with his gift - god, could he get any more perfect?

I lay my head back down and we sit quietly for a few moments. My thoughts turn back to my conversation with Rose earlier and I wonder...

"Can I ask you something, Jasper?" I ask, looking up at him tentatively.

"You can ask me anything, Bella," he states, looking curious.

"What if Rose had come to you and said she knew I wasn't meant to be with Edward...and that she suspected Alice was up to something...would you have believed her?" I question.

"I don't know darlin'. If it was around the time of your birthday, then I'd say yes I would have probably looked into it. But truthfully, if it had been before that...I'm not sure...probably not. Alice had us pretty convinced you two were meant to be," he answered, searching my face curiously.

"She knew," I whisper, curling a lock of his hair around my finger at the nape of his neck.

"She knew what?" he asks, his brows furrowed.

"She had a feeling, she called it 'intuition', that something was going on and she knew that he wasn't my mate. She tried to tell Carlisle, Esme, and Edward but none of them would believe her. Alice planted the story of her being jealous of my humanity. She tried to talk to you but Alice prevented it from happening," I tell him.

"Rose has always been naturally intuitive when it comes to people, it's not a gift like yours or mine or even Peter's - but I think that comes from the way she was changed...she was so betrayed in her final human moments, that I think she made sure during her change that it would never happen to her again and now she reads people pretty well," he explained.

"She was betrayed?" I ask, wondering what happened.

"Yes, but it's not my story to tell. You two seem to have bonded and I'm sure she will tell you eventually," he tells me.

"She blames herself she thinks she could have tried harder. I tried to tell her she did all she could and that we don't blame her but I can tell she still feels guilty...you should talk to her," I suggest.

"I will, I promise. I don't want her feeling that way - I sensed it when we got here earlier too," he assures.

I nod, "She thinks I should tell them everything," I whisper, lowering my gaze from his.

He pulls my chin up and replies, "I agree, you need to, darlin'."

"Can you handle hearing that again, Jasper? Because if you need to leave when it happens, I will understand - I don't want to hurt you," I explain.

"Darlin', I will be right there with you...yes, it's fucking hard to hear what she did to you...god, Bella it makes my chest ache knowing you were going through that and I could have fucking saved you," he replied, looking pained.

"Don't...you didn't know. Don't even try to blame yourself for any of it," I tell him firmly.

"I'll be there with you the whole time," he replies simply.

I know he will continue to blame himself for leaving me as well, so I let it go - nothing I say will change that.

"Rose said you would be," I tell him.

"Rose is very intuitive," he replies, grinning.

I nod in agreement and he clears his throat nervously, "I...uhh...think you should talk to Edward as well, darlin'," he says, hesitantly.

"What? Why the fuck would I talk to him? I thought you didn't want me to be alone with him?" I ask, incredulously.

"I don't, but he won't fucking stop trying until you talk to him. He needs to hear it from you, Bella. He still loves you...I know you don't think he does, but he does. And...I think you need the closure as well," he explains, looking worried about my reaction.

I don't respond, his words make me a bit angry I don't need closure. I stew silently, with him still deeply inside me on his lap.

"Maybe talk to the family first and then talk to him, Bella, it would help him understand why you are so upset...it's just a suggestion...I'm not forcing you to do it," he tries to explain further.

"Fine," I huff, and shift my weight to stand up.

He stops me instantly. "Don't. Don't be mad, darlin'...just think about it, okay?" he pleads, still looking worried.

I nod, unable to stay upset with him and deep down I know he's right. I do need to address the Edward situation at some point - I just really don't want to.

He pulls me back into his embrace and I lay my head down on his shoulder as he plays lazily with my hair. Still connected and inside our own Jasper & Bella bubble... I close my eyes and just feel him all around and inside of me.

"Jasper?" Carlisle's voice calls out.

Fuck! Why is our bubble always being burst!

My pout must be apparent because Jasper chuckles at my expression. He reassures me we will get more bubble time later...and I fully plan to hold him to that.

"We'll be right there," Jasper calls back to him.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

You didn't really think I'd have her say no, did you? =P Sorry to all of you who were waiting in line in case she did. =(

I wonder how her 'scream that was heard around the world' goes over?...hehe.

I hope the lemon was okay? I dunno...still unsure when I write them. I do know that I need to get me my own empath - yumm.

Please take a moment to review...your feedback is important to me and keeps me typing away! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

AN: SM owns Twilight.

XOXO Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! You make my day! XOXO

No lemons in this chapter I'm afraid.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Jasper quickly picked up the mess we made of the desk, while I tried to get dressed very slowly – I really didn't want to face the family again, but Jasper caught on to what I was doing, unfortunately, and helped me get dressed. Damn him. I much prefer when he takes them off.

"Aww, don't pout darlin'," he said, tracing my lip with his thumb, "be a good girl and I promise to use my gift some more later," he said suggestively - his eyes darkening a bit.

"Really?" I asked, instantly perking up.

He laughed and kissed my nose and then my lips, lingering a bit, before grabbing my hand and dragging me from the room...

Peter and Char were waiting for us at the end of the hallway.

"Used his gift on ya, huh?" Peter snickered, wagging his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes at him before replying, "Jealous, Petey?" I ask, "Maybe you and Char can join us next time," I suggest jokingly.

His eyes widen comically and his whole face brightens at the possibility, "Really?" he asks excitedly.

"No," I answer him shaking my head, and watch as his whole face falls.

"That was mean, Bella," he pouts and he looks so fucking adorable...

"You are adorable," I tell him, just wanting to pinch his cheeks.

He smiles brightly, "Did you hear that, Major...she thinks I'm adorable," he gloats, like he just won a prize.

Jasper raises an eyebrow at this, "Yeah well, she also thought the bear she ate the other night was adorable," he says with a smirk.

Peter gulps and steps closer to Char, who laughs and pushes him away from her towards me.

We all make our way through the mansion to the archway of a huge sitting room, with a giant white marble fireplace as the focal point of the room, and about a dozen black leather chairs and sofas scattered about.

Inside...sits the Cullen family...all of them. Peter and Char are standing off to the side of us.

"Son, come in...we were hoping to sit down and talk with Bella for a bit, I hope we didn't interrupt anything," Carlisle says, looking very embarrassed. I'm sure he knew exactly what he was interrupting.

Alice scoffs in disgust and I glare at her...as does Peter and Char – love my backup.

"Do you have something to fucking say, Alice?" Jasper sneers at her.

"How come you never used your gift on me like that?" she whines. She has her arms crossed across her chest and looks as if she is going to stomp her foot at any moment now.

God her voice is grating, and is she fucking kidding me with this? Right in front of me and her family, she is going to bring this up? I really don't even want to think about him ever having touched her - the thought causes me to shudder...

Peter snorts and causes me to giggle – which then sends Char into her own fit of giggles. I'm sure we all look insane at this point but who cares.

"Maybe because it was like fucking a banshee, Alice...your screams were annoying as hell and it kinda killed the mood," Jasper says seriously, staring her down.

"Peter?" I whispered conspiratorially, so only he could hear.

"Yeah, Bella?" he whispered back.

"We really need some fucking popcorn – this shit is too fucking good to watch without popcorn...and when it's over, we can throw it at her. And, if we put a bunch of butter on it, it will stick in her hair – just think of all the possibilities Peter," I tell him practically bouncing in excitement.

"Ohh, you're a fucking genius, Bella," he nods eagerly.

"We need some small marshmellows too," I tell him, a plan forming in my mind.

"Why small? What's wrong with the big ones?" he asks, sounding truly perplexed.

"Because Peter, the small ones melt better...and I have a plan," I explain excitedly.

He rubs his hands together, looking diabolical, and I nod in approval. This is going to be so good - I can't wait.

Char and Peter confer on when they can hit the store and she gets extremely irritated when he asks her three times if he can ride in the shopping cart again...poor Char. I'd take him myself but then no one in the store would survive - the thought is disheartening.

"I don't remember you ever complaining, Jazzy," Alice attempts to purr – but it sounds like she's coughing up a hairball instead.

"I was being fucking polite, Alice," he replies, shaking his head in disbelief.

A throat clears loudly and all eyes turn at the sound...Edward. Figures.

"Isn't it bad enough we had to hear it, do we have to talk about your 'talents' too? Can we drop this – please?" Edward pleads, looking like I felt after drinking that disgusting deer.

Jasper stares at him for a moment before purposefully leading me to a chair and sitting down, pulling me down onto his lap...then stares pointedly at Edward.

Edward stares back, which is so not wise – Jasper's whole demeanor is starting to take on Major mode...and I think it's time for a distraction...

"What did you want to talk about, Carlisle?" I ask him, still glancing between Jasper and Edward who are continuing to stare each other down – oh no...mayday, mayday.

He too is watching Jasper and Edward's silent showdown and looking a little panicked. He should be panicked, Jasper could have Edward torn apart and burning in seconds - Edward's an idiot who really does have a death wish it seems.

"Well, Rose mentioned that it would be good if we all sat down and talked, and I agree - we have alot of time to make up for," he finally explains.

I turn my head to look at Rose, who looks a little sheepish but nods at me encouragingly.

Jasper senses my panic immediately and ends the showdown with Edward to wrap his arms around me and bring his lips to my ear, "You need to do this, darlin'...I'm right here with you."

I close my eyes and soak up the loving calm he is sending me...trying to prepare for reliving my nightmare.

"Bella?" Edward asks worriedly.

"She's fine, Edward," Jasper replies curtly.

"I was talking to Bella," Edward responds in a tone I don't think I've ever heard from him before – is that anger?

Jasper's growl radiates low from his chest – I feel it more than hear it... it's a warning.

My eyes open quickly and I bring my hand up to his face to calm him. He leans into my hand and his growl ceases. He places a kiss to my hand and wraps his arms around me a little tighter.

Turning back to look at everyone, I take a deep and unnecessary breath before I speak, "You left me.."

I see Edward about to speak and I hold up my hand to stop him, "No, no interruptions," I say shaking my head, "All of you need to hear this, you need to know what leaving me did," I tell them sternly.

They nod their reluctant agreements and I begin again, "You left me and you didn't once look back...not one of you," I say, looking at each and every face of the people I once called family.

"You left me alone, feeling unwanted and unloved...but worst of all, you left me unprotected...

"Victoria kidnapped me right out of my own fucking bedroom one night – and she did that because you fucking left me unprotected and never once looked back...

"I realize you didn't know what that manipulative bitch did on my birthday...,"

Alice huffs and stands up and makes a move to leave when Carlisle stops her, "Sit down, Alice," he says sternly.

"I'm not going to listen to this," she scoffs.

"I said SIT DOWN, Alice," Carlisle roars at her, standing up.

Wow, I've never seen him that angry or even yell before – it's like a Major Carlisle mode...Esme must be a very happy lady.

I glance over to Esme and she is intently watching him with a look of awe and lust on her face – I know that look, I get that look too. She notices me watching her and I swear if she could blush, she'd be beat red at the moment. I smile and nod slightly, and she smiles shyly in return.

Alice blinks rapidly looking like a little girl being scolded – and she is. She sits back down slowly, with wide eyes.

Carlisle gives her one more harsh glare before clearing his throat, "Go ahead, Bella," he says softly.

I nod my thanks to him and continue...

"I know we were all manipulated by the lying bitch over there, but it's no excuse for the way you all just up and left, with no thoughts or concerns for my well being – physical or emotional. How could you do that to me? How...when you supposedly loved me...," I choke on my words a bit.

Rose stands up and walks over, she sits on the arm of our chair and takes my hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly while Jasper sends me more of his loving calm and places a kiss to my temple.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what happened to me as a result of what you set in motion by leaving me there alone...

"Victoria took me to some abandoned cabin in the woods and she turned me. I thought the pain of the change was like living in hell but what I found when I awoke was the real hell...,"

"Bella?" a voice says from behind me.

Turning around, I see Irina standing in the archway nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"What's wrong Irina?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing, well – that's not entirely true...I just was wondering... if it would be okay if I listened to what happened to you as well? If it's a problem – I understand. I...I just feel like...," she trails off, looking at the floor and shaking her head in frustration.

"Irina?" I ask.

She looks up timidly and I motion to one of the empty chairs, "You are welcome to listen, but you didn't cause any of this Irina. Laurent helped her – you didn't. And I don't blame you for anything. You had no way of knowing. So, while you are welcome to listen – don't do it out of guilt...okay?" I explain.

She nods and takes a seat. I give her a tentative smile and she returns it with one of her own.

I continue on and tell them about being forced to drink from humans. I tell them about my fight training with Riley. I tell them about all the bites Riley gave me, which in turn, made me learn faster. I tell them about the bites I received as punishment and the ones they just did for fun.

I tell them about how I laid on that dirty mattress day after day staring at the ceiling, wondering where they were and why not one of them came for me...how at first, I was so sure someone would come and save me - surely they wouldn't leave me that way. I tell them how wrong I was.

I tell them about Adam, and Victoria holding his daughter over him...and when I mention the kiss before our attempted escape; Jasper stiffens slightly as does Edward. Shit...I forgot I omitted that the first time I told Jasper, Peter, and Char.

I quickly move on to how we didn't get far before we were caught, and how they killed him and then my subsequent punishment for trying to escape – the ripping off of my entire leg and how it took me hours to reattach, because I didn't know how.

"My god," Carlisle gasps in horror.

Esme is clutching onto him and tearlessly sobbing.

Edward is holding his head in his hands, looking utterly distraught.

Emmett looks so angry and sad all at once, that he can't seem to settle on which emotion to go with.

Alice is staring at her shoes...probably planning more shopping – bitch.

Rose is squeezing my hand tightly and clenching her eyes closed.

Irina is shaking her head and still looking guilty.

Jasper is shaking beneath me from the weight of the emotions swirling around the room.

And this is just the beginning of my story...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

So there's a song that I think fits for Bella's story: Simple Plan – How could this happen to me

And then one for when Jasper finds her and convinces her to go home with them: Simple Plan – Take my Hand

Sorry if you don't like that type of music – it's just what I listened to...I like a little bit of everything personally (listening to Shinedown atm), but I'm not offended when people don't share my interests. If you know of any other songs that fit the story, let me know!

Please take a moment to review and let me know your thoughts...your feedback matters to me! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Big hugs and kisses for all of you!

No lemons in this chapter either. This chapter is a bit of a rollercoaster, just a warning.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Jasper?" I asked worriedly, "Baby, are you going to be able to handle this?"

He was still shaking beneath me from the weight of all the emotions everyone was giving off - including his own I'm sure.

"I'm okay, darlin'. I told you not to worry about me," Jasper replied, brushing my hair from my face.

"But you're shaking, Jasper...I _am_ worried," I argued, turning fully to face him.

"I can handle it, darlin'. I promise, okay?" he reassured, lightly kissing my lips before resting his forehead to mine.

I studied him for a moment, still unsure. I wouldn't do this, if it was going to hurt him...I couldn't hurt my mate. He sent me some loving calm and it relaxed me a little, so I hesitantly turned back to face them and decided to continue...

I told them about Daniel and how he enjoyed my torture just as much as Victoria and Riley did. I told them about all the people I fed from willingly due to my training. Then I told them about reaching the end of my first vampire year.

I told them about my bag of supplies, the game, and all of her rules. I told them about running and only stopping briefly to feed. I told them about the day I questioned if she was really hunting me and sat down on that damn rock, only stopping for just a few minutes. I told them about her and Riley finding me sitting there...then I told them about the first time I was dismembered completely as my punishment.

Everyone gasped loudly, everyone except...

"Stop! Please, stop!" Edward yelled, standing up.

Everyone was silent as we watched him begin to pace frantically around the room, gripping his hair hard and pulling at it. He was mumbling under his breath. Far too quiet for any human to hear and almost too quiet for even a vampire to hear as well...

"I can't...monster...I...this...die...kill me...how...left...love her...so much...hates me...hurts...I can't," he mumbled over and over in somewhat of a broken chant. It sounded like he was going insane right before our eyes.

Carlisle gave me a pleading look and I nodded in response, understanding he was asking for a moment to tend to Edward.

Carlisle stood up and walked over to him, trying to intercept his pacing to get his attention, but he would simply dart around him and continue his pacing and chanting.

"Edward? Son?" Carlisle plead for him to answer him.

He got no reaction at all from him.

"Jasper, can you help calm him, please?" Carlisle begged, turning to him.

"I'm trying, but it's not doing much for him. There are too many emotions right now for me to deal with as it is – I'm afraid my gift isn't as effective at the moment," Jasper explained, shaking his head.

Carlisle and Esme looked panicked and visibly shaken watching their son fall apart before their own eyes.

I couldn't let it go on – as angry as I am with Edward, I still had to intervene. If not for him, then for them.

"Edward?" I spoke softly.

His head whipped around to find my face immediately, his eyes glistening and his whole body beginning to vibrate.

"Edward, it's okay," I soothed. There I go with the 'okay' again – Rose is so going to kick my ass for that later.

"I...I can't...," he stuttered out trying to reply. His eyes were wide and frantically darting all over my face and body. I really started to worry he might actually be going insane.

"Jasper...is it okay if I...," I trailed off, unsure how to ask my mate if it was okay to physically comfort another man, specifically another man who we knew was still in love with me at that.

Jasper's whole body stiffened and I could feel the hurt he projected off of him, and at that moment all I wanted to do was be able to shed real tears. Oh god, I was hurting him – the very last thing I ever wanted to do, I just did. I hurt my mate...he'll leave me now...

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...please don't leave me," I cried out in a rush, followed by an agonized whimper.

"Shh, darlin'," he soothed, rocking me slightly in his arms, "I'm not upset with you, shh. I'll never leave you, never...never...," he kept whispering in my ear.

Rose, who was still seated on the arm of our chair, stood up, "Edward, sit back down and pull yourself together!" she admonished him.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle scolded her.

"No, Carlisle. He doesn't get to lose his mind now, not after everything she's been through...she's here – she fought her way through everything we just heard – and fuck, she's not even done telling us all of it yet!...

"So, NO, _he_ doesn't get to go crazy – not when she didn't.. not when she couldn't.. not when she had no one to coddle _her_!" she exclaimed angrily.

Edward made his way back to his seat and sat down wordlessly. Everyone stared at him, but he simply stared at the floor with his head hung down.

When he heard the whimpers coming from me while Jasper tried to soothe me...Edward began to sob.

Esme went over to him, trying to comfort him but it didn't seem to make a difference.

"Carlisle, I need to get Bella the fuck out of here for awhile, I'm sorry but you will have to wait to hear the rest...I need to tend to my mate," Jasper said with authority.

"We understand, go take care of her son...tell her we love her, please," Carlisle replied.

"I think all of you need to fucking tell her yourselves when we come back," Jasper said angrily.

"Of course," Carlisle said, immediately contrite.

Jasper scooped me up and carried me to the patio, "Can you run darlin'?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head. My whole body felt like it was on lock down – my brain so confused at the fact that I hurt my mate – it was too much to handle.

He cradled me further into him and began to run, carrying me. I don't know how long we ran for or where he was taking me, but before I knew it we were slowing to a walk and he set me down onto a rock...the same rock I had come to the other day to be alone. The same rock he had bent me over.

He sat down and pulled me back into his lap, cradling me to his chest...with one hand gently holding the back of my head and the other running up and down my back soothingly.

"Darlin', shh, calm down – it's alright," he soothed, rocking us gently and sending me larger doses of his loving calm.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," I whispered into him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong, darlin'," he said, his voice breaking.

"I hurt you," I argued with a whimper.

"No, you didn't," he said firmly, pulling back and gently guiding my face up to look at him, "You didn't. It was just a lot of emotions for me to handle all at once...

"And, Bella...while it is very hard for me to see you wanting to physically comfort Edward...I understand – I really do, darlin'," he explained.

"I just wanted to – I don't know...give him a hug or something...that's it, I swear, Jasper," I told him vehemently.

"I know, darlin', and I fucking overreacted. It was that combined with the mention of the kiss earlier...,"

"The kiss? That bothered you that much?" I asked confused, cutting him off.

"Yes, no...maybe?" he answered, sounding sheepish.

"You do realize Adam is dead, right? You are jealous of a fucking dead person?" I asked incredulously.

How could he be jealous of Adam, it was just a fucking kiss and he's not even alive anymore – he gave his life trying to help me. I know I omitted telling him the first time and honestly I'm not sure why I did – I felt like I needed to tell everything this time, just like Jasper and Rose wanted me to.

"Look, Bella, I know how that fucking sounds...but thoughts that you had wanted to be with him were running through my head and yes - it bothered me. I'm sorry. I have no right to feel that way but I do...did," he explained.

"Jasper, I didn't...," I started to respond...

Jasper was up and off the rock crouched in front of me in a flash, growling menacingly...

I scanned the area, looking for the threat and finally caught the scent myself...vampire. Fuck! Not now!

A girl no older than 11 or 12 stepped through the trees. She was slender, with chin length dark hair – it was a mess, and her clothes were filthy and ripped looking like rags. Her eyes were a dull red...thirsty. She reminded me of what I looked like when Victoria was hunting me...

Jasper snarled at her and she stopped dead in her tracks. She was visibly afraid already and he sent her more fear which sent her crumbling to the ground.

"Jasper! NO...she's just a child!" I yelled at him frantically. She was an innocent child – how could he do that?

I tried to step around him to go to her but he pushed me back behind him, "Bella, fucking stay where you are," he ordered in his Major tone.

"She's a child, Jasper...stop sending her fear! She's already afraid enough!" I exclaimed, pushing him and still trying to get around him. She was just so scared...

"Please, please...don't hurt me...please," she whimpered into the ground.

"Who the fuck are you? Who fucking sent you?" Jasper roared at her, causing her to cringe further into the ground.

That's it! I darted around him and attempted to get to her – but his arm shot out and restrained me.

"Let her go, Jasper...she isn't going to hurt anyone!" I told him angrily.

"I give the fucking orders, not take them, darlin'," he growled in full on Major mode.

Oh, I don't fucking think so...

"Did he really just fucking say that to her, Char?" Peter whispered.

They had just arrived, apparently having caught the scent themselves while searching for us.

"Yup, he did," Char replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

"She's so going to kick his ass," Peter said excitedly.

"I hope she does," Char said, sounding a bit angry.

I whirled on Jasper, pointing my finger in his face, "You listen to me, Jasper Hale...,"

"Whitlock," Peter coughed.

"What?" I asked confusedly, turning to glare at Peter.

"His last name...is Whitlock," Peter explained hesitantly.

My expression must have clued him in not to mess with me at the moment, because he tried to hide behind Char. Smart man.

Turning my attention back to Jasper, "Jasper Whitlock...I may be your mate and I know you are trying to fucking protect me in some macho man display right now but you do not get to order me around!" I yelled.

"I do when you want to do something fucking stupid!" he yelled back.

Oh my god, what the fuck!

Peter began miming eating popcorn at this point, glancing back and forth between Jasper and me...and any other time I would have found it hilarious. Okay, I maybe still did - but I wasn't going to show it.

"You want me to be your wife, Jasper?" I asked him rhetorically, "That means treating me as your partner – not ordering me around...,"

A shrill ringing of a cell phone cut off my rant...and we all turned toward the sound, to find the girl still shaking in fear on the ground...

... holding her hand out with a tiny ringing cell phone laying in her palm...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

So yeah, think Bella might have some issues? Yup. It's why she jumped to the conclusion Jasper would leave her right away. She also has issues on being told what to do...hehe.

Remember, Jasper is the type to incapacitate and ask questions later...he can't help his military side. He also can't help his stupid man side...hehe.

Who do you agree with in this instance? Her or him?

Oh, and don't worry, she will get to finish her whole story – it's just delayed at the moment.

Please take a moment to review and tell me your thoughts...your feedback matters to me! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!

No lemons here - patience. This chapter gets dark and disturbed...yeah, just a forewarning.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

We all stared at the tiny cell phone laying in her palm - unsure how to proceed.

I was the first one to react after listening to the girl's whimpers become increasingly louder the longer the cell phone rang.

I stepped forward towards her, earning me a loud growl from Jasper... but one glare in his direction lowered that growl; though didn't stop it completely. He was watching every little movement her body made and I had no doubts that if she were to attempt to even touch me...he would tear her apart without hesitation. I knew she wouldn't hurt me though...I'm just hoping I'm not right about why she is so scared and looks that way.

His growl grew the closer I got to her, until I reached her and scooped up the cell phone out of her hand... Jasper darted forward and had me pulled away from her reach quickly.

I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance which earned me a frustrated sound and a disapproving head shake, "She just fucking doesn't listen," he grumbled quietly – meant to be to himself - but I heard it... and I was pissed.

Ignoring him for now, I turned my attention back to the still ringing phone and hit a button on the keypad to answer...

"Bella! How are you enjoying Alaska?" Victoria's excited voice sang out.

"How...h-how do you know where I am?" I stuttered, my mind wondering if there were more traitors in the house.

"Doesn't your little 'family' ever talk?" she asked, sneering the word family, "Really Bella...why you want to be with them eludes me. Laurent called me after their coven leader was informed you were there and to come back from their hunt early. I told Laurent to leave - but he was overly confident he wouldn't be found out. Such a shame really, he was a great asset all these years," she tsked.

"I tried to call you, Bella, but it appears your phone isn't working or you lost it. Yet another rule broken," she sighed, "I went to pay your father a visit, but it turns out he had a heartattack a few months ago - such a waste - thought you should know. So I had to send you a message another way... do you like my messenger, Bella?" she asked smugly.

"What the fuck did you do to her, you bitch!" I yelled, my voice almost drowned out by the intensity of the growls coming from Jasper, Peter, and Char at this point. My brain refusing to acknowledge the information about my father yet.

"Always so rude, dear. Maybe your mate will teach you some manners, hmm? He does seem rather put out with you at the moment, doesn't he?" she said tauntingly... knowingly.

She can't know we were fighting, that's impossible...no one else is here – no other scents... I scented the air again double checking - still nothing.

Our eyes widened at the implication that she could see us somehow – but how? Everyone was confused; scanning the area but coming up empty.

"What did you fucking do to her?" I repeated, choosing to ignore her implication for now.

She giggled before replying, "Oh, you mean Bree?"

Bree whimpered in response to her name and Victoria laughed.

"Leave her alone, you fucking bitch!" I growled.

"No can do, Bella. You see, you left me – and I'm bored with no one to play with," she sighed dramatically.

Oh my god, this little girl has suffered because of me... my dead heart sank to my feet. My gasps of horror coming out repeatedly and quickly.

Jasper tried to send me some loving calm but it wasn't much – his own anger too intense at the the moment to help me much.

"Tell me, Bella... does she look at all familiar to you?" she asked eagerly.

I looked over at Bree, still cowering on the forest floor – Jasper having let up on the fear he was sending her but still keeping her incapacitated. Her face looked vaguely familiar but I just couldn't place it... my vampire brain flipping quickly through all the people I'd met – but coming up blank... until... a similarity stood out...

"NO!" I screamed hysterically, crumbling to the forest floor myself – the phone slipping from my hand and falling with me. It can't be...

"Oh yes... say hello to Bree, Adam's daughter. Bree, say hello to the person responsible for your father's death," Victoria said mockingly.

Bree's head snapped up and she didn't look like the little girl anymore – she looked like a vampire who wanted to rip me apart and burn the pieces. Jasper crouched and stepped in front of me growling at her, and sending her more fear. She cringed but her glare never wavered. She wanted to kill me – and I deserved it.

"How?" I whispered in agony.

"Well, she was 7 when you got Adam killed, remember? I had planned to kill her for his treason but decided to let her age a little bit before I did – so she'd be more of a meal than a snack, you understand that, don't you Bella? But when the time came...I drained her mother instead. I decided changing Bree was a better punishment and might come in handy someday – so I made her my slave girl, running errands for me and such...

"But you've left me now, Bella...and someone has to take your punishments while you are away... and her screams are truly delightful – all because of you," she gloated.

No, no, no, no...this little girl was being tortured because of me...Adam gave his life trying to save me and now his own daughter was suffering too – what have I done...

"Go to your last checkpoint, Bella, and we can simply pick up where we left off... I'll even let Bree go free," she offered, "Don't...and well there will be more children just like Bree, suffering all because of you," she said her voice pure evil.

I knew what I had to do... I can't let these children suffer because of me – I just can't. And if she would set Adam's daughter free – I owed it to him...to the man who had been nothing but kind to me and tried to help me when no one else had.

I took off running, pushing myself as fast as I possibly could. Jasper would just have to understand – oh god, Jasper... I love him so much. My chest ached more with each step that took me away from my mate.

"Fuck!" Jasper's growl echoed off the trees behind me.

I knew he wouldn't leave to chase after me – he couldn't let Bree free or she would try to kill me herself. I just prayed he wouldn't harm her for it.

I vaguely heard someone following me though...their footsteps in sync with mine – I changed my stride to hear them better and realized just how close they really were. I couldn't smell them and I could just barely hear them – how is that possible?

I didn't get to think on it long as I was suddenly tackled hard from behind – his growls and snarls close to my ear as he attempted to pin me to the ground. I struggled with all I had, thrashing and snapping at any available limbs and skin I could find. His strength was too much, however, and he overpowered me.

With his teeth poised at my neck and his hands and legs holding me down, he began to rub himself on my backside. Oh god, no...

"We're going to have a little fucking fun, baby," he sneered, licking my ear.

Vicious snarls and growls rang out as his weight disappeared from me, and I leaped to my feet, crouching defensively, frantically searching for where he was...

Peter had him pinned with his teeth at his neck, venom dripping out of his mouth and onto the other vampire's neck.

Char flitted over to me and pulled me into her embrace – where I fell apart. My sobs racked my body and I shook in her arms. She tightened her hold and shushed my cries.

Jasper's whispered, "Bella," brought me out of it, and I snapped my head up to see him standing in front of us with his arms out... hoping I would go to him. The uncertainty playing across his face cut through me deeply.

I rushed forward into his arms and he wound them around me holding me tight, nuzzling his face into my shoulder as we both shook with so many emotions.

"Major...," Peter's voice broke through.

Jasper turned toward him, never loosening his hold on me, and took in the sight of the vampire still pinned beneath Peter.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jasper growled at him.

"Richard," The vampire replied simply and unfazed.

"Did she fucking send you here?" Jasper questioned.

"She sent me to watch, and watch is what I did," Richard said with a grin.

"How did you get close to us without us knowing?" Jasper demanded.

"Stealth is an innate ability I have – I don't have a scent and I move silently – you never even knew I was there. It was rather fun watching your mate. She is quite a beauty I must say, especially when bent over a rock," he replied tauntingly.

Jasper let me go and stalked swiftly over to Peter and Richard, he crouched down beside them and scented the air...his growl ripping from him with pure unadulterated rage as he scented me all over Richard's body.

"You fucking dared to touch my mate!" Jasper roared.

"I'd of done much more than just touch her, and it would have been my name she screamed when I did," Richard replied smugly. He obviously knew he wasn't going to live – no matter what he said...that, or he is a complete idiot.

"Peter," Jasper commanded, standing up. His eyes black and lethal.

Peter lifted Richard up by his neck and held him high up in the air as Jasper tore each of Richard's legs from his body; a small cell phone fell from his jeans pocket onto the forest floor. Richard's screams filled the forest around us as Jasper proceeded to tear his arms off as well. Jasper paused then and gave Richard a murderous glare before he grabbed Richard's genitals and crushed them with his hands. With a nod from Jasper, Peter then twisted his grip on his neck and popped his head off...Richard's head sent rolling onto the ground by their feet.

Char tucked me into her side and I buried my face into her as they started a fire and gathered his limbs, tossing them in.

"Where's Bree?" I asked suddenly in horror – my mind racing at all the possible reasons she wasn't here.

Jasper looked pained and I cried out, "Nooooooo! No, no, no...," shaking my head. Please no, she was just a child...she was Adam's daughter - please no.

He rushed over to me and grabbed my face gently in his large strong hands, tilting it up to look into his eyes...

"She asked me to end her life, Bella. She didn't want to live this life anymore – she wanted to be with her father... she begged me, Bella. She was too young, too young to live this way. She begged me for peace...

"But I couldn't do it... I didn't do it, darlin'. I called Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose and they came and took her back to the mansion. I don't know what we do now with her, but I couldn't kill her... I know what she means to you, darlin'. But she's a very tortured soul, Bella, and if she tries to hurt you - I will be forced to kill her. She's going to need all of our help to try to overcome this," Jasper explained apprehensively.

"Thank you, Jasper," I whimpered, "She's only suffered because of me - It's all my fault!" I cried.

"NO, darlin',...NO. It's Victoria's, and she's going to fucking pay...she is going to pay for what she's fucking done to you as well as them," he promised vehemently.

"She'll hurt other children because of me, Jasper...I have to go, don't you understand? She will hurt others like Bree, like me...I could save them the same fate if I just give her what she wants... you have to let me go!" I pleaded with him frantically.

"No, I can't let you go...please, Bella. Please just trust me - please just listen to me. I won't let you go, you promised you wouldn't leave me," he said shaking his head - so much pain etched across his beautiful face.

"You have to... I have to," I whispered, closing my venom filled eyes so I couldn't see the pain on his face anymore.

"NO!" he growled, "I will not give my mate up to that sick fucking bitch to torture again...do you understand me, Bella? I said NO! I just got you back, I'm not giving you up!" he shouted.

"What else can we do, Jasper? There isn't another option," I said defeated.

"I think it's time we went on a little fucking hunt of our own...," Jasper snarled, picking up Richard's cell phone from the forest floor.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

I am truly amazed a couple of you suspected it was his daughter...you should be detectives. Or maybe I'm just not that good at being sneaky myself, hehe. Either way, good job!

Bree's plea for death... stuck at 11 years old and having been tortured for the last 20+ years...she just wanted peace. Remember she was only 7 when Bella was in her first vampire year 25 years ago, then Victoria changed her 4 years later... so she has suffered a long time at Victoria's hand – much like Bella.

Can they really help her?...good question.

What about their argument you ask?... I'll give you a hint and say that Bella hasn't forgotten.

Please take a moment to review and tell me your thoughts... Your feedback matters to me! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!

A special 'Thank You' to sweetness4683 for recommending my fic. Her stories are amazing and I'm truly honored.

There's just a tiny splash of lemon in this chapter – I wouldn't consider it a lemon personally – but a warning just in case. /shrug

There is some violence in this chapter as well – which I will address more at the end of the chapter.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Jasper grabbed my hand and tugged gently, "Come, we need to get back to the mansion," he said, glancing at me warily. Peter and Char following behind us as we ran.

My emotions were starting to reach a boiling point...everything finally catching up to me. The news of my father, Bree, Adam, Victoria, Richard...and my fight with Jasper...all taking their toll – the weight of it all felt suffocating.

Nearing the mansion, there was a soft music floating through the air...

As we got closer, I recognized it as a piano being played. As we got closer still, I recognized it as my lullaby. It was Edward. He was playing my lullaby... how fucking dare him!

Jasper glanced sharply at me, no doubt sensing the anger pulsing through me – I could feel it from my fingertips to my toes.

I jerked my hand free and sprinted ahead of them, making my way right to that fucking piano. Edward sitting on the bench with his hands resting over the keys. He paused as he saw me appear suddenly before him and I grabbed him before he could speak and threw him towards the far wall.

My next target...the piano. I was smashing it to pieces when Jasper, Peter, and Char arrived looking concerned. That had better not be concern for Edward.

Turning my attention to Edward once I had finished off the piano thoroughly, I told him just what I was thinking at the moment...

"You asshole, how dare you fucking play that! You have no fucking right! This is your fucking fault! All of this – if you hadn't fucking left, none of this would be fucking happening!" I roared at him.

He cringed and slid down the wall to his knees, pain and sadness on his face. It wasn't enough.

I stalked forward intent on ripping him the fuck apart, when Jasper stopped me. I turned on him, glaring, "What the fuck, Jasper? Let me go!" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down," he told me, attempting to send me his loving calm. I was too far gone for it to help.

"No, I won't fucking calm down, Jasper...stop telling me what to fucking do!" I screamed and stormed out of the room – headed for the back patio to get away from them all.

I made it to the great room before Alice stupidly stepped in my path...

"Trouble in paradise, Bella?" she asked smugly.

"Get out of my fucking way, Alice," I growled at her, it was a warning. More than she deserved.

"If you can't handle Jasper, he could always come back to me. I'd take good care of him for you," she said tauntingly.

My emotions had been a house of cards up until this point, balancing precariously...just waiting for the final card to bring them all tumbling down...and Alice just played that fucking card...

I grabbed her and spun her around pushing her face first up against the wall with her arms twisted behind her back. Grabbing the middle finger of her right hand, I twisted it until there was a satisfying snap and then pop – as the finger broke free. She cried out and I shoved her harder against the wall before I repeated the same to her left middle finger.

Spinning her around, I threw them at her feet, "Fuck you, Alice," I sneered.

Carlisle ran into the room just then, "What's going on?" he asked looking between Alice and myself for an explanation.

"She attacked me, Carlisle! She tore my fingers off!" she whimpered in pain, as I remained silent.

Carlisle glanced down at her hands and then to the floor where her two fingers lay twitching at her feet.

"What did you say to her, Alice?" he asked angrily.

"What? I didn't do anything...she attacked me!" she replied, trying to sound innocent.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina who had been silently sitting there the whole time watching, decided to intervene; telling Carlisle exactly what she said to me and then my response.

Thankful to them but needing to get away still, I made my way past them, out of the great room and toward the patio – Carlisle's angry growl at Alice the last thing I heard as I left.

Sitting down on the bottom step of the patio, I leaned back and looked up at the night sky. I wish I could sleep. I'm just so fucking tired.

Peter walked out onto the patio and sat down silently beside me on the step. I shifted and leaned my head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me comfortingly.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked knowingly - of course.

"No," I told him honestly.

"He's just trying to protect you, you know?" he asked quietly.

"I know," I replied simply.

"He can't help who he is," he explained further.

"I know, and I don't want to change him," I told him truthfully.

"He's scared of losing you – it's his greatest fear, his _only _fear. I've never seen the Major scared of anything before, Bella," he said, his voice conveying just how much he respected Jasper.

"He won't listen to me," I argued weakly.

"You two really need to talk because he said the same thing about you," he told me, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I listen," I defended myself.

"Uh huh," he chuckled.

"Shut up, Petey," I told him, nudging him in the side with my elbow.

"Ow, woman – you have bony elbows!" he gasped in fake pain.

"You are such a wuss, Petey. How does Char put up with you?" I asked curiously.

"She loves me," he stated. "You love me too, don't deny it. I'm adorable remember?" he said smugly, wagging his eyebrows.

"I changed my mind and eww, Peter. I was just joking about the foursome you know – you can stop fantasizing now," I said mock gagging.

"Be nice to me, Bella, or I won't give you your presents," he said cryptically.

"Presents? What do I get presents for?" I perked up.

He chuckled, "For putting the lying bitch in her place – nice work by the way," he said, as Char walked out onto the patio and plopped down on the other side of me, leaning her head over onto me contentedly. She handed a plain brown bag over to Peter and smiled.

Peter's responding smile was huge and lit up his entire face. He really was adorable – maybe I could see why she stays with him – maybe.

He held the bag up in the air, "Say it, Bella," he demanded.

"I don't know what you mean?" I said unconvincingly, batting my eyelashes.

He snorted, "Say it."

"Fine," I huffed, "You're still adorable, alright? Now gimme!" I squealed.

He handed me the bag finally with a huge smirk. I rolled my eyes at him but snatched the bag up quickly and peered inside...

Small marshmellows, butter lover's popcorn, and lots of sticks of butter.

Yup, I really do love him.

"Thank guys, for this...for earlier," I told them gratefully, my eyes welling with venom. They knew exactly what I needed to make me feel better.

"Anything, anytime," Peter promised and Char nodded in agreement. Best family ever.

They squeezed me tightly between them and we sat silently watching the stars for a bit. A familiar throat clearing eventually grabbing our attention...

Jasper stood in the patio doorway looking a mixture of sad and frustrated.

"Can we talk, darlin'?" he asked tentatively.

I stood up and walked over to him, and held out my hand wordlessly. He entwined our fingers and led us through the mansion.

He pushed open a doorway and led me inside. It was a spare bedroom I assume, a huge king size bed sitting in the center of the room.

He walked us to the bed and sat down, pulling me with him and turning to face me. His hand cupped my cheek as he brought his lips to mine. The kiss was desperate and I could feel the fear radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he said, pulling back and caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry too, and I accept your apology...as long as you know what you are apologizing for," I replied, watching his reaction.

He flinched slightly but nodded thoughtfully.

"I can't help the soldier in me, Bella...it's so ingrained, and I just want to protect you. It would kill me if something fucking happened to you – do you not understand that?" he asked.

"I do. Which is why _you _should of trusted _me_ when I knew Bree wouldn't hurt us. I would never willingly put you in danger, Jasper. It's the same for me," I told him, trying to get him to understand.

"I just can't risk it, darlin'," he groaned, shaking his head in frustration.

"Look, Jasper... Edward and Alice dictated every decision for me when I was human. Then Victoria took over where they left off. I've not lived my own life – ever. I just want to make my own decisions now," I explained pleadingly, "You can't order me around, Jasper...I need to be your equal. I promise to take your suggestions to heart – if you give them as suggestions and not orders – and let me make the decisions that are mine to make, whether you agree or not," I told him.

He cocked his head slightly to the side and brought his other hand up to brush my hair out of my face.

"I love you, darlin'. I promise I'll try to let you make your own decisions – as long as they don't involve you leaving," he said adamantly.

"That's all I'm asking and I promise you I won't try to leave again, I'm really sorry for that. I'm just scared she'll hurt someone else," I said closing my eyes and shaking my head at the thought, "And...I love you too, baby," I said opening my eyes and pulling his mouth to mine.

His lips parted mine and our tongues met, tasting and caressing one another. He trailed his lips down my chin and nipped at it before continuing down my neck with small open mouthed kisses – his tongue darting out every few seconds to taste my skin.

I moaned and he made his way up the side of my neck to his mark and kissed it reverently.

"Where's Bree?" I asked concerned.

"She's with Esme and Rose," he said muffled into my neck, still licking and kissing – distracting me.

"Mmmm, is she...is she okay?" I managed to ask as his hands found my breasts and his thumbs circled my nipples.

He stopped and pulled back, studying me warily. Not good.

"Tell me," I demanded gently.

He sighed heavily and shifted, pulling me into his lap and moving to rest his back against the headboard.

"She's not okay, darlin'. She's angry, confused, and fucking scared. She's still begging them to kill her," he told me hesitantly.

"I should go to her," I told him, moving to get off his lap.

He restrained me and gave me a pleading look, "Bella, that's not such a good idea just yet," he said and I pulled away getting pissed he was telling me what to do again, "Listen to me please, it's not an order - let me explain... she thinks you caused her father's death, Bella. Please, just give her time to calm down – Rose and Esme will take good care of her," he rushed out.

"Okay," I nodded reluctantly, "but I want to see her soon."

He pulled me back into his lap and conceded, placing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Why did you fucking stop me earlier, Jasper?" I asked, the thought nagging at me.

"Because we need him, darlin'," he stated.

"Need him? What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused as to what we would need Edward for.

"I gave him Richard's phone. Edward is a genius with computers and hacking. If there is anything useful at all on that phone, he'll find it for us," he explained.

"Oh. So, you didn't stop me because you were fucking protecting him?" I asked.

He chuckled darkly, "No, darlin'...I fully support you kicking his fucking ass, just not until this is all over with," he replied, pausing before continuing...

"Speaking of kicking someone's fucking ass, good job on Alice by the way. Carlisle helped her reattach her right middle finger but he's keeping her left one hostage for now. He told her she needs the constant reminder before she opens her fucking mouth," he said, smirking proudly at me.

"No way! Really? Oh that is too fucking good...wait until Petey and Char hear this!" I exclaimed, excitedly bouncing in his lap.

The bouncing caused me to brush against his partial erection and the mood instantly changed. He pulled me down grinding against him and I circled my hips on his lap. The motion hitting all the right places but with far too many barriers between us.

He had just started to undress me, when the door flew open, "Wait until we hear what?"

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

So Bella needed to vent a bit and Yay! Alice finally gets parts ripped off...I hope it was as good for you all, as it was for me. Hehe.

Unfortunately she couldn't do the same to Edward at this time, but the piano counts a little, right?

Some of you have mentioned the immortal children and I will give you a bit of a spoiler and say this: That will all be addressed, as well as the Volturi – no worries.

Please take a moment to review and let me know your thoughts...Your feedback matters to me! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thanks you all so much for reading and reviewing!

This chapter contains a Lemon – if you are underage or that isn't something you wish to read – please be forewarned.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Worst cock-blocking family ever.

Jasper immediately pulled my shirt back down and growled in a mix of sexual frustration and anger. I'm right there with you baby...

"Get the fuck out Peter!" I screeched, glaring at him.

Char came rushing through the doorway then, looking frustrated and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry guys, I tried to stop him but you know how fucking impatient he gets," she sighed and smacked him upside the head.

"Impatient? Impatient about what? Peter, I told you I was just fucking kidding!" I told him in exasperation and slightly horrified.

"Oh, no," Peter said shaking his head, "Not about that, Bella," he said cryptically.

"About what then?" I asked, getting extremely impatient myself.

"About this," he said holding the brown paper bag up, "I just have to know what the fucking plan is!" he exclaimed.

He looked so excited and eager – I just wanted to slap him. I gave Char a pointed look and she took care of it for me, smacking him once again upside the head for good measure.

"Get out Peter," Jasper growled, his own patience wearing thin.

"Aww, come on...but I've been waiting forever," he whined as Char pulled him from the room with one more apologetic glance our way. She shut the door behind her and we could hear her pushing him down the hallway.

"Now... where were we darlin'?" Jasper purred as he tore my shirt right down the middle.

"Jasper," I gasped, "I only have left what Rose gave me – you can't rip them!" I scolded him half-heartedly.

He didn't listen though, and proceeded to tear every single other piece of clothing off of me, then stripped his own clothes off without tearing any of them. Not fair.

"I don't care. I couldn't wait a second longer to have you naked," he growled, pulling me back onto his lap straddling him as he rubbed his thumbs over my very erect nipples.

He lowered his mouth to suck and lick each one of them, and I ran my hand through his hair – tugging slightly. He moaned in response around my nipple – exactly the reaction I was going for - the vibration causing me to moan as well.

He brought his mouth back up to mine and licked across my lips before plunging his tongue into my mouth and stroking my own. I moaned into his mouth as he ran his finger down and through my already wet pussy lips, testing me.

"So wet, darlin'...is that all for me?" he groaned, nipping at my earlobe and working his way down my neck.

"Only for you," I panted, as he circled my clit before flicking it with his fingers.

He shifted us a bit and lifted my hips up to position his cock at my entrance. I lowered myself slowly down onto his cock, taking inch by delicious inch inside me.

"So good, you feel so fucking good, darlin'," he groaned, closing his eyes at the sensation of my pussy encasing his cock fully.

Watching his face intently, I circled my hips – his eyes opened and bore into mine as he gripped my hips and pulled me down each time I circled, creating the most amazing friction.

"Oh...Jasper...fuck, baby...so good, you feel so good inside me," I moaned, as our movements became faster.

He started feeding me waves of pleasure with his gift – bringing me to the very brink of orgasm – but as soon as I was about to come he would stop and I would lose it completely.

Frustrated beyond belief, I started moving frantically over him – desperate for my release at this point. But he sent me calming waves, holding me off.

"Jasper," I gritted out, "Please," I begged.

"What's wrong, darlin'? I thought you liked my gift?" he teased mercilessly. I was ready to kill him - well, afterwards anyway.

"Please, baby, please," I begged him. Pitiful I know...but a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do, and right now I gotta come.

"Please what, darlin'? Tell me what you want," he demanded while thrusting his hips up.

"Make me come, Jasper, please!" I gasped desperately. I was ready to lose my mind if he didn't let me come this time.

He growled and started lifting me up and down his cock rapidly. I grabbed the headboard behind him and pushed down forcefully as he brought me down at the same time, causing his cock to hit deeper inside me than ever before.

"Fuck!" he yelled, throwing his head back in pure pleasure - such an amazing sight.

I began riding him harder and faster as he guided my hips with one hand and circled my clit with the other. He sent me waves of pleasure again just as I neared my orgasm and just as I was about to come...

There was a rapid knocking at the door, "Jasper, I need to talk to you – it's urgent," Edward's strained voice said from the other side.

You have got to be fucking kidding me!

I tried to hold off my orgasm, I really, really did, but I was so fucking close and his gift had sent me so far over the edge I couldn't even see it anymore. I came so hard, I saw stars.

"JASPER!" I screamed, still bouncing up and down on his cock. The bed frame creaking and groaning from the force of our thrusts.

His groans became moans and gasps...until he came with loud grunts and forceful bursts of cum inside of me.

The knocking had stopped but we both knew Edward was still there, neither of us able to care at the moment however, as we came down from our extreme bliss.

Once our bliss cleared, was a different story. I was mortified Edward was on the other side of the door listening so closely to us in 'our moment'. Jasper didn't seem to care, in fact he looked a bit smug. I buried my face into Jasper's chest and he stroked my hair lovingly, sending me waves of loving calm – which I soaked up greedily.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled me up and off his cock – both of us groaning at the loss. He moved out of the bed and pulled his jeans back on and then tossed me his shirt. I threw it on quickly, having nothing else to put on – even my panties didn't survive.

Jasper didn't seem happy about the fact that I was essentially naked. I raised my eyebrow at him in annoyance and he shook his head, "Still don't feel bad about it, darlin'," he said unapologetic.

I giggled and walked over to him and he pulled me into his arms, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of my lips just as the knocking started again...

Jasper told me to pull the sheet around me too, to which I rolled my eyes in response but did it anyway, just to appease him.

He made his way to the door and opened it, revealing Edward holding Richard's cell phone in his hand.

"What the fuck is so urgent, Edward?" Jasper asked, his voice was laced with a tinge of anger but not much – he was too relaxed after what we had just experienced.

Edward handed the phone to Jasper before replying, "There are pictures and things on there, that I just... I can't continue to go through – you need to go through them yourself and delete them and then I can finish seeing what else is on there," he said looking and sounding incredibly sad and upset.

"What kind of pictures?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Just...pictures...of Bella and...," Edward trailed off looking at the ground and shaking his head while closing his eyes tightly.

Jasper looked down at the phone and opened it – his growling began immediately at whatever he saw.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, walking over to them.

Jasper handed the phone to me wordlessly and I took it, confused at what was so upsetting.

Looking down at it – there were photos of me bent over the rock...pictures of Jasper fucking me over the rock...even a short video clip of it as well. Richard really was a sick bastard that's for sure.

Scrolling further back through the picture archive – there were multiple photos of severed limbs..._my_ severed limbs from the last time Victoria had caught me and scattered them. There were also photos of me burning down the meadow in a rage. He had been watching me a lot longer than just recently and I never even knew it...oh my god...

The phone fell from my fingertips and crashed to the floor – Jasper spun and had me cradled to his chest in an instant.

My rapid gasps of horror from seeing those photos were muffled by his chest as he held me tightly.

"Shh, darlin'...I've got you, shh," Jasper soothed me frantically, sending me a huge amount of loving calm. It worked fortunately, and my panic slowed gradually under my mate's soothing touch and gift and I relaxed into his chest.

"There's more you need to know, Jasper," Edward said quietly, hesitantly. I could feel his intense gaze on the back of me, scrutinizing our interaction.

"Did you find something?" Jasper asked while continue to soothe me - ignoring Edward's scrutiny.

"No, not about the phone...uh...it's about Tanya. She's pretty upset about Bree being here and she had a brief thought about calling the Volturi and telling them about her," he explained tentatively.

I pulled out of Jasper's arms and spun to face Edward, "The Volturi, they are in Italy right? You told me about them once – like kings or something?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yes, something like that – they are the rulers of the vampire world and they enforce the laws," Edward explained briefly - too briefly.

"So what does it matter if she tells them about Bree?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched in confusion - we hadn't broken any laws.

"It's a long story, darlin'. Why don't we find you some clothes and you can go see Bree and then after that we can discuss it more, okay?" Jasper suggested.

I smiled widely at him because he wasn't ordering me, he was suggesting, and he was okay with me seeing her finally.

"Okay, I'd like that," I nodded eagerly.

"Edward," Jasper called after him as he was turning to leave, "Keep a close ear on her thoughts please," he said authoritatively.

"I plan on it," Edward replied simply, casting a worried glance my way before closing the door behind him as he left.

Jasper grabbed his phone to text Rose to bring me some clothes, while I picked up Richard's cell phone and put it on top of the dresser. I need to be sure to delete those other photos before Jasper sees the extent of them - I don't want him to see those. I shuddered at the thought.

Rose knocked not long after and brought me some jeans, a green blouse, panties, and a bra. Her lips twitched in amusement as she handed them to me.

"Not a word, Rose," I mock glared at her.

A small snort escaped her lips, "So, Edward was right outside the door at 'the big moment', huh?" she asked ignoring me and trying really hard to contain her laughter.

I rolled my eyes at her and got dressed quickly while Jasper put his shirt back on.

"How is Bree doing, Rose?" I asked hesitantly, once we were dressed.

She cleared her throat – her mood changing drastically. Not a good sign.

"She's," she started but shook her head looking for the right words, "She needs a lot of help, Bella. She's so young – and I'm not sure she can overcome this. To go through all that at her age – she's still just a child mentally, not just physically - and it's truly horrific what Victoria has done to her," she finally said sounding anguished.

I walked over to Rose and grabbed her hand, "Take me to see her?" I asked her, glancing at Jasper, who came up behind me and placed a kiss to the top of my head.

She nodded solemnly and led the way through the mansion, Jasper and I following behind her. Until we finally reached the far end of the mansion – a wing I had never even been in yet. This place really is fucking huge.

Emmett was standing guard outside a large wooden door. He smiled at our approach but it didn't reach his eyes and looked forced – he looked so very sad.

I darted forward and couldn't resist giving him a hug, which he returned enthusiastically, before he let me go and stepped aside to hug his wife.

Just as I was about to open the door, Esme opened it. Her eyes were glistening with venom and her face looked strained, and if possible even paler than normal.

She smiled sadly at me, giving my hand a small squeeze with her own before stepping out of the room and giving me my first glimpse of Bree since the forest...

Bree was curled into a fetal position in the far corner of the room, shaking and keening lowly to herself...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Sad place to end it I know, but next chapter we will get to see their interaction. I wonder how that will go...

Lemon was okay, I hope? I know I ask every time – sorry! ;)

Please take a moment to review...your feedback and reviews are what keep me writing this story! You want me to keep writing, don't you? *looks hopeful*


	24. Chapter 24

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Love you all!

This chapter is lemon-free and a bit intense. *hands you a tissue* Don't cry.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

A sob crept up my throat from seeing her like that; she had completely given up.

I had felt myself losing the will to go on more and more over the years, I knew what she was feeling; I had felt it too. It had been only a matter of time before I just hadn't pieced myself back together the next time Victoria tore me apart. Looking at Bree laying there, was a glimpse of what could have been _me_. The only reason _I_ hadn't given up was because of Jasper – he has saved me in so many ways. But she's had no one to save her_._

Bree heard my sob and started to growl. She still had yet to move from her position on the floor, however.

I took a small tentative step into the room, only to have Jasper stop me, placing his hand on my arm, "Bella..."

I looked up at him and the fear on his face was plain as day. I knew he was only worried about my safety but right now my only concern was that little girl who needed _me _to save _her_.

"Trust me, please Jasper. Just trust me," I plead.

He let my arm go and scrubbed his face roughly with his palms. It was easy to see the internal battle raging inside of him. Letting me go into that room was going against every instinct he had and I knew it...I loved him for it.

I pulled his hands from his face and gazed up into his golden eyes, pushing as much love and trust as I could towards him.

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded reluctantly...and I proceeded to take another step into the room with Bree...

That's all it took to get a reaction from her – she was up and crouched very low to the ground, back to the corner, and growling menacingly. Her eyes were coal black and staring into mine.

"Hasn't she fed?" I asked, horrified that they hadn't brought her anything. There should be at least some red to them even with as angry as she is at me – a slight ring of red always remains. There was no ring.

"We tried. Carlisle brought her some deer blood but she refused to touch it," Esme explained, her voice conveying her worry.

I nodded. "Can't say I blame her; it's fucking disgusting," I mumbled.

Emmett snorted from behind me in amusement and I turned to address him, "Bears are disgusting too, Em," I told him vehemently.

He gasped and held his hand over his heart, "Don't say such things, Bella!" Emmett exclaimed in mock horror.

I shook my head at him in disbelief and turned my attention back to the girl still growling at my every movement.

"Bree?" I said quietly, "Can I just talk to you?" I asked holding my hands up in a non-threatening way.

She hissed and snarled but didn't answer me besides that – well, this wasn't going well at all...

I cast a frantic glance at Jasper, who was inching his way slowly into the room with me, "No. Stay out, Jasper," I scolded him.

"Darlin'...please," he half warned, half begged.

"She's scared, Jasper. You will just make it worse," I explained firmly.

He sighed heavily but stayed where he was and I moved slightly closer to Bree – stopping when her growls became so loud that they were rattling the pictures frames on the walls.

I sat down on the floor, crossing my legs Indian-style and folding my hands in my lap - hoping to put her more at ease with my completely submissive position, and _really_ hoping that I was right about her not hurting me. It must have worked though because her growls lowered some and I noticed she curled in on herself a bit.

"Bree, I won't hurt you. I promise," I told her in as soothing a tone as I could muster. She relaxed slightly further and I felt like it was progress...until...

"You killed my father," she growled, speaking to me for the first time and her body tensing back up again.

"No, Victoria did that," I shook my head, "But I did know your father, Bree, and he was a good man," I explained sincerely, my voice breaking slightly in remembrance of Adam giving his life for me and her that day.

"He died because of you!" she spat out, literally; some drops of venom falling to the floor from her mouth.

"He risked everything trying to help me that day, it's true, and I'm _so_ sorry. But your father didn't just do it for me Bree, he was trying to save you from Victoria; she was threatening your life to force him to help her. He may have been helping me escape, but his whole plan was to get you and take you somewhere she couldn't find you," I explained, watching her reaction.

She whimpered and I felt like an ass; I didn't want to make it seem like it was her fault either – fuck!

"He loved you so much, Bree. I know where ever he is right now, he doesn't regret trying to save us that day," I told her – willing myself to believe it as well. I'm so sorry Adam; I promise I'll do whatever it takes to save your baby girl.

"Did...Did he love you too?" she asked curiously, her growl dropping off and her voice sounding child-like and venerable.

I gaped at her – I honestly didn't know what to say to that. I have a feeling he may have, but Jasper is standing right fucking there. I chanced a glance over at Jasper who was staring at me intently waiting for my answer...but I knew the moment he figured it out.

He nodded at me to answer her honestly and so I did...

"I think so...he never came out and said it...but I think so," I said softly.

"Did you love him?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

What do I say to this..._No, I didn't, I just used your father_...No, I can't tell his daughter that – and I'm not sure what the truth really is myself. It wasn't love, but I would have gone with him if I could have – of that much I'm sure. Could it have turned into some type of love? – maybe.

"I don't know," I replied simply, cringing slightly when I felt some of Jasper's jealousy hit me. I would need to explain it to him later – I can't let him think that.

She seemed to contemplate this for a few minutes, still crouched low but not growling anymore.

"She killed my mom, too," she whimpered finally, her body curling more into itself and then finally giving out and falling to her knees.

"She killed my mom, too, Bree," I whispered my eyes filling with venom, "And she would have hurt my dad too, but he died before she could."

"I just want to be with my mom and dad! Please! Please just kill me! I don't want to be alone anymore!" she cried out.

And it broke my fucking heart – my sobs tore from my chest as my whole being ached for this tortured little girl.

"I know sweetie, I know," I soothed as best I could.

She gazed at me, her face full of pure anguish, and I reached my arms out to her in a wordless plea...

She crawled across the floor slowly and curled herself up onto my lap; I wrapped my arms around her tightly...and we rocked and sobbed together – two very tortured souls. No one can understand her the way that I can.

"Shhh, I've got you now sweetheart, you're not alone," I cooed as we rocked.

Hearing noise behind me, I glanced over my shoulder to see what was going on...

Esme was holding her hand over her mouth to contain her sobs, but her gaze held love and adoration. Rose's shoulders were shaking with her own sobs as Emmett tried furtively to comfort her – but his own eyes were glistening as well.

Jasper...he was staring at me and Bree with an unfathomable expression – I'm not sure what it was...wistful, sad, and...hopeful?

"Don't leave me, Bella," she cried in my lap.

I gasped and clenched my eyes closed. "I promise I won't leave you, sweetheart, I promise," I whispered to her.

She curled her body further into me and buried her face into my chest, as I stroked her tangled and knotted hair. Maybe Rose can help me clean her up a bit later.

"Darlin'?" Jasper whispered after a little bit – not wanting to startle Bree I'm sure.

I turned my body slightly to face him; Bree clutched my clothing so tightly in response, that there was a distinct tearing sound – my blouse. Crap. My clothes just don't seem to last long no matter what I do.

Jasper's lips twitched slightly in amusement and I narrowed my eyes at him - but he wasn't fazed.

"Will you be okay here for a little while? I need to run an errand," he asked, sending me his loving calm.

"Umm, sure. Where are you going though?" I inquired nosily. He hasn't left me for a moment since he found me – I'm kind of shocked.

"It's not important right now, I won't be gone too long. I promise," he said smiling sweetly.

"Okay?" I replied, unsure how I really felt about being apart from him – just the thought made my chest ache a little...I can't believe I even tried to leave before. I'd of never made it far, that's for sure.

Jasper studied me for a moment, his hand slowly moving up to his own chest as our gazes locked. He could feel it too – our connection was so intense at that moment - that I felt like my body was literally being pulled to him and I subconsciously leaned towards him.

Bree keened in response. "No, don't go, don't go," she cried.

"Shh, I'm not going...I'm going to stay right here with you, sweetie – okay?" I reassured her, trying to pull her face up to look at me but she just burrowed further into me.

I guess I really wasn't going anywhere even if I wanted to – she seems to have physically attached herself to me.

Not that I mind, I will carry her around for the rest of eternity if I need to. Whatever helps her...this little girl has stolen my heart in a matter of minutes.

"Come back to me, soon?" I asked Jasper, looking for reassurances myself. Bree and I really are so much alike.

"I promise," Jasper replied, surrounding me in his love. I smiled in return.

"Rose?" Jasper asked simply but implying so much.

"I will, don't worry, Jasper – go ahead and get done what you need to get done," she replied, straightening herself and becoming confident Rose again.

"Thanks, Rose," Jasper said, pulling her into a quick embrace. She smiled widely and he turned to leave.

I closed my eyes – I can do this, he'll be right back - I chanted to myself.

Rose stepped into the room and Bree shook slightly in response. "It's okay, sweetie. Rose is my sister," I told her, shooting Rose a pointed smile.

Bree nodded into my chest and her shaking stopped but she was still glued to me with no intentions of letting go anytime soon. So we sat there...

Peter and Char showed up after a little bit, holding two big thermoses in their hands. They paused at the doorway, taking in the scene. Char smiled sadly but Peter smiled brightly at me and Bree...

"Show them what they've won, Char," Peter said in a deep game-show announcer voice and talking into a pretend microphone. Char just glared at him but he tapped his foot impatiently at her and she unwillingly held the thermoses up in display with a roll of her eyes. "Two, yes two, lovely insulated thermoses! You'll never drink your blood cold again with these babies! This prize retail values at a whopping $29.95...congratulations!" he exclaimed and did an imitation of a cheering crowd.

He caused me to giggle and shake my head at his pure silliness – though I tried not to. I didn't want to startle Bree but she didn't seem to mind amazingly. In fact she eased up her burrowing a tad and I thought I felt some movement of her cheek against me – a twitch of a smile maybe? Leave it to Peter to get through to her.

"What's in those?" I asked him apprehensively.

"Bear blood. Jasper said to get each of you girls a to-go cup," he explained, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"Ugh, yeah okay. I guess we could use it," I consented, but really not wanting it. At least it was bear and not deer.

Peter stayed where he was as Char stepped into the room – Bree tensing slightly again.

"It's okay. That's Char and she is my other sister, and the dorky one in the doorway is my brother, Peter," I told her.

Char's smile lit up her whole face and Peter had such a proud look on his face – crap, there he goes looking adorable again.

She walked towards us, staying as far away as she could to reach out and hand the thermoses to me.

I set one down on the floor beside me and shifted Bree slightly in my lap to open the other.

"This is going to smell and taste disgusting, Bree," I said shooting a pointed look at Emmett who was shaking his head in mock shame, "But it helps. I know you are thirsty, sweetie. Will you drink some with me?" I asked her hopefully.

She finally pulled her face out of my chest and blinked up at me with her black eyes – I held the thermos with one hand and kept the other wrapped around her as I brought it to my lips first to show her that I was drinking it and then brought it to hers. She took a sip and made the same face I did, no doubt. It was vile. I persevered though - for her. Anything for her.

Continuing to take turns, we finished the one thermos and I opened the other and we finished that one as well. Her eyes lightening greatly with a golden hue and making me sigh in relief. She would need more but it was a start.

I brought my hand up and cradled her head gently against my chest, placing a kiss to the top of her head...I heard her gasp in surprise before she clutched onto me tighter and let out a tiny, almost inaudible, sigh.

It was progress...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Where did Jasper go I wonder? Theories? I'd bet you can't guess, but some of you are really great detectives so who knows anymore...=)

Anyone notice Bella didn't introduce Emmett or Esme to Bree? And notice how Jasper went to Rose to watch over them? Hmm, very interesting hehe.

Please take a moment to review and tell me your thoughts...your feedback matters to me and keeps me typing away! ;)


	25. Chapter 25

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Love you all!

No lemon in this chapter, but it does get a little descriptive towards the end - just a small warning.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Bree and I sat there silently together on the floor for hours as Rose and Char chatted animatedly about what idiots their husband's were - the conversation was actually quite entertaining to listen to. Though I wasn't sure it was entirely appropriate for Bree to hear, and I glared at them pointedly a few times - to which they only smiled proudly at me in return...not real sure what that was about.

Peter and Emmett huddled themselves dejectedly together outside the door and scowled at the girls...they both looked adorable honestly. Esme seemed amused as well but she stayed indifferent - not taking either side - ahh yes, Switzerland. It will never work, Esme...you always have to pick a side eventually.

After a while, Peter and Char had to leave to hunt, their own eyes having become a dull red from days without hunting. They would need to travel further out - since they still drink human blood. I found myself trying very hard not to think about what _they_ would get to drink.

"Hey, could you get another to-go cup of bear blood for Bree?" I asked Peter, holding up one of the empty thermoses. Still not happy with the amount of darkness left in her eyes; I won't be satisfied until they are completely golden.

Peter whipped out a pretend pad of paper and pencil and pretended to write down my order, "Y'all want fries with that?" he asked smirking. I threw the thermos at his head but he dodged it - damn.

Char smacked him for me and pushed him out the door, winking at me as she left. She's truly a saint.

Esme left to go hunting with Carlisle and Alice. Emmett went with them - but only due to Rose's insistence. He wasn't thrilled with that, at all, and pouted hugely as he left. Rose just rolled her eyes at him and mumbled something about men being "whiny ass babies" causing me to giggle and her to laugh.

Bree was still clutching me in a death grip – my blouse suffering more and more tears at her hands. Rose offered to get me another shirt but I told her I was fine; I knew Jasper would be upset if she left me alone with just Bree – I think his worries are completely unnecessary - but it still didn't mean I want him upset with me, or Rose for that matter.

God, I miss him so much...I hope he comes back soon. I rubbed my chest a little with one hand and Bree pulled back eyeing me with concern.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Just missing Jasper," I explained with a small smile.

"What's Jasper?" she asked curiously, cocking her head slightly.

I was confused by what she meant, when it suddenly dawned on me... god, she's so cute - she could give Peter a run for his money.

"Jasper is my...," I trailed off. How to explain this...does she know what mates are? Do you even tell an 11 year old about mates? Good god, I'm horrible at this children thing.

"Jasper is the love of my life; he's going to be my husband," I explained, there - that sounds good, right?

"Is he your mate?" she asked scrunching her little eyebrows in confusion.

Okay...so she does know about mates. Of course she would, she's been a vampire for 20+ years, I'm sure she's heard the term before; good grief Bella, you're such an idiot. Shut up, I argued with myself.

"Yes, he is," I said finally, watching her reaction closely.

She nodded and seemed to think it over for a bit before apparently deciding it was acceptable to her...Jasper will be happy to know she approves, I'm sure.

"You're going to get married?" she asked confused, glancing down at my left hand and bare ring finger.

"Yes, eventually. Not right now, though," I told her. Really not wanting to get into the details of finding and killing Victoria at the moment.

"But you don't have a ring?" she questioned, looking a wee bit miffed might I add.

Something tells me Bree just might have words for Jasper about this. That, would be an interesting confrontation to see.

"No, I don't – but we've been too busy to get one. I'll get one eventually though, don't worry," I assured her. A ring doesn't really matter much to me, however, as long as I have Jasper – I was more than happy going without one.

She nodded firmly, leaned forward, and placed a small kiss above my heart where I had rubbed it a moment earlier. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done and this time _I _was the one clutching _her_ in a death grip. God, I think I love this little girl more with each passing second.

"Bella?" Edward's tentative voice broke through.

I turned to look, and saw him watching us from the doorway. His expression was different than I've seen from him since we've been here...he had a small smile for once as he gazed at the interaction between me and Bree. Of course, it's the first time Jasper hasn't been with me...oh no, what if something happened to Jasper...

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked slightly panicked as to why he was here.

"Nothing is wrong. I just can't find Jasper and I wanted to get the phone back from him," he replied nervously.

"Oh! Fuck, we forgot all about it," I explained, cringing immediately at my use of language in front of Bree.

"I mean...uh...fudge?" I attempted to take it back. Like that's going to work, you twit, she's already heard it...shut up! My inner voice is really getting annoying.

Bree's lips twitched in amusement at my floundering and I mock scowled at her but she nuzzled into me sweetly and I gave her a small apologetic squeeze in return. Oh no, she has me wrapped around her little finger - when did this happen? Hours ago - my inner voice declared. Well crap.

"Can you tell me where Jasper is?" Edward asked curiously with eyebrows raised.

"Umm, I don't really know – he said he had an errand to run, he said he wouldn't be gone long though," I told him apprehensively.

"Could you...maybe...get the phone and clear it for me? I really need to check the rest of it out as soon as possible," he explained...looking hopeful and making me slightly suspicious of his intentions. Regardless, I knew we really did need him to go through the rest of the phone – so it didn't matter what his intentions were at this point.

"Uh," was my brilliant response. Glancing down at Bree, I really wasn't sure what to do about her...I can't take her with me since Tanya is having a fit about her being here as it is...

"I can go get it for you, Bella," Rose offered, since no one else was available.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly.

I can't let anyone else see those pictures – it's actually a very good thing Jasper isn't here right now. Knowing what I needed to do, I sighed.

"Bree?" I said softly, "Sweetie, would it be okay if I went and got something for Edward real quick...it's important, and I promise you that I will come right back here afterwards," I asked hesitantly.

She blinked up at me, wide eyed and fearful, and I wanted to tell her to forget I even _thought_ about it. Finger, wrapped, me...yup.

"You'll come right back?" she asked, slightly shaking in my arms.

I tightened my hold on her, "I promise, I will be right back," I assured her, stroking her hair soothingly.

Bree nodded and glanced warily over at Rose. Rose looked a little wary herself about being alone with Bree, but I smiled encouragingly at her and she gave me a small tentative smile in return.

"You know, Rose is such a great sister, Bree...I just know the two of you will get along great," I told her, glancing over at Rose as I said it as well. Rose's smile widened and Bree visibly relaxed and I knew that they would be just fine while I was gone.

I stood up with Bree still wrapped around me and carried her over to the sofa. Setting her down in the middle of it – she looked so small and fragile. Kneeling down in front of her I took her hands in mine and held her gaze, "I promise, okay," I assured once more.

"Okay," she whispered hesitantly.

I nodded, stood, and made my way to the door, "Bella!" Bree squeaked, stopping me in my tracks.

Turning around, I caught her just as she threw herself into my arms, hugging me like she would never see me again. I placed a small kiss to her forehead and she released me, going back over to sit on the sofa and watching me with venom filled eyes.

I rubbed my chest over my heart again...the thought of leaving her causing a slight ache – how is that possible? I thought it was just a mate thing? I'll need to ask Jasper or maybe even Carlisle about that later.

Turning, I headed quickly out of the room before I couldn't stop myself from running right back to her. I needed to get that damn phone first...focus, Bella. Yeah, yeah, shut up.

Edward walked beside me and I could feel his gaze on me as we made our way through the mansion, but he remained silent – for which I was very grateful.

Arriving at the room, I grabbed the phone from atop the dresser and opened it – only to find that it was now dead – the battery had died, fuck!

"It's dead," I sighed heavily and turned to face him.

"I can charge it, it's not a problem. But it does delay things," he sighed, eyeing me intently. I could tell there was something he was working up to say...

"What?" I asked in exasperation. He may as well just spit it the fuck out, I haven't got all day...

"Bella...I'm concerned," he stated cryptically.

"About what, Edward?" I asked impatiently, wondering what his problem was.

"Why did you burn down the meadow?" he asked quietly, glancing at the floor before looking back up at me.

"So you fucking looked through the pictures? I thought you said you didn't or couldn't?" I asked angrily. Just what exactly was he doing looking at them – do I even want to know. Probably not.

"I skipped the ones...well...the ones...you know. I did look through the ones of you in the meadow though," he whispered sadly.

"I was angry..._am_ angry, Edward. You left with no concern for my feelings, wants, or safety! So yes, I took some anger out on your precious fucking meadow, alright?" I sneered. He was really pissing me off by bringing this up.

He stared at me not saying a word and I took that as the conversation being fucking over. Making my way towards the door he flashed in front of my path...

"Bella...I don't like the way Jasper treats you," he said sternly. What the fuck...what the hell does that mean?

"You w-what?" I stuttered out disbelievingly. He can't be serious...

"Bella, he...the way he was...when you two were," he said shaking his head, "He's so rough with you – he had to have been hurting you and _I _would never physically hurt you that way," he said vehemently.

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" I asked confused. Jasper's never been rough with me or hurt me, where is he getting this from...

"Bella, I think your relationship with Jasper is unhealthy," he stated nodding his head, as if willing me to believe him...nope, don't think so.

"Edward? I have no fucking clue what you are spouting off about right now and honestly I don't give a fuck what _you_ think. Now, I need to get back to Bree, excuse me," I told him, turning to walk around him.

He blocked me again and I began to seethe. If he didn't let me go real soon he was going to be missing limbs, just like fucking Alice.

"Let me go," I growled a warning at him.

"Please just listen to me, Bella; I think Jasper may be just using you for sex," he blurted out quickly staring into my eyes.

I blinked up at him, waiting for the joke...a chuckle...something...nothing?

Oh my god, he actually believes what he's saying...he must really like living in that delusional world of his, with Alice as his fucking next door neighbor.

"Are you fucking serious?" I gasped, because well...I just had to say it. I think I might very well be in shock at this point.

"Bella, Jasper should be making love to you. Slowly, gently, lovingly. Not..._that_," he scowled and gestured wildly to the king sized bed – the same bed where he heard us in 'our moment'. I think I get it now...

"It's called fucking, Edward...say it with me...fuck-ing, and _he_ wasn't fucking _me_ – _I _was riding _him_, if you really must know the details," I explained smirking at him. Screw embarrassment at this point... I needed to get through to him somehow, perhaps shock factor will work.

"Bella!" he admonished, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Edward get over yourself, you know nothing of my sex-life or my relationship with Jasper – so stay the fuck out of it and mind your own fucking business!" I yelled.

"You are _my_ business, Bella! I love you!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration.

"You have no fucking right, Edward! I love yous mean nothing when actions speak louder and more honestly than words ever could!" I yelled before lowering my voice and continuing...

"Listen, I'm sure you will find someone else someday, Edward. Please just leave Jasper and me alone. You have to let me go, Edward," I said pleading for him to finally understand, being more kind than I felt he really deserved.

"I can't...I can't give you up again, love...please, please don't ask me to!" he begged shaking his head and his voice breaking.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Edward; I'm really not," I sighed heavily.

"Then don't, please," he pled shakily with venom filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes.

He choked a sob and I clenched my eyes tighter in response. I really didn't want to hurt him – I had loved him once and I would always feel something for him; but it just wasn't enough anymore – I've found my mate. What Edward and I shared was nothing in comparison to what Jasper and I share as mates.

"Can I just ask for one more thing from you, Bella?" he asked pausing before adding, "And then I promise to let you go, if that's what you _really_ want..."

I opened my eyes and studied him...suspiciously. What could he possibly want from me...

"Let me make love to you, Bella...just once...please...let me _show_ you how much I love you," he whispered imploringly, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

Blink...blink...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Edward say what? hehehehe

Okay now, don't throw things...really...violence isn't the answer! I know you all hate my cliffies but I ask you...can it really be considered a cliffie if I update every couple of days?...Yes? Crap.

How about a peace offering then?...No? Not even say...Jasper returning in the next chapter?... =)

Please take a moment to review, or yell at me, and let me know your thoughts...your feedback matters to me and keeps me typing away! ;)


	26. Chapter 26

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! I so love reading your reactions!

Lemon alert in this chapter - so if you are underage or that isn't something you wish to read - please be forewarned.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Well it's official... vampires really can go insane.

I had just opened my mouth to respond to his idiocy when I saw him... "Jasper," I breathed, my shoulders sagging in relief at his presence.

Edward's face turned to defeat and he dropped his hands just as Jasper walked through the doorway; taking in the scene.

I threw myself at Jasper and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest; his hold on me was possessive and I could feel his entire body tensing as he struggled to remain calm. His growl began slowly building as his body tensed further and further.

"I don't fucking think so, Edward," Jasper spat at him, moving me to the side and slightly behind him.

"Bella hasn't answered me yet, Jasper," Edward replied scowling, "Or do you speak for her too? Is she not _allowed_ to make her own decisions?" he goaded.

Oh, Edward...what is with you and that fucking death wish. And how dare him - he's such a fucking hypocrite.

I shook my head in disbelief at his sheer stupidity as Jasper's growl turned to a furious snarl and he advanced on Edward...

Jasper stopped directly in front of Edward and brought him to his knees before him. Holy shit, he's in Major mode and he's pissed, this can _not_ end well.

What the hell should I do...let him tear him apart?

Not a bad idea actually... Think of Esme and Carlisle...

Turning my attention to the devil and angel waring on my shoulders... The devil was holding a marshmellow on a stick and waving it proudly at me – huh, he sure does remind me a lot of Peter. The devil patted the spot beside him and the angel sauntered over to him, plucking the marshmellow off the stick and popping it into her mouth – hmm, that angel looks suspiciously like Char. Well I could see _they_ were going to be no fucking help at all.

Making the decision on my own to intervene, I squeezed my way between them. I could feel the vibrations of Jasper's growl on my back as I addressed Edward still on the floor...

"The answer is 'Fuck No', Edward! Who the fuck do you think you are? Did you really think I would say yes?" I yelled exasperated before continuing...

"Edward, I don't know how else to fucking say this, it just doesn't seem to be getting through...so listen _very_ carefully... We are never going to get back together. I love Jasper. Jasper is my _mate_. Jasper and I will be spending eternity together. Jasper and I are getting married," I stated staring into his eyes.

He visibly flinched when I said the last part and I found it odd that of all the declarations, that was the one that would bother him the most.

"You're getting married?" he asked, looking anguished.

"Yes, Edward we are, and you need to stop this. You aren't just hurting Jasper by acting this way, you are hurting _me_ as well – so please... just let me go now," I said pleadingly.

Jasper took a step back from me, his hands visibly shaking and twitching from holding his anger in. He gritted his teeth and locked his jaw, before letting Edward up from the floor.

"I'll always love you, Isabella," Edward whispered, turning and heading toward the door.

"Edward," Jasper called out to him, "If you _ever_ proposition my mate or touch her again, I _will_ rip off your fucking dick and balls and burn them...am I clear?" Jasper asked in a deadly calm tone.

Edward nodded silently and left, closing the door behind him with one final wistful glance at me.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily once he was gone...

Opening my eyes, I turned to find Jasper with his palms leaning on the wall and his head bowed facing it. Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed a kiss to the middle of his back before resting my cheek there.

We stayed in that position not speaking for several minutes until he tugged me in front of him with me now facing the wall as well. He grabbed my hands and rested them on the wall underneath his and brought his lips to my ear, "Do I need to remind you who you belong to, Bella," he breathed.

Now, I could answer one of two ways here and honestly I know I should say 'No'...I know, and yet my brain/mouth filter failed yet again, "Maybe," I said teasingly.

Not a good idea...

He growled and pressed me up against the wall with his body, "Don't tease me right now, Bella," he said seriously.

And that's when I realized just how upset, not just angry, he really was about finding Edward propositioning me while he was away...it was his worst fears come to life. Someone or something trying to take me away from him.

"Baby, I'm _so _sorry," I said, feeling absolutely horrible for not recognizing it sooner.

"Can I have you?" he asked so softly I barely heard him.

"Take me, I'm yours Jasper..._only yours_," I attempted to reassure him.

He tore every piece of clothing off of me before the tear of his own clothing echoed through the air.

"Keep your hands there," he told me, pressing my palms more firmly to the wall.

He nudged my legs further apart and placed his hands on my hips pulling my ass back toward him, and entered me in one deep thrust. Both of us groaning at the feeling of his cock stretching and filling my pussy.

His thrusts were fast and frantic; his grunts and groans sounding more like cries and pleas, as he pushed himself into me over and over. He pulled out of me abruptly and carried me quickly over to the bed, laying me down in the center and hovering over me.

He entered me slowly this time...and I whimpered in response to the utter desperation I could feel projecting off of him. He brought his hands up to cradle my face and kissed me passionately as he surrounded us in a cocoon of love with his gift.

"Jasper, oh god, baby...I love you, too," I gasped, so overcome with the amount of love he had for me.

"I need you...so much...can't ever leave you again," he murmured brokenly into my chest as he continued his gentle slow thrusts.

I reached up and moved my hair away from the unmarked side of my neck...the action causing Jasper to lift his head and gaze into my eyes questioningly.

"Then take me and give me part of you to keep with me, Jasper," I told him, looking into his eyes.

He knew what I was asking of him. To inject some of his own venom into my system would cause me intense pain but I would carry that venom, _his_ venom, within me for the rest of eternity – even when we were apart.

"No, darlin'...it will hurt, I can't hurt you," he argued shaking his head adamantly.

We are wired to not cause our mate pain and I knew this would be a very difficult thing for him to do.

"It's okay, I _want_ you to do this. _Please_, I _need_ you," I begged desperately.

He groaned clearly torn before finally replying, "Are you absolutely sure, Bella? I don't know if I can; it's going to hurt far worse than just a bite," he asked apprehensively.

"Yes," I replied without hesitation. "Please."

He closed his eyes and increased the pace of his thrusts; tilting his hips so that each thrust brushed his pelvis against my clit...and I moaned my pleasure.

My walls were fluttering around his cock with every thrust, my orgasm approaching me quickly and my moans becoming louder.

He lowered his head, kissing my neck with trembling lips. He brought our hands up beside my head and laced our fingers together. And just as our orgasms tore through both of us, he opened his jaw wide against my skin and sunk his teeth deeply into my neck...

Injecting his venom into my veins as my body milked his cock of his cum.

The burn was comparable to that of the change and I writhed under him, squeezing his hands and locking my jaw in an attempt to not scream out in agony. I could feel the steady flow of his venom being pushed into me and while the pain was excruciating, my body welcomed my mate's venom with no resistance.

Jasper shuddered and shook after carefully pulling his teeth from my neck, trying so hard not to cause me anymore pain. He licked the wound, bathing it in his venom to seal it.

My body trembled as Jasper's venom worked it's way through my veins mixing with my own. He sent me waves of his loving calm as my trembling slowed and my body stilled – our union complete...body _venom_, heart _love_, and soul _mate_.

He placed a feather light kiss to my neck and it was at that moment that I felt him sliding something onto my finger.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" he asked, so much worry etched across his face.

I gasped and pulled my hand up to inspect what he slid on my finger... it was a 3ct. round diamond engagement ring with smaller diamonds encircling the entire band... and it was absolutely beautiful.

"It's called an eternity ring. If you don't like it, I can get you something else," he told me, watching my reaction closely.

"It's beautiful, I love it," I breathed, my eyes filling with venom, "Thank you - for it - for you."

"There aren't words for what I feel for you, Bella...there just aren't words," he whispered as he rolled to the side bringing me with him and kissing me gently.

Jasper cocooned us in his love again and it really was like being in our own little bubble.

"It's our 'bubble of love'," I giggled and kissed his nose.

He laughed in relief that I was really okay and kissed my nose in return.

We laid there basking in what we had just shared together with gentle, slow kisses and small caresses.

It was awhile before it finally dawned on me...that dull ache in my chest still present even with Jasper beside me...

I jumped out of the bed and cast a frantic glance around the room looking for my clothes, before realizing they were in scraps on the floor by the wall.

Jasper dashed over to me, "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"Bree," I choked, "Oh god, I need to get back to her, Jasper! I promised I'd be right back and it's been so long...,"

"It's okay, darlin'. I'm sure she's just fine," he interrupted my panic attempting to sooth me.

It didn't help though, because I should have been back to her by now; I promised her. I felt so horrified at not keeping my promise...that I cried...I literally broke down in gut wrenching tearless sobs right there naked in the middle of the room with Jasper staring at me helplessly, wondering what on earth was wrong.

"Darlin', you need to calm down. We can go see her right now, okay?" he tried to reassure me.

I whimpered and nodded – the best I could do at the moment. But when I once again realized my clothing was scraps, I burst into more sobs.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked frantically.

"My clothes," I sobbed, pointing at the scraps on the floor.

He chuckled as he walked over and picked up a large shopping bag he had dropped by the door. "Here," he said handing it to me and smiling sweetly.

"What's this?" I asked confused, before peeking inside.

Jeans, sweaters, blouses, and lingerie – lots of lingerie. I quirked an eyebrow as I pulled a garter belt from the bag.

He shrugged unapologetic and I walked over and hugged him tightly, "Thank you," I said, nuzzling into him.

"You're welcome. Now get dressed," he said pulling away, probably hoping to avoid me breaking into sobs again.

I pulled out a black bra and pantie set, some jeans, and a red blouse while Jasper sat down on the bed and watched me get dressed...it was very erotic dressing for him like this, so I did it slowly...drawing it out for his viewing pleasure.

I had just finished pulling the blouse on when he groaned loudly...

"What's wrong? Do..do you not like it?" I asked worriedly, biting my lip.

He gestured to his cock, "Does it look like I don't like it, Bella?" he said quirking an eyebrow.

His cock stood hard, thick, and wanting; and it was my turn to groan loudly.

I glanced to the door and back to his cock a few times and he laughed telling me it was okay and he understood.

He grabbed another shopping bag, pulling some faded button-fly jeans and a black button down shirt out for himself. Once dressed he looked so fucking gorgeous...

"How the hell am I suppose to leave this room," I grumbled to myself, eye-fucking him.

He chuckled and reached his hand out for mine, stopping to pick up one more shopping bag from beside the door as we made our way out of the room.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"It's not for you," he stated simply.

Which made me even more curious – of course.

He knew it from the smug smile he was sporting as we made our way through the mansion back to Bree's room. As we neared her room, I let out a sigh of relief and rubbed my chest...that dull ache fading at last. Jasper eyed me questioningly and I told him we'd talk about it later.

As soon as the door opened Bree's eyes shot to mine. She was up and in front of me in a flash, her eyes filling with venom and her breaths leaving her in gasps. I scooped her up into my arms quickly and carried her over to the sofa, setting her down in my lap.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm back, shh, I'm here," I cooed.

"You were gone so long and...and...," she trailed off nuzzling her face into my chest and breathing in my scent. I rocked us gently attempting to sooth both of us in the process.

She pulled back and studied my face before her eyes locked on my neck. She gasped loudly and jumped from my lap advancing on Jasper...

"What did you do to her!" she screeched at him.

Jasper stood stock still with wide eyes, unsure what to say or do...he opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off...

"You hurt her! You hurt my Bella!" she keened.

"Bree, no, sweetie. He didn't hurt me, let me explain," I told her, walking over to her and guiding her back over to the sofa. She let me, not putting up any fight.

I sat down and she immediately curled herself back onto my lap. She brought her fingertips up to trace the fresh scar on my neck and whimpered.

"I asked him to do it, Bree," I said, really unsure how to explain it to her.

"You did?" she gasped.

"Yes, it's a mate thing and it didn't hurt me," I lied, really hoping she wouldn't ask me to elaborate further.

I brought my hand up and covered her hand with my own on my neck and she gasped... excitedly?

"You got a ring!" she exclaimed pulling my hand down to examine it further, "It's so beautiful," she said, mesmerized by it.

Thank god for that distraction. "It is, isn't it?" I said, glancing over at Jasper and winking as he let out a sigh of relief.

Bree looked over to Jasper and nodded her approval to him. Jasper smiled in return and she relaxed into me while pulling my hand into her lap so she could play with the ring on my finger.

I smiled widely at Jasper as he made his way very slowly over to us, so as not to startle her. He kneeled on the floor in front of us and set the shopping bag down.

"I got you something," he told her.

Bree gasped and tightened her hold on my hand in response. I doubt anyone has ever given her anything since she was human.

Jasper reached in the bag and pulled out some jeans, tops, and shoes, and placed them on the sofa beside us. He then pulled out a hairbrush & comb, barrettes & hair ties, de-tangling shampoo, and some strawberry scented bubble bath - and placed them on the sofa as well.

Bree was wide eyed staring at all the items and tentatively reached her small hand towards them only to bring it back right away.

"There's one more thing," Jasper said softly, reaching inside the bag once again...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

I was pretty sure some would guess he got the ring, but the clothes for Bree...I couldn't believe you guys guessed that! I'll be posting the pic of Bella's ring in my profile, well, just as soon as I find it again lol.

Now you can't be too mad...cause I revealed almost everything! Right?

The venom thing is a necessary part of the story, (Have you figured it out yet?), it will all be explained soon, no worries.

Please take a moment to review and let me know your thoughts...your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing more! ;) (notice how my chapters have gotten longer *hint, hint*)


	27. Chapter 27

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! Love you!

No lemons this time, sorry. *hands you a tissue* Don't cry.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Jasper pulled a square blue velvet jewelry box out of the bag and set it balancing on his one knee.

"I know you feel alone, Bree...but I want you to know that, that isn't the case. Not only do you have all of us now, you also have your parents, where ever they may be, watching over you, too," he said while slowly opening the lid on the box.

Inside was an antique silver, oval shaped locket with an angel engraved on the front; it was hanging on a thin sterling silver chain.

"I had my lawyer, Jenks, do some research to find out what happened to your parent's estate. He went through all the paperwork and found this still locked away in a safety deposit box with your name on it. It hadn't been claimed by any of the relatives and had been just sitting there all these years. Through some large convincing, we were able to get it for you," he told her holding out the box.

Bree looked to him in confusion before Jasper gently removed the necklace from the box and opened the locket and showed it to her more closely.

Inside the locket was a small worn and faded picture.

Bree gasped and shook in my arms as she looked at the picture, and I too recognized him immediately – Adam. It was a picture of him cradling her in his arms when she was just a tiny baby...with dark fuzzy hair and a chubby little hand gripping his finger tightly.

Adam looked very much the same in his human life, except his eyes were a piercing blue and his smile lit up his entire face as he looked down at her with such pride and wonder. He truly loved her so much and I choked back a sob at the sight.

She reached one finger towards it and lightly traced her father's face with her fingertip, a sob escaping from her throat as she did so.

Jasper turned it over to show us the back of it, and engraved on the back in a spiraling pattern were the words:

To my angel,

You'll always be my little girl.

Love, Daddy

Those words filled my eyes with venom instantly, and I tried so hard to hold it together for her...to just be there _for her_. Her entire body was shaking like a leaf as she traced the words with her finger gently - just as she had done to her father's face.

Jasper handed me the necklace as she tearlessly sobbed in my arms and I lifted her hair and put it on for her. She clutched it to her chest with both hands as I held her tightly, rocking her and shushing her cries.

"I tried to find a picture of your mom, too, Bree. I'm sorry I wasn't able to – I will keep trying though, I promise you," Jasper told her.

And with that sweet gesture, Jasper just melted me a little more. God he really is the sexiest and most perfect man on the planet.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Jasper's neck giving him a hug.

"You're so very welcome, sweetheart," he replied sweetly to her and winked at me over her shoulder.

How lucky am I to have this truly amazing man who has so many different facets to him. I am just in awe of him and the way he just gave her back a tiny piece of what Victoria stole from her.

If it wasn't totally inappropriate, I'd have him naked and under me right now. I'd give him absolutely anything he fucking wanted after what he just did for this little girl.

Sensing my emotions, he raised an eyebrow at me and smirked sexily. Damn empath. I couldn't help myself though, I leaned forward over Bree's head and quickly stole a chaste kiss from his lips.

"Special delivery!" Peter voice exclaimed interrupting us, as he walked through the door with the thermos in his hand. Char following closely behind him.

Peter walked over to me and handed me the thermos wordlessly, with his hand held out expectantly.

"What?" I asked him, confused at what he wanted.

"I don't work for free, ya know," he explained exasperated, "Where's my tip?" he asked smirking widely.

I quirked an eyebrow at him before replying, "'Don't piss into the wind'. There's your tip, Petey," I told him smirking back.

"But, Bella...," he whined, "I don't even piss...that's not very helpful," he pouted. "Char," he whined looking to her for help.

Char rolled her eyes and pulled him away from us, "You are such an idiot, Peter...I should have let that fucking bear maul you to pieces," she huffed.

"Pfft, woman, you fucking saw me...I rocked that bears world," he scoffed, flexing his muscles.

Rose, who had been silently shaking with her own sobs while watching the whole exchange with Jasper, Bree, and myself...walked over to Char and gave her a sympathetic hug, before they both pulled back and laughed their asses off.

Choosing to ignore them, I opened the thermos, "You need to drink this, sweetie, okay?" I asked Bree, looking hopeful.

"Do I have to?" she pouted, eyeing the thermos with complete disgust.

Oh kiddo, I can totally sympathize with how you feel. Just smelling it is making me wish I could vomit - what I wouldn't give for just a taste...no, must not go _there._

"For me?" I asked her, wondering if that would even persuade her a little. It's pretty damn disgusting and I wouldn't blame her one bit for telling me I was completely crazy.

With one more pout that looked very similar to the one Peter was wearing right now - lord help us all, there's two of them now - she nodded and took the thermos from me. She drank it quickly, wincing as she did so, but her eyes finally turned to a lighter golden color when she was finished...which made me extremely happy to see.

"Tanya, what the hell!" Irina's yell rang through the mansion loudly.

"You know I'm right, Rina!" Tanya yelled back.

"Don't you think we owe it to Bella, after everything?" Irina yelled exasperated.

I looked questioningly over to Jasper, who wore a very concerned look on his face – not a good sign.

"Um, Bree...Jasper and I need to go check on something. Do you think it would be okay if Rose and Char got a bath ready for you? You could wash up while I'm gone and when we come back I could work on your hair?" I suggested, running my fingers through her knotted hair a bit.

"Will you be gone long again?" she asked wide-eyed and worried.

"I'm not sure how long this will take but I promise that I will come right back here as soon as I'm done, okay?" I explained reassuringly.

"Okay," she conceded, although very reluctantly.

Char went into the attached bathroom with the bubble bath and shampoo and began getting the bath ready, while Rose picked up the clothes and set some aside for her to change into afterward.

I placed a small kiss to the side of her forehead before standing up and setting her onto her feet in front of me.

Jasper stood by the door with Peter and had his hand held out waiting for mine. Bree squeezed me tightly before I extracted myself from her hold.

"I'll miss you," she whispered holding her hand over the locket and her heart.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart," I whispered back.

I walked to the door and took Jasper's hand and I could hear her small whimper as we left the room. That dull ache in my chest immediately returning as I walked away from her.

We could hear the yelling getting louder and louder as we got closer to the huge sitting room.

Tanya and Irina were yelling back and forth in each others face's as Kate stood beside them shaking her head at their behavior.

Eleazar and Carlisle were trying - unsuccessfully - to calm them down and diffuse the situation.

Esme and Carmen both wore large frowns as the girls threw insults back and forth at one another.

Emmett looked like he was pissed about something and Edward seemed to be concentrating very hard - on their thoughts I assume. Alice was sulking in a chair off to the side, her left hand bandaged and still missing her finger – good – bitch.

"What's going on?" Jasper questioned Carlisle.

Carlisle opened his mouth to answer but Irina cut him off...

"My sister," she sneered at Tanya, "is being unreasonable and a total bitch!"

"Unreasonable? Wanting to keep my family safe is fucking unreasonable?" Tanya sneered back.

"Do you not fucking understand what she's been through?" Irina asked incredulously while throwing her hands up in frustration.

"That has nothing to do with us, Rina. This isn't our fucking problem," Tanya argued with her before turning to me. "I won't risk my family, I'm sorry," she stated firmly.

"I don't understand, what risk? Victoria? She only wants me, I don't think she would go after any of you," I tried to assure her.

"Not Victoria – Bree," she explained as if I was stupid – and apparently I was, because I had no fucking clue what she meant.

"Bree won't hurt anyone – I promise – she's making a lot of progress," I told her, in case that was what she was worried about.

She scoffed. "If the Volturi fucking find her here, they'll kill us all – you all know that!" Tanya spat looking around the room at everyone.

"Why?" I gasped. What does she mean they'll kill us...why would they do that just over Bree being here?

Kate proceeded to tell me the story about their mother and the immortal children. How they were only spared because they knew nothing of the child's existence that their mother harbored.

"So, are you saying _Bree_ is considered an immortal child?" I gasped in horror at the implication that carried.

"Not exactly," Carlisle replied, bringing my attention over to him.

"The law the Volturi set back then states: that any child 10 years or younger is considered an immortal child and as such, will be destroyed, as well as it's maker," he explained hesitantly.

"Oh, thank god," I sighed in relief. "Bree is 11, so it's not a problem," I stated smiling. Thinking this arguing was all for nothing.

Silence...complete and utter silence followed my statement. Looking around, no one would even meet my eyes – except Jasper, and he looked so sad.

"What is it?" I asked fearfully.

More silence.

It was Eleazar who finally answered me, "The Volturi make and enforce the rules, yes. But what you need to understand, Bella, is that they don't always abide by them themselves. The brothers make their decisions based on the situation."

"Bella, unfortunately her age won't deter Aro. The Volturi rule solely based on how the outcome could benefit or hinder them...if they feel Bree is a risk and of no benefit to them, they won't hesitate to kill her; regardless of her age or any laws. They may also make an example of her - it's been a long time since a child Bree's age has been turned. Most fear the Volturi enough to not turn any under the age of 13, as that is Jane and Alec's human age."

"As for all of us...he very well may do the same, or he may not. Aro is a collector of gifts - and we possess many gifts that would be of great interest to him; because of that I think the latter but sparing our lives would come at a heavy price and Bree's life would still be lost, regardless," Carlisle explained further.

"NO!" I roared. "They will _not_ kill that innocent little girl – I won't fucking let them!"

"You'd have no choice," Tanya sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother, Tanya – I really truly am – but she _did_ knowingly break the law. We are _not_ fucking breaking any laws! That little girl in there did _nothing_ wrong!" I yelled pointing in the direction of Bree's room.

"You all just don't fucking get it do you? You have no fucking concept of the hell her and I have been through. The only ones in this room who could understand that right now, are Jasper and Peter. As for the rest of you...," I trailed off standing up straighter and holding my head up.

"Sit your asses down...it's time I told you _all _of it," I ordered them.

Everyone sat down slowly and eyed me warily – apparently the expression on my face and the 'don't fuck with me' voice was getting through to them.

"Dude, she's like a Majorette," Peter snickered to Jasper.

I ignored him – for now. He'd pay later, of course.

So I told them, and this time, I didn't even try to hold back – it poured forth like a waterfall.

I started at the beginning and skimmed briefly over what I had told the Cullens before – since the Denali's hadn't heard any of it with the exception of Irina. And then I told them all of the rest...I told them about my mother dying because I was less than a minute late to save her. I told them about each torture, each bite, and every threat to my father's life. I told them about being torn apart the last time she caught me – and the four fucking months following that I spent piecing myself back together _alone_ in that forest.

I even told them about the meadow and admitted that if I had had the time, I would have burnt their fucking Forks house down as well.

I told them about what Bree must have gone through. Her clothing was mere rags hanging off of her and the bite marks were clearly seen through the many holes and tears. There was no mistaking what she had been through was a mirror image of my own fucking hell.

They sat quietly and listened to it all, their expressions and gasps of shock, horror, and pain flickering over them. Jasper was trembling from the weight of all the emotions in the room.

"Look, I'm very sorry for what you've been through – and I hope Victoria is brought to justice for what she's done; but it doesn't change the fact that I _will not_ risk my family for that girl – I'm sorry...I just won't do it. I lost my mother because of this very thing and I won't lose the rest," Tanya said sadly, looking remorseful but resigned.

"Why can't you just not tell them? It's not like they will show up here tomorrow!" I yelled at her, infuriated with her total disregard for Bree's life.

"Bella, Aro has a gift...he can read your memories with just a touch of your hand. All he would need to do is touch any one of us and he would know of her existence and that we had hid it from him - which would only make matters worse," Eleazar sighed sadly but also sounding resigned.

Just the _thought_ of Bree ceasing to exist caused the dull ache in my chest to turn painful. I was livid that they were being so fucking callous about her. She was a little girl for fuck sake - we should be protecting her at all costs, not throwing her to the fucking wolves!

"Know this then," I stated looking at each and every one of them, "If you tell them..._I_ _will_ fight for her. I am not going to let them fucking kill her, not after everything she has survived. I _will_ defend her...with my own fucking life if need be...,"

"Nooo!" Bree's hysterical voice rang out.

She ran into the room and planted herself on her knees at my feet, clutching onto my legs with so much force she almost brought me right down with her.

Rose and Char came rushing into the room after her. "I'm so sorry Bella, she insisted she had to see you – and she's fast, like _really_ fast," Char tried to explain hurriedly.

"It's okay, Char," I assured her before turning my attention down to Bree.

"Please, I can't lose another mom – please don't die," Bree sobbed uncontrollably into my legs.

Thirteen gasps of shock rang out through that room...

Her mom? Did she really just refer to me as another mom?

And now I wonder if vampires can go into shock as well...because Jasper and I...yeah...we sure as hell looked like it was a possibility.

"Congratulations, Major... it's a girl!" Peter exclaimed clapping Jasper on the shoulder.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

I tried to post the link to the pic of Bella's engagement ring but it's no longer working, very sorry.

So in the books they never actually say how old Jane and Alec are - just that they are young and twins. In my story they are 13 because when I was reading the books, that's just what I decided they were lol. I'm not sure what the age limit on the immortal children was either - but it's 10 for this story.

I wonder _why _or _how _Bree feels that way... What's your theory? No one has guessed it yet.

Like it, love it, hate it? Please take a moment to review and let me know...your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing! ;)


	28. Chapter 28

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thanks to all of you for reading & reviewing! Love ya!

No lemons in this chapter, sorry. It does however contain answers - so if you don't want to read that sort of thing...=P

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Snapped out of my shock by the little girl still trembling against my legs, I bent down and quickly scooped her up. Wrapping her legs around me, I cradled her head onto my shoulder and turned to walk out of the room, as everyone remained silent in their own states of shock and watched us leave.

Reaching the great room, I sat down in one of the antique chairs and held her trembling form against me...completely clueless as to what I should say or do now.

"Shh, sweetie, I'm not going to die, shh," I attempted to assure her while running my fingers through her still knotted but wet hair.

She had at least gotten her bath and was changed into some of the new clothes Jasper had bought her. I couldn't even begin to figure out how to address the mom thing with her - what do you say to that? She still trembled in my arms as I sat there and continued to try and sooth her, avoiding the issue completely.

Jasper walked into the room shortly after and stopped a few feet away staring at us. I could see so many different emotions running through him... shock, fear, sadness, love...and hope. He wasn't projecting but his face flashed with each one on a seemingly endless cycle.

"Jasper," I whispered to him in a plea, hoping for his guidance on what to do.

He walked over to us and reached his hand down tentatively and lightly ran his fingers over Bree's head as he sent her waves of calm.

"You okay?" he mouthed to me silently behind Bree's back.

I shook my head 'no' very slightly and he nodded in understanding as he sent me some of his loving calm.

"How, Jasper?" I asked him, as Bree let out a sigh and nuzzled further into me, her body calm now from Jasper's influence.

"I don't know, darlin'," he replied, shaking his head just as perplexed as I was.

"I might have a theory," Carlisle offered walking into the great room.

"You do?" I gasped, looking over to him eagerly.

"Yes, but there's really no way to know for sure," he said, studying Bree intensely.

"Please, Carlisle...how is this possible?" I asked him, hoping he would hold all the answers.

"Bree?" Carlisle addressed her...she didn't respond to him though as she clutched onto me even tighter.

"It's okay, sweetie, Carlisle is...," I trailed off. Fuck, what _is _Carlisle to me now...I don't even know. He use to be a father figure to me without a doubt...but now...I'm not sure. I'm still so upset with them – will that _ever_ pass?

Looking over at Carlisle, he looked so hopeful and sad as I contemplated what to call him. He sure looked fatherly as he gazed back at me and I found that I wanted very badly to call him that again one day - maybe someday soon but today I just wasn't quite there yet.

"He's family," I finally decided on with a sigh.

Carlisle sighed and smiled sadly at me in response and I felt absolutely horrible for it. I really don't want to hurt him - maybe I can talk to him and Esme later; I miss them.

Bree blinked up at me in confusion and looked over to Carlisle, scrunching her little eyebrows as she studied him.

"Would it be okay if I asked you some questions, Bree?" Carlisle asked her, sitting down across from us. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he waited for her response.

She looked to me again and I nodded at her that it was okay, with that she nodded at him to continue.

"How do you feel about Bella?" he asked her simply.

"She's my new mom and I love her," she said softly and without hesitation.

A whoosh of air left my lungs at her blunt statement and Jasper grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together as he stood beside the chair. He sent me some more loving calm and gave me a wistful smile as he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Carlisle smiled wistfully himself before he continued, "_Why_ do you feel that way, Bree?" he asked her, tilting his head to the side quizzically.

"Because I can feel it here," she stated rubbing her chest over her heart. The same exact spot I feel that dull ache every time I leave her.

I gasped loudly in recognition which immediately drew all of their attentions over to me.

"What is it, darlin'?" Jasper asked concerned.

"It's just...I feel it too. Or at least, I _think_ I know what she's talking about...it's like a dull ache in my chest over my heart every time I leave her, sort of a slight echo of what I feel for Jasper when we are apart. Is that it, sweetie?" I asked her.

She nodded quickly in agreement and Carlisle rubbed his chin in a very human-like gesture as he contemplated the meaning of it all.

"Bella, you told us about your interaction with Adam...he was Bree's biological father, yes?" he questioned.

"Yes, that's right," I replied, confused as to where he was going with this.

"And you said he tended to all your wounds in the time that you were together?" he asked, his gaze becoming intense and making me nervous.

"Uh...," I trailed off, very worried about Bree hearing all of this. I motioned with my eyes to Bree pointedly and Carlisle and Jasper nodded their understanding.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jasper asked us for Bree's benefit.

"Of course," I replied knowingly.

He left and returned a few moments later with Peter and Char following behind him.

"Hey, pumpkin?" Peter addressed her excitedly with a goofy smile on his face.

Much to all our surprise she smiled widely at him in response.

"How about you, me, and Char go see what trouble we can get into?" he asked her smirking mischievously.

"Peter," I groaned out in warning.

He rolled his eyes at me and held his hand out to her, which she took without hesitation amazingly. She hopped off my lap and stood beside him, looking up at him with a bright smile. Oh no – she actually likes him. That can't be good thing.

He smirked victoriously at me before leaning down to her level, "Your mom's a party pooper," he whispered to her conspiratorially.

"Peter!" I scolded, glaring at him.

Char snickered and I turned my glare on her, "Char! Not you too!" I chastised her in disbelief.

"Sorry, Bella," she replied, but she didn't look remorseful at all.

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips at them in warning.

"Wow, she's a mom for less than an hour and already she's got the 'mom glare' thing down," Peter cringed exaggeratedly.

Char wisely took the hint when I growled at him and ushered Peter and Bree out of the room, just as they left the room that dull ache appeared once again.

"Jasper?" I said looking up at him, "Do you think he's a bad influence on her?" I asked him seriously, my eyebrows drawn in concern.

Jasper chuckled and smiled down at me silently for a moment before I could feel his love completely envelop me; he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to my lips before bringing his mouth over to my ear and whispering, "She'll be fine, darlin', don't worry."

I nodded, still unsure though. I'll need to have a chat with Peter later about his behavior around her.

Turning my attention back to Carlisle finally, I cleared my throat and threw a nervous glance over to Jasper.

"Uh, to answer your earlier question, Carlisle...yes, Adam would lick the wounds and seal them with his venom," I whispered hesitantly.

Jasper tensed and closed his eyes briefly – he knew Adam tended to my wounds but it was still hard to hear about Adam licking me. Yeah, that does sound really bad when you put it that way.

Carlisle glanced at Jasper briefly to make sure he was okay before turning his attention back to me. "And how many wounds would you say he sealed with his venom in the time you two were together?" he inquired.

"Umm...," I counted through them quickly in my vampire mind – trying very hard not to focus on the actual events, but I still shuddered from the fleeting memories, "28," I whispered, clenching my eyes closed to try and stop remembering. It had been so much easier telling them earlier when I had my anger fueling me, right now though...I felt incredibly vulnerable.

Jasper moved in front of me and lifted me up from the chair; he sat down and re-positioned me onto his lap, as he sent me his loving calm in a steady dose and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. I soaked it up greedily and leaned into his chest, using his amazing scent as well to ground me.

Carlisle nodded. "When we seal a wound with our venom, the amount of venom is so minute and the wound seals so quickly, that none of it ever enters the system," he explained.

"Yes, I know that," I told him nodding, wondering what his point was.

"However in your case, with so many deep wounds sealed by Adam's venom in such a short time period... Bella, I think that it's possible that Adam's venom entered your body at least once, possibly more than once," he explained.

"You think I have some of Adam's venom in me?" I gasped in shock.

"Yes, I do," he replied confidently.

Jasper completely tensed underneath me and his hold on me tightened; I could feel his jealousy projecting off of him and it killed me. I hated that this was bothering him. I understood, but I hated it all the same.

"What does that have to do with Bree though?" I asked, hoping to bring us back on topic and away from Adam for Jasper's sake.

"During my time staying with the Volturi, I had assisted them in many different medical studies and testing. I only assisted on those dealing with vampires, refusing to help with any human testing they were working on, much to Aro's disappointment."

"Anyway, we did some extensive testing on our venom and found that each vampire's venom is as unique as a human fingerprint. While we hold the base component of the venom of our sire, we also add some of our own human genetics to it during the change. We theorized that this happens when the blood is consumed by the venom. The antibodies in the blood kill off the sire's genetic material in the venom, and then replace it with it's own."

"So for example, the venom in your body, Bella, is a combination of Victoria's base venom and your own genetics; Bree's would be a combination of Victoria's and her own genetics; Adam a combination of Victoria's and his own genetics. But if we were to compare Bree's venom with her biological father's venom they would be different but very similar since she shares half his genetic code."

My eyes widened as I began to grasp where he was going with this...

"You think because Adam and Bree share genetics that his venom in my body is the reason for my bond with her?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, I do. It would have created an actual physical link between the two of you, as if you were human blood relatives," he stated.

"The ache?" I asked him, already having guessed the answer.

"Vampire bonds are stronger than human bonds...the ache is simply a result of your vampire physical connection to one another. It would have been that way for Adam and Bree, if he were still alive," he explained.

"So if Adam had changed someone they would have bonded with her too?" I asked concerned.

"No, because the human blood kills off the genetic material before replacing it with it's own. The only reason you have his genetic material in you now is because it was a vampire to vampire exchange - no antibodies to kill it off. So for example, Edward," he said pausing briefly as Jasper flinched, "He doesn't have any of my genetic material in his system because his blood eliminated it during his change, he simply has my base venom - the same as any sire," he explained.

"And the mom thing?" I asked, completely overwhelmed with what he was telling me.

"You know my bond with the family is that of a father figure. It's just dependent on the individual and the situation. Just as Peter and Char see Jasper as a brother. Though I do think the fact that it's a _physical_ connection through her _father_...it may have a bit to do with why it's turned into a parental bond," he explained with a small smile.

"I can't believe this...oh my god...I can't," I stuttered, shaking my head and jumping up from Jasper's lap.

I began pacing the room trying to make sense of it all. I mean this can't be happening, right? I can't be someones mother! I can't have that little girl look up to me for advice...oh no...she's going to rely on me for things too...and I have nothing...

"Bella?" Jasper said cautiously, "You need to calm down, darlin'...your emotions are going fucking haywire," he told me worriedly.

"I can't do it, Jasper! What am I going to do?" I asked him completely panicked.

Jasper walked over to me and stopped my pacing, pulling my face up to look into his golden eyes, "Can't do what, darlin'?" he asked calmly. Too calmly...how the hell can he be so fucking calm?

"Be a mom!" I replied hysterically, shaking my head at the very thought.

"Why not, Bella?" Rose asked walking into the room along with Esme.

"Because I will suck at it, Rose! What if...what if she ends up resenting me or... or... she turns into an axe murderer?...It would be all _my_ fucking fault!" I yelled, gasping and panting as I tugged at my hair frantically.

Jasper grabbed my hands and ceased my tugging and I realized he was trying not to laugh. I wanted to smack him - hard - how can he think this is funny!

"Jasper Whitlock...are you fucking _laughing_ at me?" I asked him angrily.

"No, of course not, darlin'," he said shaking his head, but his lips twitched and my eyes narrowed at him.

"That's just fucking great, Jasper! I'm having a fucking crisis and you're amused!" I spat, completely pissed off.

"Bella...I," Jasper started to say.

"Bella Swan, stop this right this instant!" Rose's yell interrupted him. "Now you sit down and listen to me," she ordered pointing to the chair, "Go on!" she gestured to it once again when I didn't move right away.

Giving her a withering look, I sat down in said chair and waited for her words of fucking wisdom. Please tell me she has words of fucking wisdom.

"You are being utterly ridiculous – did you hear a word you were spouting off a second ago?" she asked tapping her foot at me.

"Of course I did," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest defensively.

"Really...so you think your _vampire_ daughter is going to turn into an _axe murderer_?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Fuck," I slumped down in the chair realizing I really was being ridiculous and covered my face with my hands, "No," I grumbled in defeat.

"Exactly. Bella, look at me," she demanded softly.

I lowered my hands and looked up at her and her expression was...proud?

"Bella, I've watched you with that little girl over the last couple days and you already _are_ a mom to her. You don't realize it but we all saw it. You are so good with her, it's so amazing to see. And the way she responds to you...that little girl needs a mother and she has found a great one in _you, _Bella," she said sincerely.

I stood up, walked over to her, and pulled her into a crushing hug which she returned enthusiastically.

"Thanks, sis...I really needed that," I whispered to her squeezing her tight.

"That's what sisters are for," she said pulling back and smiling widely.

"I still don't know if I can do this," I whispered looking down at the floor.

"You can. We'll help you," Esme said sounding hopeful and determined.

"You're a cold heartless bitch, Tanya!" Irina's voice rang out loud and clear, followed by the slamming of a door.

And it was at that moment that I remembered about the the Volturi... the Volturi who very well might want to kill Bree... Bree, _my daughter_...

"Oh god... Jasper," I cried out just as Jasper grabbed me and I crumbled against him.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

So now you know, they share an actual physical connection through Adam's venom. Was it too complicated? I hope I explained it well enough? At least none of you guessed it so that's +1 sneaky points to me! *claps excitedly*

(Now, I'm not a doctor or a geneticist...so just pretend with me, okay? You know, like how we pretend vampires exist, lol.)

Just what are they going to do about the Volturi... And I wonder what Vicky's been up to lately...

Like it, love it, hate it? Please take a moment to review and let me know...your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing! ;)


	29. Chapter 29

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing!

There is a lemon in this chapter - so if you are underage or that isn't something you wish to read – please be forewarned!

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Jasper caught me as I sagged against his chest, the ache consuming me at the thought of them harming her. He sent me a large dose of his loving calm, as he encircled me in his strong, protective arms.

"It's okay, darlin'...everything is going to be okay, I promise," he soothed, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Mom!" Bree's excited voice trilled before I could even respond to him.

Hearing her call me that was really going to take a lot of getting use to, that's for sure. I could feel Jasper smiling against my forehead in response, his lips lingering a bit longer before pulling back.

I turned in his arms just in time to catch her as she literally threw herself at me. I clutched her to me tightly and breathed her in, her mere presence and scent taking away all of the ache in an instant.

Everyone was smiling around us as they watched and I set her down gently. Peter and Char walked into the room smiling as well.

"Mom, Uncle Peter taught me how to play blackjack!" she said pointing excitedly to Peter.

I groaned. "Uncle Peter...," I said shaking my head. I can't believe he's got her calling him that! And gambling...he has her gambling?

"I owe her $200, actually. She's quite a fast learner," he said proudly, patting her on the head while completely ignoring me. "Maybe we could take her to Vegas," he added contemplative.

"I don't think so...Uncle Peter," I told him sternly, staring him down.

"Fine, fine...just saying," he replied waving his hand nonchalantly, but still looking contemplative. Not good.

"What was that about him not being a bad influence, Jasper?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him. Jasper was glaring at Peter himself - which made me quite happy to see.

"You aren't any fun anymore, Bella," Peter pouted pushing out his bottom lip. Damn him...must not think he's adorable...must not... oh hell!

"I'm fun," I defended myself with a huff.

"Prove it," he taunted smirking widely at me.

Jasper groaned behind me but I ignored him. Bree was looking between me and Peter like she was watching a tennis match. Char was looking eager and hopeful.

"How?" I asked hesitantly – what was he up to?

Peter held up the brown paper bag and I quirked an eyebrow at him in response.

"Come on, Bella...I've been patient, please," he begged, pushing his lip out more. Crap, I couldn't resist him when he did that and I didn't like it. What if he used that on Bree? Or hell, what if he taught her that!

"Please, mom. He looks so sad," Bree said with pleading golden eyes and a frown. Great, I'm fucking doomed between the two of them.

Looking at her little frown, I'd do anything to remove it from her face...but I was her mom now, could I really be pulling pranks? If it made her happy...

Yes, yes I could. "Okay," I nodded enthusiastically, forming my plan of attack in my mind.

"YES!" Peter exclaimed, giving Bree a high-five. Fucking wonderful, they were working together - so unfair.

"Rose, I'm going to need your help for this," I told her, hoping she would be willing.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing the bag with concern.

"It's payback and a lesson," I told her rubbing my hands together evilly, "For a certain lying bi-...uh person," I said, cringing as Bree looked up at me questioningly.

"I'm in," Rose replied without hesitation, looking excited herself at the prospect of teaching Alice a lesson.

"Okay, I need you to distract her for me, Rose...right after you tell me which room is hers," I explained.

"How am I going to distract her?" she asked perplexed.

"I don't know, talk nail polish colors or something...anything...just keep her out of her room while we work," I told her.

"Ohhh, this is going to be so good!" Peter was now literally bouncing, causing Char to smack him in an attempt to calm him down.

"What are you planning to do, Bella?" Carlisle's concerned voice interrupted us. Shit! I forgot him and Esme were here.

"Uh," was my genius reply. I looked at him wide eyed and panicked for a moment thinking that he would put a stop to my plan.

"Never mind...don't tell me...that way I can claim ignorance," Carlisle said shaking his head with a small devious smile. Oh, Carlisle...not only does he have a Major hidden in there but he's got an evil side too. Maybe I'd be calling him Dad sooner than I thought.

He left the room and the planning began. "Okay, here's the plan..."

After telling them the plan, Rose took off to find Alice and distract her. While Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme stayed with Bree. Peter, Char, and myself headed for our target.

Reaching Alice's room, I motioned Peter and Char in first... scanning the hallway thoroughly before slipping inside myself. It was all very mission- impossible-esque...Peter even went as far as smudging black eyeliner under his eyes and dressing all in black.

"Okay, grab all of her shoes first," I told them.

We gathered them up and stuffed most of them into a bag we had brought with us, leaving her most favorite pairs out – insider information, thanks to Rose.

I grabbed the butter and marshmellows out of the bag and proceeded to rub the butter all over her favorite shoes before melting some marshmellows in a cup with a lighter. Taking some gooey marshmellow goodness, I spooned some into each one of the buttered shoes, being sure to also pack it fully into the toes.

After that was done, we pulled out her luggage, purses, and clothing. Taking the popped popcorn and pouring some melted butter over it, we crushed it up and sprinkled it inside each bag and all over her bed. Sorry, Eleazar and Carmen – collateral damage is sometimes necessary. The clothes, we stuffed into our own bag to take with us.

Opening the door, I peeked out into the hall to make sure it was clear, and we sneaked our way through the mansion to the patio with Peter now _humming_ the mission impossible song. I didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up - even though we were suppose to be in stealth mode for fuck sake - he just looked so damn happy at the moment.

Once in the backyard we got everything ready and waited...

Peter did some strange bird call that sounded like the bird was dying an agonizing death - claiming it was "the signal". Char smacked him for me and I rolled my eyes before pulling out Jasper's phone and dialing Rose.

"We're ready," I told her, hanging up quickly.

The sounds that followed were music to my fucking ears...

"Ewww!" Alice screeched. "What _is _that? Not my favorite shoes! Oh my god, my purses...it's...in...everything...Arghh! My clothes, where are my clothes!"

Her wails became louder and louder as she followed the trail of her clothing we had left. Until she was standing on the patio staring fearfully at the huge unlit pyre we had built stacked with the rest of her clothing and shoes. That's right, Alice...payback is a bitch.

I flicked a match and held it up for her to see before I dropped it onto the pile. The flame engulfing everything quickly.

"Noooo...," she screamed, dashing forward and fluttering her hands helplessly in front of the fire.

"Oops, I'm sorry...you forgive me, right?" I asked her, smiling innocently.

She fell to her knees and sobbed...over clothes and shoes. Great priorities Alice...betray your family without a backward glance but cry over clothes and shoes.

Peter and Char wrapped their arms around my shoulders and we walked back toward the mansion; leaving her there to cry alone over stupid replaceable items. Maybe some day she'll get the message.

Peter paused briefly and turned, he threw a piece of gooey marshmellow covered popcorn at the back of her head...the piece hit and stuck to her hair, causing the three of us to break into hysterical laughter.

Jasper stood in front of us in the doorway smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. I'm sure he thought we were crazy and maybe we were... but I didn't care. It felt good to laugh.

Jasper wordlessly held his arms out to me and I rushed into them. He lifted me high up into the air twirling us around and causing me to squeal, before he tossed me over his shoulder and quickly carried me off to our room.

"Jasper! Where is Bree?" I gasped.

"Esme and Carlisle are doting over her at the moment...which means I get you all to myself," he said, slapping me on the ass before throwing me onto the bed.

I moaned in anticipation. God he's good.

He smirked devilishly as he stalked over to the bed. "The question is...what should I do with you now?" he asked, tapping his fingertip to his lips and gazing up and down my body heatedly.

Oh god, I could definitely think of some things he could do...

"Tell me what you want, darlin'," he demanded, as if reading my mind.

"Touch me, please," I half begged, half moaned, without hesitation.

"Where? Show me," he ordered, watching my hands intensely as his eyes swirled black with lust.

"Here," I said, massaging my breasts through my shirt and bra, "And here," I told him, running a finger along the seam at the crotch of my jeans, pressing down a bit over my clit and letting out a small moan.

He growled but reigned himself in and pulled my clothing off slowly this time, his fingers grazing and lingering in those places as he did so...teasing me.

Once I was stripped, he stood up and took his own clothing off before laying down beside me on the bed.

He lightly traced one of his marks on my neck with his fingertip before slowly running his finger down my neck, between my breasts, and to my abdomen...where he stopped suddenly and laid his palm flat and stared at it...sadly?

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

He looked up at me briefly before looking back down at his hand as his fingers began tracing lazy patterns onto my stomach.

He smiled sadly, "I just wish...," he trailed off as he continued to watch his hand caressing my abdomen .

"Jasper - tell me, what is it?" I asked, lifting his chin up with my hand so I could see his face better.

"I just wish we could have a baby," he breathed, "I wish I could see your stomach grow with _our_ child, Bella...to be able to hold _our_ baby in my arms - like Adam was holding Bree in that picture," he said wistfully and quiet.

"Jasper," I whispered sadly, "I'm so sorry...I wish it were possible," I told him truthfully...there is nothing more I'd love than to have a little Jasper with his blond hair and beautiful soul.

"I never wanted it before now...not even when I was human; I was too focused on my military career than anything else. Then my time in the vampire wars - the only thing I missed was my freedom. With Alice, it just was never something I even would have wanted. So it's like I've never missed it, never given it any thought - until now, with you," he said bringing his hands up and cupping my cheeks with his large palms. He placed a gentle kiss to my lips. "But I guess it's just not meant to be," he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

He smiled then and his eyes lit up. "You already are and will be an amazing mother, Bella. Please don't doubt yourself anymore...I love seeing you with her," he said beaming at me. God, he's beautiful.

"So, you are okay with it...I mean...the whole mom thing?" I asked him timidly.

"Yes, I'm okay with it...I'm also happy about it, darlin'," he said sincerely.

"And you still want to marry me? We are kind of a package deal now," I warned him biting my lip, wanting to make sure.

"Did you really just ask me that?" he asked incredulously and tickling my side. "An added bonus, one I never thought I'd have," he finally said sweetly. "Do..do you think she'll ever see me as more?" he asked looking insecure all of the sudden.

"More?" I questioned, furrowing my brows.

"I don't want to replace her father but...I'd like to try to be that for her - a father - if she'd have me," he explained tentatively.

"You need to ask _her_ that, but I can't imagine her finding anyone better for the job than you, Jasper," I said sincerely, completely overwhelmed with my love for him at this moment. I couldn't wait a second longer to touch him.

I pulled his mouth down to mine in a passionate kiss, our tongues stroking and tasting one another.

"Mmm," he moaned into my mouth, cradling my head and leaning his body further over mine.

I reached down and slowly stroked his cock as he placed small open mouthed kisses all over my breasts. His hand snaked down my body and his fingers ran through my wet pussy lips, opening me up and thrusting two fingers inside me.

I gasped and clutched onto his arm with my free hand as I continued to pump his cock to the same rhythm as he was now fucking me with his fingers. He groaned into my neck and his cock twitched in my palm before he pulled my hand away and hovered over me completely. I spread my legs cradling him between my thighs as he slid himself inside me.

"God, darlin'...so tight..so wet," he groaned, looking down at where we were joined.

I moaned and writhed under him as he _very_ slowly dragged his cock all the way out to the tip...before plunging himself fully inside me once again.

"This," he said doing it again, "This is my favorite feeling...the moment your pussy takes me completely in and wraps tightly around my cock," he moaned, repeating the process.

"Jasper...oh god..," I gasped, closing my eyes tight from the feeling.

"Look at me, Bella," he demanded. I opened my eyes and he held my gaze as he continued. His pace was slow as he continued to pull all the way out slowly each and every time...though his plunges back inside me became more forceful.

He tilted his hips just slightly as he did it again, and I cried out in sheer ecstasy as his cock hit an amazing spot deep inside me. Our eyes still locked on one another, as he brought me to the brink of my orgasm.

"Are you going to come for me now, darlin'? Are you going to come on my cock and let me feel your pussy wrap even tighter around me?" he asked, thrusting and hitting that spot once again.

His words pushed me over the edge and I cried out his name as I came hard around him...my walls clenching and pulsing around his amazing cock.

"Yes!" he hissed as he pulled out completely one more time before plunging deep and holding himself there as he roared his release into me.

I hummed my contentment as we came down from our high. He hummed his in response and rolled to the side pulling out of me gently, each of us groaning at the loss. He clutched me to him and I placed a small kiss to his chest before replacing it with my cheek.

He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly causing me to purr quietly as we laid there together. It was as close to sleep as I'd ever been...completely relaxed in his protective arms. It was exactly what we needed after all of the stress we have been through and were still dealing with.

We laid there together that way for some time before the bedroom door came crashing open forcefully...

Revealing Edward.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

He has a bad habit of interrupting them, huh? Wonder what he wants this time...hehe.

So, I wanted to break up the angst with a bit of a lighter chapter. I hope it worked for you. I think they needed/deserved a little break and I did too, honestly. Don't worry, shit hits the fan again next chapter. ;)

Also, feel free to slap me for this question if you'd like, but I'm truly curious: Do you think it's too lemony, and I should cut down on the lemons? or not enough? or just right?

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and tell me what you thought...your feedback matters to me and keeps me typing away! ;)

To my fellow writers: My fanfiction thingy seems to be broken. It's not keeping track of views anymore...anyone else have that happen to them? How do I fix it? It's really beginning to irritate me - been like that for 3 days now. =(


	30. Chapter 30

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! Love you all!

No lemons in this chapter, sorry.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"She told them... Tanya told the Volturi!" Edward blurted out frantically, while tugging at his bronze messy locks.

I jumped out of the bed in a panic at what he had just said, totally forgetting the fact that Jasper and I were both completely naked. Jasper didn't forget though, and immediately planted himself in front of me blocking Edward's view.

It was obviously too late, however, as Edward's eyes were wide and glazed over at what he had just seen - which was everything unfortunately. He was now staring at my bare legs and they seemed to have him in some sort of trance. I'm surprised he wasn't drooling venom with the way he was staring at them - fucking pervert!

"Get the fuck out, Edward," Jasper growled menacingly, "NOW!"

Edward just stood there still staring at my legs and that's when Jasper had had enough and charged him, pushing him out the door forcefully and slamming it closed behind him.

"Didn't you think to fucking knock! How fucking dare you look at her like some god damn peeping tom!" Jasper yelled, followed by his snarling and banging coming from the hallway as well as the sound of plaster crumbling.

I took the opportunity to hurriedly put my clothes on, no need to give him another fucking show; that would only end with Jasper tearing him apart, if he hadn't already from the sounds of things.

I quickly scooped up Jasper's clothes and rushed out into the hallway where Jasper was glaring at Edward murderously. There was a very large dent in the wall from where I assume Jasper slammed him up against it, but Edward was still fully intact amazingly. I handed Jasper his clothes and he wordlessly got dressed as Edward stayed silent with his head bowed submissively - good idea Edward, maybe your survival instincts are kicking in finally.

"What happened?" I asked him once Jasper was finished.

"Tanya left the house after that last big fight with Irina, said she was going to some bar or something for a 'distraction'. Irina decided to go looking for her and when she found her they got into another heated argument. Irina stormed off and came back here, leaving Tanya there alone. When Tanya finally arrived home, she was guarding her thoughts so I kept a close watch, but then...she slipped. She called Aro and told him everything - Bree, Victoria,...you," he explained while looking up and over at me.

"Fuck!" Jasper growled, slamming his fist deep into the wall near Edward's head and causing Edward to flinch. I'm sure the proximity to Edward wasn't mere coincidence either...and I think Edward knew that as well.

"Oh god, Jasper...what will they do? Will they come here now?" I asked him, fear consuming me.

"I don't know how they will proceed, darlin'," he replied, pausing and turning to Edward, "Alice didn't see what Tanya was about to do?" he asked his eyes narrowing in anger at the possibility of further betrayal.

"No, she was too upset over her recent 'loss'," Edward replied, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disgust. Well that's one redeeming quality for him at least.

"Useless fucking bitch," I mumbled to myself, receiving two grunts in agreement from them.

"Maybe...maybe we should just run with her, Jasper? If they are coming here, then we just won't be here," I suggested with my last bit of hope.

He shook his head sadly and Edward looked to the floor again. "They have very talented trackers, Bella...they would find us quickly...even if your gift was able to block them partially, they are very good at what they do, regardless," Jasper explained sadly.

I turned and pressed my face into his chest, breathing him in. "I can't let them hurt her, Jasper...I won't," I whimpered into him, clutching on to his shirt in a death grip.

"I know, Bella. I won't let them either, I promise," he said, running his hands up and down my arms soothingly.

Anger brewed hot and deep inside me as I thought about what Tanya had done to us. I pulled out of Jasper's arms quickly and took off through the mansion looking for her.

"Bella!" Jasper and Edward's frantic voices rang out following me. They knew where I was headed and what I would do. Mama bear was gonna rip her fucking ass apart for putting my daughter in danger this way.

Irina found me first though as I entered the great room, and stopped me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I really thought she would just calm down and think it through...I didn't think she would actually do it, please believe me," she begged frantically with venom filled eyes.

"I know it's not your fault, Irina, don't worry - there's no way you could have known she would do this," I told her sincerely.

Tanya walked into the great room at that moment and I crouched ready to attack, "You fucking bitch! How could you do this to us!" I roared at her.

She cringed and had the decency to look somewhat remorseful. "I did what I had to do," she stated quietly and resigned.

"And I'm going to do what I have to do...by ripping your fucking head off!" I growled, moving swiftly towards her. She backed away from me with fearful eyes but never crouched to defend herself. Her loss - once I had her I wouldn't be making it quick.

Jasper and Edward reached for me at the same time and restrained me with my arms behind my back and Jasper's arm around my waist. Jasper was growling at Edward's hand on me and he wisely let go before Jasper ripped his entire arm off.

"Darlin', you can't kill her...I'm sorry," Jasper sighed heavily, sounding like he wasn't personally opposed to the idea.

A loud crack echoed through the room...Tanya was holding the side of her face and Irina looked truly murderous as she stood in front of her sister.

"You call yourself my sister...my _sister_ would never do this! I have never been more ashamed of you in my entire existence, Tanya!" Irina screamed in her face before turning her back on her sister and walking over to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella...I will help you keep Bree safe any way that I can, you have my word," she promised, pulling me from Jasper's restraining arms and into her embrace. She let me go, turned then and left the room, never giving Tanya another glance.

Tanya flinched - Irina's actions spoke more than any words could have. She would never forgive her for this and she would fight on our side, if it came down to that.

"I'm so sorry," Tanya whispered, before turning and walking away herself.

I was so fucking sick of hearing those words. They mean absolutely nothing when the damage is already fucking done!

My body shook with the weight of all the stress and Jasper pulled my back into his chest before nudging my face up to look at him. "Let's go hunt, you need it badly – the stress of everything is draining you right before my eyes, darlin'. You'll feel better after you eat, okay?" he asked, pressing a kiss to my lips before I could respond. "Then afterward, we will go see Carlisle...maybe he or Eleazar can speak with Aro and resolve this without a visit," he said. He didn't sound very hopeful at that prospect though so I knew not to get my hopes up.

I nodded my acceptance and he grabbed my hand. He glared once more at Edward as we left and Jasper lead me through the mansion and outside into the forest.

We ran for a bit, just letting off some much needed steam, before coming across a mountain lion first - which he let me have. I brought the animal down and drank quickly...the taste still just as disgusting as ever but helping the burning in my throat to fade minutely. Very minutely.

The next thing we found was a bear for him. Watching Jasper hunt was truly a thing of beauty. His muscles rippling and flexing in his arms, legs, and back as he fought with the bear before finally breaking it's neck and drinking. His strong jaw clenching and his throat constricting as he swallowed each pull of the bears blood. Yes, it was a fucking beautiful thing watching him.

And he knew it too. As he stood up, he purposefully swiped his tongue out to catch a small drop of blood by his lips and walked over smirking at me. Damn empath - and that was evil. I _may _have pouted a little.

He chuckled and took my hand and we ran some more, but at this point the only thing I could focus on was the way his body moved. Every part of him was so perfect and strong... and that tongue - god, just thinking about what that tongue could do...

He stopped us suddenly, my mind not even paying attention to anything but him...and I finally took a look around at our surroundings. This place was beautiful with it's jagged edged rocks and a small waterfall and stream, with crystal clear water flowing over the peddled bottom.

We rinsed the remnants of our kills off in the stream and waterfall before he pulled me back to him and lifted my chin up.

"You're still hungry," he stated tracing the light shadows under my eyes.

"It's okay, I'll be fine," I told him. I was still hungry but I really didn't want any more animal blood; I honestly wasn't sure it would satisfy my hunger anyway.

"Darlin'...you're lying...empath remember?" he said quirking his eyebrow.

"Fuck," I grumbled, "Alright, I'm still hungry, happy?" I said irritated. "I'm sorry," I added quickly – ashamed at myself for snapping at him. It's not his fault – apparently I'm grumpy when I'm hungry and stressed.

"It's okay...I know it's hard, darlin'. Let's find you something else," he suggested.

"I want...," I trailed off. I couldn't say what I really wanted because well...I want to stay on this damn diet, I really do – but my god this is so fucking difficult. Every cell in my body is aching for the blood that I really need, the blood I really desire. And this stress is just making it that much worse.

"I will understand if you want to go back to human blood, Bella. No judgments, remember? You can hunt with Peter and Char...though I will insist on coming with you up to a point - just for safety sake," he said sincerely.

"I don't want to go back to it...well, I mean I _do_, but I _don't_," I groaned out in frustration, shaking my head at my weakness.

"It's your decision, darlin'...I'll support you either way," he assured me.

"Let's go find something else," I conceded. I needed to do this...Bree needed to stay on animal blood – I can't imagine what hunting humans does to the mental health of an 11 year old...she was a vampire yes, but still. I had to do this for her as well as myself and Jasper. I want the three of us to be able to hunt together someday - as a family.

He nodded and grabbed my hand in his again and we ran looking for something that would appeal to me. I doubted we would find anything, however, and resigned myself to probably finding another mountain lion or maybe a bear or wolf and having to settle for that.

As we ran I caught a scent... a very, very faint, familiar scent. Halting instantly in my tracks, my entire body trembled and my breaths turned to ragged gasps.

"Bella, what is it?" Jasper asked worriedly, scenting the air and scanning the area frantically with his eyes but finding nothing.

"She's been here...I can smell her...oh god, Jasper, she's been here," I said panicked.

He scented the air again but shook his head and furrowed his brows.

"I don't smell anything, darlin'...who?" he asked confused.

"Victoria. I would know that smell from ten miles away – it's very faint but it's there – she was here," I whimpered.

He clutched me to his chest protectively as he once again scanned the area for any sign of her or anyone else.

"Come on, let's go back to the mansion. I'll come back out with Peter to get you some blood – I don't want you out here until we sweep the area," he said with authority, the Major coming out to play.

I nodded, completely agreeing with him this time...I didn't want to be anywhere near where she had been.

As we ran in the direction of the mansion I began to get an uneasy feeling...something just wasn't right...

And then I smelled it...blood...human blood... the scent so intoxicating, venom ran from the corner of my mouth as I salivated at the smell – yes she really did have me trained like a fucking dog.

My whole body yearned for it, begged for it, and I had to have it...I pulled my hand free of Jasper and ran faster...towards that divine smell, towards that human.

"Bella, NO!" Jasper yelled, running after me.

The monster inside me pushed my legs faster still – needing to reach that delicious blood as fast as possible and not let anyone else have it before me.

"Bella, stop...you have to stop!" Jasper yelled frantically as he chased me.

It was no use, I was consumed with blood-lust...my soul focus on reaching that blood. He was just trying to keep me from it, and I couldn't have that.

Breaking through into a small clearing, I scanned the area...the scent was strong here... I could hear the human's heartbeat thumping erratically as it pumped that blood through it's veins...the blood that was _mine_...

Jasper tackled me from behind and pinned me to the ground. "Listen to me...you don't want this," he told me as I struggled in his grasp growling.

"I _do_...I _need_ it...Let me go, Jasper!" I snarled, attempting to push him off of me.

"Help! Can anyone hear me?" a man's voice rang out from the direction of the heartbeat.

I growled and thrashed as I could literally taste it on my tongue...so close...it was so close...

The human came stumbling into the clearing in front of us...how very unfortunate for him. I would end it quickly for him though – he would never feel a thing and then his delicious blood would sustain me...

"Hold you breath...do it NOW," Jasper ordered, my body becoming extremely lethargic as waves of the most intense calm washed over me. The Major was in control of me.

The fight slowly began leaving my body as my mind began to clear. Oh god. I instantly held my breath and whimpered beneath him.

"It's okay, darlin'...shh," Jasper soothed me.

"Don't come any closer," Jasper growled at the man, who was watching us with wide fearful eyes. Blood was dripping down his legs and arms from four even sized gashes on each limb.

"How did you get here?" Jasper asked the man, still holding me firmly to the forest floor.

"I...I don't know. I met this red-head in a bar and we left to go to her place and...I woke up here. I don't know what happened. Please, I'm bleeding and I...I think...I need a doctor," the man said flailing his arms about as he gestured to his body. The blood spattered in droplets around him - Delicious. Little. Red. Droplets.

I closed my eyes to try and regain my focus and so I wouldn't see those perfect red drops. Stop it, Bella...focus!

My eyes snapped open instantly as his words ran through my head; red-head, her faint scent.

Nooo... she did this... she left him here...

She left him here to lure me...

"Jasper...it's a trap!" I screamed.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Oh no! Bites nails...

I guess Victoria has been busy, after all. I wonder what will happen...

*Goes into hiding*

Saw Eclipse tonight, took hubby out on a date. (he says it doesn't count because it was to see _my _movie - whatever!) It was really good, I liked it! He definitely liked it the most out the three so far, as he's never read the books and it had action, which is a must for men lol.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and tell me what you thought...your feedback matters to me and keeps me typing away! ;)


	31. Chapter 31

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing!

No lemons in this chapter either, sorry.

**This chapter is dark, violent, and a bit intense...be forewarned!**

While I was writing this, I was listening to: Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine (Check it out. Love that song!)

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

As I screamed...I took a deep breath in.

As I took a deep breath in...I smelled the blood – again.

As I smelled the blood – again...I lost focus – again.

As soon as I lost focus – again...I took Jasper by surprise.

As I took Jasper by surprise...I managed to break free of his grasp. Before I did so though, I had one fleeting moment of lucidity. "Please, stop me – do whatever you have to!" I yelled to him quickly.

As the lucidity left me...I lunged for the human and his delicious blood.

Jasper made a strangled sound before intense fear brought me to my knees and immobilized me. He straddled my back and once he had a firm grasp on me again, the fear disappeared immediately.

"Oh god, Oh god...I'm so sorry, darlin'...I'm so sorry!" he chanted frantically behind me.

The heart breaking pleas of my mate broke me from the red haze clouding my judgment and I held my breath once again.

I wanted desperately to tell him it was okay, to sooth his distressed pleas...but if I did that, I would lose it again...I was so fucking weak and worthless.

"NO, Bella!" he yelled at me, "I don't _ever_ want to fucking feel that emotion coming off you again – do you hear me!" he roared into my ear. His hold on me tightening further.

The man stumbled forward towards us and fell to his knees...his complexion was pale and gray from the blood loss. What a fucking waste of all that...

And there it is...my training is too fucking ingrained – I will never overcome this.

"Stop it!" Jasper ordered, sending me his loving calm...laced with his worry.

I shook my head in disgust and groaned into the dirt and grass. I'm pathetic.

I could feel Jasper shifting on top of me – and then I heard the buttons on his cell phone being pushed.

"Peter, I need you here – NOW," he commanded.

"Already on our way, Major. I _knew_ you needed us, but you are going to need to fill me in because I don't know _why_, just that you did," Peter answered, his voice sounding incredibly worried. We could hear the sound of the wind whipping by him as he ran with the phone to his ear.

Thank god for Peter's gift...he can say it's not a gift all he wants, but at this moment...it's truly a gift. One that very well may save our asses.

"Bella thinks Victoria has laid a trap for us – be on the lookout. I don't smell or hear anyone nearby at the moment but that doesn't mean they aren't closing in on us," Jasper explained quickly.

"Roger that. How many do you think, Major?" Peter asked.

"I don't know – we need to be prepared for a lot, Peter. How many did you bring with you?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle, Eleazar, Emmett, and Edward," Peter answered before pausing, "The girls stayed back with Bree to keep her safe," he added – for my benefit, I'm sure.

I whimpered beneath Jasper and he increased the loving calm he was sending me.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Peter asked concerned by my whimper.

"Yeah, she'll be okay; she's just having a hard time at the moment," Jasper assured him. "You need to let them know there is human blood here – a lot of human blood, Peter. Be prepared," Jasper warned him.

We could hear Peter relaying the information to the others in background through the phone.

"We'll be there soon, Major...," Peter said pausing briefly, "Tell Bella we love her and to hang in there," he added sweetly.

I was so lucky to have these amazing people in my life. The next time he wants to do some crazy stunt, I'll do it without hesitation...as long as it doesn't involve Bree, that is.

Jasper shut off the phone and tossed it next to us on the ground. He leaned down and kissed my temple rubbing his nose along my cheek.

As he scented me...he stiffened and sat upright, growling menacingly.

That could only mean one thing – they were coming. And here I was useless, laying on the ground holding my breath.

I squirmed beneath him - making sure I couldn't break free - before taking a small test breath. Oh god – it smells so fucking good...I need...No...I do...No...thirsty...No...burn...No...must have...NO!

I warred with myself - trying desperately to overcome this - so that I could help protect my mate and daughter, as well as the rest of my family. They came out here to help us – I will be damned if I lay here like this while they risk themselves.

Steeling my resolve I took another breath and spoke, "Let me up, Jasper," I told him calmly.

"I can't do that, darlin'...I'm sorry. It's going to be okay," he soothed.

Fuck, I was out of air. I took another breath in and the aroma hit me even harder – his blood was pooling on the ground around him and I wanted to run over and roll around it in like a sick and twisted fucking monster.

Fighting off the urge, I tried again, "I'm okay – I need to get up, I'm in control," I told him using that breath up as well.

He loosened his hold just slightly and I waited...I knew he was reading my emotions for lies. I didn't blame him...a few moments earlier, I would have lied to get him to let me up.

He crouched hovering over me, and I rolled over onto my back, looking up at him. The concern and love in his eyes causing me to to draw in a ragged breath - it scorched and burned like a fucking inferno.

Jasper's head snapped to the left and he lowered his crouch, his growl ripping out of him. I sprung up and to my feet beside him, into my own crouch – next to my mate.

The first vampire stepped into the clearing...he was large...Daniel size large. Where the fuck does she find these freaks of nature?

It was easy to see he was a newborn though, his eyes such a vibrant red – even if he had just finished feeding, they wouldn't be that red. His eyes flickered unfocused between us and human laying on the ground in puddles of his own blood.

His nose twitched and he took a large sniff of the air, his snarl leaving him as he forgot all about us and went after the human.

Jasper lunged just as he did, and in one quick maneuver sliced through his neck with his teeth, removing his head. It happened so quickly – I, a vampire, almost missed it. Fuck, he's fast – his strike is like a fucking cobra's...and just as lethal.

He quickly began tearing him apart – not being able to finish though, before another two vampires came into the clearing. These were older, they weren't newborns and they had some restraint because while their eyes flickered briefly to the blood...they flashed to mine immediately afterwards, and stayed there – they were focused on their target, and that was me.

Jasper roared in anger as they focused in on me. They were circling, keeping their distance from one another...knowing that if he went for one of them – the other would strike at me. They already made a fatal mistake though – know thy enemy. Apparently Victoria hadn't told them what Jasper was capable of. Jasper dropped one to his knees in fear while he struck at the other...tearing his head of as he ran past him and proceeded to tear the others head off as well.

Just then, Peter and the others arrived. Peter immediately began dismembering the rest of the bodies and the others started a fire and began tossing the limbs into it.

I was trembling under the weight of resisting the blood – the smell becoming more intense and unbearable as the man literally bled out in front of us.

Carlisle went to him and checked his wounds but Jasper put a restraining hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I can save him," Carlisle argued weakly.

"He's seen way too much, Carlisle...we can't let him live," Jasper said firmly.

Carlisle glanced down at the man and contemplated his words. With a sad and very reluctant nod of his head, he stood and backed away from the man.

"Peter," Jasper commanded.

"Yes, Major," Peter asked.

Jasper nodded wordlessly to the man and Peter nodded back. Peter scooped the man up and ran back the way they had come, with him over his shoulder.

I knew what he was going to do, and I closed my eyes to stop myself from going after him and fighting him for that delicious blood. Snap out of it, Bella!

Peter returned not long after and handed something over to Jasper discreetly, it was meant to not be seen but I saw it...and I would make damn sure I asked what it was later. They didn't get to keep secrets...not when I knew whatever it was, was meant for me.

Just then we heard them...their footfalls hitting the earth in random patterns, they weren't trying to hide their approach. That, or they weren't smart enough to.

"10?" Peter asked, glancing at Jasper.

"11," Jasper corrected.

Peter chuckled darkly. "Time for them to meet the Major," he said, shaking his head in amusement.

Jasper was crouched defensively in front of me with Peter beside him. Edward was on our right with Emmett, and Carlisle was with Eleazar on our left - covering our sides.

As they neared we got our very first glimpse of them.

"Newborns," Peter muttered in disgust.

The newborn vampires fanned out and charged us from all sides. Jasper dropped them one by one to their knees as they approached...while the others proceeded to tear them apart.

I was so focused on the fight going on around us that I left my back exposed for a moment and one circled around behind me. Peter took care of him while Jasper was helping the others, leaving everyone momentarily distracted.

The next thing I knew, I was being restrained and quickly carried off...

By Riley.

Oh god, this can't be happening - I won't let him take me back to her...I won't...

I struggled and fought in his grasp but he always had been stronger than me – always had the upper hand. I fought with all my strength just hoping to slow him down as much as possible while he attempted to run with me.

Jasper's roar of rage echoed through the trees, shaking everything in it's wake. I could feel Riley trembling in fear as he attempted to run faster with me still struggling to free myself. I relished in his fear and kept fighting.

I finally managed to free myself enough to get one good bite to his upper arm causing him to momentarily loosen his grasp just enough for me to break free. As soon as I was free, I ran in the direction of Jasper...hoping he would get to me before Riley did.

Jasper shot right past me in a blur of unbridled rage...Riley's piercing scream following after him.

I turned to find Jasper had literally torn in him half...Riley's head and upper torso still in Jasper's grasp and his legs and lower torso lying on the ground. Venom dripped out of him in large amounts and his eyes faded to black quickly.

Jasper kicked his lower half away from him. He held his upper half in front of him by Riley's hair.

"Where is Victoria?" Jasper snarled at him.

Riley gasped and moaned in pain and Jasper shook him waiting for an answer. "Tell me...and I will end you quickly," he promised him. I have a feeling it was a lie though.

"N-n-no," Riley choked out defiantly.

Jasper tore his arm off in one vicious tug...Riley's gurgled scream rang out in response. "Please... have mercy, please!" Riley gasped.

Him asking for mercy sent me into a blinding rage – mercy? I think not, Riley. Years of torture at his hands ran through me – 25 fucking years.

"Mercy? Are you fucking kidding me Riley!" I raged and began manically pacing. "Where was the mercy every fucking time you bit me? Where was the mercy when you tore my fucking leg off? Where was the mercy when you tore me completely apart and scattered me in that fucking forest? Where was _your_ fucking mercy, Riley!" I howled in anger and anguish while pulling at my hair. "How fucking dare you ask for mercy!"

The past 25 years began replaying over and over through my vampire mind in excruciatingly vivid detail, it was almost like being there all over again and I couldn't get it to stop. I just wanted it to stop! Anything to make it stop! I pulled at my hair harder trying to stop it...

Peter arrived then taking in the scene, and Jasper held his hand out to him wordlessly. Peter dug in his pocket and pulled out a lighter and was about to hand it to Jasper when I stopped him.

He closed his hand around it so that I couldn't take it from him and stared at Jasper. I looked over to see Jasper shaking his head 'no' at him – telling him not to give it to me.

"Give me the lighter, Peter," I demanded with my hand held palm up.

"I can't, Bella...I'm sorry. Jasper needs to interrogate him first," Peter explained, looking once again over at Jasper for help.

"Don't look at him – look at me and give me the fucking lighter," I told him getting pissed. "Now."

"Bella...I can't," he replied, looking pained.

"Give me the fucking lighter, Peter!" I yelled right in his face.

He closed his eyes and shook his head 'no' and I began to beat on his chest with my fists. "Please," I begged, my body shaking violently as the images just kept coming over and over again. "Just make it stop," I pled while continuing to beat on his chest with my fists.

Peter stood there and let me beat on him...he didn't even try to defend himself. Jasper whimpered at seeing me completely losing it and I beat harder on Peter's chest.

Peter brought his arms up and pulled me tightly into his chest and I crumbled against him sobbing. Why won't it stop!

"Get her out of here, Peter...please," Jasper's anguished voice begged him.

Peter tossed the lighter to Jasper and scooped me up into his arms quickly. I buried my face into his neck and continued to sob uncontrollably as he ran with me back towards the mansion. Riley's shrieks, screams, and pleas echoed behind us.

"I've got you, sweet girl...shhh," Peter soothed, though I could feel him trembling as well.

When we arrived at the mansion, Esme and Rose ran to Peter's side.

"What happened to her?" Esme gasped.

"Oh god, is she hurt?" Rose asked, frantically searching me for injuries.

"Not physically," Peter told them, laying me down on a sofa in the sitting room. I curled myself up into a fetal position and tried desperately to stop my mind and my shaking.

Char came running into the room and gasped loudly at the sight. "What happened, Peter?" she asked frantically, sitting down on the floor in front of me and pushing the hair off my face.

Just then Bree's piercing cry rang out, "Mom!"

"Keep her out of here! She can't see her like this!" Peter yelled panicked.

"It's too late, she can hear her keening - we won't be able to keep her away," Char anguished voice replied.

Oh...was that me making that sound? I didn't even realize it. It doesn't matter, I can't stop any of it...and I've given up trying.

Bree tore into the room and threw her little body over mine, "Nooo, please be okay...don't give up!" she cried.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

*Takes a large gulp of wine* Okay – Yup, Bella has some issues. I guess you could call it vampire PTSD...brought on by being in Riley's presence again. Now imagine what that would be like with perfect recall of every memory...she's earned her breakdown for sure.

Just what did Jasper do to Riley while interrogating him? heh...you sure you really want to know?...And what did Peter hand Jasper earlier? Theories?

I'm not sure if you didn't like the last chapter or were mad at me for the cliffie but the response was low, so...Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and let me know what you thought – your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing! ;)


	32. Chapter 32

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you all for reading & reviewing! Love ya!

This chapter is sweet not lemony, sorry. Don't worry, I'm looking for a lemon in my fridge right now! So far all I've found is molding vegetables – eww.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Bree clung to me in sheer desperation as I pressed my face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent in an attempt to calm my body and mind.

"Don't give up, you have to fight this. Please, Mom, I need you," she sobbed.

Hearing those words from my daughter made me fight with everything I had to come back from this. I couldn't let Victoria or Riley win. Bree needed me...Jasper needed me.

I don't know how long we laid there with her curled around me, my body still trembling as my mind raced through image after image of my torture. They had slowed, but wouldn't stop – Bree's presence had definitely helped but I knew what I needed..._who_ I needed. I needed the other half of my soul. I knew why he wasn't here even through the madness running in a loop through my mind...but I _need_ him...

As soon as the thought ran through my head, I felt myself and Bree being lifted gently and cradled against someones chest... Jasper.

"Come back to us, darlin'...we love you, we need you," he begged, his voice raspy with raw emotion.

The images slowed further as he rocked us in his lap, placing small gentle kisses to my head, temples, and hands. Basically, anything he was able to reach – as my face was now pressed tightly into his chest and I was taking large breaths of his soothing scent.

I could feel Bree combing her fingers lightly through my hair and the images slowed further still.

When the images finally became random brief flickers, I pulled back and gazed up into the eyes of the man who holds my very soul.

"There you are," he breathed, a sigh of relief following.

"I'm here," I assured him with a small smile.

"Thank god," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

Bree snuggled in-between us after we broke the kiss and I pulled her in closer, my cheek resting on top of her head, with my arms wound around her and Jasper wrapped his strong protective arms around the both of us.

Jasper cocooned us in his love and Bree gasped in awe at the feeling of his love swirling heavily around us. She gazed up at him in pure wonder – her eyes wide and innocent...and he gazed right back down at her with pure adoration.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"For what, sweetheart?" he asked her, tightening his hold on us ever so slightly.

"For saving Mom," she replied, throwing her small arms around him and placing a smacking kiss to his cheek. "And...for loving her."

"I would do anything for you, Bree. I did it for me too. And I love you _both_ very much," he said, smiling down at her. I could see he would give her the world if she just asked for it. It was very sweet and yet it could be a really bad thing – what with me being wrapped around her little finger already. But right now, I just couldn't dwell on that. We were all together and it felt so right...like it was always meant to be this way.

"Your my...Dad?" she whispered, cocking her head to the side curiously. Almost as if she was trying out the word.

Jasper gasped loudly and his eyes filled with venom instantly. I clutched my palm over my mouth – completely taken by surprise. It was easy to figure out that his love for her is what brought her to that realization, however.

"Is... would it be okay...if..I call you that?" she asked him fearfully.

"Oh, sweetheart – yes. I would love that, if you are comfortable with it – I won't ever try to replace him, Bree. I promise you," he replied, looking so very hopeful.

She nodded. "I know. You gave him back to me, remember?" she said, clutching the locket hanging from her neck. "Thanks... Dad," she told him, smiling sweetly up at him.

He chuckled in relief and joy and pulled her closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. I sat there and just watched them. If this was what it was like for him watching me and Bree interact – well I can understand what he was talking about. It's truly amazing – he will be such a great father to her.

I heard sobbing and turned my head... Esme was clutching onto Carlisle in a death grip as he was trying to console her.

Seeing Carlisle brought me back to the reality of the situation that happened today. As well as the need to discuss it all with Jasper. The problem was, I wouldn't do that in front of Bree. She doesn't need to know that Victoria was that close to us. A shudder ran through me at the thought and Jasper eyed me warily. I ignored him and tried to figure out what to do with Bree so we could talk.

"Bree?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Mom?" she questioned, lifting her head from Jasper's shoulder to look at me.

"Why don't you go with Esme for a bit, I need to talk with Jasper about some things," I suggested. I figured Esme would be fine with it - I know her and Carlisle enjoyed the time they spent with her before.

"You mean Nana and Dad," she stated, rolling her eyes at me.

Okay, the Dad thing I get – it's just very new and going to take some getting use to...but who the hell is Nana?

"Nana?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Uh...um," Esme stuttered, looking extremely guilty.

"That's what she told me to call her...that's okay, isn't it, Mom?" Bree asked, looking confused at what the big deal was.

"I'm so sorry, Bella...I should have asked you first," Esme apologized, hanging her head in shame.

"It's okay, _Mom_. After all, what else would she call you?" I asked coyly.

She gasped and looked up at me instantly and I gave her an amused smile in return.

"You really mean it?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Absolutely," I replied sincerely. Bree was lucky to have them – _I_ was lucky to have them. It was time to let go of the hurt and the past and embrace the future...and I want them in our future. Bree's future.

"Thank you, Bella. I promise to do better this time," she breathed.

"I know," I nodded, giving her a warm smile.

"Come on, Bree...let's go work on those designs," Esme said, holding her hand out.

"Oh, Mom! Nana is helping me design a house! Isn't that cool?" she asked excitedly.

"She's very good – she could very easily be an architect," Esme added proudly.

"Wow, that is very cool, sweetie. I'll come find you in a bit and maybe you can show me, okay?" I told her.

"Okay," she replied, hopping off Jasper and I and dashing over to take Esme's hand. Esme smiled lovingly down at her and ushered her out of the room.

Carlisle stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot as he wistfully watched them leave.

"Aren't you going with them... Grandpa Carlisle?" I asked him, smirking at his shocked face.

"Really?" he gasped in awe.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Really, _Dad_," I replied.

He crushed me to his chest and I felt him sobbing into my hair. I struggled to pull back out of his embrace, "Go on now – go show her some medical books or something before she wants to become an architect instead of a doctor," I shooed him.

He laughed and placed a kiss to my forehead before dashing quickly from the room. Jasper snorted and I walked back over and planted myself in his lap once again.

"That was very nice of you, darlin'. You are making me want to do all sorts of naughty things to you," he purred, pressing a passionate kiss to my lips.

He was attempting to distract me and it wasn't going to happen. Nice try though, and we would come back to that – after.

"Nuh uh...we need to talk," I said shaking my head and pulling away. I moved myself off of his lap and sat down on the sofa next to him. Distance, must have distance. Even this was too close not to lose myself in him.

It was then though, that I realized Peter had been pacing the entire time, with Char fretfully following behind him - trying to calm him down.

I cast a worried glance over to Jasper and he sighed heavily and nodded his head.

I got up and walked over to Peter and he stopped his pacing as he faced me. "It's all my fucking fault. I'm so sorry, Bella," Peter said sadly.

"What?" I gasped in shock.

"I was suppose to watch you while Jasper was busy and he got to you...it's my fault he fucking took you. I didn't do my job," he whimpered.

"Oh no, no, no," I said shaking my head, "Don't you fucking dare try to blame yourself for any of this, Peter! So help me...I will...I will refuse to play another prank with you for the rest of eternity if you don't fucking stop this right now!" I scolded him.

"But it's true...I lost focus," he argued weakly.

"You saved our asses today, Peter. Your...uh...," I trailed off as his eyes narrowed. Shit. "Not a 'gift' – no, no. Um, 'knowing shit'...-yeah that sounds good-...saved us," I said triumphantly with a small nod.

He laughed at my rambling and pulled me into a tight hug. "_You_ can call it a 'gift'... if you make me one promise in return," he stated cryptically.

"Uh...okay?" I replied skeptically, very hesitant to be making Peter any promises for fear of god knows what he would want.

"Promise me you won't scare me like that again. You had me so worried, Bella," he said seriously.

Wow, a serious side to Peter. Who would of known? "I promise," I nodded, "Thanks for worry and being there today," I told him before standing on my tip toes and placing a small kiss to his cheek. He beamed down at me like he just fucking won the lottery and Char let out a sigh of relief.

I turned then and faced Jasper again only to find he was avoiding my gaze. He knew what was coming. "I want to know what happened," I told him firmly.

"Darlin'...," Jasper warned.

"No, don't darlin' me, Jasper Whitlock. I have a right to fucking know," I argued.

He sighed heavily and scrubbed his face with his palms. "Bella – you just had a fucking breakdown...I don't want to send you into another," he implored.

"I'm fine, I promise. Tell me...now," I demanded, glaring at him. It was at that moment that I realized someone was missing from the room...

"Wait! Where is Rose?" I asked, looking around worriedly.

Peter and Jasper shared a look and I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Bella, Emmett got a small wound while fighting. Nothing big or serious – I promise. He'll be fine. Rose is with him at the moment," Jasper explained, eyeing me warily.

"Oh my god, he got fucking hurt because of me!" I cried. "Where is he? I need to see him - now," I asked frantically.

"First, you need to calm down and then we will go see him, okay?" Jasper reasoned.

My breaths were coming in panicked gasps and Jasper stood up and pulled me back to the sofa, where he planted me back in his lap.

"Shh, deep breaths," he soothed while sending me his loving calm.

As soon as I got my breathing under control – preposterous for a vampire, I mean who fucking cares if I can't breath – I insisted they take me to see Emmett.

Jasper lead me to their room and knocked on the door. Rose opened it and pulled me into a crushing hug, which I returned.

"Oh, thank god you're okay," she whispered. "He's been so worried about you, too."

She stepped aside and I ran and threw myself at Emmett, who was sitting in a chair across the room...fusing his arm back on.

"God, Em...I'm so sorry. This is all my fucking fault," I cried, wrapping my arms around him and causing him to grunt in pain.

"Fuck! I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, backing away from him. He reached his good arm out and pulled me back to him though.

"Not your fault, baby sis...took _two_ of them damn newborns to do this," he said, gesturing to his arm.

"It's my fault you were there in the first place," I whispered sadly.

"Where else would I be? You needed me and that's what big brothers are for," he replied, completely unfazed.

"I love you, Em," I told him, just needing to say it - it felt good too. "Thank you, for today and for being my big brother."

He beamed back at me and pulled me into his embrace with both arms. His grunt of pain masked by his pure joy.

Alice showed up then and silently walked over to us with a thermos in her hand. "Umm, Carlisle says you need to drink this," she stated quietly, handing him the thermos.

"Thanks," he said simply, taking it from her. Gone were his dimples and jovial smile as he gazed up at her coldly.

"I'm really glad you are okay, Bella," she whispered as she left the room.

I raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly over to Rose. "She's been like that ever since they had to leave for the fight. That lesson you tried to teach her just may have worked, after all," she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh," was all I could come up with in response.

"Come on, darlin'...let's leave Em to rest up. I'm sure Rose will take good care of him," Jasper said suggestively while attempting to pull me from the room.

Emmett winked at me and I blew him a kiss which he caught and placed on his injured arm.

Jasper scooped me up and ran us out of the room before I could even protest. He took us to our room and laid me down on the bed. I attempted to get up but he pushed me back down and hovered over me.

"I need you, darlin'," he whispered, as his hands were everywhere all at once. My hair, my breasts, my hips, my thighs.

"I need you, too," I replied with breathy moan. He took that as his green light and went to pull my shirt off but I stopped him. "But...it has to wait... until you tell me what happened."

He growled at me...literally growled at me, before lifting himself off of me, sitting up, and leaning his back against the headboard.

I sat up in front of him, cross-legged, and waited for him to start talking. He scowled back at me in response – but I wasn't backing down. I raised my eyebrow and glared right back.

The battle of the wills was on and I _will_ win. He may be the Major in physical combat but I won a war today with my mind and past. I _will _win this. The Major was going down...he just didn't know it yet.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Some happy moments to offset the others. Don't be too hard on Jasper, he just watched her fall apart – he's just afraid right now what the information will do to her.

Who will win the battle of the wills... duh, women always win hehe. Silly men who think they can defeat us *rolls eyes*

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and let me know what you thought – your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing! ;)

I started a new story called Major Desires...if you haven't checked it out yet, please do so and let me know what you think. It's completely different from this one with a slightly darker and more edgy, crass Jasper/Major.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: SM owns Twilight.

Thank you all for reading & reviewing! I adore each and every one of you!

This chapter...contains a lemon! Yay! There is also some darker violence mentioned in here as well. *So if you are underage or that isn't something you wish to read – please be forewarned!*

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

He scowled.

I glared.

We continued on this way for some time until finally he decided to break the silence first...my first small victory.

"Bella...please be reasonable," he said shaking his head, still not letting up on his scowl.

"I am," I replied calmly, still not letting up on my glare.

"I can't tell you this, Bella – don't ask me to, please," he said pleadingly. I could see he was concerned what the information would potentially do to me, but he needed to trust me. If I said I could handle it, then I could handle it.

So I ignored him.

He growled in annoyance and continued to silently scowl at me.

It was at this time, when I decided I needed to do something more drastic, something to force him to tell me...but what? Hmm. And then it suddenly came to me...he's a man.

I began toying with the hem of my shirt, just rolling it up a mere centimeter at a time. His eyes snapped down to my hands and he swallowed thickly.

"You know, Jasper...I'm feeling kind of hot all the sudden," I said, mock fanning my face with one hand while still toying with my shirt hem with the other. "I think all that distracting you tried to do, got me a bit over heated," I told him with a wicked grin.

I pulled my shirt up and over my head, completely removing it, and tossing it across the room.

His eyes widened and a rumbling growl left his chest as he stared at my bra covered breasts. I could feel the lust projecting off of him - my plan was sheer genius, if I say so myself.

"Did...did you have something to say, Jasper?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes as I jutted out my chest. It wasn't playing fair, I know...but he wasn't being fair by keeping things from me – things I may not _want_ to know but _needed_ to know. He would tell me – one way or another.

"That's not fair," he growled, his scowl deepening further. He said nothing more though, and dragged his eyes up to gaze into mine, attempting to ignore my breasts. Well, I couldn't have that now, could I? Time to up my offense even more...sometimes you just have to get dirty.

I slowly reached behind my back and he took a gasping breath and held it as he heard me unclasp my bra. I brought my hand back around and wiggled my shoulders until the bra worked it's way down my arms, then I threw it too, across the room to join my shirt.

He closed his eyes and shook his head and I giggled at his frustration. His eyes snapped open at the sound of me giggling and landed directly on my moving bare breasts. Perfect. I reached my hand up and teased one of my nipples causing it to harden into a tight pink peak, as I moaned from the sensation.

"Darlin', please...you are fucking killing me," he begged desperately.

He didn't have much more fight left in him. I could clearly see he was seconds away from full surrender. I had the Major exactly where I wanted him...time to go in for the kill.

"I wish this was your mouth, your tongue...right here," I told him as I tweaked my hardened nipple. "I wish you were sucking on them, caressing them, biting them," I moaned, tipping my head back.

"Fuck!" he snarled, and grabbed me. He pinned me underneath him on the bed and bent his head down to capture one of my nipples in his mouth. His tongue flicking and lapping at my breast and nipple. He sucked and nibbled and god it felt so fucking good. But he didn't give me what I wanted so I had to stop him.

It wasn't easy to do but I pushed him off of me and shook my head. "Sorry, baby...not until you tell me," I stated.

"Fine," he growled. "I'll tell you_...after,"_ he bartered.

"After?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow, even though I knew what he meant.

"Yes, _after_ I taste you – everywhere," he purred, crawling back over to me like a cat stalking it's prey.

"You promise?" I asked skeptically.

"I promise," he nodded eagerly, his hand reaching for my leg slowly. I bit my lip and studied him. I couldn't imagine him lying to me so that decided it and I nodded my acceptance.

He instantly dragged me back underneath him and stripped me of my jeans and panties. He licked and lapped more at my other breast and nipple and I writhed under him. He trailed his tongue in one long lick the length of my entire body from chin to toe before moving to the opposite toe and trailing it back up to my chin.

"Mmm, you make me so hungry, darlin'," he said, biting lightly on my neck. "Are you going to feed me that delicious pussy of yours?"

"Oh...fuck...yes...please," I gasped and moaned as he continued to lick and bite me everywhere. My arms, my shoulders, my collarbones, my breasts, my stomach, my hips. He worked his way down and over to where I wanted him and stopped.

He looked up at me from between my thighs with a wide grin. "You know... losing isn't so bad after all," he said, just as he dove tongue first into my pussy. Licking, sucking, nibbling. He added his fingers to the mix and thrust three of them into my pussy...my juices running out of me and down his hand with every thrust, as he licked in long strokes from where his fingers were inside me up to my clit - repeatedly.

"Oh fuck...Jasper...oh god, I'm gonna come," I moaned loudly, my orgasm was just one more thrust and lick away...

He abruptly pulled his fingers from me and pulled his magical mouth and tongue away from me as well and... I wanted to fucking kill him.

Seeing my expression and feeling my emotions, he chuckled. "Don't worry, darlin'...I'm going to take care of you," he said, standing up and stripping his clothes off.

Once he was undressed, he wrapped a hand around each of my ankles and tugged me over to him. He spread my legs wide for him as he kneeled in between them. He leaned over me as he reached down to position his cock. He held onto the backs of my knees and pushed them forward as he entered me slowly, both of us groaning as he pushed into me. When he was all the way inside he pulled back out and thrust hard.

"Yes," I gasped.

"Is this what you want, darlin'...do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, thrusting hard once more to emphasize his point.

"Fuck me, Jasper...please," I begged.

Jasper began thrusting hard and fast and my eyes rolled back into my head as he fucked me harder than he ever had before. My pussy pulsed and throbbed around him as I neared my orgasm and when he sent me flying over the edge, he leaned down and capture my scream with his mouth.

Continuing his thrusts, he slowed his pace and his thrusts became gentle and slow as he brought me down from my bliss. He pulled out of me and motioned for me to move further up the bed.

"Lay on you side," he told me. I re-positioned the way he asked and he laid down behind me. Pulling my leg back and over his thigh, he re-entered me and thrust slowly in and out of me.

He leaned over and captured my mouth with his and slid one of his arms under me, cradling me to him as he continued his slow and gentle thrusts.

"I thought I was going to lose you today, Bella," he whispered as he pushed himself all the way inside of me and completely stopped thrusting.

I turned my head and saw he had his eyes closed as he held me tightly to him. "It's okay, Jasper. I'm okay now. I promise," I attempted to reassure him.

"Do you really have to know?" he mumbled against the skin of my shoulder.

"Yes...I do," I told him.

"I need to see you," he stated, pulling out of me once again and sitting up. He leaned his back against the headboard and I followed him, straddling his lap. I eased myself down onto his cock once more but this time it wasn't about sex or orgasms – this was simply _us_ needing to be as connected as possible to one another.

Once fully seated inside me, he gazed apprehensively into my eyes. "You don't know where she is," I stated, figuring we might as well start there.

"How do you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Because if you did...you wouldn't be here right now," I replied, running my fingers through his blond locks. He massaged the back of my neck with one hand and my thigh with his other.

"True. No, she didn't tell them where she would be or where she would be going," he explained. "She told them it was simply a precaution, in case one of them were captured."

"How did you get the information from him?" I asked quietly.

He took a deep breath and let it out before looking up to the ceiling and then back down at me. "I drained the venom out of his lower half so that he would burn more slowly and painfully. Then I tore his foot off and set it on fire. Once one foot was burned to ash, I repeated the process on the other foot. When he wouldn't tell me if there were anymore newborns, I did the same to his legs and the rest of his lower torso," he said, pausing to assess my reaction warily.

As much as I knew I should be horrified by what I was hearing, I couldn't be. My only thought was that I wished I could have been the one to fucking do it. I couldn't find any sympathy for the man who tortured me all those years. It just wasn't in me...and if that made me awful, well then so be it. Riley was never coerced into helping Victoria. He helped her willing and he enjoyed every fucking minute of it. He deserved everything Jasper did to him, and more.

Sensing that I was okay through my emotions, he continued...

"At this point, he admitted that there weren't anymore newborns. That was all that she had made and the two older vampires were ones she had help her many times before. He was actually shocked that she hadn't come to rescue him. He really thought she would...said that she had promised him if anything went badly she would show up to help – she just wouldn't tell him when or how. He believes she wasn't even nearby though and he felt extremely betrayed," he explained. "Bella, Riley said she won't ever give up, said she's completely obsessed with you to the point he believes she's gone insane."

I snorted at this, causing Jasper to quirk an eyebrow at me. "It's just, she's always _been_ insane," I said shrugging my shoulders and rolling my eyes.

"Yes, she has," he agreed, eyeing me with concern as he turned his head and placed a small kiss to my arm while I continued to run my fingers through his hair. He sighed before continuing, "Once he outlived his usefulness, I set fire to the arm I had torn off earlier. After that was burned, I removed his head from his upper body and then lit his other arm on fire and watched as it worked it's way up and burnt the rest of his body to ash. When it was just his head left, I lit his hair on fire and waited until there was nothing left of him."

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. "He's gone, Bella. Riley is gone – forever. He will never hurt you again," he said, bringing his hands up and cradling my face in his palms.

I opened my venom filled eyes and gazed back at him. "Thank you," I breathed.

He pressed a kiss to my lips briefly, before cradling my head to his chest and stroking my hair soothingly. We sat there silently together with us still connected for some time before I finally mustered the courage to ask the question that had been bothering me all along. I knew he wouldn't willing offer the information up and he was probably hoping I hadn't seen it...but I had.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, nuzzling his face into my neck and pressing a kiss to one of his marks.

"What did Peter give you?" I asked him, pulling back from his embrace but remaining connected to him so I could look into his eyes.

His whole demeanor changed and I _knew_...I knew it was bad. Very, very bad. He ran his hand through his hair pulling at it and averted his gaze...and I _knew_.

"She killed Phil, didn't she?" I asked numbly.

"Not exactly," he sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" I gasped, my body stiffening as his words played through me head 'not exactly'...oh god, did she torture him?

"They didn't know, Bella... by the time I found out, he was already burned. I'm so sorry, darlin'," Jasper said, sending me waves of his loving calm and tightening his hold on me.

"She...," I choked. "She fucking changed him?" I asked in shock, my eyes widening in horror.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he repeated, holding me in place when I tried to climb off of him.

"How did you find out?" I asked, my body yearning to pace but he still held me firmly in his lap with us connected. He shifted me a bit and the feeling of him still inside me helped to ground me. My body relaxing slightly as I tried to get myself under control and not completely lose it. I had promised him I was okay and that I could handle this - I wouldn't breakdown again...I couldn't.

"She left a phone with a note attached on the human," he told me reluctantly. "There was some video clips of him changing that she had titled 'Bella's stepdaddy'. That's when I knew that one of the newborns had to have been him. I didn't check the phone out until after I had disposed of Riley so when I got back to the clearing - they had already burned them all."

"The note?" I questioned, looking down at where we were connected.

"Bella, I..."

"The note?" I repeated, looking back up into his eyes.

"It's...it's in my jeans pocket," he told me reluctantly, his face looking anguished.

I moved out of his lap and the loss of connection was intense for both of us, each of us letting out a small whimper in response. I stood up and picked up his jeans from the floor. Reaching into one of his front pockets I found the note and pulled it out. I dropped his jeans to the floor and stared at the folded up piece of paper as if it was the most evil thing I'd ever seen. She touched this - she wrote this - she sent this.

I slowly unfolded it, until it was simply folded in half and stared down at it. Closing my eyes, I unfolded it the final time. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me from behind and I leaned back into him before I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to read what evil she had written.

My Dearest Bella

It was as far as I had gotten when the distinct sounds of four car tires on the long gravel driveway reached our ears. Everyone was in the mansion - no one had left since coming back from the fight earlier... which could only mean one thing...

Someone was here...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Yes, it's another damn cliffie. I know, I know, I'm evil... but you love me anyway, right?

Please keep in mind that Phil was 25 years older so they wouldn't have recognized him _and_ they were being attacked...there is no way they could have known.

I wonder who it is? And what did the letter say? It's probably not what you are expecting.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and let me know what you thought – your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing! ;)


	34. Chapter 34

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story - I own nothing.

Thank you all for reading & reviewing! Your encouraging words mean so much to me!

No lemons in this chapter, sorry... You just had one in the last chapter, now stop pouting!

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Jasper's body stiffened behind me and we could hear several loud growls resounding throughout the mansion. I looked back down to the letter held in my shaking hands and that is when I realized the handwriting. It was clearly a man's – and it couldn't be a vampire's, as it was entirely too messy and scribbled. Scanning it further, it seemed to change suddenly halfway down the page to a neat and elegant script - that was definitely a vampire's.

"Darlin', I'm going to go see who is fucking here. Stay here please, okay?" Jasper asked, briefly glancing down at the the letter. "If I asked you to wait to read that until I come back, will you wait?" he asked me, looking incredibly hopeful.

I looked up at him. I knew he had read it already...why he would want to be here when _I_ read it, made me very wary. The growls grew louder as we could now distinctly hear the slamming of car doors, followed by footsteps. Whoever was here, there was three of them.

Jasper sighed realizing I hadn't answered him about waiting to read the letter. "Wait here. I will be right back," he said quickly, pausing to briefly kiss me before getting dressed and heading out the bedroom door.

As soon as he was gone, I once again turned my attention back down to the letter...curiosity getting the best of me. What was the saying? Curiosity killed the cat...

My Dearest Bella,

This is all your fault, you stupid naïve little girl. Your own mother, my wife, died because you are the most selfish being on this planet. Yes, Victoria has told me everything. Tell me, was your family's lives worth it? In the end _he_ left you anyway...and now _we_ have had to pay for your foolish mistakes. Did you know that I had remarried? We had a son, Bella, a son! He was only 15 years old! And now he and my wife are dead as well... all because of you!

She has told me what she plans to do to me and I am ready to embrace it with open arms. I will gladly hunt you down with the rest of them. Just pray it's not me who finds you first.

I'll see you in hell,

Phil

x~x~x

My Dear, Dear Bella,

Did you like Phil's last words? I thought they were truly touching myself. I just thought you'd like to take credit for the lives you've ruined by disobeying me. Such a shame, really. It all could have been prevented if you hadn't taken off.

If you are reading this then our plan didn't work – pity, that probably means Riley is gone as well. He had been one of my favorites. Did you know he asked me to let you go free? It's the whole reason he was there in the first place...normally, I wouldn't have risked his life, but then he had to go questioning my decisions and it just wasn't working out for us anymore. I'm sure you understand how that goes. How is Edward doing by the way? It must be so hard seeing you with someone else. Maybe I should put him out of his misery? Tell me, Bella...would you give your life to save him? I bet you would. I wonder what your precious mate would think of that?

It's time to come back now, dear. I'm becoming impatient and you know how I can get when I'm impatient. Don't make me wait too much longer.

I'll be in touch,

V

x~x~x

The letter fell from my hands as tremors racked my entire body. He hated me, Phil hated me and the worst part, the worst fucking part was...he was right. It was all my fault they died. Oh god.

Peter and Char came flying into the room then. Peter caught me just as I began to collapse to the floor. Picking me up, he cradling me to him like a baby.

"It's all my fault, Peter," I whispered to him numbly. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault that they are dead."

"No, Bella! It's Victoria's fault and no one else, do you hear me?" he said sternly.

I wanted to believe him, I really wanted to. But the truth was, no matter what any of them said... it _was_my fault. I knew the risks getting involved with vampires. It was a mythical world that I had no fucking place being in as a human, and yet I forced myself to be when I pursued a relationship with Edward. I brought this upon my human family...my mother, my stepfather, his new wife and son. My own father narrowly escaped her torture only through his death. How many others will die because of me?

"Darlin', no," Jasper's voice rang out. He stepped in front of Peter and growled lowly at him as he took me from Peter's arms; cradling me to his chest protectively as he sent me waves of his loving calm. "I wish you had fucking waited, Bella. I'm so sorry. You have to know that what you read isn't the truth – please, darlin'," he said pleadingly.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Major...I didn't know she was would be...naked. I swear! I just _knew_ that she would need me and so I came...and she was falling and I just reacted - oh god, please don't kill me," Peter said hurriedly and nervous.

"I know, Peter. I understand. Just...just go now - please, for my sanity, go," Jasper begged him, trying to shield my naked form with his arms.

"Right, sorry. We'll just...wait out in the hall for you," Peter said, ushering a very worried looking Char into the hall before closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Jasper's body relaxed slightly and looked down at me worriedly. "It's _not_ your fault, darlin'. I don't want you thinking for a moment that it is," he told me firmly.

"But it is my fault, Jasper," I argued, void of emotion. I had nothing left to give, she had sucked it all out of me finally. Maybe it really would be better to just go back to her...now she's threatening Edward's life...oh god!

"Edward!" I cried out, causing Jasper to flinch visibly in response.

"He's fine, Bella. She won't get to him, he'd be able to read her mind from far enough away. He knows what she wrote and we already planned on precautions just in case. He won't go hunting alone at any time and he's to check in with either Peter or myself every few hours." he reassured me. His voice sounded wrong though...off somehow. I studied him and could see he was trying hard to reign in whatever he was feeling.

"Jasper?" Carlisle's voice called out just then.

"Be right there!" Jasper yelled back to him.

He looked down at me fearfully. "What is it? Who's here, Jasper?" I asked him frantically.

"Darlin', I need to you to stay calm, alright?" he asked, gently setting me down onto my feet.

I stood in front of him wide eyed and scared. "Who?" I asked simply.

"Some of the Volturi are here," he replied sadly.

"NO! Jasper, I won't let them fucking take her! I won't!" I yelled panicking. I could run with her...something, there has to be something we can do!

"Shh, it's okay...they just want to talk to us for now," he soothed.

"Talk? That's it?" I asked him skeptically.

"I don't know, darlin'. That's what they said, but I sense there is more to it than just that. Regardless, we need to go confront them now, they are waiting for us," he replied, eyeing me cautiously.

"Where is Bree?" I asked him.

"She's with Esme and Carmen at the moment. She's fine, Bella. I promise," he said, running his hands up and down my arms soothingly.

"Okay," I acquiesced quietly.

"You need to get dressed, darlin'. As much as I like you in that - I've had enough of other men seeing you naked for one day," he said, pointing over to the dresser.

"Sorry," I grimaced. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out some of the new clothes he had bought me. A red bra and pantie set, along with some faded jeans and a black fitted long sleeve shirt. The ensemble flattered my figure quite nicely...or so I thought, until I saw Jasper's reaction.

He winced when he took in my appearance once I was fully dressed. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" I asked him, looking down at myself.

"No, that's not it darlin'. You are beautiful, as always. Don't worry about it - it's nothing. Are you ready to go get this over with?" he asked me, seeming to resolve himself to what I was wearing.

I was curious why he was so upset over the outfit - I mean it's not that revealing. Although it was form fitting and showed some slight cleavage from the scoop neckline of the top. I had worn similar before and he never had a problem then.

Deciding to not push him on whatever was bothering him, I nodded my acceptance and he lead me out of the room and through the mansion with Peter and Char joining and following behind us.

Once in the archway of the sitting room, I got my first look at them. There was a small girl, she couldn't be more than a couple years older than Bree, with sandy blond hair pulled back into a tight bun and bright crimson eyes. On each side of her stood a tall, dark haired man. One was built larger than the other, I'd estimate him to be equal to Emmett in size. The other, was slightly shorter and leaner. Both had bright crimson eyes the same as the girl.

The girl cocked her head to the side as she studied and appraised me as we stepped inside the sitting room. The two men also studied and appraised me but in a completely different manner. Jasper growled and Edward, who was standing next to Carlisle, growled as well at their thoughts. Jasper's reaction to my outfit suddenly made much more sense.

"Felix, Demetri! Do not antagonize them," the girl scolded them.

"Sorry, Jane," the large one replied.

"We were merely appreciating her beauty," the leaner one replied while continuing to leer at me.

Jasper handed me off to Peter, who immediately placed himself in front of me defensively.

"Do we have a fucking problem here?" Jasper growled, stepping in front of them and glaring.

Jane sighed heavily. "Please excuse their actions. I assure you, I'll take care of it," she stated, glaring herself at the two men.

"Son, why don't we introduce our guests," Carlisle interjected, trying to diffuse the situation. He gestured for Jasper to sit down, but instead, Jasper walked over to me and pulled me from behind Peter. Tucking me into his side securely, he made his way slightly closer but stopped, with no intentions of us sitting down.

"Right, well. Bella, this is Jane," Carlisle gestured to the girl, "Felix," he gestured to the large one, "and Demetri," he gestured to the leaner one. "This is Bella, Jasper's mate," he introduced me.

"A pleasure to meet you, Bella," Demetri responded, his eyes wandering along my body.

"Yes, it is definitely a pleasure," Felix purred, his eyes lingering on my breasts.

Fuck, at this rate Jasper was going to kill them, leaving no room for a peaceful resolution. I could feel the anger and possessiveness radiating off of him in waves and I squeezed his hand and snuggled further into his side, trying to calm him with my touch.

When Demetri licked his lips as his gaze settled on the crotch of my jeans, Jasper completely lost it...as well as Edward. Demetri dropped to his knees shaking in fear as Jasper glared murderously at him and Edward lunged forward and had his hand wrapped around his neck. Felix made to step toward Edward but one look from Jasper stopped him.

Jane glared at Jasper for a few moments before she shook her head in sheer frustration and cut her gaze quickly over to Edward, who immediately dropped to the floor writhing around in pain.

I gasped and made to go to him, but Jasper stopped me. I looked between Jane and Edward...it was her – she was doing that to him. That fucking little bitch. I quickly threw my shield over Edward and he stopped writhing instantly. He slowly stood up and threw me a grateful look. Jane's eyes snapped to mine and she growled menacingly.

"What did you do?" she snarled at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her innocently.

"You obviously have a gift. Aro will need to know this information and you _will_ tell me," she demanded.

"I don't _have_ to fucking tell you anything," I stated angrily.

"We'll see about that," she sneered.

"Why are you here?" I questioned impatiently.

"Demetri here is our best tracker. We are here to bring in Victoria for trial," Jane explained.

Well that was not what I was expecting. Jasper looked just as confused as I did.

"Trial?" I asked her.

"Yes, she is to undergo trial for creation of an immortal child," Jane replied, sounding bored.

"She's not an immortal child," I argued vehemently.

"That isn't for you to decide. Aro and the brothers will make that decision during trial," she stated angrily.

"So that's it? You are simply here to take Victoria back with you?" I asked her, looking for clarification. It sounded too fucking good to be true...there had to be more to it than just that.

"No. We will find her and inform Aro. Trial will then be held here," she answered, matter-of-factly.

Eleazar and Carlisle gasped loudly. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius are coming here?" Carlisle asked her incredulously.

"Yes. Aro feels the circumstances warrant it. Is there a problem with that?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, no. No problem," Eleazar responded immediately, clapping Carlisle on the back to shut him up.

"Good, because it wasn't up for debate. Now where can we find this Victoria?" Jane questioned, directing her attention once again over to me and Jasper.

"We don't know," Jasper answered. "Isn't that why you have a fucking tracker with you, though? I thought he was the best?"

Demetri tore his eyes away from my body long enough to glare at Jasper. "What are you implying, empath?" he sneered.

Demetri fell to his knees shaking in fear once again. "I'm not implying anything, tracker," Jasper sneered back. "Keep your fucking eyes off of her."

Jane glared at me. I could feel her gift poking insistently at my shield around Jasper, myself, Peter, and Char, looking for a way in. When she couldn't find a way through to any of us, she quickly turned her attention over to Carlisle and he fell to the floor writhing in pain. She then quickly glanced to Eleazar and he too fell to the floor...she continued on that way making her way around the room...Rose, Emmett, Edward, Irina, Kate, Alice, Tanya.

I was so enraged at what she was trying to prove that, without first thinking of the consequences of my actions, I forcefully threw my shield out and engulfed all of the Denalis and Cullens within it. Surprisingly, I had shielded Alice with no problems at all, though I did pull my shield back slightly and away from one person – Tanya.

Everyone stood up as Tanya continued to writhe silently on the floor in agony. I turned my attention back over to Jane and smiled smugly at her.

"Thank you – Aro will pleased to know the extent of your gift," she told me, smiling smugly in return.

Well, crap. I had walked right into her fucking trap.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Yes, the Volturi have finally arrived!

Demetri and Felix are pigs aren't they? So, what did you think of what Phil wrote and Vicky wrote?

(I have modified Jane's gift for this story. In my story, she can also use her gift on multiple targets - briefly. Bella just wasn't aware of the briefly part. I hope that clarifies any confusion you might have.)

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and let me know what you thought - your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing! ;)


	35. Chapter 35

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Thank you all for reading & reviewing!

No lemons in this one either, sorry.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

I knew instantly that I had made a huge mistake. Carlisle had said Aro was a collector of gifts - her informing him about the extent of my gift did not bode well for me. Jasper tensed further at her words, but reluctantly let up on his gift and freed Demetri. We would need to tread very carefully now. Jane smiled silently.

"Where was the last place you've encountered this Victoria?" Demetri inquired, acting as if nothing had just happened.

Turning my attention over to him, he did seem much more business-like now. It was a welcome change, maybe he would stop staring at my body and Jasper could breathe again. Felix was a different story, however, he was still leering. Maybe Edward could give him advice on how to get over his death wish.

"She was here actually," I told them, cringing slightly.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows at this information. "When and why?" she asked confused.

"She sent some newborns to try to distract and hurt my family while her partner attempted to capture me," I unwillingly told them.

"You will lead me to the last spot you saw her then," Demetri demanded.

"We didn't see her, I smelled her," I stated, "She had left a trap for us...for me."

"You will go with us and show Demetri to her scent," Jane ordered, brushing past me as she made to leave...Felix and Demetri moving with her.

"Wait one fucking minute!" Jasper yelled. "There's no way in hell she's going anywhere with you alone," he growled.

Jane whirled around at that. "You don't give the orders here, empath. But I will be generous and allow one more to come along...consider it trade for Felix and Demetri's earlier behavior," she said, narrowing her eyes in warning at Jasper.

Jasper looked like he was about ready to pounce and tear them all apart. "Son, please," Carlisle warned.

Jasper's eyes snapped to Carlisle's and he groaned in frustration, his hand tightening around mine and the other clenching into a tight fist. "Fine, let's go," he growled, his anger just barely contained.

"I think I should go," Edward spoke up.

Everyone's eyes swung incredulously over to him and Jane, Demetri, and Felix looked incredibly amused. "Edward...don't start this shit. She's _my_ mate and I am going with her," Jasper sneered at him.

"I didn't mean it that way. Simply that my gift would be beneficial," Edward backpedaled.

"Thank you for the offer, but no," Jasper said, grinding his teeth. I needed to get him the hell out of here before he explodes. Peter and Char were nervously shifting their feet – they too knew he was on the edge of completely losing it.

"May I have a moment before I join you, please?" I directed to Jane.

She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance but waved her hand in dismissal and I practically dragged Jasper from the room. Once we were far enough away that we could whisper without them hearing, I turned on him.

"You need to get yourself under control," I said, placing my palms on each side of his face and holding his gaze.

"Bella, I fucking can't and I won't stand by and let them look at you that way," he huffed angrily, removing my hands from his face and beginning to pace.

"You are going to have to ignore them, Jasper...please. If there is any chance for Bree...please, you have to," I begged him.

At the mention of Bree his shoulders slumped and he looked so defeated. "I'll try, Bella. I promise."

"Maybe you shouldn't go with..."

"Bella," he growled at me.

"Just hear me out... If it's going to be too difficult for you, then we shouldn't risk it," I argued.

"I'm going. Let's go," he said and dragged me along with him to the great room. I yanked my arm away from him angrily and he stopped and stared at me.

"Partnership remember? You don't get to make all the decisions," I said staring him down.

"Mom!" Bree's voice rang out as she dashed into the room and threw herself at me.

"Bree, where are Esme and Carmen?" I asked her, placing a kiss to the top of her head as I held her to me and breathed her in.

"_Nana_ wouldn't let me come see you – what's going on, Mom?" she asked, finally taking in the tense posture of both Jasper and myself. "Dad?"

Jasper instantly melted – his whole body calming when she called him that. "Nothing, sweetheart, everything is fine," he told her, holding his arms out. She wrenched away from me and threw herself into his arms. He too breathed in her scent and kissed the top of her head. Our gazes locked over the top of her head and through wordless conversation, it was decided. He was calmer now and he would go with...I just prayed it held out.

Jane, Felix, and Demetri walked into the room and I tensed. I practically tore her from Jasper's arms and pushed her behind me.

"Don't worry, Aro's orders are not to harm her," Jane stated, studying Bree curiously.

"Mom? Who are they?" Bree asked, shaking slightly.

Jane gasped and Felix and Demetri looked to her questioningly but she dismissed their stares. She looked from me to Bree – watching our interaction intently.

"They are just visiting, sweetie," I told her, really not wanting to introduce them.

"I'm Jane," Jane said introducing herself, still appraising Bree.

"I'm Bree," Bree replied, appraising her right back.

Two children who under normal circumstances, probably could have been friends. But nothing was normal about any of this. And it would do no good to let our guard down now.

Carlisle walked into the room then and his eyes honed in on Bree and widened. "Bree, I need you to go with Grandpa and _find _Nana, okay?" I said, giving Carlisle a pointed look.

He looked alarmed at the mention of his wife no where to be seen... that is until a very frazzled looking Esme ran into the room. "Oh thank god," she breathed, rushing over to Carlisle's side. "I'm so sorry, Bella – she's so fast," she apologized, running her fingers through her hair...which was sticking every which way. I've never seen Esme look so...disheveled and...human.

"So I've heard before," I said, giving Bree a reproachful look. She squirmed under my gaze and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"We need to go now," Jane interrupted us.

"Where are you going?" Bree gasped.

"I'm just going to help them with something real quick, I'll be right back, sweetie – I promise."

She looked back over to the Volturi and then back to me, she stared deep into my eyes and it was easy to see she knew something was wrong. I always was a horrible liar...crap. "It's fine," I told her quietly. "Trust me."

She nodded, wide eyed and fearful but went over to stand with Esme and Carlisle after giving me and Jasper each a kiss on the cheek. I could have sworn I heard Jane sigh wistfully when Bree did that but when I looked over at her...all I saw was the mask of the Volturi guard she wore. Perhaps she wasn't as evil as I had initially assessed her to be – time would be telling I suppose.

They ushered Jasper and I outside into the forest. Once there, they let me lead with Jasper by my side while they followed along behind us – as if we were going to run away or something. No way would I run away without Bree first.

"What are you going to do with Victoria once you find her?" I asked them. I didn't want Bree anywhere near her...or for Bree to even know she had been.

"We will hold her here until Aro and the brothers arrive," Jane said simply.

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing them all to stop with me. "I don't want her at the mansion," I growled.

"That isn't a choice you get to make," Jane huffed.

She sounded almost like a petulant child and I began to wonder...just how much of her child like nature is still left in her after all this time. I can't imagine what it would be like for a child her age living with the Volturi. I suppose it was much the same as the hell Bree had faced...I wonder...

I stared her down using, what Peter has deemed to be, 'my mother glare'. She visibly flinched and Jasper looked shocked...as did Demetri and Felix. Interesting.

"I'm sorry but we need to be nearby for Aro's arrival," she explained, much more civilly.

"You can use my house," Jasper offered. "Just keep her away from the mansion."

"Very well," Jane nodded. Felix and Demetri stared incredulously at her and she glared at them in warning, causing them to avert their eyes hastily.

I nodded my agreement and continued running, ending that discussion. Reaching the spot I had smelled her last time, I stopped. Light tremors ran through my body and Jasper had me in his arms instantly. He sent me some loving calm and I soaked it up gratefully.

"I don't smell anything," Felix commented, furrowing his brows.

"I couldn't either," Jasper stated. "But Bella could."

"No, it's there...faint...but you're right, she was here," Demetri said, walking slowly around the area and sniffing the foliage, trees, and ground in random patterns. He looked like a fucking bloodhound...Peter would have found that quite amusing.

He continued examining the area until his head swung north and then west before settling on northwest. "This way," he said, a malicious smile forming on his face as he headed in that direction. A bloodhound with a little pointer mixed in, I guess.

Jane followed after him without question. Felix waited for us to follow her but I stood my ground. "Jane, we seem to have a problem here," he called out to her, crossing his arms across his chest as he stood before us and looked me up and down exaggeratedly. Jasper growled lowly at him and I tensed. No, no, no...

"Jasper," I hissed at him. "You promised."

"What's the problem?" Jane asked, looking back at us.

"I can't go any further with you, I'm sorry," I told her.

"Why not?" she questioned furrowing her brows.

My body began to shake slightly at just the thought of being in Victoria's presence once again. That seemed to snap Jasper out of his anger, thankfully, and he sent me some more calming waves as he brushed his lips lightly against my temple. "It's going to be okay, darlin'. Relax, she can't hurt you anymore," he soothed.

Ahh, but she could. And she now has many more means with which to do so. I couldn't bear it if one of the Whitlocks, Cullens, or Denalis got hurt because of me. Well...except for maybe Tanya. I think I'd willingly hand her over to Victoria at this point...no...not even Tanya would I subject to Victoria's viciousness. My shaking increased as his reassurances fell short...no one could reassure me of my safety when it came to her.

"Please try to understand...she and Bree have been tortured by Victoria for the last 25 years. I'm afraid that seeing her will be too much for her...please," Jasper said pleadingly. His concern for my mental well being, overriding his hostility towards them at the moment.

Jane gasped in horror before composing herself quickly. "Of course. Your presence isn't required further – you may return to the mansion," she replied. I gave her a grateful look and she nodded in understanding. No, she wasn't as evil as she tries to put off. Underneath her Volturi exterior – laid just a very young girl. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay...but for her...it never would be. The thought made my unbeating heart ache for her.

"But take Felix with you," she added. "For your safety of course."

Felix grinned widely at that information and Jasper tensed once again. Fortunately he let it go and he grabbed my hand and lead us back to the mansion, Felix following behind.

Once we reached the mansion, Felix turned to me...

"I hope to be seeing much more of you soon, beautiful," Felix purred, before turning around and heading back into the forest. Jasper growled loudly and made to go after him but Peter dashed out of the mansion at full speed and stopped him. Thank god once again for Peter's gift.

"I know you want to kill him, Major...but you can't," Peter said, attempting to hold onto a struggling and very angry Jasper. He could have easily broken free, simply by using his gift; he was _letting_ Peter hold him back – a fact that made me love him even more, I knew how difficult that was for him to do.

I stepped in front of Jasper still struggling in Peter's arms and kissed him – hard. Shock registered across his face as my tongue swept across his lips begging him to let me in. He opened for me immediately though and I pressed my tongue into his mouth, tasting and caressing all of it. Peter cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped away. I didn't care that he was there – hell I didn't care if the whole damn family was watching at the moment...we needed this. I needed this.

"Let's go inside," he murmured against my lips before dragging his mouth down my neck and stopping at his mark. He nuzzled his face against his mark and stayed there for a few moments before pulling back and leading me inside.

Hearing shouting coming from the sitting room as soon as we entered, we headed there to see what was going on...

Alice was sitting in a chair with her head held in her small hands, rocking back and forth. Edward was pacing methodically around her chair like a shark circling it's prey – stopping every now and then to yell at her to 'try again'.

"I can't see," she sobbed. "I'm trying – I am!"

"I don't fucking care...try harder!" Edward roared at her. I've never heard Edward swear that way before or seen him so angry for that matter. I found I was actually concerned for her...huh.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked him. Jasper had remained silent and stoic by my side. He didn't seem fazed by Edward's tactics.

"Bella...I'm trying, I really am. Please believe me – too many decisions and I can't see! I can't see. Please, you have to believe me," Alice sobbed frantically. She looked on the verge of a complete mental breakdown similar to the one I had earlier and I took a step forward...Jasper made to stop me but I shook my head at him and he let me go over to her.

"I believe you," I told her quietly. I actually did believe her – this time, anyway. It wasn't as if I would be suddenly trusting of her...that would take quite some time – if ever.

She looked up at me hopefully, "You do?"

"Yes, this time," I admitted. She flinched but nodded her understanding. She looked so fucking sad...and I am probably a complete idiot, but I felt bad for her.

"Try again, Alice," Edward growled at her, causing me to turn on him.

"What the fuck, Edward?" I asked angrily.

"Don't tell me you, of all people, are buying her bleeding heart routine, Bella?" he sneered.

"You're the fucking mind reader, is she lying?" I questioned, actually curious. I wasn't completely foolish.

"No," he admitted reluctantly. "But she's kept things hidden from us before."

"She's telling the truth," Jasper spoke up, looking completely indifferent on the matter. He wouldn't even look at her at all for that matter, causing her to flinch once again.

"Back off a bit. No one could work with someone screaming at them that way," I told him.

"Don't you want to know what will happen to Bree?" Edward asked, knowing that would get to me.

"You know that I do!" I yelled at him. "But even still, you don't see me _torturing_ her to find out!"

Edward looked down at her, finally taking in Alice's curled up posture and rocking, and his eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry," he choked out before dashing from the room.

I groaned as I watched her curl further into herself and sob uncontrollably. I turned to Jasper but he simply shook his head at me. I knew he disagreed. He felt she deserved it, I did too but...well, I'm not really sure what the 'but' was exactly. However, I did know I couldn't just leave her like this. I made my way in front of her chair and scooped her up from it. Sitting down, I placed in her in my lap and rocked her. Shushing her sobs as she clung to me in much the same way that Bree does. God, this was so fucked up.

Looking up into Jasper's eyes, he sighed heavily just before his phone began ringing. Pulling it from his pocket he hit a button to answer...

"Carlisle, what is it?" he answered worriedly.

"Eleazar just got off the phone with Jane," Carlisle said. "They have her, Jasper. They have Victoria."

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Dear, Vicky...your days are numbered... ;)

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and let me know what you thought – your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing!


	36. Chapter 36

AN: SM owns Twilight – I own nothing.

Thank you all for reading & reviewing! Your support means so much!

Okay...emotional roller coaster now boarding. Just keep your hands inside until the end of the chapter, okay? Slight lemon in this at the end as well – if you are underage or you don't wish to read that sort of thing, please be warned!

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"How did they get her so quickly?" Jasper gasped in shock. Both of us had thought that it would take them at least days, if not weeks or months to find her. The fact that they found her so quickly can only mean one thing and I shuddered at the thought.

"She was close, Jasper," Carlisle said cryptically.

And that just confirmed my suspicions. How long has she been just on the outskirts so that we wouldn't know, how long has she been this close to myself and Bree? I don't think I really want the answer to that question.

"How close?" Jasper growled. I knew he would beat himself up over this. It's not his fault. There was no sign of her besides that faint scent that only I, and probably Bree, could smell. And I wasn't about to go tracking her down. Avoidance was my thing these days.

"Close enough," Carlisle sighed. "She uh...was near a school."

"Oh my god," I gasped in horror. "Please tell me she didn't...please, Carlisle," I said pleadingly. Not another child, please anything but that.

"She didn't get the chance, fortunately. But she was planning to, which will help as evidence against her at trial. That's good news, Bella...even though it may not sound like it. The Volturi may simply make an example of her and leave Bree alone," he explained hesitantly.

The realization of what she was going to do triggered so much anger inside of me, that Jasper growled from the sheer intensity of what I was putting out. Alice, sensing the anger rolling off of me as well, wisely moved out of my lap, wide eyed and fearful.

I wanted to tear her apart, piece by fucking piece. She was going to kidnap a child...she was going to threaten to turn another child to get to me. It would have worked too...there would have been no way I could have let more children suffer the way Bree had, and she knew it. No, I hope the Volturi let her live so that I can do it myself. A feral growl escaped my chest at the thought of them killing her instead of me.

"Darlin'..."

"None of this was my fault...you were right all along, Jasper," I said with a dark chuckle. "It's all hers," I growled, anger completely consuming me. I felt Jasper sending me his loving calm which was comforting just as it always was but this anger couldn't be tamed. This anger was my need for revenge...revenge for what she did to me, my family, to Bree and her family. She would pay – and if I had my say in things, I would be the one to do it, not the Volturi.

"Grab her, Major!" Peter yelled dashing into the room. For once his gift was working against me, instead of for me.

Jasper lunged for me but being so motivated by anger, I was quicker this time. I made it outside the mansion with them hot on my heels.

"Fuck," Peter groaned.

"Bella, NO!" Jasper yelled.

"Yes," I hissed.

I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. Peter and Jasper pushed faster as well. I would reach the house first though...they couldn't prevent that. Jane's gift wouldn't work so I'd simply need to get past Demetri and Felix. It was a long shot, but I would do whatever was necessary to get to her.

The house was in view and Jasper had tried to send me a large dose of calm but I blocked it easily. He whimpered as he attempted to send me fear and lethargy but surprisingly, I blocked that as well...for the very first time I had removed my shield from him. I will love him for the rest of eternity and will never remove it from him again but in this moment, he would not stop me from this – no one would.

"She's blocking me," he informed Peter, who groaned another 'fuck' in response.

I broke through the front door leaving half of it in splinters and the other half swinging from the hinges. And then I saw her...evil was her name and she would die today. I lunged for her, nothing else visible in my fury... only to be met with Felix's restraining embrace. He was strong – strength was his natural gift...but a gift none the less and I broke free. Demetri lunged for me as I was mid air bringing us down in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Get control of her, now!" Jane roared.

Jasper's responding growl was added to my own growls as I fought fiercely against Demetri, slowly inching my way to my target. Victoria gazed back at me fearfully – and it was the most beautiful fucking sight I've ever seen. She backed away but had nowhere to go, as I literally attempted to claw my way forward with Demetri and Felix ontop of me on the floor.

Jasper's roar of frustration echoed loudly, he knew he couldn't tear them away from me it would give me the one second I would need to make it to her.

"Bella, please. Please, darlin'...they'll hurt you, and you know I can't let that happen," he begged me, pulling at his hair.

I didn't care at the moment what happened to me, my sole focus was on the evil thing staring into my eyes – the evil that steals and takes and kills everything she comes across. She would be the one losing today, I would be the one stealing her life, and I would be the one to kill her.

"Mom?" Bree's voice rang out, the sound was like a bucket of ice water being poured over my anger. I whipped my head around trying to find where her voice was coming from. She couldn't be here, she couldn't...evil was here.

Peter stepped slowly into my view and knelt down in front of me holding a cell phone.

"Mom, are you there...is everything okay?" Bree's voice reverberated coming from the phone.

Oh thank god, she wasn't here. How much had she heard though? Peter shook his head in silent answer.

"I'm here sweetie, everything is okay," I assured her. Felix was literally sprawled on top of me pressing me into the floor with Demetri on his back.

"Hello, Bree," Victoria purred.

Bree gasped and whimpered at hearing her voice but a new sound rang out just then, a beautiful sound - Victoria's shrieks of pain. Jane was glaring murderously at her as she writhed on the floor in front of me. Bree's whimpers cut off as she too listened to the sound...yes, it truly was a beautiful sound.

"Where is she?" Bree whispered.

"We'll talk about it when I get back, okay? Is Grandpa with you?" I asked her.

"I'm here, Bella...she's fine. Come home, daughter...please," Carlisle said pleadingly.

"I will," I said, looking up to find Jasper looking crazed as his eyes were locked on Felix's form over top of mine. "Hang up."

Peter did as I asked and moved away. "Let me up," I told them, but they didn't budge an inch.

Jasper growled and looked about one second away from tearing Felix and Demetri apart to remove them. "Let her go," Jane ordered.

They released me and Jasper had me in his arms a moment later, checking me over for injuries meticulously. He clutched me to him tightly, his hold desperate and possessive. Victoria's shrieks of pain were still echoing deliciously through the room as Jane kept her glare solely on her.

"Thank you," I told her sincerely. It wasn't her death but it was a small piece – for now.

"My pleasure," she replied, turning up the pain a notch and Victoria gasped and howled in agony. I really do like Jane...I wish there was something I could do for her.

"When?" I asked her simply.

"They will be here in two days time," she replied. "I'm sorry but Aro would have simply read from my thoughts of your gift, I had to tell him. I will voice my opinion that the girl should be left unharmed, it's all that I can do however – and it won't mean anything I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Jane. It does mean something – to me," I said giving her a small smile, which she returned...before returning her glare back to Victoria.

"Let's go back," I said, nuzzling my face into Jasper's chest. He nodded and scooped me up, carrying me back to the mansion with Peter following.

Reaching the mansion found Bree, Esme, and Carlisle awaiting our return on the back patio. Esme rushed forward and practically tore me from Jasper's arms. She crushed me in her embrace before she pulled back and looked me over for injuries herself.

"She's fine, dear," Carlisle said, stepping forward and attempting to pull his wife away from me. She glared at him and turned back to me.

Before she could pull me back into her arms though, Bree was wound around me and I lifted her up and buried my face into her hair.

"Did she hurt you?" she whispered.

"No, baby...she didn't hurt me, she couldn't. You know why?" I asked her, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Why?" she whispered, nervously playing with a piece of my hair in her hand.

"Because she can't anymore...I won't let her," I told her. "You give me so much strength, Bree...and I won't let her hurt you or anyone else ever again."

She laid her head down on my shoulder and Jasper pressed a kiss to each of our heads. Pressing on my lower back lightly to let me know he really wanted me inside. I carried Bree back inside with us and as we entered the great room, Alice dashed over to me.

"I could see Jasper and I was so worried...I thought...I thought...," Alice trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Bree and myself the best she could. I stiffened slightly because I wasn't quite to that point yet – I comforted her when she was close to a breakdown yes, but I wasn't quite ready for this.

"Sorry," she murmured sadly, releasing us.

"I'm just not there yet, Alice. I'm sorry," I told her.

"It's okay, I understand. Maybe someday?" she asked hopeful.

"Maybe," I replied. It was the best I could give her.

She nodded solemnly before heading toward her room. Rose and Char stood off to the side and both motioned with their eyes to Jasper. I looked over to him and saw the pure need to be alone with me written all over him.

"Hey peanut! Where's _my_ hug?" Peter asked.

"Uncle Peter!" Bree squealed, jumping from my arms and running over to him. He scooped her up and tickled her, causing her to giggle and squirm in his arms. He winked at me and he too motioned with his eyes over to Jasper. I nodded and grabbed Jasper's hand, silently leading him into the sitting room, I pushed him down onto one of the sofas and planted myself straddling his lap.

"Baby?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair. "Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes briefly before crashing his mouth to mine. It was more than a kiss though, this kiss held love, lust, hopes, and dreams. He was pouring his feelings into me and I was giving them right back to him.

He pulled back and studied me for a moment. "I am so fucking proud of you, darlin'," he said grinning widely.

"You are?" I asked shocked. I thought he would yell at me, be mad, something other than this. I mean I did run off completely crazed and I blocked him...how could he be proud of me for that?

"Very. You beat her today, Bella," he said, placing his palms on my cheeks.

"I didn't even get to her," I replied incredulously.

"You beat her when you finally stopped blaming yourself for the things she's done. And you beat her when you decided you wouldn't let her hurt you anymore – you took that power away from her, and darlin'... I am so damn proud of you," he said, bringing his mouth to mine once again. I moaned into his mouth and he chuckled, pulling away.

"Shh, some of them can still hear us," he said, looking smug.

"I don't fucking care," I replied, pulling his lips back to mine and swirling my tongue around his. God he tastes so fucking good...

"Bree," he mumbled against my lips. Well that did it and I pulled back and _may_ have pouted...just a little. He tugged at my stuck out bottom lip with his teeth... Okay, so I was pouting a lot.

A throat clearing brought our attentions away from each other. Edward stood in the archway to the sitting room with his head down, staring at the floor.

"What is it, Edward?" I sighed. What on earth could he want now?

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to Jasper," he replied.

I raised my eyebrow and looked to Jasper who sighed heavily. "Go ahead," Jasper told him.

"I just wanted to apologize to you...for my behavior. I know what I've done was wrong and I'm truly ashamed of it. I know you know how I still feel about her," he said glancing over to me. "I can't help how I feel and I'm not sure when or if that will ever change, but I'm trying to...be accepting and to...let go," he said, his focus on me when he said the last part.

Jasper studied him for a moment. "Okay," he replied simply.

Edward nodded and turned to leave..."Edward," I called out to him.

He spun back around, shocked as he held my gaze. "Thank you – for finally listening," I told him.

"I'm trying," he said quietly before leaving the room.

Jasper and I gazed at one another once again...both of our thoughts turning the same direction – two days. They would be here in just two days and everything could change. So many decisions lay in the Volturi's hands. Victoria's fate was sealed one way or another – whether by their hands or our own – she would die for what she's done. But they held Bree's fate as well as my own...and that could go many different ways. It's taken so much to get us where we are today...so much pain, hurt, betrayal. But we survived it all and I had to think we would survive this as well...looking into the eyes of my mate, I couldn't think anything less.

For two days we spent every possible moment together, always touching or connecting in some way. We spent time together with the others as well, sometimes all of us together, sometimes just a few of us – everyone putting the coming events aside until the time came. We also had time that was just for Bree, Jasper, and myself to be together...to connect and be our own family.

It was the night before the morning they would arrive, and we had just finished making love, when Jasper asked me...

"You know that I love Bree like a father, don't you, Bella?" he asked.

"Of course, anyone could plainly see that – no empathy gift needed," I slightly teased him.

He was serious though, which confused me. "If I asked you for something...would you give it to me?" he questioned.

"Anything – I would give you anything," I told him honestly and without hesitation, running my fingers through his hair.

"Will you make me her father?" he asked, gazing hopefully into my eyes.

"You already are," I replied simply, furrowing my brows at him.

"No, not the same way that you are her mother. I want that physical bond with her – like you have. I want to be as close to a biological father as I can be," he explained. "I talked to Carlisle and he believes that it's possible and Bree has given her enthusiastic consent as well," he added, looking incredibly hopeful.

"What are you saying?" I asked, not quite following.

"I'm asking you to inject me with some of your venom, Bella; to give me some of Adam's venom," he explained, gauging my reaction.

A whoosh of air left my lungs at that...I never even considered that possibility. But thinking it through, I guess it made sense and could work. If I could do it – that is.

"Are you sure? I'm not really sure if I can," I told him hesitantly.

"I'm sure and you can do anything, Bella," he assured. "Please, darlin'...make me her father," he said pleadingly.

"Okay," I breathed, nodding my head in acceptance as well.

His whole face lit up in response and he moved his body over mine; pulling my legs up around his waist, he re-entered me slowly. His pace was slow, his thrusts gentle and loving. Each one bringing us closer and closer.

As we neared the very edge together, he flipped us so that I was straddling him. I rocked fluidly above him and he brought my mouth down to meet his, murmuring his love and gratitude against it. I moved my mouth down along his jaw and found the spot on his neck that I would sink my teeth into and bathed it in my venom – preparing. And as we fell over that edge together, I sunk my teeth deeply into his neck as his groans of pleasure reached my ears. I quickly began injecting my venom and Adam's into his veins; needing to hold him down as he gasped and writhed underneath me at the searing pain of my venom tearing through him.

I sobbed against him as I tore my teeth from his neck and sealed the wound with more venom. He trembled as it travel through him and mixed with his own and I held him tightly to me telling him how sorry I was to cause him any pain.

When the trembling ceased he clutched me to him and cocooned me in his love – and I felt it already. _Our_ connection had also increased beyond anything we could have ever imagined. He felt it too as he placed tender kisses all over my neck and his marks...

A reminder that we were and always would be together...no matter what tomorrow may bring.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

I don't consider that a cliffie! Not technically anyway. =P Don't worry next chapter = the Volturi's arrival

We are winding down folks. I'm estimating 2 more chapters after this plus an epi, but that may change if I get wordy or change my mind about something between now and then.

I'm also a little nervous about this one, so if it sucks please just be gentle. I'm not sure why I'm feeling so sensitive about it but – gah! *blows nose* Pay no attention to me, I must be pmsing – I'm off to find some chocolate now! *waves*

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and tell me your thoughts – your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing! ;)


	37. Chapter 37

AN: SM owns Twilight – I own nothing.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing!

Lemon-free, but there is some slight violence in this chapter – please be forewarned!

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

As we laid intertwined in bed with our gazes locked, it was a truly indescribable feeling. We were bonded together in a way that no one could ever break... until death. And as the morning arrived, the tension gradually eased into both of our bodies - neither of us wanting to face what today could potentially bring.

"Bella, Jasper?" Esme's voice rang out through the mansion. She and Carlisle had taken Bree for the night so that Jasper and I could have some time together.

"Be right there!" I yelled back to her. Jasper groaned beside me in protest and clutched me tighter to him.

"Come on, baby – let's go see _our_ daughter," I told him with a smile. That got him moving and he leaped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. I laughed as I watched him – he looked so damn excited. He reminded me a lot of Peter at this moment, which I happened to mention to him.

"I do not!" he exclaimed in offense, chasing me down and throwing me back onto the bed before tickling me into submission.

"Okay, okay, you don't! Stop!" I gasped. He stopped and gazed down at me lovingly, still sporting the biggest smile. I pulled his mouth down to mine and suckled on his bottom lip, lightly nibbling on it with my teeth. Lust spiraled around us as he lowered his body down to press into mine so that I could feel every-single-muscle of his delicious body. I moaned into his mouth, but he reluctantly pulled himself back and stood up.

"We can't darlin', we have things to do," he said, a small frown mixing in with his smile. I nodded and silently got myself dressed, I didn't want to think about it – but it was inevitable.

Making our way to the great room, Jasper and Bree saw each other for the first time since the venom exchange. Bree's entire face lit up brighter than I've ever seen before, as she ran into his waiting arms and he scooped her up and twirled her around through the air – her happy laughter filling the entire mansion. _That_ I've decided is the most beautiful sound. Everyone was there gathered around watching them, as Bree said the words that took my breath away...

"Thank you for wanting to be my Dad in this life – I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek before snuggling contentedly into him.

"I love you too _my_ _daughter_, so much," Jasper breathed, kissing her head and clutching her tighter to him. He beamed at me over top of her and I clasped my hand over my mouth to stop the sob from making it's way free. He winked at me and the sob escaped regardless. Char and Peter sandwiched me between them as I tearlessly sobbed in my joy and happiness. And I wasn't the only one doing so.

Edward's head snapped around towards the back of the house. "They're almost here," he said solemnly.

I swallowed thickly and nodded as Jasper let Bree down and took her hand in his. He walked over to me with her and I took her other hand in mine. Together, we made our way outside with the rest of the family behind us to face the Volturi...

Jane, Felix, and Demetri arrived first – with Victoria held firmly in their grasp. Jane nodded to me in acknowledgment and I smiled in return. Victoria smirked at us but Jane caught sight of it and sent her once again to the ground writhing in pain. Bree gasped and shook slightly at seeing her here, and I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"It's okay, she can't hurt us anymore – remember?" I told her.

She nodded hesitantly as we took our places across from Jane just as the rest of the Volturi entered the backyard. They moved in unison fluidly – as if they had practiced the motion a thousand times before, and they probably had. Three lead the group, they were older and looked almost frail in their appearance. Their eyes were a milky red and their skin looked paper thin and much paler than our own. Behind them were several different guard members...they were fighters, it was clear in their stance.

They were battle ready... and that fact scared the shit out of me.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius," Carlisle greeted, nodding at the men in turn who stood slightly in front of everyone else. Aro wore a black suit that looked perfectly tailored to fit him. His hair was jet black and gathered into a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes flickered around the group wildly... until they landed on Jasper, Bree, and myself, and he smiled widely.

Marcus wore a heavy black flowing robe, his hair was long and slightly wavy and he showed absolutely no emotion on his face – he almost seemed numb...that is until his eyes also flickered our direction. His face registered extreme confusion as he studied us intently – making me incredibly uncomfortable, as well as suspicious.

Caius had blond hair that was long and also gathered in a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck, he wore a robe much similar to Marcus'. He looked angry as he scowled taking in the scene before him. Though his scowl deepened even more so as his gaze settled...on Bree. I immediately didn't like him - at all.

"My dear friends, how good to see you all," Aro greeted gleefully.

"Master," Jane interjected, drawing his attention over to her.

"Ah, Jane my dear – what have you got for me?" he asked her, motioning her forward. She stepped in front of him and he took her hand in his, furrowing his brows as he read through her thoughts, I assume.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful! Thank you my dear, you may step back," he told her.

"Master, I would like to offer my opinion on the girl's fate," Jane said, standing her ground before him.

"I've seen your thoughts on the subject, Jane...step back," he ordered her firmly, leaving no room for argument.

She sighed and glanced my direction sadly as she took her previous position. I nodded to her in thanks, she tried at least – it was more than most would do.

"Marcus?" Aro addressed him, motioning him forward. Marcus wordlessly placed his palm in Aro's hand.

"Interesting," Aro breathed. "Most interesting indeed."

"Marcus reads relationships," Eleazar explained to all of us.

"Yes, he does. And yours," Aro said, gesturing to Jasper, myself, and Bree, "Is like nothing he's ever seen before."

"They share a venom bond," Carlisle explained reluctantly.

"Truly remarkable. I'm sure this has been quite an experiment for you, my old friend," Aro said tauntingly.

"They're not an experiment, they're family," Carlisle sneered back.

"Yes, yes. That's right, you consider yourself a family instead of the coven that you are – I had simply forgotten," he replied, waving it off as meaningless.

Carlisle gritted his teeth but wisely held his tongue and remained silent. It almost seemed as if Aro was trying to get him to react. Why I'm not sure, however.

"Jane has shown me of your gift in action, Isabella. You are a very talented and powerful vampire, my dear," he said, eyeing me up on and down. Jasper growled lowly in warning but Aro completely ignored him, as if he wasn't even a blip on his radar. "And quite beautiful as well."

I cringed at his compliments – neither of them were a good thing coming from him. "Thank you," I replied, regardless of how I felt. I was hoping for a peaceful resolution and that meant not ruffling any feathers.

"Ahh, and the young one attached to you must be Bree," he said, cocking his head to the side as I pulled Bree closer to me in response. He didn't miss a thing, studying every facet of our reactions and behavior. He gave me the creeps and I'm a vampire for god's sake.

"How old are you child?" he questioned her. He knew how old she was, Tanya had told them everything...he was testing her...fuck.

Bree looked to me before answering him and he hissed lowly in response to her hesitation. I nodded quickly at her to answer, as did Jasper. "Eleven," she said quietly, almost too quiet for even vampire ears, but he heard her.

"So close, child. Such a pity," he sighed, feigning sadness. I immediately bristled at this – he sounded as if he had already decided her fate and it wasn't a good one. I wouldn't allow them to harm her, even if it meant my own death...they would not touch a hair on her head.

"She is not an immortal child! By your very own laws, she is one year above the limit. She is not the one who should be on trial here," I argued, almost growling but I reigned it in as best I could. Jasper sent me some loving calm in an attempt to bring it down a notch as well, for which I was extremely grateful.

"If you feel she is not an immortal child then you must also believe that this one," he gestured to Victoria, "is thereby innocent and should go free."

"Aro, she was found near a school with the intentions of stealing and harming another child. Surely you wouldn't let that go unpunished?" Carlisle interjected incredulously.

Aro narrowed his eyes at Carlisle in warning but motioned Felix and Demetri to bring Victoria forward to him. He grabbed her hand into his and wore no emotion on his face while reading through her memories. When he let go of her hand he seemed thoughtful for a moment before finally speaking.

"What do you have to say in defense of your actions?" Aro demanded.

"I've done nothing wrong. As they even admit – she's not an immortal child. I've broken no laws," Victoria replied smugly.

"And what of your torture of Isabella and the young one?" Aro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There is no law against that, that I'm aware of. They were simply for entertainment purposes and I made sure Bree was above the limit of the law before I changed her," she said dismissively.

Aro grabbed her forcefully by the neck in response. "I would remember who you are speaking to, child. I can read every thought you've had, and the law never entered it once. I do not take kindly to being tested," he spat at her angrily, before throwing her down on the ground at his feet.

He glanced over to Marcus and then to Caius. Both brothers nodded to him in their agreement and with a flick of Aro's wrist...Demetri and Felix began tearing her apart. Felix took her arms, while Demetri took her legs; once done, they stepped back. Her torso was still attached to her head laying on the ground at Aro's feet.

"For the crime of creating an immortal child we hereby sentence Victoria and the immortal child, Bree, to death. Any last words?" he sneered down at her.

Gasps resounded loudly throughout the family at his ruling and I felt my world beginning to crumble around me. Bree began sobbing and Jasper seemed in agony while trying to calm her. Reassuring her he wouldn't let them hurt his daughter - no matter what happened. Fighting would just equal all of our deaths...they can't _do_ this to us - there has to be another way!

"NO!" I screamed. "Please! Destroy Victoria but leave Bree alone, please! She's done nothing wrong!" I begged him.

Aro snapped his eyes angrily to mine. "It has been ruled upon," he stated, with no room for further discussion.

"Please! Please, don't harm her, I'll do anything," I begged. "There must be some other way to resolve this without harming her," I offered.

He cocked his head and blinked at me, before a satisfying smile formed upon his paper thin lips. "It would require a trade," he told me cryptically.

"A trade?" I asked tentatively. Just exactly what is he implying.

"Someone would need to trade their own life...for hers to be spared in return," he replied, smirking evilly.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to run over and tear his fucking head off of his shoulders for playing games with my daughter's life.

"Aro," Caius hissed in disagreement.

Aro simply waved him off. Returning his attention to me once again. "It appears that no one is offering, Isabella," he said, smiling smugly. "Bree is thereby sentenced to..."

"I'll do it! Take me," I said, taking a step forward and dropping Bree's hand.

Jasper gasped in shock and grabbed me around the waist. "NO! Bella what the hell are you thinking? I won't let you do this!"

"Jasper, please try to understand! I couldn't stop my human family from being hurt by Victoria and I know what she did isn't my fault... but I _can_ prevent this from happening. Please, I can't let them kill her; I won't," I said pleadingly, gazing into the tortured eyes of my mate.

"And I won't let them kill _you_," Jasper stated firmly, pulling me into him further. "I can't live without you, darlin'...I simply can't; I won't," he said, shaking his head. Bree whimpered in response. This was so fucked up – it would literally kill them both if I did this...I don't know what to do...

"Perhaps," Aro interrupted our exchange. We turned our attention back toward him to see him rubbing his hands together like some type of villain from a movie.

"Perhaps, we could amend that part of the deal slightly," Aro offered deviously.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly, though I was screaming on the inside. Edward was shaking his head at me, telling me not to do whatever he was suggesting.

"It would be a waste to kill one with such a powerful gift as yours. Why don't we instead make it one year in service to us in Volterra, for each year of her human life," he offered. It dawned on me then - he had been baiting us - _this_ was his plan all along. It was never about the trial or Bree...it was all about his gift collecting. One way or another, he planned to walk away today with a new gift on his side.

Well...it was better than death I suppose – that is if he really meant I would be able to leave after eleven years of service and they left Bree alone afterward.

"Eleven years and I would be free to leave? You wouldn't harm her?" I questioned, looking for any deceit in his deal.

"Yes, if you choose to leave, you would be free to do so; after your obligation is fulfilled, of course. No harm will come to the child once the trade is agreed upon," he clarified.

Jasper clutched my back to his chest as he stiffened behind me, lowly chanting the word 'no' over and over into my hair. I nodded resigned. "Okay then, I'll..."

"NO!" Alice yelled out, stepping forward.

"Alice," I hissed at her. What the hell was she trying to pull, Bree's life and now my very own depends on this deal!

She stepped closer to Aro and faced him. "Take me in trade," she told him firmly.

"Alice?" I asked her incredulously. I can't believe she's offering to sacrifice herself...why? Why is she doing this?

"I can't let you do this, Bella! I know that you may never forgive me for what I've done to you and Jasper – please let me do this for both of you now. I owe you much more than just eleven years for what I've done," she said sadly with venom filled eyes.

Aro raised a brow at her as he grasped her hand up into his. He seemed extremely disappointed for a few moments after reading her, he wasn't getting who he really wanted in trade – which was me; but even he couldn't deny her gift would be of great use to them.

"Very well, unless there are further objections?" he asked, glancing around at each of us in amusement.

"Felix, Demetri," he ordered. They started a fire quickly and were just about to toss Victoria's limbs into it... when Alice stopped them.

"Wait!" she yelled, flailing her tiny hands around. Aro motioned for them to stop at once.

"What now?" he asked incredulously, slowly losing patience with her outbursts.

"I'd like to make one request, if I may do so, Aro. Call it a 'welcome to the guard' gift," she told him coyly.

He eyed her skeptically before responding, "I must say you have me intrigued... What is it you request, my dear?" he asked.

"That you release Victoria over to Bella... to handle her punishment as she sees fit," she answered, glancing back at me with a small smirk.

Why that clever little pixie!

"Request granted," Aro answered, after a moment of deliberation with the brothers. "Felix, Demetri," he ordered once again. They put out the fire and scattered Victoria's limbs so that she wouldn't be able to fuse them back together.

"Alice," I sighed sadly.

"May I have a moment to say goodbye?" she asked Aro.

"Of course, but do not take long," he told her, definitely losing patience.

She walked over to me and took my hands in both of hers. I pulled my hands away and her face instantly fell in hurt at my actions. I quickly pulled her into my arms and hugged her to me tightly, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she sobbed into my neck as I held her.

"I know, Alice," I told her sincerely, which only caused her to sob harder. "You'll keep in contact and let me know you are okay, right?" I asked her, pulling back to brush a few wisps of hair out of her face.

"Really? You would really want that?" she asked, sounding so very hopeful.

"Really," I replied, nodding to her with my own venom filled eyes.

"Thank you, Bella," she sighed, and was about to turn around when Jasper stopped her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Thank you, Alice," Jasper told her sincerely.

She silently smiled up at him in response before making her way over to Esme and Carlisle to say her goodbyes. They each hugged her, which seemed to surprise her almost as much as my hug did. Emmett, Rose, and Edward all gave her small tentative hugs as well before she once again returned to Aro's side.

Jane looked over at Bree and myself longingly, and it was at that moment I became determined to help her - at least as much as I would be able to.

"Wait!" I yelled, causing Aro to sigh heavily. "Oh for heaven's sake," he mumbled to himself.

"What is it now, Isabella?" he huffed in aggravation.

"I was just wondering...if it would be okay with you...if Bree and myself could keep in contact with Jane as well?" I asked him. Jane's face lit up as she held her breath waiting for his response.

He remained silent for a few moments, glancing over at Jane briefly.

"You may... however, only once a month by telephone and as often as you wish by letter," he stated specifically. At least it wasn't the 'no' I was expecting, so I would take what I could get. It appeared Jane was satisfied with that as well, she was beaming over at us practically vibrating in her excitement. Aro glanced at her and shook his head in disbelief...almost like he couldn't believe what he had just agreed to. Too late, Aro, too late.

"Our business here is officially finished. No more requests," Aro stated firmly, rolling his eyes to the sky as he informed the guard of their departure and motioned them forward.

They left as fluidly as they had came...though it was comical to see Alice skipping along beside Aro, gabbing away about all the fashion changes she could bring to Volterra. He sighed heavily as he listened to her go on and on, briefly glancing back at me wistfully. Let that be a lesson to him.

Everyone stood in place, even when we couldn't see them anymore. "They're out of my range now – they're gone," Edward informed us. And at that, everyone took a deep collective breath of relief.

It was over, they were gone. I scooped Bree up and kissed every inch of her face and head. She squealed and squirmed in my arms but Jasper helped me, as he too placed his own kisses to her cheeks, nose, and forehead before switching over to do the same to mine.

It was really over.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

Alice saves the day! I hope no one saw that coming - it was what I had planned from the very beginning of the story. Next chapter = Victoria *evil grin*

I'm simply not happy with this chapter, but I couldn't stare at it any longer - I hope it wasn't too horrible =/ One more chapter and then the epi left. =*(

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and tell me what you thought – your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing! ;)


	38. Chapter 38

AN: SM owns Twilight – I own nothing.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing!

**Lots of very dark violence in this chapter! Please be very forewarned!**

Are you ready?...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"What do you think, Mom?" Bree asked, watching my reaction intently.

"Bree...this is...amazing! Sweetie, you are truly talented," I breathed in awe at her house designs. They were spectacular.

"I told you," Esme said, ever the proud Grandma.

"You really like it?" Bree asked skeptically.

"I absolutely love it! God, this house is gorgeous," I told her, eyeing the designs wistfully. It was almost like a dream home come to life.

Bree beamed up at me at my approval. "Do you think Dad will like it too?"

"Oh, your Dad will love this," I stated, eyeing the designs speculatively. I wonder...

"You know... Carlisle and Edward are amazing at construction," Esme hinted. I looked over to her, with one eyebrow raised.

"You think..."

"I think it would be amazing."

"They really would be able to?"

"Want me to ask them for you?"

Bree was looking back and forth between us with her tiny brows furrowed in confusion.

"Only if Bree gets to supervise – it's her vision."

"I'll talk to them later," Esme told me eagerly.

"If it's possible – would you decorate it for us?" I asked her, hopeful.

"Yes!...I mean, of course," she replied, looking so very excited at the prospect.

"Bella, you ready to go?" Rose asked, popping her head into the room.

"Yeah, just give me one minute," I told her. She nodded and said they would wait for me in the great room.

Her and Emmett would be escorting me over to Jasper's house. Peter, Char, and Jasper have been setting up some kind of surprise for me. I don't know exactly what it is – but I have an idea. Jasper didn't want me running there alone...actually he doesn't want me to go anywhere alone. I didn't argue with him on it – I understand why he feels that way. Rose and Em would drop me off before they go hunting so it wasn't a problem.

"You leaving now?" Bree asked, frowning.

"Yes, but you won't even miss me with Nana and Grandpa here to entertain you," I told her, winking at Esme.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked concerned. She has been more clingy since the incident with the Volturi and almost losing me to them. Both my mate and my daughter have separation anxiety issues at the moment. It didn't help matters when Edward informed us all that Aro wouldn't give up trying to recruit me into his guard. He let me go this time, but Edward believes he will try again someday; his thoughts bordering on the the obsessive where I'm concerned. Just what we don't fucking need. There was no use dwelling on it though, we would handle it, _if_ and when the time comes. Until then, I was simply enjoying being a family.

"I don't know, sweetie. You have your phone?" I asked her. Jasper had gone to town and bought both of us our own phone, so that we could always keep in contact. It seemed to help both of them to be able to hear my voice at a moments notice.

"Yes," she replied, pulling her tiny pink cell phone from her pocket.

"Okay, if you need me – you just call me. For any reason, alright?" I told her.

She nodded sadly and wrapped her small arms around me in a tight hug, whispering her 'I love you' into me.

"I love you, too," I said pulling away from her death grip, and it was killing me to do it. "Take care of Nana and Grandpa for us...you know how wild they can get," I said grinning widely, before turning and making my way out of the room - Esme's laughter following behind. I needed to go...if I stayed much longer looking at her sad face, I'd bow out of their surprise and I know they are all looking forward to it. If it's what I think it is – then so am I.

Emmett and Rose escorted me to Jasper's house without incident. They said a quick goodbye and left immediately, not wanting to intrude on my surprise.

Upon arrival, I noticed a couch placed a ways from the house in a small cleared area of the forest. In the center of the small clearing was a tall pole and off to the side lay stacks of sticks and wood. A little ways from that laid Victoria's head and limbs lined up in a neat even spaced row.

Char and Peter came skipping out of the house with their hands piled with goodies. They dashed over to the couch and plopped down onto it and set their supplies in front of them at their feet.

"Come on, Bella! The games are about to start!" Peter yelled, motioning me over excitedly. He was bouncing up and down and I looked over to Char, only to see her doing the very same thing.

I made my over and they patted the seat between them. I had just barely sat down when Peter burst...

"Look at what we got!" he gushed, picking up the items from the ground in front of them to show me...

- Marshmellows – all different sizes.

- Graham crackers.

- Hershey's chocolate bars.

- Butter lover's popcorn...already made and in a big bowl with extra butter.

- Sticks for the marshmellows – all different sizes.

- Confetti in a bowl – stars, hearts, and random shapes.

- A huge spool of...Fuse?

"What's that for?" I asked him, pointing to the huge spool.

"You'll see!" he exclaimed, still bouncing.

Jasper came out of the house then with his cell phone to his ear. "Yes, she's here and she's fine, sweetheart, I promise," he said into the phone.

"Tell her I miss her?" Bree's shaky voice said.

"I will. I love you, Bree. Now go have fun and stop worrying, honey," he told her, while holding my gaze.

It broke my heart to hear her so upset. Maybe I should just go back and be with her...

He hung up and eyed me for a moment. "She's fine, darlin'."

"You sure? Maybe I should go back?" I asked him worriedly.

He walked over to the couch and bent down to capture my mouth with his for a small kiss. "She's fine," he stated firmly.

"And are you...fine?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am now that you are here," he replied, completely unashamed of that fact. I pulled him down for another kiss and Peter sighed in impatience next to me. "Come on darlin'...let's have some fun!" With that he went over and picked up Victoria's head and mounted it to the tall pole in the center of the clearing. She moaned in pain as her eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings.

Peter began cutting off very long, even sized pieces of fuse and handed them over to Char.

"What are we doing?" I asked Jasper.

"We are going to play some games...since Victoria likes them so much, I figured she'd really fucking like this," he said, smirking at her. Her eyes widened fearfully, and I jumped up in sheer excitement.

"How can I help?" I asked him eagerly.

"Help me remove her fingers," he told me, bringing both of her arms over to us.

We removed her fingers one satisfying pop at a time. Peter and Char tied the long fuses to each one...including the thumbs.

"Okay...we are going to have a bit of a race. We will all light our fuses at the same time...the person whose finger burns first – wins!" Peter exclaimed.

Peter took the fingers a little ways from the couch and pushed them into the ground fingernail first, so that they were standing up in a line with the long fuses straight out in front of them. He handed each of us a lighter and set a timer for one minute before handing us each our own end of fuse attached to a finger.

Jasper sat down beside me and we waited for the timer to sound. As soon as it dinged we set our fuses in unison and watched them burn. My Vicky finger burnt first, Char was second, Jasper third, and Peter came in last place. Which he whined over...stating his finger was defective – whatever – I totally owned them all!

We continued that way with the rest of her fingers and toes...leaving the big toes and thumbs off to the side for now. Jasper won the first toe race and Char won the second finger race. I won the second toe race. By this point Peter was pouting hugely – calling us all cheaters.

So I challenged him... to a thumb race! Setting our thumbs up in the ground we waited for Jasper to give the signal to light our fuses.

"Go!" Jasper called.

I lit mine quickly, and my fuse was burning good until it seemed to reach a section of fuse that looked...frayed? What the hell? Peter was cheering his fuse on, glancing smugly over to my pitifully stalled fuse. Why that fucking cheater!

"I won!" Peter yelled jumping up and down. "I won, I won, I wwwwoooonnnnnn!"

"You cheated!" I accused.

"Pfft, woman...you know I'm the thumb king – say it. Say 'Your the Thumb King'," he flaunted.

"Thumbkin?" I asked, grinning at his look of horror.

"Ohhh, I like that new nickname," Char said sweetly, causing him to glare at her coldly.

Peter demanded we race again using Vicky's big toes this time. I won that round, since Jasper checked my fuse beforehand - so Peter couldn't cheat again.

"Everyone knows thumbs are better than toes, anyway," Peter scoffed.

"Whatever, Thumbkin," I said, causing Jasper and Char to double over in hysterical laughter as Peter threw popcorn at me while pouting.

Jasper tore Victoria's feet and hands from her legs and arms and threw them in a pile off to the side. Bringing one of her legs over, he set it in front of Peter. It was her leg from ankle to thigh.

Peter faced off with Jasper this time. They drew a line at what they deemed the middle of the leg...the person whose fire reached the line first, won. I counted them down and they set fire to their end, Jasper was at the thigh and Peter at the ankle.

Char and I cheered our men on by throwing confetti and popcorn at them. Char told Peter to open his mouth – and stupidly – he did so. With a throw of expert precision, she got a nice buttery piece of popcorn straight into his wide open mouth. It went right down his throat, causing him to hack and gag like a cat coughing up a hair ball. It was absolutely disgusting watching him cough that piece of popcorn up. Sure I could sit here and burn Victoria piece by piece – but watching him cough that up – just ewww.

Jasper won, which Peter blamed on the popcorn, of course. Then it was Char and my turn with Vicky's arms. The guys cheered us on the same way we had – with confetti and popcorn. Both of us wisely kept our mouths clamped shut...that is until...Jasper deliberately shot a piece of popcorn right down my tank top.

"Now you have to get it," I told him.

Jasper smiled widely and stalked over to me, pulling me up from the ground to stand in front of him. He smirked as he reached his hand forward, but I stopped him...

"Nuh uh...with your mouth," I demanded.

He moaned and leaned down, looking up at me through his lashes as he did so. His tongue snaked out and flicked at my breast before his teeth grabbed the piece of popcorn nestled between them. He stood up victoriously with the popcorn piece and winked at me.

"Now, swallow it," I told him deviously.

He pulled it from his teeth and shook his head furiously. "No way am I going to swallow this, Bella."

"But...Peter did it for Char... Don't you love me, Jasper?" I mock pouted. Big eyes, pouting lip, fluttery eyelashes...he was so done for.

"Don't...that's not playing fair, darlin'," he groaned, his resolve breaking.

"Please – if you really love me – you'll do it," I said, looking down at the ground sadly.

"Fine," he huffed, bringing the piece up to his mouth very slowly. He shuddered in disgust, and just as he was about to place it into his mouth...I snatched it from his hand and threw it away from us.

"I just wanted to see if you would do it, baby," I said quickly, before running away. He chased me for a good ten minutes before he threw a piece of popcorn at my head and called it even.

All that remained was her head, feet, hands, and torso. Peter and Jasper built a nice bonfire with the sticks and wood while Char and I got the marshmellows ready to roast.

Once done Jasper threw her feet and hands into the fire to get it really going, leaving her torso for me.

It was so fucking therapeutic picking up her torso and tossing it into those flames. Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind as we watched her burn together. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief...never again would she hurt anyone. She cried out in horror and agony as she watched the last of her body burn from her perch on top of the pole. What a beautiful fucking sound.

We roasted marshmellows and had a s'more making contest over her pyre. Peter's s'more was an abomination...somehow, he ended up covered in more chocolate than his damn s'more was. It was so cute when Char told him it was the best damn s'more she had ever seen. He beamed proudly at her and I agreed with her – naming him the s'more making champion. He deserved it, I couldn't ask for a better brother; he's helped me in so many ways through everything...it was the very least I could do to make him happy. I would need to figure out some way to thank them both for their truly amazing support – god, I love them so much.

Once done with that, Jasper pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to me. I looked up at him questioningly before opening the envelope...to reveal... pictures of a large yacht?

"What...what is this?" I asked him confused.

"It's for our trip," he told me simply.

"Trip?"

"I contacted Alice and she spoke with Aro...he approved one final request for us," he told me cryptically.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see...we leave tomorrow," he said, kissing my forehead.

"But Bree?" I asked worriedly.

"She knows, and she will be fine. You need to do this, darlin' – trust me," he said, hugging me to him tightly.

"I do trust you, Jasper – always and forever," I replied, snuggling into him and breathing him in.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~

The following day we began our trip, just as he had said. Peter and Char went with us as well, neither would let me in on the big secret, however. The yacht was even larger than it looked in the picture. Jasper's argument for needing one so large was that we, "needed to do it in style". Whatever 'it' was...though he did bring Victoria's head with us inside a burlap sack. I asked him about that, wondering why we didn't burn her the other day but he wouldn't comment on it...just told me to wait and see.

It took us two days to reach our final destination... somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Jasper stopped the yacht and we all gathered out on deck. He brought Victoria's head out with him and took her out of the bag.

"Aro granted us permission to sentence her to the bottom of the ocean for the next 25 years," he told me, watching my reaction.

Sobs broke free – happy fucking sobs. It was absolutely perfect! Jasper tied some weights to her hair and head – it wasn't necessary because the natural weight of our skin would be enough to sink her head to the bottom, but he wanted to make damn sure she wouldn't go floating away.

He motioned for me to do the honors after Peter dove into the ocean to make sure she sank into a spot they would be happy with. I drew my arm back and victoriously threw her head out into the ocean...Char and Jasper wrapping me in their arms as her head made a resounding splash. Peter smirked as he dove underneath the water. He came up a few minutes later and declared it wasn't going anywhere for a very long time. After 25 years we would be expected to retrieve her head and dispose of her for good...and I was perfectly fine with that.

We stayed there for the night, Peter and Char went inside while Jasper and I stayed out on deck. We laid together in a lounge chair looking up at the stars in the clear night sky.

"I want to marry you, darlin'...soon," he whispered into my ear.

"I'd like that," I told him, sitting up and straddling his lap.

"When we get back?" he asked, looking up at me so very hopeful.

"Sounds perfect to me," I replied, leaning down to kiss my mate, my soul, my lover... my life.

That kiss led to us making love there under the stars that night, both of us declaring our love with our bodies and talking about our hopes and dreams for the future. And I truly believe...it was the way it was always meant to be.

Eternity...continual, endless, everlasting, incessant, interminable, perpetual, unending...undying.

_I use to_ _think_ _I_ _knew_ _what_ _eternity meant._ _I_ _had_ _believed_ _in love and_ _fairytale endings...believed_ _in hope..._

And as it turns out...I wasn't so naïve after all. Because _this_...

.

_My love,_

_You are the center of my life,_

_the dearest friend and lover there could be._

_When all the world is crazy and confusing,_

_you are my calm and my security..._

_I look into your eyes and find my soul mate_

_I hear your voice and never feel alone_

_Beside you, I believe in love unending,_

_and feel the deepest joy I've ever known._

_._

This is _my_ eternity.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

*Sniffle* The epilogue is all that is left folks. I hope you liked it!

The poem is actually from a hallmark card I bought for my husband - author unknown.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and let me know what you thought – your feedback matters to me and keeps me writing! ;)


	39. Epilogue

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I still own nothing.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing!

No warnings of any kind on this chapter.

Moving along...

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

We were married a few days after returning from our trip. It was a simple ceremony in the backyard of the mansion with Carlisle officiating. I wore a simple white eyelet sundress and Jasper wore black dress pants and a blue button down shirt. Bree wore a blue eyelet sundress and held our rings for us. The entire family, including the Denalis were there to witness as we said our own vows – choosing to forgo the traditional ones. Alice and Jane were even there by way of phone. It was perfect for us. And when Alice gave us grief about not having a fancier ceremony... somehow the line got disconnected – go figure.

Just three months later, Bree and I surprised Jasper with our new home. It was built about 40 miles away from Jasper's house. I figured he would still want to keep that house, since I knew he loved it so much...but as soon as he saw the home built from Bree's designs – he was in love. He ended up giving his house to Peter and Char to live in. The Cullens found a home not too far from us as well and also settled here in Alaska. It was incredible to have all of the family so near.

Today is August 20th, and it's Bree's human birthday. Jasper had called his lawyer, Jenks, to find out when it was since she simply couldn't remember the date herself – her human memories were beginning to fade more and more. Carlisle assured us that was perfectly normal...I _may_ have freaked out just a little and demanded medical tests - immediately. Fortunately, Jasper is the rational parent...well, most of the time...

It hasn't been easy for Bree and myself sticking to animal blood. There were trees thrown, rocks ground to dust, and furniture replaced; but we persevered and made it through - together. The first time we were able to go out in public, we went to a small mall a little ways away. That was when a couple of teenage boys noticed Bree and sent Jasper into a panic. He looked truly murderous when we arrived home that day and immediately called up Peter and gave him the descriptions of the boys – telling him to add them to the 'to be drained' list. He was kidding...well at least I think he was. After calling Carlisle in my own panic, he came right over and sat us down; explaining to us that Bree would never take a mate because she had never reached puberty. Jasper rejoiced at that news and immediately called Peter back. Though when Carlisle also explained that it wouldn't stop her from having boyfriends...Jasper called Peter once again and told him to keep them on the list, just in case.

Making my way past Bree's room, I stopped and stared in horror...her floor is completely covered, not one inch of it visible. It looks like a storm came through here. I have been telling her for two days now to clean her room to no avail. It may be her birthday today but if she doesn't get it done, well...

"Bree Annalise Whitlock...get your butt up here!" I yelled down the stairs. She dashed up the stairs with an annoyed look on her face, until she saw me standing in the doorway of her room.

"Mom...you look so pretty today," she said, attempting to butter me up. Not happening.

"Don't try that with me, Bree. What have I told you for the last two days?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...to clean my room," she mumbled.

"That's right. Now why isn't it clean?" I asked.

"I had to go hunting with Dad and...umm...then there was this show on TV I had to watch and...umm..."

I held my hand up to stop her excuses. "I don't want to hear anymore, Bree. If this room isn't cleaned up, I am going to call everyone and tell them not to come over," I told her.

"They're coming over?" she asked.

"Of course they are."

"Even..."

"Yes, Bree...they just got back last night. He'll be here," I said exasperated. Their relationship was not a good thing, I don't care what Jasper says.

She dashed into her room throwing stuff around and I shook my head incredulously and made my way downstairs. They would be arriving soon and Jasper wasn't back yet with her surprise, I hope he didn't have any problems getting it. Making my way into the kitchen I smiled as my gaze fell on the large marble kitchen island. Jasper has had me on that island 102 times. Who says vampires don't need kitchens...we make great use of ours. Thank god for having so many babysitters close by.

Arms encircled me from behind as I was pulled from my daydream, his amazing scent enveloping me. "What are you thinking about, darlin'?" he murmured, brushing my hair aside to nip at my neck.

I moaned in response and pressed back against him. "Thinking about time number 103," I told him coyly.

"Mmm, I can't wait," he moaned into my ear.

"Did you get it?" I asked, turning in his arms and kissing him briefly.

"I did," he said beaming.

"She's going to love it, baby," I told him, still in awe at this amazing man that I get to call my own.

"I hope so," he said unsure.

"I guarantee you, it will be her most beloved gift – no matter what any of the others get her," I assured him.

"Even..."

"Yes, even him," I huffed.

"Now, darlin'...be nice," he chuckled.

"I think he's a bad influence Jasper...just you wait – you'll see," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"If you say so," he laughed, pecking a kiss to my nose.

We could just hear the sounds of cars pulling into the long drive when Bree dashed into the kitchen. "All done!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her and tried to lecture her about procrastination and how it wasn't a good thing, but her attention was elsewhere as we heard the cars getting closer and closer to the house.

"Nevermind, let's just go greet them," I said, shaking my head in defeat.

We made our way outside onto the front porch and waited. Rose and Emmet arrived first.

"Uncle Em, Aunt Rose!" Bree squealed, as Em picked her up over his head and ran circles around the car.

"Put her down you big oaf! That's my niece," Rose said, anxiously waiting for her hug. The first time Bree called her Aunt Rose, she literally sobbed for hours. Bree thought she did something wrong and it took Jasper and I quite a bit to reassure her they were happy sobs, not sad ones.

"I got you something," Rose told her, releasing her finally.

Bree opened the gift bag quickly and pulled out some tools, some nail polish, and her own overalls for working on the cars. Rose was teaching her everything she knew. We had come to find out that Bree was an extremely fast learner and good at just about everything she tried.

Edward arrived next and he handed her some new sheet music. He's been teaching her how to play the piano, which she adores and is also amazing at. He's so happy to have someone to share his love for music with. "I have one more thing," he told her, pulling a small wrapped box from his glove-box.

"What is it Uncle Edward?" she asked, looking at the pretty wrapping paper.

"Open it and find out," he told her smiling hugely.

Things were decent between him, myself, and Jasper for the most part. There were still times when Jasper or I would catch him looking at me longingly or he would say something inappropriate...but it was becoming less and less and Bree adored him, so it was bearable.

She opened the box to reveal the latest ipod – already loaded with some of her favorites. She hugged him enthusiastically in thanks.

Carlisle and Esme arrived next and Bree practically threw herself at their car. "Nana, Grandpa, you're here!"

"Of course we're here, it's our granddaughter's birthday today!" Esme said, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Carlisle pulled her from Esme's arms, receiving a glare in response, but Carlisle ignored her; scooping up Bree and lifting her onto his shoulders. They had just made it to the porch steps when the sounds of a familiar truck pulling in rang out.

"He's here!" Bree shouted, jumping down from Carlisle and bouncing on her toes while she waited for the truck to reach the house.

As soon as the truck stopped, she was beside it. Peter stepped out and scooped her up, "Peanut! I missed you!" he yelled.

"Uncle Peter, you made it!"

"Of course I did, and I brought you the best gift ever!" he told her, beginning to bounce himself.

Char stepped out of the truck looking frazzled and disheveled, she looked my way and shook her head in despair.

Oh god...I just knew it. What the hell did he get her this time? I glared at Jasper and he shrugged looking innocent. Yeah, right...he was _his _brother...guilty by association.

Peter bent into the truck and pulled out... a puppy. What the hell?

"Ohhhh, it's soooo cute! Is he...oh my god, is he mine?" Bree gasped excitedly.

"He's all yours, peanut. And you wouldn't believe how long I had to search for one that would actually be around vampires. He's one of a kind - his name is Jake," he told her proudly.

Char walked over to Bree and hugged her, looking like one very exhausted vampire. Poor woman...I don't know how she puts up with him.

"He got her a dog, Jasper, a dog," I gritted out between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he replied.

"A dog!" I repeated.

"I know, darlin'," he replied.

"A smelly, flea ridden, dog," I clarified.

"Yes, darlin'," he replied.

"We are not keeping that thing," I told Peter. "Take it home with you, right now."

"But Mom...he likes me," Bree said pleadingly, the dog licking her hand as she held it to her chest protectively. Oh good grief!

The puppy jumped down from Bree's arms and wobbled it's way over to me, sitting down at my feet and looking up at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes. I sighed heavily as he whimpered and whined wanting me to pick him up. The thing must be dumber than a rock to not be afraid of us...how the hell did he find the one damn dog that wouldn't be? Leave it to Peter.

"Fine. But he's _your_ responsibility, Bree. Understand?" I asked her seriously.

"Yes!" she shouted, high-fiving Peter. God help us all.

"Can you all wait on the back patio for us, we need to talk to Bree for a moment," I addressed everyone. They all nodded and made their way through the house to the patio out back.

Jasper and I led Bree into the living room and sat her down on the couch between us. "I have something for you, sweetheart," Jasper said, handing her the large manila envelope.

She looked at him confused before opening it and pulling out the contents. Inside was her original birth certificate as well as some photos of her as a baby growing up. But the main gift was the 5x7 family photo of Bree's Mom, Adam, and her. She gasped and stared at the photo, tracing over her mother's face the same way she had Adam's when he gave her the locket.

"I promised, remember...and I always keep my promises," he told her sweetly.

"Thank you, Daddy," she cried, leaning over onto his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her temple as he told her he was just happy she liked it.

"It's the best gift ever," she told him.

I winked over her head at him and he smiled widely in return.

"I have something for you as well," I told her. Pulling out a wrapped shirt box from behind me and handing it to her.

She opened it swiftly and pushed the tissue paper aside to reveal the dual 5x7 frame with one side already filled with a picture of Jasper, her, and myself that Esme had taken a few months ago.

"I thought maybe you'd like to put the other one in the other side, sort of a past and present thing," I said, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, Mom, I love it...thank you," she breathed, and snuggled into me. I wrapped her in my arms and Jasper wrapped his around the both of us.

The sounds of our family talking on the patio filtered through the house as Jasper, Bree, and I sat there holding onto each other.

Our lives weren't always perfect, there were ups and downs - the same as with any family. We made it through so much to get to where we are today...and while it wasn't perfect to some...it was perfect to us.

Because _this_...

.

.

"Don't touch me Peter!"

"Aww, Char don't be mad."

"Don't be mad? Bella spent a lot of money to send us on that trip! It was suppose to be _romantic_, Peter - instead you turn it into a hunt for the world's stupidest dog!"

"But it was for Bree..."

"That excuse is getting old..."

"Will it still work this time?"

.

.

"Carlisle, you ripped her from my arms!"

"Esme, now don't you think that you are overreacting just a bit?"

"No."

"Fine then, you were hogging her...I never get as much time with her as you do..."

"That's it. I want more grandchildren...maybe there is another teenage vampire somewhere needing a home..."

.

.

"Rose, can we get a puppy too?"

"No, Emmett, we are _not_ getting a puppy! Stop asking me!"

"But Rose...that's not fair...Bree has one!"

"I said NO, Emmett!"

"Peter..."

.

.

This is _our _eternity.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

AN:

The End.

*sniffle*

Thank you all for embarking on this crazy journey with me. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! This was the very first story I have ever written, so I truly appreciated you all having patience with me; as I am sure I made many, many mistakes.

A special Thank You to every single one of you who left me a review...your words encouraged me to keep writing and to strive to do better!

As of right now, I don't plan on a sequel for this story – sorry. I will be putting my focus into my other story – Major Desires – for the time being. Check it out, if you haven't done so already. If that's not to your liking, who knows, I may come up with some new crazy storyline ...I just never know how my mind works. Hehe.

As always, let me know what you thought. ;) Love ya's!


End file.
